Retour Arrière
by Asrial
Summary: Partie 5 du Ironie-Verse. Phil Coulson retourne à Poudlard. Ce n'était ni voulu, ni prévu. Il va devoir revivre des années de cauchemars qu'il espérait enfuies depuis longtemps. A savoir qui en souffrira le plus. Il n'est plus un enfant de 13 ans après tout. Même si son corps pourrait faire croire le contraire. Dumbledore, Hermione et Ron bashing
1. Chapter 1

Retour arrière

Chapitre 1

Phil ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne se rappelait pas ce qui lui était arrivé mais…Ha…Si.  
Les souvenirs commençaient à revenir. Il était en mission en Inde pour retrouver une Lamia devenue folle après le vol de ses petits. Ils avaient retrouvés les petits et les lui avaient rendus. La créature s'était calmée et avait levé la malédiction lancée sur la région.

Il était dans le Quinjet qui devait le ramener au Triskelion lorsqu'une migraine affreuse l'avait fait hurler.

Il se rappelait de la tête des juniors qui l'avaient accompagné lorsqu'il s'était écroulé.

Puis, tout avait été noir.

Lentement, il fit jouer ses muscles l'un après l'autre. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses muscles ne répondaient pas comme ils l'auraient dû.

Sa vue était brouillée également. Avait-il prit un coup sur la tête ?

Il se redressa lentement.

Malgré sa vision difficile, il ne put que reconnaitre le dortoir où il était. Un mélange de peur, d'angoisse et de fureur lui remontèrent dans la gorge.

Son regard tomba sur ses mains. Cette fois, la peur se transforma en terreur abjecte qu'il censura grâce à son entrainement.

Sur sa droite, il trouva une paire de lunettes comme il le craignait.

Il la chaussa. Sa vision brouillée d'améliora immédiatement un peu. Pas beaucoup.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il quitta le lit pour le miroir qu'il savait qu'il allait trouver dans la salle de bain.

Ce qu'il vit dans le miroir fit exploser sa magie sous la fureur la plus absolue avant qu'une fois encore, il ne la contrôle.

Les yeux clos, il se mit à la recherche de ce qu'il savait déjà qu'il trouverait.  
Les limiteurs et sorts de contrôle étaient là. Mais également, son lien avec Héla.  
Ca le rassura plus que le reste.  
Quoi qu'il se soit passé pour qu'il se retrouve dans le corps d'Harry Potter à 13 ans, il était encore lui-même.

L'agent ferma la salle de bain de l'infirmerie de Poudlard avec sa magie juste en agitant la main puis il prit une paire de ciseau. Il laissa son sang couler sur le sol jusqu'à en avoir assez pour tracer des runes sur le sol. Il s'assit dans le cercle de purification. La douleur fut suffisante pour manquer le faire tourner de l'œil à nouveau.

Seule sa grande habitude de la torture lui permis de ne pas s'effondrer. Lorsqu'il put enfin rouvrir les yeux, les limiteurs et sorts de contrôles avaient disparus. Il utilisa le sang encore sur le sol pour se soigner avant de nettoyer la pièce.  
Epuisé, il se recoucha.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- HARRY !"

L'agent au corps d'adolescent ouvrit les yeux en sursaut. Il lui fallut tout son contrôle pour ne pas tuer la personne qui s'était jeté sur lui et le serrait contre elle de toutes ses forces.

"- Miss Granger ! Un peu de calme voulez-vous ?"

"- Mais…"

"- Monsieur Potter viens de se réveiller. Il ne doit même pas comprendre ce qui se passe."

"- Mais…"

"- Miss Granger. Lâchez-moi."

Les lames montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille.

"- Mais Harry…"

"- Lâchez-moi."

Elle finit par le lâcher. Furieux, Ron aboya sur Phil.

"- Tu pourrais être plus gentil Harry ! Hermione s'inquiète juste pour toi."

Phil ne lui répondit même pas. Il fixait froidement Dumbledore qui l'observait de derrière ses petites lunettes. Le regard du vieux sorcier se voulait paternel mais Phil voyait bien au-delà

"- Tu nous a fait très peur Harry. Nous t'avons cru mort."

"- Que s'est-il passé, Dumbledore."

"- _Professeur_ Dumbledore." Le reprit Hermione.

Le regard glacial de l'agent coula sur la jeune fille qui ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Jamais Harry n'avait eu ce genre de regard !

"- Que s'est-il passé, Dumbledore." Insista Phil.

"- Tu ne te souviens pas mon garçon ?"

"- Je ne suis pas votre garçon."

"- Harry !" Protesta encore Hermione. "Un peu de respect."

Cette fois, Phil ne lui fit même pas la grâce d'un regard.

"- Tu ne te souviens pas des Detraqueurs ? Ils étaient des centaines."

Donc, il était fin de sa troisième année. S'il n'avait pas libéré sa magie et s'il ne sentait pas son lien avec Héla, il aurait presque pu se dire qu'il avait rêvé sa vie. Il sentait la magie de Dumbledore tenter de l'emprisonner à nouveau mais il n'y parvient pas. Phil était trop roué à présent pour se laisser enserrer dans ses sorts comme quand il était gamin.

"- Et ?"

"- Tu as failli mourir !" Lâcha Hermione comme si elle n'y tenait plus.

"- ….Je vois…."

Il ne demanda pas ou était Sirius. Soit il était mort, soit il s'était échappé. Dans tous les cas, il était hors d'atteinte.

"- Tu as l'air vraiment perdu mon garçon."

Phil se leva sans répondre pour retourner devant le miroir.

Il voyait de subtiles différences entre son visage et celui du corps dans lequel il était. Il commençait à avoir une bonne idée de ce qui s'était passé mais pour être sur, il avait besoin de voir Héla.

"- Repose toi encore un peu. Nous reviendrons te voir mon garçon."

Phil laissa sortir le directeur dont il dévia encore un sort de compulsion d'obéissance sans même broncher. Il n'était pas totalement en phase avec ce corps de qui rendait le rejet des sorts de contrôle d'autant plus facile.  
Dès qu'il fut seul, il chercha sa baguette. Ou une baguette, n'importe laquelle. Il n'en trouva pas, évidement.

L'agent claqua de la langue avant de verrouiller la porte de la salle de bain une fois de plus.

"- Héla…."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Il est…mort ?"

"- Phil ne peut pas mourir, Clint." Rassura Nick.

"- Ha ouai ? Ben c'est vachement bien imité tu m'excuseras !"

"- Clint…"

"- Son cœur bat plus, il respire plus, chez moi, c'est être mort !"

Héla donna une petite claque derrière le crane de l'agent au bord de l'hystérie.

 _"- Il n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas mourir sans que je lui en donne l'autorisation. Son âme a été appelée ailleurs._

"- ….Pardon ?"

Loki lança un sort de préservation sur le corps immobile histoire que Phil ne souffre pas de problèmes quand il reviendrait.

"- _J'ai senti quelqu'un l'appeler et l'arracher à son corps. Je ne sais pas qui, ni ou. Ni quand. Mais quelqu'un à spécifiquement appelé l'âme de Harry Potter_."

La réponse de la déesse de la mort fit taire tout le monde. Est-ce que les anglais…

"- _HA_ !"

"- Hela ?"

"- _Il m'appelle ! Je reviens ! Je ne peux pas le rater maintenant !_ "

Elle disparue d'un coup pour suivre le fil tenu qui la reliait à son maitre, laissant sa mère inquiet.

Nick se renfrogna.

"- Clint, préviens les Avengers. On aura probablement besoin d'eux dans pas longtemps."

S'ils pouvaient venir au secours de Phil…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- _PHIL_!" La déesse serra très fort son maitre contre elle. " _J'étais si inquiète_ !"

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"

Héla lui réexpliqua ce qu'elle savait puis Phi compléta avec les rares infos qu'il avait eut

"- _Je crois que ce Harry est mort, tué par les Détraqueurs, et que Dumbledore a utilisé la magie noire pour tenter de rappeler son âme dans son corps_.

Ce qui était ballot puisqu'une fois une âme consommée, elle était détruite.

"- Comment je rentre ?"

Héla eut un pauvre sourire.

"- _Je n'en sais rien_."

Phil ne paniqua pas.

"- D'accord. Tu penses pouvoir revenir me voir facilement ?"

"- _Maintenant que je sais où tu es, oui. Sans problème_."

"- Alors va rassurer les miens, tu veux ? Et vois avec Nick, Loki, Clint et Tony s'ils peuvent me ramener."

Peut-être en appelant son âme comme elle avait été volée une première fois ?

"- _D'accord. Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire_ ?"

"- Ce que je fais de mieux, ma belle. Survivre et obtenir des informations. Je crois que Sirius est mort ici. Si je ne me trompe pas, je dois quand même être son héritier. Nous sommes à la fin de l'année, Dumbledore va me renvoyer chez les Dursley. Je vais me débrouiller."

Héla eut un sourire en coin.

Un Phil Coulson adulte et entrainé dans le corps d'un Harry Potter adolescent…. Ça allait être marrant. Pour elle.  
Elle éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait plus à un caquètement qu'autre chose.

"- _N'en tue pas trop, hein ?"_

Phil renifla.

"- Avant de partir, peux-tu vérifier si Tom est encore là ?" Demanda Phil en tapotant son front du bout de l'index.

Héla posa ses doigts glacés sur le front de son maitre. Le contact gelé rassura étrangement Phil. Il n'était pas fou. C'était juste une situation cataclysmique comme il en avait déjà vécu tellement.

 _"- Non, aucune trace de lui. Il a dut être détruit en même temps que l'autre Harry_."

"- Parfait."

Sans ça, ce serait encore plus simple.

Le sourire de l'agent apparu pour la première fois sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il était dans une situation difficile, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Et puis, il n'était plus un gamin. Si Dumbledore tentait encore de le manipuler, il allait en souffrir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape fixait le directeur avec inquiétude.

"- Croyez-vous que c'était une bonne idée ?"

"- Nous n'avions pas le choix, Severus. Sans Harry, nous ne pourrons jamais vaincre Tom."

"- Il était mort ! Et vous l'avez ramené ! Êtes-vous au moins sûr que c'est vraiment Harry Potter que vous avez ramené ?"

Dumbledore jeta un regard irrité au professeur de potion.

"- Pour qui me pensez-vous, Severus. Evidement que c'est Harry Potter. J'ai créé ce sort pour le ramener lui et pas un autre. Sinon, le sort n'aurait pas réussi."

"- Il a changé !"

"- Evidement, il est mort ! Il redeviendra lui-même progressivement.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?"

"- Le renvoyer à sa famille bien sûr. Il aura deux mois pour s'en remettre."

"- Et Black ?"

"- Il est mort. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui de toute façon. Ca apprendra peut-être à Harry à faire preuve de retenue."

Snape secoua la tête, dégouté. Il était quasiment l'esclave de Dumbledore et la seule personne probablement qui savait réellement qui était le directeur pour de vrai. Et ce qu'il voyait était écœurant. Souvent, Snape ne savait pas qui était le pire en le directeur et Voldemort.

Dumbledore renvoya Snape à sa cave d'un geste de la main. Si Dumbledore avait pu faire ce qu'il voulait, les Serpentards auraient été chassés de Poudlard depuis longtemps, leurs baguettes brisées et leurs magies soient scellées, soit, bien mieux, extraite d'eux et donnée à ceux qui la méritait le plus.

Mais avec Harry Potter à sa botte, il pourrait à terme faire ce qu'il voulait. C'était juste une question de temps. Une fois Tom mort, Harry serait bien évidement mort pendant le combat ultime, Dumbledore pourrait récupérer ce qui était à lui de plein droit. Déjà, il pourrait voter au Conseil des sorciers dès qu'Harry aurait 14 ans. Il pourrait faire passer quelques lois de plus contre les créatures. Il avait du travail pour l'été….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione ne savait que dire pour qu'Harry l'écoute. Son ami semblait ailleurs depuis la mort de Black. Elle comprenait. Perdre un membre de sa famille était toujours douloureux. Mais quand même, il n'avait pas à lui aboyer dessus comme il le faisait !

A chaque fois, elle lui faisait la morale. Sans succès. C'était comme si ce qu'elle disait n'avait plus la moindre importance.

Elle était inquiète. Si Ron et elle ne parvenaient pas à revenir dans les bonnes grâces d'Harry, l'argent qu'ils touchaient tous les deux pour être son ami allait sans doute leur être retiré. Sans ça, ses parents ne pourraient plus payer son éducation à Poudlard et tous ses livres. Elle devrait faire un choix qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire.  
Avec un gros soupir, elle finit de remplir son coffre.

Ils allaient rentrer chez eux pour les vacances le lendemain après tout. Elle avait deux mois pour convaincre Harry de l'écouter à nouveau. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle achète un hibou.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le wolpertinger se redressa sur ses pattes arrières. Son petit museau s'agita gentiment pendant qu'il cherchait son maitre.

Franchir les dimensions n'était pas très compliqué pour un familier comme lui, avec un maitre comme le sien.

Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques jours pour retrouver Phil  
C'est tout content que le petit animal entra dans Poudlard. Dressé sur ses pattes arrières, la bave aux crocs et les griffes aigues rayant la pierre, il causa une véritable panique parmi les tableaux.

Hmmmm… Mieux valait reprendre une forme toute mignonne.  
C'est donc un petit lapin avec des ailes, des bois et des petits crocs tout choupis qui sauta sur le lit de son maitre pour venir se rouler en boule contre son torse.

Au réveil, Phil éclata de rire.

"- Bonjour Choupette. Bon voyage ? Tu vas m'aider à terroriser ma tante n'est-ce pas ?"

Les yeux du lapin brillèrent comme deux braises rouges.  
Evidement qu'elle allait aider !


	2. Chapter 2

Retour arrière

Chapitre 2

Phil était monté dans la voiture des Dursley sans leur dire un mot. Il avait laissé Hedwige s'envoler dès qu'il avait posé le pied hors du train. Sur son épaule, Choupette observait le monde sans que personne ne la voit. Un petit sort de camouflage et personne ne réalisait la présence du wolpertinger, pas même Hermione et Ron.

Les deux enfants avaient passés tout le voyage à tenter d'amener Phil à leur parler. Pour l'agent entrainé qu'il était, leurs tentatives pathétiques pour l'amener à leur parler et à leur avouer ses secrets étaient à mourir de rire.

Très calme, il ne leur avait tout simplement pas adressé la parole.  
Hermione pouvait pleurer, Ron pouvait crier et se mettre en colère, Phil s'en cognait allègrement. Ce n'étaient que des enfants après tout. Lui était un adulte merci beaucoup.

Lorsqu'il avait vu les Dursley, Phil avait senti son estomac remonter dans sa gorge avant de se rappeler qu'il était un agent entrainé. Même si son corps n'avait plus ses muscles et sa mémoire musculaire d'agent, il restait capable de démonter le museau des trois civils sans problème à la main. Alors avec sa magie… il n'avait pas besoin de sa baguette pour leur faire peur.

"- Dehors." Gronda Vernon.

Très calme toujours, Phil sortit du véhicule pour prendre sa malle.

Lorsque Pétunia ouvrit la porte du placard sous l'escalier pour qu'il l'y mettre, il haussa simplement un sourcil.

"- Je crois, Vernon, Petunia, que nous allons avoir besoin de redéfinir notre relation tous les trois."

Vernon passa immédiatement à l'écarlate.

"- TU VAS… !"

D'un geste de la main, Phil les fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Dudley était probablement dans sa chambre à regarder la télé aussi ne s'en soucie-t-il pas.

"- Je ne vais rien du tout, Dursley. Le temps ou vous m'utilisiez comme un esclave corvéable à merci est terminé. Je ne suis pas votre larbin, votre bouc émissaire ou quelque autre créature que vous pouvez utiliser pour votre soulagement personnel. Je suis de plus au courant de l'argent que vous touchez tous les mois pour mon entretient. Alors ne venez pas me dire que je vous coute quoique ce soit."

Les deux Dursley étaient livides

"- Dumbledore…"

"- Le Directeur n'a rien à dire, ni sur mon placement, ni le droit d'utiliser mon argent hérité de mes parents. Je pourrais vous faire condamner pour recel d'un claquement de doigt. Vous devriez me rembourser jusqu'au dernier centime et nous savons tous les trois que vous n'en avez pas les moyens."

Vernon était fushia mais n'osait pas ouvrir son bec.

"- Vous avez deux choix possibles. Soit vous me fichez une paix royale sachant que je serais partit au 1er aout, soit vous m'ennuyez et je serais votre pire cauchemar."

C'était affreusement cliché mais parfois, il fallait se mettre au niveau des gens hein.

"- Tu ne peux pas utiliser ta magie !"

"- Erreur ma chère Petunia. Je ne peux pas utiliser ma baguette. Ce qui n'a rien à voir."

Il agita la main et toutes les vitres du rez-de-chaussée explosèrent sans bruit.

"- Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai aucun problème à utiliser ma magie. Maintenant, c'est à vous de décider ce que vous voulez."

Phil s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du couple et sortit un dossier de sa malle. Dedans, il avait commencé à compiler toutes les informations possibles sur les autres enfants significatifs de l'école, les professeurs, Dumbledore et sa situation. Il restait un agent et préparait déjà son rapport.

Dans un éclat de rage, Vernon attrapa le vase sur la table basse et le jeta à la tête de Phil qui le rattrapa par reflexe sans aucun problème.

"- Je connais 147 méthodes pour vous tuer avec un kilo de farine. Combien pensez-vous que j'en connais pour vous tuer avec ce vase ?"

Il concentra un peu de sa magie dans sa paume pour faire le Show puis serra les doigts. Le vase éclata en une infinité de petits morceaux qui tombèrent sur le sol avec un petit bruit désagréable.

"- Voulez-vous 'vraiment' que je devienne méchant ?"

"- Fais ce que tu veux." Couina finalement Petunia, terrifiée.

"- Bien ! Oubliez-moi et je ferais pareil. Nous ne serons que colocataires un mois avant que je ne parte. Faites ainsi et tout se passera bien."

Phil se releva.  
Sa malle flotta derrière lui tranquillement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte avec un sort puis s'écroula sur le lit, épuisé. Sa magie était bien là, mais son corps était celui d'un enfant. Ses petites démonstrations l'avaient épuisé. Il allait devoir travailler longuement son endurance et sa résistance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le mois de juillet s'écoulait lentement en une morne répétition de jours aussi identiques qu'irritants pour l'agent.

Héla n'était pas revenue vers lui, Choupette terrorisait les chiens du quartier un peu trop curieux et lui…et bien il courait.

Début à 5h du matin, il avait repris à la base son entrainement de cadet du SHIELD. Il avait assez entrainé de gamins pour le connaitre sur le bout des doigts.

Course à pied de 5h à 7h, puis 15mn pour une douche puis déjeuner. Ensuite, musculation de 7h15 à 10h15, douche et repas jusqu'à 10h30.

Jusqu'à 12h30 les cadets avaient des classes théoriques. Lui en profitait pour faire ses devoirs de jeune sorcier et apprendre par cœur ses livres depuis la première année. Il avait utilisé Hedwige pour commander ses livres chez Fleury et Botts jusqu'à la 7eme année et apprenait tout avec une aisance ridicule. Bien sûr, il connaissait déjà tout ce qu'il y avait dans les livres mais maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de limiteurs sur son esprit non plus, ça allait quand même vachement plus vite.

De 12h30 à 14h, il pouvait déjeuner, faire une petite sieste et se détendre. Puis de 14h à 18h, encore entrainement physique avec deux heures de piscine et deux heures de courses. A 18h, il pouvait diner avant encore 4h de muscu plus spécifique. A 22h, diner, douche et dodo !

Les premiers jours, il avait cru mourir. Au bout d'une semaine, il avait pris le rythme  
Au bout de deux, il avait un peu poussé ses entrainements pour passer a du spécifique.

Au cours de ses courses à pied, il avait même trouvé un petit champ de tir. Il fallait l'autorisation des parents mais une petite conversation avec Pétunia et elle l'avait emmené elle-même pour qu'il s'inscrive.  
Retrouver de vraies armes avait été un soulagement. Trouver du marché noir pour acheter un CZ75 avait pris quelques jours mais il ne sortait plus sans l'arme de poing confortablement rangée sous son aisselle et cachée par quelques sorts.

La troisième semaine, en plus du tir, il avait levé le pied sur la course à pied et la muscu d'une heure chacun pour aller frapper à la porte d'un dojo.  
Il connaissait tout ce que le propriétaire des lieux pouvait lui apprendre mais ses muscles, eux, ne le connaissait pas.

Il fallait tout leur réapprendre.

Maintenant, au 28 juillet, s'il n'aurait jamais pu foutre une trempe à Natasha (ce qu'il n'avait de toute façon jamais réussit à faire), il aurait pu donner un peu de fil à retordre à Nick. Au moins pendant 30 secondes quoi.  
Malgré tout l'entrainement du monde, il ne pouvait pas faire de miracle avec un corps malingre d'ado pré pubère de 13 ans.

"- Pétunia !"

La femme tressaillit.

Comme son mari et son fils, elle avait très vite apprit à craindre l'adolescent. Ce n'était plus la chiffe molle traumatisée et soumise qu'ils avaient devant eux mais un homme dans un corps d'enfant. Même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait changé, ils le percevaient tous.

Comme promit, ils avaient fichus une paix royale à Phil. En échange, ils ne voyaient tout simplement pas Phil de la journée. Un petit charme discret après avoir retiré le sort de suivit sur sa baguette et l'agent avait été tranquille. C'était aussi ce qui lui permettait de vaquer à ses occupations tranquillement au nez et à la barbe de l'Ordre du Poulet Trop Cuit sans que personne ne l'arrête ou ne lui demande ou il allait.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ?"

"- Je partirai le 31 au matin. Si tout se passe comme je le veux, vous ne me reverrez plus jamais. En cas de problème, je reviendrais un moi l'an prochain. J'ai besoin que tu me conduises à Londres et que tu me signes ceci."

Il produisit une épaisse liasse de parchemins et de documents papier que la femme se fit un plaisir de lui signer à toutes vitesses. Avec ça, il était officiellement émancipé, aussi bien dans le monde des moldus que dans le monde magique. Il allait déposer ça le 1er aout au matin puis demander à ce que les testaments de Sirius et de ses parents soient lu. Il aurait 14 ans, il était en âge de prendre le contrôle de ses Maisons. Mais ça, bien sûr, personne ne le lui avait dit quand il était jeune.

Il faudrait aussi qu'il se prépare pour la Coupe des Trois Sorciers.

Il ne se faisait aucune illusion sur ses chances d'y couper. Dumbledore avait laissé le faux Moody l'y plonger tête la première la première fois, il n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper cette fois.

Et puis, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Kreacher et de l'horcruxe dans le pendentif de Slytherin. Dès qu'il en aurait fini avec Gringotts, il commencerait par ça puisque Grimmault Place serait à lui.  
Il condescendrait à laisser l'Ordre du Canard Laqué l'utiliser mais uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de les avoir sur le dos.

Il pouvait encore se permettre de faire le mariolle jusqu'à la rentrée mais dès que l'année scolaire recommencerait, il faudrait qu'il fasse profil bas. Heureusement, Dumbledore s'attendrait certainement à ce qu'il soit un peu différent.  
Après tout, il était mort et avait été ramené à la vie. Sans compter la mort de Sirius.

Il devrait contacter Lupin également. S'il avait une chance d'avoir UN allié ici, ce serait lui. Même s'il aurait sans doute du mal à le croire. Un petit serment de sorcier et il serait forcé de le croire. Avant bien sûr, il lui ferait jurer sur sa magie de ne rien dire. Il n'était pas complètement con non plus. Le plus dur serait de le faire venir à lui pour lui parler.

Il savait évidement déjà comment faire.

Il allait simplement le faire convier à l'ouverture des testaments mais à la dernière minute. Qu'il n'ait pas le temps de prévenir Dumbledore le cas échéant.

Une fois tous les documents signés, Phil les confia à Hedwige qu'il cachait aux yeux de l'Ordre pour éviter que son courrier soit intercepté pour qu'elle les dépose avec une lettre épaisse directement au directeur de la banque. Il ne faisait aucune confiance au gobelin en charge de son coffre. Il avait laissé Dumbledore et Molly taper dedans sans complexe et sans autorisation après tout. A l'inverse, le directeur de la banque était quelqu'un sur qui on pouvait compter.

D'ailleurs, il fallait qu'il travaille un peu son gobelin. C'était une langue qu'aucune gorge humaine n'aurait du devoir prononcer. Même après des années d'entrainement, il avait toujours mal après.

"- Tu veux autre chose ?"

Le ton de Pétunia était un peu agressif.

Phil la fixa longuement.

"- Je sais que ça ne te fera aucun bien de l'apprendre. Mais si tu n'as jamais pu aller à Poudlard avec Lily, c'est uniquement parce que Dumbledore a scellé ta magie, Pétunia" Il voyait les sceaux en se concentrant assez. "Tu n'aurais jamais été puissante, mais tu aurais été une sorcière tout à fait honorable. Ne me reproche pas ta vie. Si quelqu'un te l'a volé, ce n'est pas moi. Ha. Et dernière chose. Tu dois te sentir un peu moins oppressé de ma présence cette année n'est-ce pas ?"

Stupéfaite et horrifiée tout à la fois, la pauvre femme ne put que hocher la tête.

"- Dumbledore ne te l'a jamais dit évidement, mais jusqu'à l'an dernier, il y avait un puissant sortilège qui était sur moi. Il m'a été jeté par Voldemort quand il a tué mes parents." Autant simplifier ce qu'était un Horcruxe. "L'un des effets de ce sort est de rendre les gens qui sont a son contact progressivement agressif et fou. Vous avez été à mon contact pendant 10 ans avant que je parte pour Poudlard. Puis Dumbledore a insisté pour que je revienne tous les ans sous un prétexte fallacieux. Mais en fait, pour renforcer les effets du sort sur vous. Il me voulait misérable et ce sort remplissait totalement son dessein. Je suis désolé que ma présence vous ai fait souffrir comme ça pendant autant d'année. Mais à présence, ce sortilège a été rompu ainsi que les liens qu'il avait tissés avec vous à force d'être à votre contact. Quoi qu'il se passe pour vous à présent, ça ira mieux." Promis Phil.

Si ses "amis" à Poudlard n'avaient jamais été impacté par l'horcruxe en lui, c'était uniquement grâce aux boucliers anti magie noire qu'il y avait sur le bâtiment. Lorsque Phil avait fui avec Hermione et Ron la première fois à la rechercher des autres horcruxes, Ron était devenu à moitié fou à cause de ça. Heureusement quelque part, comme la magie de pétunia et Dudley était bloquée et que Vernon était un pur Moldu, l'impact de l'horcruxe avait été moindre sur eux. Mais ils en avaient souffert. Phil s'en voulait un peu pour ça.  
Ce n'était pas "que" leur faute.

Il quitta la femme qui était sa tante malgré tout, la laissant en vrac dans la cuisine.

Elle avait trois jours pour venir lui poser des questions si elle le voulait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

L'Ordre du Phénix s'était réuni comme tous les trois jours depuis la fin des cours.

Leur sujet de conversation préféré était toujours le même à la grande irritation de Snape : Potter.

Il avait même été recruté avec d'autres pour surveiller le sale môme. Comme ça le canulait profondément, il avait tu les balades régulières que le gosse faisait. Les premières fois, il l'avait suivi mais Potter se contentait de courir pour se faire de l'endurance.

Snape pouvait détester le gosse mais il approuvait sa démarche. Le gamin avait été pour la première fois réellement confronté à une situation de crise qui avait failli (lui avait) couté la vie. S'il ne voulait pas succomber à nouveau sous les coups d'un ennemi quelconque, il fallait qu'il prenne de l'endurance. Et de la méthode.

Le voir suivre un planning strict et rigoureux chaque jour l'avait heureusement surpris.

Pourtant, ça ne semblait pas convenir aux autres qui s'inquiétaient. N'avaient-ils donc pas compris que Potter était tout sauf un enfant ? A ce demander si ce gosse en avait été un, un jour. Snape ne pouvait que reconnaitre qu'il devait revoir la façon dont il voyait le gamin.

Potter avait changé. Mais la mort faisait cet effet-là après tout.

Et qu'il ait réussit à cacher ses petites balades à tout le monde sauf à lui ?  
Ca ne pouvait être que délibéré.

C'est donc silencieux et immobile que Snape laissait les autres s'énerver autour de lui.

"- Bien. Molly, Arthur, vous prendrez Harry avec vous pendant les deux dernières semaines de vacances et vous l'emmènerez à la coupe du monde de Quidditch." Finit par imposer Dumbledore.

Snape tressaillit. Il savait qu'il y aurait une attaque de Mange-Mort. Ils ne pouvaient PAS passer à côté de l'évènement. Ça aurait été trop gros pour qu'il ne s'y passe rien

Dumbledore le savait aussi. Alors pourquoi ?  
Pour juger de la réaction d'Harry ?

….Pourquoi appelait-il Potter : Harry, maintenant ?

Snape se renfrogna davantage.

Il se tramait quelque chose en profondeur. Et cette fois, c'était Potter qui avait trois coups d'avance.  
Le maitre-potion ne savait pas s'il en était satisfait ou non. Mais voir Dumbledore ramer derrière était un plaisir en tout cas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick, Tony, Loki et Clint avaient travaillés d'arrachepied avec l'aide de plusieurs agents du ministère pour mettre en place un portail pour rejoindre Phil.

Ils avaient réfléchit à comment le rejoindre. Ils avaient peu de choix. En fait, ils n'en avaient pas du tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas envoyer leurs corps dans le passé, surtout un passé alternatif. Les humains, aussi puissant sorciers soient-ils deviendraient fou et leur corps serait déchiqueté. Un humain ne pouvait exister en deux endroits à la fois dans le même temps.

Il n'y avait pas eu énormément de choix.

Loki irait. Et avec lui, Thor.

Les deux frères se feraient passer pour un couple de sorciers.

Ils n'auraient qu'à se faire embaucher comme prof, ce serait plus simple.

Bouiné dans les bras de Nick, Loki avait enfoui son nez dans son cou. Il n'avait aucune envie de le quitter, même si aller à Poudlard serait agréable. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire et faire, Nicholas lui avait trop manqué toutes ces années. Il était vraiment heureux non seulement de l'avoir retrouvé mais surtout, qu'il l'ait pardonné et reprit.

Malgré sa jalousie, Thor ne pouvait que voir la transformation de son frère en quelques mois. Loki était plus calme, visiblement apaisé, heureux et surtout, stable.

Thor ne l'avait pas vu aussi bien depuis des décennies. Depuis qu'il avait dû quitter Nick tout simplement.

Après des semaines, le portail était prêt.

"- Il faut que j'y aille hein ?" Murmura Loki.

"- Tu n'es pas forcé." Sourit Nick. "Tu vas me manquer. Grandement."

Loki soupira lourdement. Il embrassa profondément Nick avant de le lâcher.

"- Tu vas me manquer aussi."

"- Loki, on y va ?"

"- J'arrive Thor."

"- Vous aurez assez de liquidité ?" S'inquiéta Tony avant de leur donner une grosse bourse avec des rouleaux d'or à l'intérieur.

"- Ce n'était pas nécessaire, Stark."

L'ingénieur haussa les épaules. Il avait changé quelques millions de dollars en or. Plus simple à négocier. Il leur donna également une clé usb.

"- Si vous en avez vraiment, et je dis bien VRAIMENT besoin de mon aide, allez dans n'importe quel des sites Stark et mettez ca sur n'importe quel pc. Ca contactera directement Jarvis."

Même si, des années avant, l'IA n'était pas aussi pointues, les protocoles qui étaient sur la clé seraient suffisants pour faire en sorte qu'il vienne lui-même sur site pour voir.

"- Quand je serez là, vous n'aurez qu'à me donner ça." Il donna à Loki une petite boite scellée. "Avec ça, je ne pourrais que vous écoutez et vous croire, quoi que vous me disiez."

Les deux dieux hésitèrent un peu mais prirent les deux objets.

"- Merci Stark."

Nick ouvrit le portail avec l'aide de Tony et Clint.

Les deux dieux franchirent le seuil puis le portail se referma.

Immédiatement, Nick se raidit. Il ne sentait plus Loki. C'était…Douloureux.


	3. Chapter 3

Retour arrière

Chapitre 3

Phil attendait tranquillement dans le bureau du directeur de Gringotts. Avec lui, deux gobelins attendaient dont un enchainé. L'ancien responsable des coffres de la Maison Potter avalait péniblement sa salive. Le regard fou, il tentait désespérément de trouver une solution pour s'enfuir.  
Phil avait demandé à ce qu'il ne soit pas exécuté immédiatement. Il aurait des questions à lui poser plus tard. L'autre gobelin, le directeur de l'établissement, avait évidemment accepté. Les vols auxquels s'était livré son subordonné autant que les indélicatesses qu'il avait fait passer sous le tapis, allant du vol au scellement du testament Potter étaient une telle honte qu'il était prêt a à peu près n'importe quoi pour que le jeune Chef de Famille les pardonne. S'il voulait la tête de son subordonné sur un plateau d'argent il l'aurait alors attendre avant de le faire exécuter…

Un hibou avait été envoyé à Remus une petite demi-heure plus tôt. Le portoloin intégré à la lettre devrait le transférer dans le bureau dès qu'il aurait fini de la lire.

Il y eut soudain un petit plop et le loup garou reprit difficilement pied. La pleine lune avait eu lieu trois jours auparavant.  
Le cœur de Phil se serra. Il aimait énormément son parrain par proxy. Le voir dans un tel état de blessures et d'épuisement lui faisait mal au cœur. Malheureusement, avec comme seule vraie meute pour toute l'Angleterre celle de Fenrir Greyback et les lois racistes contre les créatures, il lui était impossible de vivre correctement sa condition de garou. L'Europe entière avait un petit problème avec les meutes. Ce que Phil comprenait.  
Les meutes comme celle de Greyback, de Gille de Rai, ou du comte qui avait semé la terreur sur le Gévaudan pendant des années ne pouvait que terroriser les populations. Il avait fallu attendre la Grande Trêve entre Vampires et Lycans, près de deux siècles plus tôt pour que la situation se normalise en Europe. Nombre de meutes et de ruches avaient fui dans le nouveau monde peu avant, affaiblissant autant un groupe que l'autre, les laissant suffisamment vulnérables à d'autres groupes de créatures pour qu'ils finissent par faire une paix, au début fragile puis qui s'était révélée fruitive.

L'Angleterre seule, insulaire et arrogante, avait refusée d'accepter de prendre en compte le traité. Que l'un des fils de Victoria soit devenu un vampire, qu'il soit tombé amoureux d'une garou puis soit devenu fou quand elle avait été tuée lors d'une chasse au point qu'il avait commis des atrocités à White Chapel de désespoir n'avait certes pas aidé. Mais quand même ! C'était la faute de Victoria elle-même. Si elle avait accepté que son gamin et sa louve filent le parfait amour, il n'y aurait jamais eu le moindre souci. Mais rétrogrades comme l'était l'Angleterre, ce n'avait été que le début des lois anti créatures.

Phil retint un soupir. Il faudrait qu'il arrive à convaincre Remus de ne plus prendre de Wolfsbane. La potion était bonne dans l'idée, mais la version actuelle tuait purement et simplement le loup à petit feu, entrainant l'humain avec lui dans la tombe. Phil ne connaissait pas un seul garou ayant dépassé les dix ans d'utilisation sans mourir.

Peut-être qu'en envoyant Remus aux USA…Si Phil avait de bons souvenirs, l'Alpha actuel était la mère de Derek. Elle devrait pouvoir prendre en main un oméga comme Remus sans grand problèmes. Le seul souci serait Peter. Le béta était un petit con avant de devenir complètement sociopathe. Il avait finalement terminé au Frigo où il coulait des jours heureux avec la meute qui y était enfermée. Quand des lycans devenaient trop dangereux, on préférait les enfermer là. Au moins, l'ile était bien défendue et ils y avaient une paix relative. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient tant qu'ils ne quittaient pas l'ile.

"- …Harry ?"

Phil sourit largement à Remus. Un vrai sourire pour une fois. Pas ce petit sourire qui mettait les nerfs à vif à tout le monde.

"- Bonjour Remus." L'agent vint prendre son parrain dans ses bras un instant avant de lui présenter une chaise. "Assis toi. Avec la pleine lune, tu dois être épuisé."

Il tutoyait l'adulte si naturellement que Remus ne trouva pas un mot pour le contrarier.

"- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de venir ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

"- As-tu prévenu quelqu'un ?"

"- N…Non ?"

"- Parfait."

"- Lord Potter ? Nous allons pouvoir commencer."

Harry se rassit sur son fauteuil après un signe de tête. Il voyait bien que Remus était un peu perdu mais les explications viendraient après.

"- Nous sommes rassemblés en ce jour pour lire le testament de Sirius Orion Black puis de James Charlus Potter et enfin Lily Potter née Evans." Commença le gobelin.

Remus se crispa. Il savait que Sirius était mort bien sûr. Mais entendre son testament… Son visage se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer. Une idée soudaine passa dans l'esprit de Phil.

 _"- Héla ?"_

 _"- Oui mon aimé ?"_

 _"- Sirius est-il bien mort ?"_

 _"- ….Je n'ai pas vue son âme. Veux-tu que je cherche ?"_

 _"- S'il te plait ma douce."_

La déesse se retira immédiatement de l'esprit de son maitre pour se mettre à la recherche de l'âme du cabot noir.

Le gobelin prit un gros rouleau de parchemin qu'il déroula. Il commença à le lire longuement. Le document avait été rédigé une première fois peu avant la mort des Potter puis mit à jour, quelques semaines avant la mort de Sirius. Les gobelins se cognaient de savoir qu'un type était un condamné. Surtout quand il avait été mis en prison sans procès. Mais bref.  
Ça, ce serait pour plus tard.  
Phil n'allait rien laisser passer. Mais il avait besoin de Remus pour commencer à faire de la politique. A moins que…  
Une idée saugrenue lui passa soudain à l'esprit. Avec une potion de vieillissement, il pourrait momentanément redevenir Phil Coulson. Et Phil Coulson pourrait s'occuper de gérer les affaires d'Harry Potter.  
Oui, c'était une excellente idée.

Remus sanglota soudain près de lui. Phil se sortit de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce que disait le gobelin jusque-là. Il voulait avoir sa copie du testament et la lire à tête reposée.

Il lança un regard interrogatif au gobelin qui répéta les dernières lignes. Sirius donnait à Remus 250 000 gallions et une maison dans les Highlands entourée d'une grande forêt protégée par des boucliers et des runes qui pouvaient empêcher quiconque de rentrer. Ou de sortir. Remus pourrait y laisser Moony y courir autant qu'il voulait sans risque et ne serait plus jamais dans le besoin, même s'il décidait de ne plus jamais travailler.

Phil posa une main sur le dos de son professeur.

"- Remus…. Sirius ne voudrait pas te voir pleurer comme ça."

Le loup garou lui jeta un regard hanté.

"- Comment pourrais-je accepter d'avoir enfin une chance d'avoir une vraie vie sur la cadavre de mon meilleur ami ?"

"- Comment peux-tu refuser le dernier désir de ton ami de te savoir heureux, même sans lui ?" Contra l'agent avec un triste sourire.

Remus resta immobile une minute avant de se remettre à pleurer sans bruit.

Le gobelin reprit la lecture du testament. Sirius réintroduisait Andromeda et sa fille dans la Maison Black et chassait Bellatrix, Narcissia et leurs enfants éventuels. Quoi qu'il se passe, jamais Draco ne pourrait mettre la main sur la Maison Black. Ce n'était pas plus mal.

Sans surprise, Phil se retrouva bombardé Lord de la Maison Black grâce à l'adoption par le sang que Sirius avait fait sur lui quand il n'avait que quelques jours. Il héritait de tout le reste.  
Sans surprise, mais à celle de Remus, Sirius ne donnait rien à Dumbledore ou quiconque de l'Ordre du Phénix à part lui.

Harry prit les documents que le gobelin lui présenta puis les signa.

Il enfila ensuite l'anneau de Lord Black au pouce de sa main gauche. Il y prit sa place, comme un vieil ami.

Puis vinrent les testaments de James et Lily. Remus hérita encore une fois d'une maison et d'une somme conséquente. Encore une fois, Phil dut quasiment le forcer à accepter. Il n'aurait qu'à vivre dans une des deux maisons et faire de l'autre un refuge pour garou. Les deux maisons étaient protégées et entourées d'une forêt épaisse et protégée également.

Phil avait toujours été persuadé, une fois qu'il avait appris la structure d'une meute saine, que Moony n'avait rien d'un béta ou pire, d'un oméga. Moony était un alpha puissant. Simplement, tant que Remus n'aurait pas accepté ce qu'il était, jamais il ne pourrait devenir ce que son loup promettait.

Phil du retenir sa colère lorsque le testament de Lily fut ouvert. Il n'aurait jamais dû être confié à Pétunia mais à Alice et Frank Longbottom. Puis, à Sirius. Puis à Moony. Puis à MacGonagall. Puis, à sa grande surprise…à Snape.

"- Monsieur Snape est également votre parrain, Lord Potter-Black."

Ça, ça perturba grandement Phil. Dans son propre réalité, ce n'était pas le cas. M'enfin, dans sa propre réalité, il n'avait jamais eu le testament de Lily. Juste celui de James et Sirius. Celui de sa mère avait été "malencontreusement" détruit dans un "accident". Sans doute parce que c'était le seul qui parlait de son placement s'il arrivait quelque chose à ses parents.

Snape était-il simplement au courant qu'il était son parrain ? Phil en doutait.

"- J'imagine que Snape n'est pas au courant de ce détail."

Le gobelin fit quelques vérifications avant de secouer la tête.

"- La lettre qui aurait dû lui être envoyé au décès de votre mère ne lui ai jamais parvenue."

"- A-t-elle été envoyée ?"

"- Non Lord Potter-Black. Souhaitez-vous qu'elle soit envoyée dès maintenant ?"

"- S'il vous plait. Avec un sort de protection histoire d'être certain qu'elle n'est ni interceptée, ni lue par quelqu'un d'autre que lui."

Aucune confiance en Dumbledore ? Qui pouvait croire ca ! Phil était sûr que tout le courrier des professeurs passait entre ses mains avant de leur parvenir, aussi bien à l'envoi qu'à la réception, histoire de censuré ce qui était nécessaire. C'était déjà le cas du courrier des gamins après tout. Heureusement, Hedwige était son familier. Elle n'était pas soumise à ce genre de restriction. Mieux encore, Choupette non plus. S'il le fallait, il pourrait faire passer du courrier avec le wolpertinger.

Une fois la lettre envoyée, Phil signa tous les documents idoines faisant de lui le vrai Lord Potter. Le sceau de sa Maison prit sa place sur son annulaire gauche. Il signa d'autres papiers histoire de dénier à Dumbledore tout droit d'être son proxy magique et de voter à sa place au Winzengamot puis encore d'autres pour bloquer toute tentative politique de lui reprendre ce qui lui appartenait de droit ainsi qu'un testament rapide qu'il avait préparé avant. S'il devait défunter dans cette peau, tout ce qu'avaient les Maisons Potter et Black seraient envoyées à Nick Fury en attendant que le vrai Phil Coulson les récupère. Ou pas. Phil Coulson existait-il ici ? Etait-il…Lui ? Trop de questions.

Les gobelins firent sortir Remus en lui offrant un rafraichissement pendant que Phil finissait ce qu'il avait à faire après avoir promis au loup garou de lui parler dès qu'il aurait fini.  
Lorsqu'il sortit enfin du bureau du directeur, Phil Coulson était officiellement le proxy de Harry Potter, avait son droit de vote et surtout, une existence légale dans le monde de la magie. Après tout, Phil Coulson existait bel et bien aux USA. Il serait intéressant de savoir si c'était bien lui, Harry ou quelqu'un d'autre. Vraiment. Il fallait qu'il se penche là-dessus même s'il n'en avait AUCUNE envie. Bien au contraire. Pour l'instant, il allait surtout un peu serrer les fesses pour passer entre les gouttes, en espérant très fort que personne n'aille se renseigner sur lui dans le monde des moldus. Le dossier de Phil Coulson, proxy d'Harry Potter passerait sans peine sous une vérification de façade dans le monde des sorciers mais si son nom apparaissait dans le réseau moldu, il allait obligatoirement être flashé par les bases de données du SHIELD. Il n'avait pas envie de ça. Ce serait trop de complications inutiles.

Plus qu'à croiser les doigts pour que les sorciers soient trop rétrogrades pour s'appuyer sur les moldus.

Poser des questions et pire, avoir des réponses, n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée actuellement. Il fallait qu'il arrête d'être aussi curieux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape prit l'enveloppe du bec du hibou de Gringotts, un peu surpris. Il ne recevait jamais rien d'eux. Son compte en banque était sec comme le cœur de Voldemort et le peu d'argent qu'il recevait pour son job payait tout juste les factures sans lui laisser de quoi économiser, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

L'enveloppe était ancienne. Comme si elle avait été gardée dans un coin un long moment. Jaunie par le temps, le sceau à l'arrière était…une biche.

Snape se sentit pâlir. C'était le sceau personnel de Lily.  
Pourquoi recevait-il une lettre posthume ? Quelle était cette blague ?  
Les mains tremblantes, il l'ouvrit avant de devoir s'asseoir. A mesure qu'il la lisait, ses yeux se noyèrent de larmes. Pour la première fois en plus de 23 ans, il se mit a lourdement pleurer.

Lily le pardonnait. Lily lui assurait qu'elle l'aimait. Comme un frère, certes, mais elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Et elle faisait de lui le parrain d'Harry. Elle le suppliait de le protéger comme son propre fils et de faire de lui un homme bon et généreux. Un homme comme elle était sûr que Snape était tout au fond de son cœur, caché sous la haine de soi et l'aigreur des années.

Le professeur eut besoin d'une bonne partie de sa bouteille de bourbon pour reprendre le dessus, puis du reste de la bouteille pour pouvoir relire et comprendre finalement la lettre.

Il était le parrain de Harry Potter.

Il pouvait faire légalement quelque chose pour le sortir des griffes de Dumbledore.

"- Je te promets que je ferais de mon mieux, Lily."

Sa magie s'enflamma un instant, scellant son serment sur l'âme d'une morte.


	4. Chapter 4

Retour arrière

Chapitre 4

Loki finit de vomir longuement.

Près de lui, Thor faisait la même chose.

Un peu tremblants, les deux frères mirent un moment à reprendre leur souffle et leur équilibre. Le transfert par le portail avait été difficile même pour eux. Ils n'osaient imaginer ce qu'un humain aurait subit.

"- On est où ?" Coassa Thor.

Aucun des deux princes ne portait de vêtements Asgardien. Pas plus que moldu. Ils portaient tous les deux des robes de sorcier gracieusement prêtées par Nick et élargies pour Thor, et prises dans sa penderie pour Loki.

A un détail prêt.

Loki avait choisi de changer de forme pour être plus discret. Avec ses jambes interminables, ses seins qui défiaient la pesanteur moulés dans sa robe verte et ses yeux de biche rehaussés d'or et de khôl, Thor n'était pas vraiment sur que c'était particulièrement discret. En tout cas, la faune de l'allée des Embrumes semblait très intéressée par la femme sculpturale et l'homme à la musculature de titan qui s'étaient matérialisés au milieu de la rue.

"- Allée des Embrumes." Même la voix de Lady Loki était une vivante invitation au stupre et à la luxure.

Loki avait un instant pensé prendre sa forme de Perenelle mais si par accident Nick passait dans le coin, ça aurait fait un drame. Ils ne savaient toujours pas s'ils étaient dans le passé ou dans un monde parallèle après tout. Autant ne pas prendre de risque.

La forme de Lady Loki n'était pas très discrète, mais un homme qui fixait vos seins avait peu tendance à voir la dague qui allait se planter dans son cœur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"- Et c'est où ?"

"- Angleterre."

"- Au moins, on s'est pas trompé."

Un malandrin quelconque, un peu plus courageux que les autres ou un peu plus stupide, au choix, s'était assez rapproché pour les menacer de son couteau. Il en bavait presque, les yeux exorbités, en regardant Loki.

"- T…Toi. Donne ton argent. Et la p'tite dame."

Thor dédaigna le couteau qui envoya voler d'une claque avant de soulever le type d'une main.

"- Quelle année ?"

A présent terrifié, le type tremblait. C'était amusant combien un mortel pouvait changer d'état d'esprit en une fraction de seconde quand on lui donnait une raison de le faire

"- Qu…Quoi ?"

"- En quelle année sommes-nous ! Et la date !" Rugit Thor en le secouant.

"- Pre…Premier Aout. 1994"

Thor leva les yeux sur son frère.

"- Lâche-le."

Thor obéit.

Le sorcier s'enfuit aussi vite que possible. Le grand blond devait être un demi-géant ! Comme Hagrid ! Pas possible autrement !

"- Alors ?"

"- Bonne date, bon endroit." Sourit Loki. Il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde de son travail et de celui de Nicholas. "Il faut commencer par aller chez Gringotts que je récupère mes affaires."

Thor eut un sourire un peu triste.

"- Je me rends compte que je connais si peu de ta vie."

Loki eut un sourire un peu triste lui aussi.

"- Et ça ne fait que commencer mon frère, j'en ai peur."

Ensemble, ils quittèrent l'Allée pour Gringotts. Sans le savoir, ils croisèrent Phil à quelques minutes. L'agent avait quitté la banque avec Remus pour aller s'installer au Manoir Potter.

En un gobbledegook un peu rouillé, Loki demanda à avoir accès à son coffre. Comme il n'en avait pas la clé, on lui demanda de mettre quelques gouttes de sang sur un parchemin.

Le résultat fit paniquer le gobelin de l'accueil au point qu'on le fit passer avec Thor dans un bureau où Loki dut redonner deux gouttes de sang. Le résultat étant le même, on appela le directeur qui l'accompagna avec son frère devant le coffre désigné.

"- Si vous êtes réellement qui vous dites, vous n'aurez aucune peine à ouvrir la porte."

Le sourire de Loki était absolument malsain.  
Il posa sa main sur la porte du coffre 000000002 qui s'ouvrit après une seconde.

"- Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible, mais bienvenue Lord Slytherin. Comment devons-nous vous appeler ?"

Loki éclata de rire. Il réfléchit à la chose un moment. Il était là pour aider Phil. De ce qu'il savait de la politique actuelle des sorciers et des problèmes causés par Voldemort, le but du jeu était de causer le plus de chaos possible pour détourner les yeux de Dumbledore aussi bien que ceux de Voldemort de Phil.

"- Lady Loki Slytherin."

"- Bien Lord Slytherin."

Ce coffre ne pouvait pas être ouvert par un descendant.

Loki Laufeyson ETAIT Salazar Slytherin.

Thor soupira soudain.

"- Va falloir que tu m'expliques tout ça avant que je ne mette mes deux pieds dans ma bouche en même temps et que je doive tasser avec Mjolnir, mon frère."

Thor était dépité. Encore quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas de son frère. Heureusement, il avait parlé en Asgardien.

Loki fit le tour du coffre pour y prendre tout ce dont il avait besoin dont un long bâton en métal qui tenait de la lance. Avant que les baguettes soient inventées puis modernisées, les sorciers trop puissants devaient utiliser des bâtons. L'objet répondit docilement à la magie de son maître malgré les siècles. Il diminua de taille jusqu'à prendre celle d'une baguette normale à part qu'elle était en métal au lieu d'être en bois. Le métal était bleuté et couvert de runes ases. Loki l'avait fait lui-même en uru, bien avant de rencontrer Godric, Rowena et Helga. Si un humain avait essayé de la soulever, il aurait commencé par se casser la figure. La petite baguette devait dépasser les 100kg.

"- Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ?" Le gobelin était presque obséquieux malgré sa migraine.

Entre Lord Potter-Black et maintenant le retour de Salazar Slytherin, il avait besoin de vacances. Tout ça promettait semaines à venir intéressantes mais aussi épuisantes que stressantes.

"- J'aurais besoin de papiers d'identités pour mon frère."

"- A quel nom ?"

Loki réfléchit un long moment.

"- …..David Blake." Autant ne pas perdre une identité déjà utilisée par Thor.

Et puis….l'héritière de Slytherin en ménage avec un crackmol ? Ça allait être affreusement amusant de voir les réactions des gens à l'esprit étriqués comme les sorciers anglais.

"- Tu t'amuses hein." Sourit Thor.

"- Grandement."

Les gobelins fournirent les papiers d'identité moins d'une demi-heure plus tard. Il était temps d'envoyer son CV à Poudlard. Loki était sûr que Dumbledore l'engagerait. Surtout avec un nom comme le sien. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas vouloir l'avoir sous le coude pour le surveiller et tenter de lui arracher tout ce qu'il savait. Voir, de tenter de l'utiliser.

Hoooo, ça allait être à mourir de rire.

On tira soudain le bas de sa robe.

Loki baissa les yeux.

"- Ho! Choupette !"

Il ramassa le petit familier pour enfouir son nez dans sa fourrure douce et délicate.

"- Où est ton maitre ma chérie ?"

Le petit animal tourna la tête vers le nord.

"- D'accord."

Loki prit un petit parchemin qu'il attacha sur les cornes du wolpertinger.

Choupette s'envola tranquillement vers Phil.

Il était trop tôt pour qu'ils se rencontrent, mais l'agent serait sans doute soulagé de savoir qu'il avait des renforts.

Loki allait honteusement s'amuser.

"- Lady Slytherin ? Gringotts vous remercie de votre confiance." Salua le Directeur de la banque en s'inclinant devant les deux frères.

C'était évidemment prévu. Plusieurs clients l'entendirent.  
La rumeur allait grossir à la vitesse de la lumière et serait dans les journaux pour l'édition du soir, au pire pour celle de la nuit.

C'était parfait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucius avait regardé, stupéfait et la bouche ouverte, la femme et son compagnon passer. Il avait entendu le gobelin l'appeler Lady Slytherin.  
Et pour qu'un gobelin l'appelle ainsi, c'était qu'elle ETAIT Lady Slytherin.

Malfoy hésita une seconde à suivre le couple. La femme était d'une beauté stupéfiante et l'homme dégageait une puissance absolument remarquable. Tellement qu'il faisait s'écarter tout le monde sur leur passage. Mais la femme n'était pas passive à ses côtés. Elle émettait une sourde menace peut-être encore plus efficace que la simple force physique de l'homme.

Lucius les suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se perdent dans Diagon Alley.  
L'arrivée de cette femme remettait toute la balance des pouvoirs en mouvement. Voldemort était bien en vie mais perdu quelque part ou Lucius ne pouvait ni l'atteindre, ni l'utiliser.

Il fallait qu'il marche sur des œufs avec le ministère pour ne pas finir au trou ou perdre son influence. La fuite de Sirius Black lui avait fait du mal. Presque autant que les bêtises de son fils avec cette sale bête qui l'avait blessé en début d'année. Son fils était un petit monstre trop gâté mais il avait trop à faire pour s'occuper de son éducation. La vie se chargerait de lui coller quelques claques qu'il n'avait pas le temps de lui mettre. Pour l'instant, Lucius était trop occupé à renforcer sa position pour le retour de son maitre et sauver ainsi sa vie et celle de son fils et de son épouse pour s'occuper de ce petit con qui lui servait de rejeton. Sa mère lui passait trop de choses.

C'est perturbé autant qu'agacé qu'il finit par rentrer chez lui sans avoir été voir les gobelins.

Il avait autre chose à faire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil avait pris le temps d'expliquer la situation a Remus. Ou tout au moins, une partie de la situation.

"- Remus, comment veux-tu que je fasse confiance à quelqu'un qui n'a pas une seule fois faire l'effort de venir voir quelles étaient mes conditions de vie ?" Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller voir un opticien-magique pour faire soigner ses yeux. "Dumbledore aurait dû m'informer dès mon retour de mes droits, de mes devoirs et de mes possessions. A la place de ça, il a gardé toutes les informations pour lui. Et ne viens pas me dire qu'il l'a fait pour ne pas me troubler ou je ne sais quelles billevesées."

"- Harry…Il sait mieux que toi…"

"- Quoi ? Comment gérer MON argent en tapant dans MES coffres sans demander ?"

Remus tressaillit. Etait-ce vrai ?

"- En volant mon héritage ? Savais-tu qu'il a osé m'offrir pour mon premier noël la cape d'invisibilité de mon père. Qu'il avait pris dans MON coffre. Les gobelins ont fait le compte de tout ce qui a disparu aussi bien des coffres que des bibliothèques. Il y en a pour une petite fortune."

"- Ton père a toujours aidé l'effort de guerre, Harry."

Remus tentait d'apaiser Phil mais était de plus en plus mal à l'aise à le faire. L'adolescent avait raison après tout.

"- Et s'il m'avait demandé, je lui aurais donné ce dont il avait besoin. Mais il s'est servi. Sais-tu qu'il a aussi falsifié un contrat de mariage entre moi et Ginny Wesley ? Avec un contrat béton dans le cas de mon décès accidentel ? Bien évidemment, je l'ai fait détruire." Il n'était de toute façon pas légal. "Harry Potter" était bel et bien mort ici. La magie ne s'y trompait pas. Il était "Phil Coulson" et rien ne pourrait changer la chose. Un contrat de mariage avec un mort était tout simplement caduc.

"- Harry…"

"- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, Remus. Libre à toi de faire confiance à un homme qui te laisse te tuer à petit feu chaque mois. Mais il est hors de question que je participe à mon propre esclavage."

Un rapide sourire joua sur les lèvres de l'agent. Stark avait dit quelque chose d'assez proche quand on avait voulu lui prendre son armure.

Voyant que le loup garou ne comprenait pas, Phil soupira. Il était bien trop hors du rôle d'un ado de 14 ans pour continuer encore longtemps comme ça. Pour l'instant, ses seuls adversaires avaient été sa tante et son oncle. Les gobelins étaient neutres et Remus ne demandait qu'a être convaincu.

Quand ils seraient à nouveau à Poudlard, il ne pourrait se permettre d'être aussi brusque et ouvert. Il devrait se cacher derrière la façade de Harry Potter. Et Phil détestait déjà ça avant même d'avoir commencé. Il avait hait ses années d'adolescence. Son utilisation du retourneur de temps, sa rencontre avec Nick, le SHIELD… Tout ça avait été sa libération.

"- Je comprends ton point de vue, Harry. Vraiment." Enfin, il commençait à le comprendre. "Mais tu es trop jeune pour rester seul ici." Le manoir Potter était déprimant de vide.

"- Je ne serais pas seul, Remus."

"- Harry."

"- Dobby !"

"- Monsieur Harry Potter ! Que peut Dobby pour votre service monsieur Potter ?"

Phil eut un vrai sourire. Doddy lui avait sauvé la vie et était mort pour lui. Il aurait toujours une tendresse pour la petite créature à moitié folle. Sans doute pour ca qu'il aimait bien Tony quelque part.

"- Dobby, veux-tu te lier à ma Maison et à moi ?"

Les yeux de l'elfe se mirent à briller. Les larmes faillirent couler généreusement.

"- Monsieur Harry Potter ferait ca ? Monsieur Harry Potter est tellement généreux, tellement…"

"- Dobby… je prends ça pour un oui ?"

L'elfe hocha vigoureusement la tête, manquant de s'éborgner avec ses oreilles.

Phil lia la petite créature à lui avec un pincement au cœur. Que se passerait-il quand il partirait ? Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir pour l'instant.

"- Harry… Aussi utile que soient les elfes de maison…"

"- Je ne serais pas seul. Mon proxy sera également avec moi."

"- Ton…Proxy…."

"- Oui, j'ai engagé quelqu'un en qui je peux avoir confiance. Et non, je ne te dirais certainement pas qui c'est. Je ne veux pas que Dumbledore vole cette information en utilisant la legimencie.

"- Comment…"

"- J'ai lu. J'ai passé les dernières semaines à lire encore et encore pour apprendre tout ce que je n'ai jamais appris. Tout ce qu'on aurait dû m'apprendre dès le berceau pour être le futur chef de la Maison Potter. Mais c'est à croire que quelqu'un ne voulait pas que je l'apprenne. Ou que quelqu'un estimait que ce serait du temps perdu. Après tout, l'enfant que je suis doit gagner une guerre pour les milliers d'adultes que vous êtes" Finit par siffler Harry, furieux.

L'agent se força à reprendre le contrôle. Il était Phil Coulson. Il n'était plus Harry Potter. Il n'était plus un adolescent blessé qui avait failli tuer Nick quatre fois pendant la première semaine qu'il avait passé avec lui, juste parce qu'il réagissait hors de proportion à tout et n'importe quoi.

"- Désolé."

Phil fut stupéfait que Remus le prenne dans ses bras et le soulève de terre pour le serrer contre lui. Avec son état, on avait souvent tendance à croire Remus fragile et faible. Mais il restait un garou. Il aurait pu se battre contre Steve sans trop de problème s'il le fallait.

"- Non, c'est moi qui suit désolé, Harry. Ca fait tellement longtemps que j'obéis sans réfléchir à Dumbledore que je n'ai jamais pris de temps de voir les choses de ton point de vue. Tu as raison tu sais. Tu ne devrais pas être obligé de gérer une situation qui aurait du être réglée par des adultes il y a bien longtemps. Tu n'aurais pas dû perdre tes parents. Rien de tout cela n'aurait dû arriver."

"- ….Alors, tu vas taire ma localisation à Dumbledore et me laisser prendre ma vie en main ?"

Remus soupira lourdement.

"- Je voudrais pouvoir dire que tu es trop jeune, que tu n'es qu'un enfant. Mais visiblement, tu n'as pas été un enfant depuis très, très longtemps." S'il savait…. "Tant que tu n'es pas en danger, je ne dirais rien."

Phil sourit pour de vrai.

"- Merci."

"- Que vas-tu faire à présent ?"

"- Nettoyer le manoir, réparer un peu, faire le tour de mes biens, finir mes devoir et attendre sagement que Dumbledore court en tous sens comme un poulet sans tête en tentant de me retrouver sans succès."

Il était émancipé, Maitre de sa Maison, Adulte aux yeux de la loi. Dumbledore pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait, la magie elle-même considérait Phil comme adulte. Si Phil le voulait, il aurait pu prendre ses sièges dès maintenant.

"- D'ailleurs, je pense que je demanderai à mon proxy de prendre ma place au Winzengamot pour la réunion extraordinaire que Dumbledore ne manquera pas de réunir quand il réalisera que je ne suis plus sa gentille petite marionnette bien obéissante et à sa disposition."

"- Harry !" Protesta Remus, quand même un brin choqué. " Pour un peu, tu pourrais être un Slytherin !" S'il savait, encore…

La conversation fut interrompue lorsque Choupette se posa sur l'épaule de son maitre avec un petit cri caractéristique.

"- Ha ! Ma chérie. Qu'as-tu là ?"

"- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ?"

"- Un Wolpertinger."

Phil prit la lettre. Il sourit de voir le sceau en cire verte avec une rune dessus avant de le briser. Il lut en diagonale la lettre. Comme elle était écrite en anglais, il la fit bruler immédiatement après l'avoir lu. Loki et Thor étaient là. Ils se retrouveraient à la rentrée, à Poudlard. Loki promettait une surprise à Phil.

L'agent avait hâte de savoir de quoi il s'agirait.

Choupette lâcha encore son petit cri si particulier.

"- C'est mignon, je n'en avais jamais vu."

Remus voulu caresser l'animal mais recula la main en voyant ses dents. Okkkk, gentille bestiole. Et encore, heureusement qu'il ne voyait pas sa forme bipède !

"- Veux-tu rester avec moi ici, Remus ?"

Après tout, pourquoi pas hein.

Le garou accepta de grand cœur. Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller depuis qu'il avait été remercié de Poudlard, mais aussi parce qu'il pourrait protéger son louveteau.


	5. Chapter 5

Retour arrière

Chapitre 5

Au début, Dumbledore n'avait pas cru la rumeur.

Une Lady Slytherin ? Une intrigante qui se faisait mousser évidement.  
Quand ses espions autours de Gringotts lui avait certifié la chose, il avait commencé à s'inquiéter. Tom avait-il eut une fille ?

La femme et son…garde du corps ? Compagnon ? Mari ? logeaient au Chaudron baveur aussi avait-il été y faire un saut.

Le directeur avait passé la journée à suivre la femme stupéfiante et l'homme sculptural dans tout Diagon Alley. Il avait même tenté d'utiliser la légimentie sur eux pour savoir qui ils étaient réellement et ce qu'ils voulaient mais sans succès. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se mettre sur la même longueur d'onde mentale qu'eux. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas humains.

Ca n'avait pas calmé la crainte du directeur.  
Qui étaient-ils ? Que voulaient-ils ?  
Bien sur la rumeur avait couru.  
Des familles affiliées à la magie noire avaient tentés quelques approches pour en savoir plus sur la femme, ses désirs, ses pouvoirs et sa vision de leur Seigneur Voldemort.

Avec un large sourire, sans se soucier de qui était autours d'elle, la femme avait demandé qui était ce Voldemort.  
Apprendre qu'il se revendiquait héritier de sa lignée à elle l'avait mise en colère. Elle ETAIT la chef de famille de la Maison Slytherin, merci beaucoup. Ce n'était pas un petit rien du tout obscure perdu dans les méandres sans fonds des erreurs testiculaires de quelques imbéciles trop occupés à soulager leurs tensions urétrales dans le premier vagin venu qui allait continuer à donner mauvaise réputation à sa Famille et sa Maison.  
Et sans plus de considération, elle avait levé sa baguette pour déshériter Tom Riddle de sa lignée ! Juste comme ça !  
Et ça n'avait pas été juste pour le show. Toute personne avec un tant soit peu de sensibilité avait senti l'explosion silencieuse de la magie qui brisait le lien sans espoir de le renouer un jour.

Ça avait causé une certaine panique parmi les manges-mort.

Dumbledore aurait dû en être heureux, vraiment. Mais il n'aimait pas ça.

Il n'aimait pas que quelqu'un lui fasse de l'ombre.

Il n'aimait pas voir une maison aussi Ancienne revenir sur le devant de la scène.  
Et il n'aimait pas que les Maisons Noires envisagent de se tourner vers cette femme qui aurait pu être un nouveau leader pour eux.

Il était le Seul et Unique leader de la magie. Il décidait qui devenait important et qui restait dans l'ombre. Il décidait les héros et les vilains. Il décidait de l'évolution de la magie.

Il était le nouveau Merlin après tout !  
Et cette femme sortie de nulle part avec son cro-magnon d'amant probablement lui volait tout ça sous le nez ! C'était inadmissible.  
Et voilà qu'il recevait de sa part une proposition d'embauche.

Le CV qui accompagnait la lettre était impressionnant. Un master en rune, en défense, en magie noire, en soin aux créatures magiques et en charmes.

C'était idéal pour avoir cette donzelle sous la main. Il pourrait la surveiller. Et la détruire le cas échéant.  
C'était parfait.  
Le plus dur serait de lui trouver un poste. Batsheba voulait donner sa démission depuis des années pour partir dans le nord étudier les runes anciennes. C'était le moment idéal pour accéder à sa demande.  
Et pour le cro-magnon et bien… Avec le Tournois des Trois Sorciers qui arrivait pour l'année à venir, Hagrid aurait surement besoin d'aide quelque part.  
Soudain tout content, Dumbledore prit un parchemin pour répondre à la jeune femme.

Il n'oublia pas de lancer sur le parchemin des sorts de contrôle, de limitation, de siphon magique et de loyauté. Il n'était pas idiot quand même.

Le hibou postal prit la lettre pour la ramener à l'envoyeur.  
Loki ne perdit que quelques minutes à nettoyer la lettre de ses polluants avant de l'ouvrir.

"- Et me voilà donc professeur !" Ricana le dieu sous sa forme masculine.

Vautré sur le grand lit qu'il se partageait avec son frère, Thor leva à peine le nez de "Poudlard, Une Histoire".

"- Et moi ?"

"- Balayeur ou ramasse miette, probablement."

"- Lokiiiii !"

Le jotun sauta sur le ventre de son frère, joueur. Thor se laissa faire. Il n'était que trop content que son frère revienne le prendre comme rocher à singe comme il le faisait quand ils étaient petits pour protester.

Pendant une seconde, il eut un regret fugitif. Mais ce regret n'avait plus d'importance. Son frère était marié et heureux. Donc lui aussi devait être heureux pour son frère. Sa sœur. Peu importait

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Ils vont revenir sains et saufs." Tentait de rassurer Tony pour la millième fois.

Clint et Fury lui jetèrent le même regard lugubre.

Clint avait perdu un père, Nick un fils et un époux. C'était difficile pour eux. Chaque jour qui passait était une torture.

Tony soupira.

"- Et si vous m'aidiez à quelque chose ? "

"- Pas envie."

Un Nick boudeur était un Nick pas drôle  
Tony leva les yeux au ciel. Ca ne lui arrivait jamais d'être le consolateur. Ce n'était pas un job marrant. Pire, il culpabilisait de ne pouvoir rien faire.  
Vraiment pas drôle.

Lui aussi croisait les doigts pour le retour de leurs amis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil Coulson avait écarté les bras pour laisser Loki vérifier ses vêtements.

"- Vous êtes sur que vous voulez y aller en costume et non en robes, agent Coulson ?" Répéta pour la dixième fois Loki en remplaçant un bouton par un portoloin d'urgence.

Le dieu avait remplacé les deux boutons de la veste, la pochette et cachés quelques armes discrètes dans le vêtement. Il faisait entièrement confiance à Phil pour se débrouiller mais Loki pouvait être un véritable dragon quand il le fallait.

"- Tout ira bien." Rassura pour la centième fois Phil. "Et pour le clone ?"

Loki montra du pouce le clone de Harry alimenté par sa magie qui remplacerait l'adolescent auprès de Remus le temps de l'absence de Phil.

Loki s'était téléporté avec son frère directement au Manoir Potter après que Choupette soit venu les chercher. Le wolpertinger semblait s'amuser comme une folle d'être aussi utile à son maitre. Elle était par contre grandement déçue de ne pas avoir réussi à faire peur aux deux ases sous sa forme bipède. Quoi, elle n'était pas assez flippante ? Tss.

"- Tu pourras même récupérer sa mémoire une fois que tu seras revenu"

"- Parfait."

"- Et moi, je fais quoi ?" Se plaignit Thor.

"- Je suis désolé mon frère, mais tu ne pourras pas entrer dans la salle du Winzengamot et je ne sais pas si tu arriveras a naviguer parmi des roués politiques sans commettre de bévues."

"- Je ne suis pas si incompétent, Loki."

"- Je ne dis pas ça mon frère. Je dis que eux sont plus que doués."

"- Je pourrais me balader dans Diagon Alley ?"

"- Si tu veux."

Coulson regarda sa montre. La potion de vieillissement durerait 24h. Ou moins s'il prenait la contre-potion.

"- J'y vais le premier et vous me retrouvez là-bas, Loki ?"

Le dieu eut un sourire en coin. Ça allait être une boucherie.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Les sorciers le regardaient bizarrement sans même chercher à se cacher. Mais il était vrai qu'avec son costume parfaitement coupé, sa cravate, ses chaussures vernies et ses armes partout mais très bien cachées, Phil Coulson n'était pas le genre d'homme qu'on attendait au ministère de la magie britannique.

Il s'était attendu a avoir un peu de peine a entrer dans le ministère mais le jeune auror de garde ne lui avait rien demandé d'autre que sa baguette. Il en avait donc posé une seconde qu'il avait acheté d'occasion dans l'allée des Embrumes. Sa baguette, celle avec la plume de Fawkes était restée avec le clone au Manoir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'allait plus à Phil. La seule qu'il utilisait désormait était la Baguette de Ancestrale mais elle n'était pas à sa disposition ici. Il lui en avait donc fallut une autre. Retourner voir Ollivander était impossible. Sans compter qu'il ne voulait pas d'une baguette avec des sorts de limitations et de surveillance dessus. Alors il avait demandé à Loki de le téléporter en Russie. A Stalingrad, il avait pu s'en faire faire une qui, a défaut d'être parfaite, était tout a fait correcte.

Ce n'était pas celle-là qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée. Il n'était pas idiot.

Son petit sourire perpétuel collé aux lèvres, Phil saluait tranquillement les sorciers qui le dévisageaient. Lorsqu'un auror faisait mit de vouloir l'arrêter, il allait vers eux, leur demandait son chemin et continuait à s'enfoncer dans le ministère de la magie jusqu'à la salle du Winzengamot.

Il y entra tranquillement sans se soucier des gens déjà arrivés et installés ni des nouveaux regards qu'il se prit.

Il s'amusait.

Il observait la salle longuement avant de lâcher un petit "HA !"Lorsqu'il vit enfin les armoiries Potter et Black sur un siège, non loin de Malfoy.

Sur le dossier du siège utilisé par le président du Winzengamot, les deux sceaux avaient disparu puisque Dumbledore n'était plus son proxy. Il restait encore le sceau de la famille Prince mais Phil comptait bien lui couper ce vote aussi sous le pied.

Il monta tranquillement les marches jusqu'à son fauteuil et s'y assit.

Les autres sorciers s'étaient tut. S'il n'avait pas sa place dessus, la magie de la Chambre l'aurait jetée dehors.  
QUI était cet homme habillé en moldu ?

Dumbledore entra rapidement. Les derniers Lords prirent leur place.

Le directeur s'assit à sa place puis son regard tomba sur Phil. Avec surprise, il se retourna pour constater la disparition des sceaux sur son fauteuil. La pure fureur qui l'enveloppa fut censurée aussi vite que possible.

"- La séance est ouverte." Proclama Dumbledore avant de sourire à Phil qui renforça ses boucliers mentaux pour supporter le coup de massue que lui envoya le directeur.

Il dévia l'attaque sans cesser de sourire.

"- Monsieur ? Je vous que vous êtes sur le siège du Lord Potter. Puis-je vous demander qui vous êtes et ce que vous faites là ?"

Phil ne bougea pas. Il aurait pu se lever, et Dumbledore l'attendait, mais il n'était pas un enfant prit en faute.

"- Je suis l'Agent Phil Coulson. Lord Potter-Black m'a demandé de le représenter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en mesure de le faire."

Le sourire de Dumbledore se fit condescendant.

"- Monsieur Potter n'a que 14 ans mon garçon. Il n'est pas en mesure de vous embaucher pour…"

"- LORD Potter-Black à certes 14 ans mais à été émancipé. De plus, étant le dernier Héritier mâle de ses maisons, il est de ce fait obligatoirement reconnu comme Lord à ses 14 ans. En conséquence, il a décidé de me confier la charge d'être son proxy magique ainsi que la gestion de son patrimoine. Un audit complet est d'ailleurs en cours."

Phil du se retenir de sourire. Dumbledore allait un peu transpirer.

"- Bien évidement, tous les contrats qui ont été signés entre la mort de ses parents et ma prise de fonction seront mis en suspens, examinés et validés ou non par Lors Potter-Black, comme c'est son droit." Phil inclina la tête vers les autres Lords.

Si des contrats avaient été signés entre différentes maison dont les siennes, ils pouvaient directement venir le voir après la réunion.

"- Je n'ai pas été informés de ces évènements." S'agaça Dumbledore.

Phil haussa un sourcil.

"- Pourquoi le directeur d'école d'un Lord serait-il mit au courant des histoires de Familles ?" ironisa Phil avec juste avec de mépris et d'ironie pour s'attirer un sourire de la plupart des Lords qui ne portaient pas Dumbledore dans leur cœur.

"- Je crains de ne pouvoir valider votre présence en tant que…"

"- Votre accord n'est pas demandé, Dumbledore." Claqua sèchement Phil. "Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur la tenue d'une Maison. Je ne vous vois pas tenter d'imposer un proxy ou un autre à Lord Malfoy ou Lady Longbottom. Si je n'avais pas ma place ici, je n'aurais pas pu m'asseoir sur ce fichu siège et vous le savez. Maintenant cessez de nous faire perdre du temps et procédez." Phil avait depuis longtemps maitrisé l'art de l'insulte et de la colère contenue aussi bien que des ordres cinglants assené avec un sourire.

Dumbledore ne put que se rasseoir, furieux.

Il prit le premier parchemin sur la pile près de lui. C'était une énième loi pour restreindre les droits des créatures. Comme toujours, le directeur prit sa mine la plus contrite quand les pros entamèrent leur tour de chauffe pour convaincre leurs collègues mais ne dit rien lui-même pour contrer leurs arguments.

Phil ne dit rien. Il attendit les votes.

"- Pour ?"

10 mains se levèrent

"- Contre ?"

12 se levèrent également.

Dumbledore grinça des dents. Même avec ses deux voix, la sienne et celle de la famille Prince, ce n'était pas assez pour la faire passer.

"- Il semble que vous soyez dans ce qu'on appelle, un pat." La voix était d'une sensualité telle que tous les membres du Winzengamot frémirent avant de se lever.

Loki entra dans la Chambre, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

Son index se posa sur ses lèvres, un peu boudeur, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose du regard.

"- Ha, la voilà."

"- Qui êtes…." Dumbledore ne put rien dire de plus avant que Loki posa sa main directement sur la pierre cœur de la salle. Immédiatement, elle brilla et un siège supplémentaire apparu dans les gradins, au premier rang, toujours vide depuis une éternité, là où les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard avaient siégé.

Ondulant des hanches comme si elle glissait sur le sol au lieu de marcher, Loki alla prendre sa place. Il s'assit lentement, puis croisa les jambes. Sa robe fendue s'ouvrit, relevant sa jambe nue jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Phil leva les yeux au ciel. Il devait être le seul male à ne pas avoir au moins une demi molle et à ne pas baver comme un vieux pervers. M'enfin, il devait reconnaitre que Nick avait quand même de la chance de pouvoir avoir ça dans son plumard. Loki était la perfection faite femme. Si parfaite qu'elle ne pouvait être que fausse, dangereuse et probablement mortelle.

Malfoy fut le premier à se racler la gorge, sortant les autres males de leur transe.

Lady Longbottom, elle, fixait la jeune femme avec une réprobation évidente dans les yeux.

"- Heu…Madame…."

"- Lady Slytherin."

Immédiatement, les Lords se mirent à murmurer entre eux. Ils auraient voulu hurler au mensonge mais on ne pouvait pas tromper la pierre cœur. Si elle disait que cette femme était Lady Slytherin, rien ne pouvait la tromper. La créature à damner un saint devant eux était bien la Dame aux Serpents.

Plus d'un avala sa salive. D'autres l'avaient déjà vu dans Diagon Alley mais la voir ainsi, en robe de Lady et dans la rue étaient deux choses totalement différentes.

Dumbledore se força a reprendre son calme.

"- Et bien… Bienvenue parmi nous Ma…Dame…" se corrigea-t-il immédiatement. Il avait fallait dire ma petite. Quelque chose lui disait que ça aurait mal finit pour sa santé s'il s'y risquait.

Loki inclina calmement la tête, un large sourire aux lèvres. Il respirait profondément, faisant monter et descendre ses seins à chaque souffle. La moitié de l'assistance au moins semblait hypnotisée par sa poitrine.

"- Si nous pouvions revenir ou nous en étions" Claqua Lady Longbottom, de plus en plus ulcérée jusqu'à ce que Loki se tourne vers elle et, au lieu de la foudroyer du regard, lui face un petit clin d'œil.

Phil était sûr que les femmes avaient entre elle des moyens de communication inconnus des males. Une fois encore, il en avait la preuve sous le nez. La vieille dame parue surprise, puis se détendit un petit peu.

Dumbledore se secoua.

"- Oui… Augusta à raison. Donc pour la loi pour les créatures…"

"- Je suis contre." Sourit Loki.

Dumbledore retint un tremblement nerveux de la paupière.

"- Est retoqué." Gronda presque le vieux sorcier, sa colère mal dissimulée.

Le reste de la séance se poursuivit dans un calme relatif même si entre Loki qui s'amusait à commenter toutes les décisions et donner son point de vue sur chaque proposition et que Phil votait contre pour la plus part en sous-marin. Loki était très doué pour garder l'attention de chacun sur elle.

Dès la fin de la séance, Phil tenta de filer en douce mais Dumbledore l'attrapa au vol

"- Monsieur Coulson…"

"- Agent."

Le titre paru perturber Dumbledore qui ne savait pas a quoi il correspondait.

"- Mon garçon…. J'aurais voulu savoir où est Harry. Il n'est pas chez son oncle et sa tante…"

Phil l'arrêta d'un geste.

"- Directeur, je vous l'ai déjà dit. Ce que fait Lord Potter-Black, un sorcier ADULTE et reconnu comme tel n'a aucun besoin ni obligation de vous tenir au courant de ses allers et venues."

"- Ses amis s'inquiètent pour lui."

"- Visiblement pas au point de lui envoyer du courrier." Fit encore remarquer Phil. "Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore quelques clients à voir."

Il tourna les talons pour quitter le ministère au plus vite avant de rentrer au Manoir. Loki l'y rejoindrait. Phil voulait convaincre les deux frères de rester avec lui. Le seul problème était la présence de Remus. Il voudrait évidement savoir comment Harry connaissait Lady Slytherin. Encore des mensonges en perspective…. Mais Loki aurait évidemment une bonne idée. C'était son fonds de commerce après tout.

Pendant que Phil se débattait avec Dumbledore, Loki se débattait avec un troupeau de males de tous âges en rut. Qu'ils soient mariés ou non, peu importait. Le jotun en frémissait, mais pas de plaisir. Même quand il était sous cette forme affriolante, jamais Nicholas ne s'était comme eux comporté comme un porc. C'était réellement répugnant.

"- Mais laissez-la donc tranquille ! Qu'êtes-vous ? Des Lords ou des animaux ?" Explosa Augusta avant de sortir la jeune femme de leurs griffes avec une évidente irritation.

Loki lui dédia un sourire reconnaissant quand elle lui offrit son bras pour l'escorter à l'extérieur.

"- Merci de votre aide chère madame."

"- Ne vous étonnez pas avec une tenue comme la vôtre ?"

"- Plutôt que de blâmer sa fille pour sa tenue, ne devriez-vous pas blâmer le garçon pour le manque de la sienne ?"

Augusta lança un regard froid à Loki avant qu'il se s'adoucisse un peu.

"- J'imagine que votre entrée dans cette tenue avait un autre but que de rendre fou tous ces simplets ?"

"- Pas vraiment. Il est plus facile de contrôler un troupeau de singe en rut qu'un troupeau de singes qui réfléchissent. Le mâle pensera toujours avec son entre jambe si on lui agite un beau petit lot sous le nez."

"- Vous êtes cynique pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune."

"- Je suis réaliste malheureusement."

Augusta renifla. Ce n'était pas à elle de poser des questions.

"- Je suis néanmoins heureuse de voir une autre femme dans cette assemblée. Même si la Maison Slytherin est bien la dernière que j'aurais imaginé siéger ici."

"- La Maison Slytherin avait depuis longtemps décidé de mettre de la distance entre l'Angleterre et elle."

Ce n'était pas faux. Rien n'était plus loin qu'Asgard après tout.

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait revenir."

"- La curiosité. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds ici. J'ai voulu voir d'où je venais. Quand j'ai entendu ce qui se disait sur mon nom à cause de ce…type." Loki en frémit de rage.

Et ce n'était pas feint. Loki avait aimé le temps qu'il avait passé dans la peau de Salazar. Il avait aimé fonder une école. Il avait aimé donner des cours. Il avait aimé ses amis…  
Lorsqu'ils l'avaient chassés parce qu'il voulait que les enfants magiques nés de moldu soient retiré à leurs parents quand ils étaient maltraité l'avait un peu tué à l'intérieur. Godric lui avait fait une réputation de salaud alors qu'il avait juste voulu protéger des enfants. Oui, il haïssait les moldus qui faisaient du mal à leurs enfants. Mais juste ceux là ! Pas TOUS les moldus ! Il ne supportait pas qu'on puisse faire du mal à des petits.

Pourquoi Godric l'avait-il trahi à ce point ? Et Rowena ? Et Helga ? Sans doute n'en connaitrait-il jamais la vraie raison.

Augusta tapota doucement le bras de la très jeune femme.

"- Et combien de temps allez-vous rester ?"

"- Ho, au moins une année. J'ai envoyé un CV à Poudlard. Un quart m'appartient quand même. Je vais y enseigner les runes."

"- Alors vous allez sans doute croiser mon petit-fils."

Le sourire de Loki se flétrit un peu.

"- Vous ne semblez pas ravie d'avoir un petit fils a Poudlard."

La vieille dame soupira.

"- Il n'est pas très…Doué."

"- Si vous demandez à un poisson de monter a un arbre, vous lui ferez toujours croire qu'il est stupide, Lady Longbottom."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?" La vieille dame s'était crispée.

"- Peut-être ne cherchez-vous pas sa magie là où elle est réellement."

La vieille dame haussa les épaules.

"- Il ne pourra jamais êtes auror à ce rythme."

Loki se mordit la langue. Etait-ce le désir de la vieille dame ou celui de l'enfant ? Mais il allait bientôt etre professeur. Il pourrait voir directement avec le petit.

Augusta l'avait escorté jusqu'à la sortie du ministère, le protégeant efficacement de tous, Dumbledore inclus

Loki remercia la vieille dame avec une demi-révérence parfaite. Certes, le jotun était d'un statut plus élevé que le sien. Mais il était censé être plus jeune et saluait l'âge et la sagesse.

La vieille dame lui tapota la main.

"- Vous avez l'air d'être une gentille fille. Faites attention à vous. Il y a des loups ici."

"- Et j'ai un ours écumant à la maison." Sourit Loki. "Je crois que je peux me débrouiller."

La vieille femme renifla. Elle l'aurait prévenu.

Loki se téléporta directement au manoir Potter en camouflant sa simple téléportation avec un craquement spécifique.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil avait pris la contre-potion puis récupéré la mémoire du clone créé par Loki.

Harry avait passé une calme après-midi à finir ses devoirs. Remus était passé le voir une ou deux fois. Ils avaient pris le thé ensembles, puis le garou avait quitté le manoir pour un entretien d'embauche avant de revenir deux heures plus tard.

Pour l'instant, Loki et Thor restaient au dernier étage du grand manoir. Remus avait choisi une chambre au rez de jardin, juste à côté des caves. En cas de besoin, il aurait pu s'y enfermer si Moony avait été dangereux

C'est donc le jeune Harry Potter qui rejoint Dobby en cuisine pour préparer le diner.

L'elfe de maison protesta vigoureusement jusqu'à ce que Phil l'envoi chercher Kreacher pour qu'il dine avec eux. L'elfe à moitié fou allait être difficile à remettre en état mais Phil savait déjà comment commencer la chose. Quand il lui aurait donné le pendentif, il le laisserait le détruire avec le croc de basilic qu'il avait encore.

D'ailleurs…..

"- Choupette, tu peux aller chercher Loki s'il te plait ?"

Le wolpertinger se redressa sur ses pattes arrière. Choupette ne désespérait pas de faire peur à Loki. Sans grand succès jusque-là. Par contre, elle avait si bien terrifié Stark qu'il avait dû changer de caleçon.  
Phil avait des petites victoires comme ça…

Plus que quelques jours avant la rentrée.

Pour la première fois, allez à Poudlard ne serait pas une libération.

L'agent soupira.  
Sa famille lui manquait.

Ha ! et il allait devoir commencer à prendre des potions pour se protéger des filtres de Ginny aussi. Grandiose.


	6. Chapter 6

Retour arrière

Chapitre 6

Premier Septembre, King Cross, 9h.

Phil avait demandé à Remus de le rejoindre sur la plateforme mais surtout de ne pas l'y accompagné. Le loup garou avait paru blessé avant que l'agent ne lui explique. Si on les voyait arriver en même temps, il savait que Dumbledore lui tomberait dessus et exigerait des réponses.

Remus avait été obligé d'admettre qu'en effet, ça n'aurait pas été une très bonne idée. Dumbledore semblait en colère en permanence depuis que Harry avait pris son indépendance. Le garou devait admettre que c'était perturbant de voir un enfant aussi jeune prendre sa vie en main mais les règles de la société magique étaient ce qu'elles étaient. Harry était adulte devant l'œil de la loi. Ses Maisons étaient les siennes. Personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

"- Harry !"

Phil sourit largement à son parrain d'adoption. En un mois, Remus s'était bien remplumé. Et s'il avait encore quelques plaies dues à la précédente pleine lune, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que son parrain avait toujours vécut jusque-là. La mère de Derek avait été adorable. Puisque Remus ne pouvait venir, c'était elle et sa meute qui étaient venu pour lui tenir compagnie. Elle avait été horrifiée d'apprendre qu'il prenait de la Wolsbane. Après une longue, très longue discussion de plusieurs heures ou le pauvre Remus s'était fait grondé et remettre longuement à sa place, il avait été intégré à la meute comme le futur Alpha qu'il était. Il avait encore énormément à apprendre, mais en l'espace de trois nuits, il avait déjà fait suffisamment la paix avec Moony pour pouvoir prendre sa forme intermédiaire. La vraie. Pas la créature répugnante et contrefaite que Phil se rappelait de sa fin de troisième année lorsque Snape les avaient protégé de Remus. Un garou bien encadré était un garou qui gardait toute sa tête.

Après la troisième nuit, Remus avait éclaté en lourds sanglots désespéré. Il avait couru avec la meute, s'en rappelait et surtout, avait couru côte à côte avec Moony pour la première fois depuis…Toujours.

Pour les prochaines pleines lunes, ce serait Remus qui irait aux USA. Il logerait au manoir Hale pour trois jours puis reviendrait en Angleterre. Il était bien évident qu'il n'en dirait bien à Dumbledore.

Petit à petit, Harry parvenait à lui faire prendre conscience à quel point Dumbledore n'était pas digne de confiance.

"- Tu es prêt ? Tu as toutes tes affaires ?"

Choupette était installée en saucisse sur l'épaule de Phil mais comme toujours, personne ne remarquait son existence.

Hedwige rejoindrait Phil à Poudlard, il n'avait donc pas besoin de s'ennuyer avec sa cage.

L'agent avait également changé sa malle. La sienne était sans doute très bien, mais un simple alohomora pouvait l'ouvrir. Avec ce qu'il avait dedans à présent, s'eut été trop dangereux et aurait également posé trop de questions. Il en avait donc fait fabriqué une exprès pour lui qui ne s'ouvrirait qu'en réponse à un quadruple test : un mot de passe, ses empreintes digitales, son scan rétinien et son empreinte ADN. Autant dire qu'il ne l'avait pas commandé en Angleterre.

Phil pensait avoir réussi à rester sous le radar aux US. Il était allé à l'un des plus petits Malls du continent. Celui du Machupichu était pittoresque et assez vide. A sa connaissance, ni le SHIELD ni un ministère quelconque n'y avait d'agents en permanence.

Enfin, il saurait vite ce qu'il en était de toute façon.

"- J'ai tout, ne t'en fait pas."

"- Prêt pour une nouvelle année ?"

Le sourire de Phil se chargea de menace.

"- Hooo, plus que jamais."

Remus se mordit la langue. Il n'avait rien dit sur les transformations de l'adolescent en quelques jours. Pourtant, il était inquiet. Mais le choc des détraqueurs, de la mort de son parrain, lui-même en garou, les révélations sur sa famille… Il ne lui en aurait pas fallu autant au même âge pour perdre la carte. Et encore, il ne savait pas pour la mort d'Harry. Ça, il n'y avait que Dumbledore et Snape à être au courant.

S'il avait su, il aurait été horrifié.

"- ….Harry…Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, d'aide…n'importe quoi, je suis là. D'accord ?"

Phil prit la main de Remus dans la sienne pour la serrer longuement.

"- Je le sais, Remus Lupin. Et je connais la valeur d'un tel engagement."

Remus eut un pauvre sourire. Il ne comprenait pas trop, lui. Il voulait juste que le fils de ses amis survive à ces années si difficiles qui n'auraient dû être que du jeu et de l'apprentissage. Pourtant, en trois ans, Harry avait déjà risqué sa vie trois fois.

"- Je suis plus fort que tout le monde le crois, Remus. Plus que Dumbledore ne l'espère. Et j'ai des alliés encore plus solides que moi."

D'ailleurs, Loki et Thor venaient de passer le filtre anti moldus qui donnait sur le quai 9 ¾. Immédiatement, les regards s'étaient tournés vers la femme et son compagnon, faisant baver presque tout le monde.

La famille Wesley les suivait. Les lèvres pincées, Molly fixait Loki comme si elle était intimement répugnée par sa présence. Connaissant Loki, soit le jotun avait déjà eu une discussion avec la mère de famille, soit elle rêvait d'aller lui dire de se rhabiller.

Aujourd'hui, le jotun portait une robe, si on pouvait appeler ça une robe, qui devait avoir des influences à moitié égyptienne et à moitié jotun.

La jupe cachait ses fesses et son entrejambe mais pas le coté de ses cuisses. Les deux pans de l'espèce de pagnes étaient tenus pas une infinité de petites chaines d'or. Son haut couvrait certes sa peau du bout des doigts jusqu'à sa gorge et son ventre mais la gaze était si transparente que sans la doublure dorée qui cachait ses seins ils auraient sans doute eut une émeute.

Phil secoua la tête, affreusement amusé.

Il espérait vraiment que Nick avait eu la primeur de cette sucrerie.

"- Ha ! Lord Potter Black !"

Loki circula entre les gens comme un serpent entre des bouteilles

Phil s'inclina parfaitement devant le dieu avant de lui offrir un baisemain parfait qui choqua Molly.

"- Lady Slytherin j'imagine. L'agent Coulson m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Votre entrée au Winzengamot a été parait-il remarquée…et remarquable…"

"- Vous êtes un charmeur pour un adolescent de quatorze ans, Lord Potter-Black."

"- J'ai eu un excellent professeur."

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire de connivence. Mais sur le visage d'un ado et d'une femme, le sourire avait quelque chose de malsain.

"- HARRY !" Molly se rua sur Phil pour l'engloutir dans ses bras. "Ho, j'étais si inquiète ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de désobéir comme ça à Dumbledore ! Et cette histoire de Lord, c'est ridicule." Elle tenta de le pousser loin de Loki mais Harry résista.

"- Dame Wesley. Je ne crois pas vous avoir demandé quoi que ce soit il me semble. Et encore moins de m'agresser comme vous le faîtes."

Molly en resta les bras ballant, choquée.

"- Mais…Harry…."

Phil soupira. Il devait arrêter de se comporter en adulte et ne pas se mettre ses soi-disant alliés à dos. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

"- Madame Wesley. Vous n'êtes pas ma mère. Vous ne le serrez jamais." Il ne s'occupa pas des larmes qui perlèrent aux yeux de la femme. " Cessez de vouloir remplacer ma mère. J'en ai une et elle est morte. Respectez sa mémoire en ne cherchant pas à prendre sa place. Votre considération est appréciée. Mais ne croyez pas qu'elle soit davantage que ça."

Et sans attendre, il salua la famille pour prendre ses affaires, s'inclina devant Loki pour lui faire un baise main et monta dans le train après avoir serré Remus contre lui.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Loki le regarda partir, très amusé. Nick et lui avait longuement discuté de Phil. Son mari le considérait comme le fils qu'il n'aurait jamais. Alors Loki ne pouvait que se comporter comme la marâtre que Phil méritait.

Ecarlate, Ron n'avait rien dit. L'adolescent était furieux après Harry. Comment pouvait-il traiter sa mère comme ca ? Et comment avait-il pu ne même pas lui parler ? Bon, d'accord, il ne lui avait pas envoyé une seule lettre des vacances. Mais il avait obéit à la demande de Dumbledore.

Il n'était pas le seul à être choqué.

Arthur n'avait pas trouvé une parole. Ils auraient dû aller tous ensemble à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Comme prévu par Dumbledore même s'il n'en avait rien dit évidement, l'évènement avait été attaqué par des mange-mort. Harry aurait du être là et prit à partie. Mais non. L'adolescent était bien à l'abri dans son manoir à jouer les châtelains et Dumbledore n'avait pas pu se faire mousser en le sauvant du ministère.

C'était un scandale.

Les jumeaux aussi étaient interloqués. Mais contrairement à leur petit frère, il appréciait la nouvelle maturité du jeune Gryffondor. Il semblait plus calme, plus réfléchit. On leur reprochait souvent d'être des dangers sans réflexions mais eux aussi étaient des Slytherin en costumes de lion. Ils avaient supplié le Choixpeau de les mettre dans la Maison Gryffondor mais leur cœur était un cœur de serpent qu'ils se partageaient.

Ils montèrent dans le train avec Ron et Ginny sans écouter les protestations de leur petit frère et les inquiétudes de leur sœur. Pourquoi Harry leur faisait la tête ?

Un peu irrité, les jumeaux se mirent à la recherche de leurs amis pendant que Ron se mettait à la recherche de Harry.

Il le trouva enfin dans un wagon avec Hermione très occupée à lui faire la leçon, un Neville visiblement mal à l'aise et une jeune fille éthérée qu'il ne reconnut pas.

"- Harry ! Tu ne peux pas désobéir à Dumbledore comme ça. Il sait ce qu'il fait. Il faut l'écouter. Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire n'importe quoi comme ça. Tu ne te rends pas compte des risques que tu à prit n'est-ce pas ? Et si des Mange-mort t'avaient trouvé ? Tu es en sécurité avec ta famille. Tu ne dois pas les quitter. Tu y retourneras l'an prochain et…." Elle se coupa dans sa diatribe lorsque la porte du wagon s'ouvrit.

Malfoy entra, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres.

"- Et qui avons-nous. Weysel, une sang de bourbe, un crackmol et Potter… Hooo ou dois-je dire sa maaaajesté Potter maintenant ?"

Phil releva le nez du livre qu'il lisait, un sourcil haussé. Il n'avait pas écouté un seul mot d'Hermione après son "bonjour". Tout le reste n'avait été qu'une suite de reproches irritants qui ne le concernaient pas.

"- Héritier Malfoy."

Draco parut déconcerté une seconde.

"- Potter…"

"- Lord Potter-Black, Héritier Malfoy. Il est temps pour nous tous de grandir vous ne croyez pas ? Nous n'avons malheureusement plus le temps d'être des enfants. J'espère que vous le réaliserez rapidement. Dans quelques années, longues si les dieux de la magie prêtent vie à votre père, vous serez Lord Malfoy. Voulez-vous réellement que l'inimitié entre nos Maisons se poursuive ? Héritier Longbottom, le jour va bientôt venir où vous aussi vous devrez prendre vos responsabilités."

Le jour de ses 17 ans. Ses parents n'étaient certes pas morts, mais son père n'était pas en état de reprendre un jour son rôle de chef de famille. Augusta jouait ce rôle en attendant la majorité de son petit-fils mais le jour approchait ou Neville pourrait réclamer sa place dans le Monde. Et personne, pas même sa grand-mère aussi formidable soit-elle ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Elle n'était que la régente de sa Maison.

Draco en resta la bouche grande ouverte qui s'ouvrit encore plus lorsque Phil lui tendit la main.

"- Je doute que vous ayez envie de passer le reste de votre vie à genoux devant un malade mental qui n'aura de cesse de détruire notre monde."

Draco ouvrit de grands yeux en refermant la bouche.

Potter lui offrait ni plus ni moins qu'une alliance entre leurs maisons CONTRE Voldemort. Si Longbottom semblait l'avoir réalisé, ce n'était pas le cas des autres gamins du wagon. Wesley n'avait aucune connaissance des anciennes pratiques, Granger était issue de Moldu, quant à Crabble et Goyle, à eux deux ils n'avaient pas assez d'intelligence pour faire honte à une brique.

Lentement, sans quitter des yeux Potter, Draco prit sa main pour la serrer. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'on le traitait en adulte. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'"on lui laissait le choix de quelque chose.

C'était la première fois que Draco avait une décision à prendre et non pas le fils de Lord Malfoy.

Il réalisa soudain la portée et l'importance de cette décision, de cette main qu'il serrait dans la sienne.

"- Je ne serais jamais à genoux devant quiconque, Potter."

"- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur quelque chose. C'est déjà un premier pas en avant." Sourit Phil en comprenant parfaitement.

Ni dieu, ni maitre. Et surtout pas Voldemort. Ou Dumbledore.  
En l'état actuel des choses, ce n'était pas si différent de toute façon.

Draco lui lâcha la main. Lentement, il fit demi-tour. Toute agressivité avait disparue de ses manières.

"- Nous nous reverrons Lord Potter-Black."

"- J'y compte bien, Héritier Malfoy."

Puis le petit blond sortit du compartiment. Immédiatement, Ron se mit à hurler.

"- HARRY ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? C'est MALFOY !"

"- Je suis au courant, Ron."

"- Mais…Mais…Mais tu peux pas faire ami-ami avec un MALFOY !"

Phil eut ce sourire calme qui donnait envie à tout le monde l'étrangler.

"- Et pourquoi donc, Ron ?"

"- c'est…C'est…C'est un MALFOY !"

"- Ha…Donc, je ne peux pas faire ami-ami avec un Malfoy, parce que c'est un Malfoy. Comme on lui a appris qu'il ne peut pas faire ami-ami avec un sang-de-bourbe. Parce que c'est un sang-de-bourbe"

Ron rougit affreusement.

"- Ca n'a rien à voir !"

"- Alors veuille éclairer ma lanterne, Ron. Quelle différence y a-t-il entre le fait que tes parents ont une vendetta personnelle contre la famille Malfoy et qu'ils ont spécifiquement montés leurs enfants contre eux et que les Malfoy ont spécifiquement élevés leur enfant pour qu'il déteste les sorciers issus de moldus."

"- Mais…Mais…Mais…."

Hermione avait ravalé son air. Harry avait raison et ça la perturbait grandement. C'était, en effet, la même chose.

"- Les Malfoy sont des Slytherins, Harry."

"- HA ! Voilà !" Renchérit Ron comme si Hermione avait la Vérité universelle.

"- Oui, et ? Si je n'avais pas convaincu le choixpeau, je serais aussi un Slytherin. M'auriez-vous haït juste pour la maison dans laquelle j'aurais été ? Faites très attention à votre réponse."

Neville coupa la parole aux deux autres avant qu'ils ne répondent et brisent définitivement les restes d'amitié qu'il pouvait y avoir entre les trois jeunes gens.

"- Lord Potter…"

"- Harry, Neville. Nous sommes amis."

Le timide garçon encore un peu rond de l'enfance lui tendit une main tremblante mais son regard était résolu.

"- J'espère que lorsque le moment sera venu, je serais un peu plus qu'un ami mais un allié aussi, Lord Potter-Black."

Cette fois, ce fut à Phil d'être profondément surpris avant de se reprendre. Il n'aurait pas dû l'être il connaissait le courage de son ami. Neville avait peut-être été presque brisé par sa grand-mère et surtout son grand-oncle, mais son courage et sa force de caractère étaient sans défaut. Il fallait juste les encourager à s'exprimer. Ça, c'était quelque chose que Phil savait faire. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de jeunes agents timides et maladroits qu'il avait transformé jusqu'à l'excellence juste en étant là pour les encourager et les guider dans la bonne direction. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été collé responsable de Stark puis des Avengers.

"- J'en serait honoré, Héritier Longbottom."

Ron avala péniblement sa salive.  
Il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qui s'était passé. Ses parents avaient toujours refusés d'élever leurs enfants dans les anciennes coutumes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il le regrettait. Quelque chose était en train de se construire devant lui et il en était exclu.

"- On arrive." Souffla doucement Luna qui avait observé toute la scène en silence, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione prit en catastrophe sa robe pour aller se changer au plus vite, rapidement imitée par Ron et Neville. Phil était déjà en robe lui. Il s'était changé dès qu'arrivé sur le quai de la gare.

"- Tu as changé, Harry. Pourtant, tu restes le même. Le temps lui, est différent. Mais les lieux ? Similaire et pourtant différents. Je ne sais plus qui tu es Harry Potter.

Phil eut un calme sourire. Incroyablement semblable à celui de la jeune fille. Pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, il avait devant lui la personne à qui il avait emprunté ce sourire

"- Je n'ai pas changé. Je suis celui que j'étais et qu'on a voulu que je sois. Les lieux filent mais restent et le temps n'est qu'une image d'un moment déjà passé. Nous vivons dans notre propre passé après tout. Notre esprit ne serait pas capable de concevoir notre présent sans s'y perdre."

La jeune fille se redressa d'un coup, choquée. Pour une fois, le voile des futurs qui se déroulaient devant ses yeux en permanence s'écarta pour ne plus lui en montrer qu'un seul avant que la complexité de l'avenir l'engloutisse à nouveau.

"- Je sais qui tu es."

"- Je sais qui j'aurais dû être et pire, ce que j'aurais dû devenir. Lequel est le plus dangereux ?"

La jeune fille lança une pièce en l'air. Elle s'éleva en tournoyant sur elle-même puis retomba sur le sol. On ne put distinguer sur quelle face jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'immobilise totalement, alors seulement inutile pour faire évoluer la question puisque la réponse avait été donnée.

"- Tant que tu seras en mouvement, personne ne le verra jamais. Et personne ne saura non plus quel sera le prochain coup joué."

Phil s'agenouilla devant la jeune fille. Il la prit gentiment par la nuque pour poser son front contre le sien.

"- Chhhhhht… Tu pourrais avoir raison. Et pire, dire la vérité. Continue à mentir c'est tellement plus agréable pour eux."

"- Leur fin n'en sera que plus douloureuse."

Cette fois, le sourire sur le visage de l'adolescent se fit purement meurtrier.

"- J'y compte bien !"

"- Dumbledore, Voldemort ou Harry Potter, lequel est le plus dangereux ?"

"- Je te laisse deviner, petite sœur." Sourit encore Phil avant de se relever. "La pièce n'est pas prête d'arrêter de tourner sur elle-même après tout" Souffla-t-il encore avant de quitter le compartiment avec un dernier clin d'œil.

Héla se pencha sur la jeune fille. Personne ne pouvait la voir, pas même Phil. Pourtant, Luna lui rendit son regard sans faiblir.

"- Vous êtes très belle."

"- La Mort est toujours belle."

Elle caressa la joue de la jeune fille qui lui sourit avant de quitter à son tour le wagon.

Héla soupira en secouant la tête 

"- Ha, maman…. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher hein…."

Voir ce que la catalyse instinctive de sa mère allait faire sur l'école entière pendant un an et non plus en quelques minutes sur une seule petite fille allait été intéressant.


	7. Chapter 7

Retour arrière

Chapitre 7

La fin d'été de Snape avait été étrangement duale. D'un côté il avait dû subir encore et encore les couinements de Dumbledore qui se désolait de la prise d'indépendance de son pantin dans la guerre contre Voldemort et de l'autre, il avait jouit profondément de chaque défi lancé à la figure du Directeur par le dit pantin.

A présent qu'il voyait Potter, Snape était un peu plus nuancé. L'adolescent était visiblement bien plus mature mais en même temps, plus froid et plus distant. L'aura magique même du gamin avait changée. Avant elle était bien blanche tintée de noir là ou l'horcruxe était en sommeil. A présent, l'aura du gamin était grise. Un beau gris étal, mais un beau gris.

Snape craignait que le bout d'âme de Voldemort ne se soit réveillé et ai commencé à coloniser l'enfant.

Inquiet, le professeur se mordilla le bord du pouce. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son filleul, le fils de Lily, à la merci d'une monstruosité pareille. Mais pour protéger un esprit, il n'y avait pas 36 solutions. Il devrait apprendre l'Occlumencie à Potter. Au nez et à la barbe du Directeur. Sans risquer de se faire pincer.

Avec Maugray dans le coin, ça allait être un cauchemar. Sans compter qu'il lui fallait parler à l'enfant au plus vite.

Il allait devoir…S'excuser. Ça allait être une torture.

Un monstrueux soupir lui échappa.

Le professeur de potion était si bien perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas pris garde à la répartition des élèves pas plus qu'au discours du Directeur.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une femme stupéfiante accompagnée d'une grande brute blonde passa les portes qu'il se secoua un peu.

…..La rumeur était vraie ?

"- Et vous avez tous dut entendre les rumeurs. Cette année, nous accueillons trois nouveaux professeurs."

Le directeur quitta sa place à la table des professeurs pour venir faire un baise main à Loki tout en essayant, une fois de plus, de lui coller quelques sorts sur elle. Les sorts glissèrent à sa grande irritation sur le dieu que de l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

"- Lady…"

"- Directeur…"

Il l'escorta jusqu'à sa place.

"- Je vous présente Lady Slytherin, qui enseignera les runes et monsieur Donald Blake, son compagnon, qui donnera des cours de sport et d'auto défense. Ce dernier cours est optionnel et hors des horaires de classe traditionnels. Il n'y aura pas de notes ou d'examen."

Puis Dumbledore présenta Maugray mais personne n'avait rien à faire du vieil auror. Tout le monde dévisageait Loki qui n'en était visiblement pas impactée, voir même, amusée.

Chaque table gérait la chose différemment.

Les hufflepuff n'en revenaient pas d'avoir l'héritière d'un des fondateurs dans l'école.

Les ravenclaw étaient un peu scandalisés par sa tenue outrancière.

Les gryffondor étaient horrifiés par l'existence de Loki, déjà persuadés qu'ils avaient devant eux le nouveau Seigneur du Mal contre lequel se défendre.

Et les slytherin étaient partagés entre la stupeur, l'espoir et la consternation de voir l'héritière de leur "lignée" en ménage ouvert avec un sorcier issu de Moldus. Si tant est qu'il ne soit pas un moldu lui-même d'ailleurs avec un nom pareil !

Amusé, Phil dut se retenir de secouer la tête. Loki était une diva et l'avait toujours été. Rien de nouveau ici. Mais avec une paire de seins pareils, dans un environnement aussi hormonalement chargé qu'une école, ça ne pouvait que faire encore plus de dégât.

Les garçons commençaient à baver, les filles foudroyaient le dieu du regard et personne ne semblait indifférent. Pas même le Directeur.

Phil haussa un sourcil lorsqu'Hermione se mit à pester entre ses dents

"- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, Hermione ?"

Trop content qu'Harry lui parle enfin, la jeune fille sauta sur l'occasion.

"- Tu as vu sa tenue ? C'est scandaleux !"

Phil haussa les épaules.

"- Elle a des atouts, elle les utilise."

"- C'est…C'est…C'est de l'exhibitionnisme !" Protesta la jeune fille.

"- Ou un moyen de protection utile." Contra Phil.

"- …..Pardon ?"

"- Un homme qui mate ses seins n'est pas un homme occupé à tenter de lui faire du mal, ou de la manipuler. Avec un nom pareil, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit en couple avec un moldu. Son nom ne veut rien dire pour lui."

De nombreux hoquets échappèrent aux autres Gryffondors.

"- Tu crois que ce type est un moldu, Harry ?"

"- Vous avez vu sa tenue ? Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir de baguette, il va enseigner des arts non magiques et je n'ai pas trouvé pendant mes recherches de types d'art martiaux typiquement magiques. Les sorciers se reposent exclusivement sur leurs baguettes."

Ron renifla, hautain.

"- Evidement ! Comment voudrais-tu te battre autrement ?"

"- Je suis sûr qu'un peu de karaté pourrait mettre quasi n'importe quel sorcier au sol, Ron. Et je ne parle pas d'une arme à feu." Un sourire mesquin apparu sur les lèvres de Phil. "J'envisage de plus en plus de me trouver un AK-47 et d'en balancer une rafale dans le Buffet de Voldy s'il repointe le bout de sa vilaine face sans museau dans le coin."

Les enfants nés dans le monde des moldus réfléchirent visiblement à la question.

"- Tu crois que ça marcherai Harry ?"

"- Pour lancer un sort il faut : Sortir sa baguette, faire les bons gestes, dire le sort. Vu le temps que prends le moindre sort, tu as déjà le temps de balancer une rafale d'automatique dans la figure de n'importe qui. Et je doute qu'ils aient des boucliers pour ça. La plus part des sorciers adultes estiment les armes moldu trop inférieur pour ne serait-ce que penser à s'en protéger. Enfin, d'après toutes les recherches que j'ai fait cet été. Et mon proxy est d'accord avec moi."

Un soulagement aussi certain qu'étonnant parcouru les rangs des élèves au courant des inventions moldu. Alors vraiment ? Ils pourraient démonter n'importe quel mange-mort avec un Saturday Night ? C'était….vraiment rassurant.

Les pur-sang, eux, ne comprenaient pas. Et ça les inquiétaient. Harry venait quand même de dire qu'il pouvait tuer n'importe quel sorcier avant même que la magie puisse les protéger.

Ca faisait peur.

Harry était-il en train de passer du côté obscur de réfléchir ainsi à commencer tuer les gens ?

Hermione en profita pour sauter sur l'occasion.

"- Ton proxy, Harry ? Je croyais que c'était le Directeur Dumbledore."

Phil jeta un regard calme mais froid.

"- Dumbledore n'a aucun droit sur mes affaires, Hermione. Ni avant ni maintenant. Encore moins maintenant. C'est un droit qu'il a pris en dépit de toute légalité"

"- Mais Harry… Tu ne peux pas faire confiance à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas et…"

"- Qui te dit que je ne connais pas mon proxy ? Et qui te dis que je connais Dumbledore ?"

"- Harry…Tout le monde connais…"

"- "Tout le monde" n'est pas "moi", Hermione. Et j'ai décidé qu'il était plus que temps d'arrêter de prendre pour argent comptant l'opinion populaire. Une foule n'a d'intelligence que le QI de son membre le plus bête divisé par le nombre de gens qui la compose"

La jeune fille rougit. Harry venait très clairement de la traiter d'idiote et de mouton. Elle était assez intelligente pour comprendre au moins ça.

Leurs réflexions furent soudain interrompues par Dumbledore qui reprit la parole.

"- Cette année, nous n'aurons pas de coupe de Quidditch." Les geignements atteignirent un degré de décibels qui fit plaisir à Snape. Il détestait ce sport et ne s'y intéressait que pour les points que ça rapportait a la coupe des maisons. " Cette année, Poudlard va accueillir la coupe des trois sorciers."

Les geignements se transformèrent en brouhaha excité de la part des pur-sang qui expliquèrent aux autres ce que c'est. Sauf Hermione. Mais Hermione….

"- Comme cette compétition est très dangereuse, seuls les sorciers adultes, donc de plus de 17 ans, seront autorisés à participer."

Phil eut un sourire ironique. Ha s'il avait su la première fois ce qu'il savait maintenant… Il aurait pu sauver Sirius, il aurait pu changer tellement de choses… Mais c'était des regrets stupides à avoir.

Au début de son séjour, Phil avait espéré que ce temps était le sien mais la réalité l'avait vite emporté. Il était dans un monde et un temps parallèles au sien. Mais certainement pas celui qu'il avait déjà vécut. Il ne pourrait sauver personne de "son" univers.

"- Harry ?"

L'agent retint un sursaut.

"- Désolé, je réfléchissais."

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard. Leur ami était vraiment très, très bizarre. Ils en parleraient au directeur quand ils iraient faire leur rapport dans quelques heures.

Le banquet se termina dans un calme relatif avant que les quatre maisons se séparent et que chacun rentre chez lui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape serra les dents.  
Dans son dos, il sentait la femme qui se prétendait l'héritière de Salazar et son singe savant de compagnon le suivre.

Il finit par n'en plus pouvoir. Agressif, il leur cracha presque au visage.

"- puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me suivez ?"

Personne ne se baladait dans son donjon et il était le seul professeur à y avoir ses quartiers. Ses Slytherins y vivaient après tout. Il était normal qu'il soit prêt d'eux.

Le couple n'eut même pas un mouvement de recul, à la grande irritation de Snape.

"- Nous ne vous suivons pas, Professeur. Le Directeur nous a dit que nos quartiers étaient dans les donjons. D'ailleurs, je crois que nous y sommes."

Un grand portrait d'un phénix gardait une porte.

Loki donna un mot de passe en ase au phénix qui l'accepta avant d'ouvrir la porte des appartements.

Snape en resta un peu bête un instant.

"- Ho…. Excusez-moi."

"- Ce n'est rien." Sourit encore Loki. "Et puis, je viendrais surement voir comment vivent votre maison. Après tout, c'est la mienne également."

Il était bon de rappeler que un quart de l'école lui appartenait.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés avec Thor, Loki devait faire un effort pour ne pas succomber au chant de Poudlard qui lui hurlait dans les oreilles. Le grand château était si content de voir un de ses quatre parents qu'elle hurlait de toute la force de sa magie à qui savait l'entendre à quel point elle était heureuse de le voir. Même Thor l'entendait. C'était pour dire !

Une fois à l' abri dans leur appartement, Loki appela immédiatement des elfes de maison pour faire retirer tous les portraits. Oui, même ceux qui étaient sous des sorts d'invisibilité. Puis le Jotun s'ouvrit entièrement à Pouldard. Le château le laissa se reconnecter a ses boucliers. Avec le temps, le château avait gagné une intelligence primitive qui n'était pas sans rappeler Jarvis quand on savait comment communiquer avec elle.

Un peu triste, Loki finit par soupirer en se retirant des boucliers. Ils vibraient toujours à la frontière de son esprit mais il n'était plus noyé dedans.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe Loki ?"

"- Les manipulations de Dumbledore autant que de Riddle sont effrayante. Mais surtout, mon arrière-petite-fille est morte."

"- Ton…Loki ?"

"- J'avais laissé une des petites filles de Jor dans les souterrains. Phil a été obligé de la tuer parce qu'elle a été utilisé et trompée par Riddle pour tuer des enfants." Sa pauvre petite Joleska. "Il faudra que j'aille dans la Chambre des Secrets. Ses œufs doivent être proches d'éclore. On ne peut pas laisser une couvée de Basilik libres de se balader n'importe où sans être éduqués."

Thor vint juste prendre son frère dans ses bras pour un simple câlin affectueux.

"- ….Tu crois que ça va aller ? Qu'on arrivera à faire rentrer Phil ?"

"- On trouvera un moyen, Thor. Il y a toujours un moyen de défaire ce qui a été faire."

D'autant plus quand c'était dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Loki n'aurait aucun remord a mettre ce monde en ruine s'il le fallait. Ce n'était pas le leur. Pas réellement. Ce qu'ils faisaient ici n'aurait aucune incidence sur ce qui s'était passé dans le leur.

Pour quelqu'un comme Loki c'était un permis de tuer magnifique. Le Jotun se fichait déjà pas mal de ce qui se passait dans son monde, alors dans un monde parallèle….

"- Pense a ce que dirait Nicholas."

L'idée fit disparaitre le sourire de Loki. Son mari serait déçu en effet. Il ne dirait bien mais il ne serait pas content.

Le jotun balança une claque du plat de sa main sur le torse de son frère.  
Ça, c'était pour lui avoir cassé son groove !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore soupira.

"- Elle a fait retirer tous les portraits. Sans exception."

Le Directeur congédia le chevalier mayonnaise. Il était l'une des peintures qu'il avait fait placer dans les appartements de la soit disant Lady pour avoir des infos.

Quand il l'avait vu débarquer habillée comme une putain, il avait failli s'étrangler. La seule chose qui, pour l'instant, l'avait empêché de la faire considérer comme une proie à abattre à vue était le moldu avec lequel elle trainait. Dumbledore n'arrivait pas à savoir si l'homme était réellement un moldu ou s'il cachait bien son jeu. Il n'avait pas de baguette. Ça, c'était une certitude. Pourtant, il sentait un pouvoir autours de lui. Comme pour la femme, il avait été incapable de pénétrer ses pensées. Snape lui avait affirmé que lui non plus n'y était pas parvenu.

Il entendit la statue à l'entrée de son bureau s'écarter. Comme de juste, Les jeunes Wesley et Granger venaient faire leur rapport.

"- Alors ? Que pouvez-vous me dire ?"

"- Harry a changé monsieur le directeur. Il ne nous fait plus confiance parce que nous ne lui avons pas écrit de tout l'été."

"- Vous lui avez fait remarquer que personne ne savait où il était ?"

Ron grogna.

"- Il a dit qu'il n'était partit qu'en aout et que personne ne s'était soucié de lui avant. Même en lui disant que c'était à votre demande qu'on ne lui a pas écrit, il fait encore la gueule.

Le directeur se mordit la langue pour ne pas aboyer sur les deux gosses.

"- Par contre, il a laissé échapper quelque chose sur son proxy." Continua Hermione.

Dumbledore sourit à l'adolescente. Elle au moins avait un cerveau.

"- Il a sous-entendu que c'était quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir entièrement confiance contrairement à…heu…vous. Mais il n'a rien dit de plus."

Le directeur soupira encore.

"- Je vois. Pour l'instant, regagnez sa confiance. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour le protéger de lui-même. J'ai très peur que Voldemort ne tente de polluer son esprit et de l'attirer dans ses rets."

Ron répéta ce qu'Harry avait dit sur les armes moldus. Hermione du traduire avec les vrais termes puis confirmer. Harry avait raison. Un bon coup de fusil à pompe, ça vous calmait un gaillard. Il pouvait avoir toute la magie de l'univers, si vous lui tiriez dessus avant qu'il se protège, même Merlin se ferait couper en deux.

Dumbledore n'en finissait pas d'être inquiet.  
Qu'avait fait son pion pendant les vacances ?

Il renvoya les deux enfants à leurs lits pour assister à la dernière réunion entre prof avant la rentrée du lendemain. Cette fois, la Lady et son escort-boy seraient là tous les deux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La première semaine de cours s'achevait dans le calme avec, pour Harry, son premier cours de potion de l'année suivit de son premier cours de rune. Il avait décidé de laisser tomber la divination pour les runes. Avec un prof comme Loki, il ne pouvait que faire des progrès météoritiques. L'agent avait les bases, mais il n'avait jamais réellement eut ni le temps ni une raison de s'y plonger vraiment. C'était l'occasion.

Avec un soupir, Phil s'assit dans un coin de la salle de potion, vite imité par ses camarades.

Snape entra en coup de vent, comme toujours, faisant sursauter Cabble, Goyle et Longbottom. Les trois pauvres gosses n'arriveraient jamais à s'y habituer sans doute.

"- Les instructions sont au tableau. Procédez." Ordonna sèchement le professeur en agitant sa baguette.

Le tableau se couvrit se la recette pour la potion. Tous les élèves se précipitèrent pour tout recopier puis aller chercher dans le placard ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Phil soupira en prenant ses affaires. Lui qui avait rêvé ne plus jamais faire de potion.

Il était devenu un utilisateur décent mais il n'aimait quand même pas ça.

Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait Snape qui le surveillait aussi.

Il sentit l'esprit du professeur effleurer le sien. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas le repousser de toutes ses forces alors il se contenta de protéger ses pensées en imaginant Macgonagall en Dominatrix en talons, guêpière de cuir avec un fouet à la main en train de dominer un Dumbledore en costume de cheval

L'agent faillit se faire éclater lui-même de rire mais la tête de Snape valait le coup.

Le pauvre professeur semblait hésiter entre vomir et tourner de l'œil.

"- POTTER ! Une heure de colle ! Vous resterez après le cours"

Ron et Hermione protestèrent. Harry n'avait rien fait !

"- Oui professeur." Le calme de Phil agaça d'autant plus Snape qui retourna à son bureau jusqu'à la fin de l'heure.

Les élèves mirent un échantillon de leur potion dans ses fioles qu'ils posèrent sur la paillasse de Snape. Phil attendit que tout le monde soit sorti pour s'approcher du professeur.

"- On t'attends Harry." Proposa Ron.

"- Non, allez-y, ne soyez pas en retard."

"- Mais…"

"- C'est bon. De toute façon, j'ai rune après."

Ron eut une moue trahie.

"- Tu m'abandonnes !"

"- Désolé Ron, mais la divination ne sert à rien."

Hermione ne put qu'approuver. Si au moins les changements chez Harry puis permettaient d'avoir un peu plus la tête aux études, c'était un bon point.

Une fois les deux autres élèves sortis, Snape ferma la porte de la classe de sa baguette. Il avait dix minutes devant lui avant le prochain cours.

"- Potter…"

"- Professeur…"

"- J'ai reçu un bien étrange courrier cet été." Phil hocha la tête. "J'imagine que vous savez de quoi il s'agit."

Phil hocha encore la tête.

"- Oui professeur. Vous êtes mon parrain, le chef de la Famille Prince et ma mère vous faisait confiance."

Snape resta idiot une seconde. Il était au courant pour deux des trois points mais…

"- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?"

"- Vous ne le saviez pas ? C'est mon proxy qui l'a appris en faisant quelques vérifications. Dumbledore a pris le contrôle du siège Prince, mais c'est le vôtre. Pour le récupérer, vous devez juste aller le réclamer auprès de Gringotts."

Le professeur tira soudain sa baguette pour en menacer Phil.

"- Vous n'êtes pas Potter…" Siffla-t-il.

"- Allons, professeur…"

"- Je sais ce qu'a fait Dumbledore. Je sais que Potter est mort. Rien dans vos attitudes n'est du Potter."

Phil soupira. Il allait devoir mettre Snape dans la confidence. Il n'en était pas étonné de toute façon. Snape n'était pas idiot. Et lui avait été trop laxiste. Il ne supportait pas de devoir jouer les adolescents stupides et complètement à la ramasse. Avec le tournoi qui arrivait, il savait que ça n'aurait plus vraiment d'importance, il pourrait faire de la manipulation de masse. Mais en attendant….

"- Je SUIS Harry Potter." Expliqua calmement Phil. Il avait été jusqu'à baisser une partie de ses boucliers. "Simplement, je ne suis pas le vôtre. Et je n'ai pas 14 ans non plus."

Les doigts de Snape se crispèrent sur sa baguette.

"- Expliquez."

"- Pour cela, il faudra l'aide de Lady Slytherin."

Le professeur hésita.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Parce qu'elle et son frère peuvent confirmer et surtout, prouver mes dires."

Sans jamais lâcher sa baguette, Snape fit signe a Harry de faire demi-tour gauche et de commencer à avancer. La classe de rune n'était pas loin.

Assez pour qu'ils puissent aller chercher Loki avant le début de la classe.

Le plus dur était de ne pas se faire pincer par les portraits.

"- Si vous me permettez professeur, je vais plutôt lui demander de venir."

Avant que Snape ai dit quoique ce soit, un patronus quitta la baguette de Phil.

"- Va chercher Loki."

Le professeur en resta stupéfait.

"- Comment…. "

Loki se matérialisa presque aussitôt près de Phil.

"- Déjà découvert, Agent Coulson ? Je suis déçu."

"- La ferme Loki."

"- Que…."

Un sourire de fauve aux lèvres, Loki reprit sa forme masculine avant de tendre la main à Snape.

"- Professeur, laissez-moi me représenter sans erreur cette fois. Salazar Slytherin. Mais vous pouvez aussi m'appeler Loki, Dieu du Chaos et de la Malice.

Phil leva les yeux au ciel. Le tact, c'était pour les bœufs.


	8. Chapter 8

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 08

Snape avala un verre supplémentaire de wisky.

Les mains tremblantes, il avait pris également deux doses de potions calmantes. Et encore, ça n'avait pas réellement suffit.

Comment voulait-on qu'il soit calme après ce qu'il avait appris ?

Le professeur lança un regard lugubre aux deux dieux et à Potter….ou Coulson comme il se faisait appeler maintenant. L'adolescent avait avalé une petite dose de potion de vieillissement. La facilité avec laquelle son corps s'était modifié avait, plus que tout le reste, assuré à Snape qu'il disait la vérité. Le corps avait tendance à suivre l'esprit. Pas l'inverse. Avec la potion, c'était comme si le corps de Potter avait été soulagé de vieillir pour cette apparence de quinquagénaire presque chauve au sourire irritant.

La seule chose qui faisait plaisir à Snape était à quel point Potter ne ressemblait plus à son père avec les années. Il lui était infiniment plus facile de travailler face à cet homme fait que face au clone miniature de James. Apprendre de la bouche de l'enfant….De l'agent, que Dumbledore avait forcé des sorts sur lui pour qu'il ressemble trait pour trait à son géniteur n'avait finalement pas tellement surpris le professeur de potion.

Voir ce qu'était devenu le fils de Lily avait méchamment secoué le professeur. Comprendre que le fils de sa Lily était mort et bien mort et que l'âme devant lui était….autre...lui avait serré le cœur.

Leur Harry Potter était mort.  
Celui que Dumbledore avait ramené avait été arraché à son propre monde sans savoir comment rentrer chez lui.

Puis Snape avait réalisé qui était réellement Lady Slytherin...ou Salazar...ou Loki…. tout ça n'était bien qu'une histoire de nom.

Il avait été un peu intimidé de rencontrer le fondateur de sa maison et l'un des quatre sorciers qui avait créé Poudlard. Puis intrigué, puis horrifié, puis amusé, et enfin, un peu agacé.

Loki était une créature étrange. Une créature qui, dans tous les sens du terme, n'était pas de son monde.

"- Comment vous sentez vous, professeur ?"

Snape jeta un coup d'œil à Harry...Coulson… C'était plus facile de considérer l'homme devant lui comme Phil Coulson que comme Harry Potter.

L'homme était mur, bien dans sa tête, avec un rien de folie douce et de danger qui ne pouvait être née que des privations et des souffrances. Il voyait aussi son efficacité. Il voyait que Salazar... Loki, avait une déférence toute particulière pour lui.

Bien sûr, Snape ne pouvait comprendre que Phil était purement et simplement son gendre.

Phil n'en n'avait pas réellement conscience lui non plus probablement.

Héla le lui ferait comprendre quand elle le souhaiterait. Elle n'était pas pressée.

"- Ca fait beaucoup."

Phil eut son petit sourire si particulier.

"- Oui, je sais. j'en suis désolé. Nous n'avions pas prévu de vous mettre au courant mais finalement, c'est un mal pour un bien je pense. Votre aide sera des plus appréciables."

Snape eut un petit sourire désabusé.

"- Vous semblez bien certain que je vais vous aider, agent Coulson."

Phil eut à nouveau se sourire si étrange.

"- Nous pouvons vous offrir la liberté, Professeur. la vraie liberté. libre de Dumbledore, de Voldemort, de votre passé même." Susurra Loki.

"- Je ne vois pas trop comment vous pourriez en faire autant."

"- Aidez-nous à éliminer définitivement Voldemort. et Dumbledore. En échange, nous vous offrons une nouvelle vie, un nouveau nom aux Etats-Unis." Promis Phil.

Même si ce monde n'était pas le sien, il était sûr qu'il pouvait négocier avec le SHIELD. Rien ne pouvait être assez différent pour que Nick ne soit pas Directeur. Et Même si ce Fury-là n'était pas forcément Flamel, il doutait grandement qu'ils n'aient pas le même caractères.

Snape hésita.  
Une nouvelle vie ? Un nouveau monde ? Avoir le droit de devenir quelqu'un d'autre pour devenir lui-même ? Il aurait tué pour ça. Et justement, c'était ce qu'on lui demanderait de faire.

En serait-il capable ? Certes, Dumbledore avait sauvé sa vie. Il utilisait même ça, en plus de sa culpabilité pour le contrôler et faire de lui ce qu'il voulait.

Avait-il encore une dette envers lui ou était-il libre ?

"- j'ai une dette envers Dumbledore. Si je ne l'honore pas, au mieux j'y perdrais ma magie, au pire j'y perdrais la vie."

Loki eut un sourire malsain avant de poser sa longue main fine aux doigts osseux sur le torse de Snape.

Le maitre-potion eut un mouvement de recul mais finit par se laisser faire. Le contact du dieu état désagréable. Presque douloureux. Sa magie s'insinuait dans ses veines comme des centaines de minuscules serpents acides qui le brulaient de l'intérieur.

"- Cette dette n'existe plus depuis longtemps." Ronronna Loki. "Elle est morte à la minute ou vous avez risqué votre vie pour la sienne."

La magie était une force d'équilibre. Un pour un.  
Snape avait sauvé la vie de Dumbledore plus d'une fois, il l'avait servi malgré son dégout.

La dette qu'il avait envers lui était morte.

"- ..Alors...je suis libre de lui ?"

Le professeur était incrédule.

"- Aussi libre que vous acceptez de l'être." Assura encore le dieu.

La moue incrédule de Snape se transforma lentement en sourire, puis en rire quasi hystérique. Il était libre ? Vraiment ? Au moins de Dumbledore en tout cas.

"- Aidez-nous à tuer Voldemort et la Marque disparaîtra de votre bras." Insista Phil. "Et vous serez libre. Libre d'être Severus Prince, maître potion américain. Si vous le souhaitez. Bien sûr."

Snape finit par se calmer progressivement. Potter, Coulson, semblait tellement sûr de lui, tellement certain de ses paroles… et toujours ce sourire calme et tranquille qui semblait Savoir, comme toujours. Comme si la Connaissance était son héritage.

"- Si vous pouvez me donner une nouvelle vie, je n'aurais aucun problème à vous aider à en terminer quelques-unes."

Phil tendit la main à Snape. Le professeur pouvait sentir la magie qui pulsait dans les veines du sorcier. Le corps était redevenu celui d'un adolescent mais ses yeux, eux, était toujours ceux du quinquagénaire tranquille et surentrainé qu'était devenu Phil Coulson.

Le maitre-potion serra la main du fils d'une autre Lily, scellant aussi bien son passé qu'un potentiel futur.

"- Et maintenant ?"

"- Maintenant, je vais devoir faire ce que je ne voulais pas : me faire repérer par le SHIELD, affronter Nick et lui expliquer que je suis son meilleur pote dans un monde parallèle. Ça va être cocasse."

Loki eut un soupir un peu triste pendant que son frère lui frottait gentiment le dos. Thor savait à quel point l'humain manquait à son frère.

"- Auras-tu besoin de mon aide, Phil ?"

L'agent secoua la tête

"- Non, de toute façon, je crois qu'il ne saurait pas qui tu es. Je vais m'en débrouiller."

"- Comment comptes-tu faire ?"

"- Je trouverais bien." Rassura Phil.

Comment se présenter ? En tant que Phil en prenant le risque qu'un autre lui-même différent soit déjà au sein du SHIELD ? En tant que Harry Potter ?

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Nick respectait autant que la force et la capacité à s'en servir correctement, c'était bien le culot.

Un mince sourire, pour une fois tinté de tout ce qui faisait de Gryffondor un danger public, glissa sur les lèvres de l'agent.

Loki grogna.

"- Ho non…. je connais ce sourire. ne compte pas sur moi pour venir te chercher si ça t'explose au visage !" prévint Loki.

Thor se mit à hurler de rire avant de coller une claque dans le dos de son frère.

"- je crois que j'aurais adoré rencontrer ce Godric, Loki."

"- A vous deux, vous auriez déclenchés Ragnarok, Thor."

Le dieu blond eut un sourire de chiot.

"- Allons mon frère, je ne suis pas à ce point une catastrophe ambulante !"

"- Toi non. Lui oui."

Ce qui, toute proportion rétablie, devait faire de l'humain mort depuis si longtemps un cauchemar à pattes. Même Thor en grimaça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron tentait vaillamment de faire parler Harry dès qu'il le pouvait. Il était en colère depuis qu'il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère l'informant que sa "paye" pour être l'ami d'Harry était pour l'instant suspendue. Il n'avait pas obtenu de résultats probants depuis des jours.

Hermione était dans le même cas mais cachait mieux sa frustration.

Une autre qui ne pouvait cacher son irritation était Ginny. Harry lui était promis depuis sa naissance. Pire, elle était née pour ça. Elle était la raison du nombre d'enfants dans la famille Wesley. il fallait une fille a marier avec Harry et elle s'était faite attendre. Pourtant, malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle ne parvenait pas à attirer l'attention de l'adolescent.  
Sa mère l'avait coaché plus d'une fois pourtant. Ca n'était pas dur d'intéresser un ado hormonal. Peu importait même qu'elle tombe enceinte pendant qu'elle était encore à l'école. Au pire, elle raterait une année avant d'y retourner mais elle produirait l'héritier de la famille Potter. Et maintenant, en plus, de la famille Black. ca valait le coup. Même si Ginny était jeune, elle connaissait son devoir pour sa famille.

Si seulement Harry voulait bien se montrer conciliant ! Ca la rendait folle ça. Il ne la regardait pas une seule seconde. Par contre, Luna….

Comment cette dinde au cerveau remplit d'eau chaude avait-il pu intéresser Potter ? Il était censé aimer les rousses, comme son père ! Pas une fille aux cheveux blond filasse complètement à côté de la plaque !

Ginny était furieuse. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait mal ?

La jeune fille regarda passer Harry avec Luna. La jeune fille avait ce petit sourire doux un peu ailleurs collé aux lèvres, comme si elle voyait des choses invisible à tous les autres.

Près d'elle, Harry riait doucement avec retenu, amusé parce que la jeune fille lui disait.

"- Le seigneur Loki n'a pas encore décidé d'être à la hauteur de sa réputation ?"

Phil n'avait pas été vraiment étonné que la jeune fille parvienne si bien à voir à travers les déguisements de chacun. Il ne savait pas comment elle pouvait en être capable, mais plus le temps passait et plus elle Voyait.

"- Je crains que le moment ou Loki se décidera à lancer une guerre de farces dans l'école, Poudlard ne s'enfonce dans un temps de trouble plus dangereux que tous les seigneur des ténèbres que l'Angleterre à subit ses 500 dernières années."

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit rire doux.

"- j'espère qu'il ne t'as pas entendu. Sinon, il serait capable de te prouver qu'il peut faire pire.

"- ho, je n'en doute pas une seconde. mais s'il le fait, je rapporterai la moindre de ses bêtises à son mari.

"- _Ca, c'est petit_." Souffla le clone de Loki, invisible près de Phil sauf pour Luna.

L'agent faillit sursauter mais parvint à retenir sa réaction nerveuse. Il se contenta de sourire comme le sale gosse qu'il était.

"- Je dois bien protéger un peu ma vie."

"- _rabat joie_." Marmotta encore le clone avant de disparaître pour retourner à son maître.

Tout le monde attendait l'arrivée des élèves de Durmstag et Beau-Bâton pour le soir même. Harry en avait longuement parlé avec Loki, Thor et Snape. Puisque de toute façon quelqu'un mettrait son nom dans la coupe, il le mettrait devant tout le monde, lui-même.

Ca couperait l'herbe sous le pied a nombre de bavardages épuisant. Déjà, quand il arriverait à passer la ligne, les capacités de Dumbledore seraient remises en cause. Quand son nom en plus de celui de Diggori sortirait, moins de monde serait étonné. Puisque le directeur avait raté son coup une fois, il pourrait l'avoir raté plusieurs. et s'il n'était plus infaillible…

Phil comptait bien détruire sa réputation pan par pan, lambeau par lambeau.

Quand Voldemort tenterait de regagner son corps en l'utilisant à la fin de l'année, Phil lancerait sur lui Héla. La déesse aurait une explication musclée avec le sorcier.

D'ailleurs….

Phil s'assit à sa place à la table gryffondor. Son regard accrocha celui de Loki. Il fallait qu'ils discutent.

Près de son frère, Thor riait à gorge déployée avec Hagrid. Malgré la différence de taille non négligeable entre eux, le demi géant se sentait comme rapetissait près du dieu. Thor avait une présence qui faisait passer pour insignifiant les gens autour de lui quand il le voulait.

Là, il le faisait pour protéger un peu son frère. Même près d'un mois après la rentrée, Loki était au cœur des rumeurs de l'école sans que le sorcier n'en soit affecté. Mais Thor connaissait son frère. Il savait que les persiflages le touchaient.

Certains murmuraient qu'il était la future épouse de Voldemort, d'autre qu'il était la prochaine sorcière des ténèbres. Ca affectait Loki mine de rien. Surtout que Voldemort se targuait d'être son descendant. Le plus cocasse étant que jamais "Slytherin" n'avait eu de descendant. Enfin, pas d'humain. C'était le second fils de Godric qui avait hérité de tout ce que Slytherin avait. La capacité d'utiliser le fourchlangue, commune à l'époque, venait de Godric. Pas de Loki. Lui n'en avait pas besoin, il avait le toutlangue.

Dumbledore se leva soudain.

"- mes amis, comme vous le savez tous, nos hôtes vont arriver ce soir. Pour préparer leur arrivée, les cours de l'après-midi sont suspendus." C'était soit ça, soit les profs allaient se suicider de désespoir. Tenir des élèves surexcités pendant des heures, très peu pour eux. "Faites vos devoirs pour être libres ce week-end et rencontrer nos jeunes amis; Ce soir, nous allumerons également la Coupe de Feu. Les élèves répondant aux exigences minimales auront tout le week-end pour déposer leurs noms dans la coupe avant que le tirage au sort n'ai lieu."

Un brouhaha étouffé se fit immédiatement entendre parmi les élèves. Surexcités, ils prévoyaient déjà comment allait se passer les jours a venir et la coupe. Les épreuves étaient connues pour être difficiles et dangereuses. il y avait déjà eut des morts ! Qui aurait le courage d'essayer ? Qui serait choisi ? Les paris commencèrent rapidement et de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que le Directeur doive y mettre le holà. Ils étaient bruyants tous là.

Une fois le déjeuner finit, tous les élèves s'égayèrent dans tous les sens.

Immédiatement, Ron et Hermione encadrèrent Phil qui se retint de grincer des dents. Bon sang, il devait voir Loki lui ! Ce n'était pas à la minute mais…

Il lança un regard suppliant vers la table des professeurs mais Loki évita son regard avec un sourire, très fier de l'embêter.

"- Sale boule de neige montée en graine."

"- Tu as dit quelque chose, Harry ?"

Phil se mordit la langue. Détestait de plus en plus qu'on utilise son nom de naissance. Il était Phil Coulson non d'un chien. Agent du SHIELD et opérateur des Avengers non d'un chien ! Il était capable de rendre Tony Stark nerveux et faire baisser les yeux a Thor quand même !

L'agent se força à se détendre. il avait détesté son enfance, hait son adolescence et honnit son début d'âge adulte. Fury l'avait sauvé de pire qu'une dépression.

Une bouffée d'angoisse l'étreint. Il voulait tellement rentrer chez lui…. Pourquoi avait-il soudain envie de pleurer comme ça ? Il était adulte, pas un enfant ! Même si son corps, lui, l'était.  
Etait-ce pour ça qu'il se sentait soudain si mal ? L'agent renforça ses barrières d'occlumencie autour de lui. Immédiatement, il se sentit mieux. Quelqu'un avait tenté de forcer ses défenses et y était en partie parvenu.  
Ca le mit en colère, renforçant d'autant ses barrières.

"- Harry ?"

"- Ca va Hermione. je crois que je suis fatigué, c'est tout."

Ron renifla.

"- En même temps, tu passerai pas tout ton temps à travailler…"

Hermione donna une baffe à son ami.

"- Harry a raison de travailler davantage ses cours ! et tu devrais faire comme lui ! Tu vas faire quoi si tu rates tes examens, hein ?"

Ses perceptions mentales à fleur de peau à cause de l'agression qu'il venait de subir, Harry n'eut pas besoin de forcer pour entendre les pensées de Ron. Elles étaient si forts en avant de toute façon, n'importe qui ou presque aurait pu les entendre. Ou les lire sur son visage.

" _bah, je suis le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter. peu importe mes résultats, j'aurai les honneurs que ça mérite_ "

Phil aurait dû en être écœuré.

Il n'en était même pas vraiment étonné.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Ha, monsieur Blake !"

Thor se tourna en entendant Dumbledore l'appeler.

"- Directeur."

Incapable de franchir les barrières mentales de Loki, le directeur avait décidé de tenter sa chance avec son totalement pas magique compagnon. Thor était une force de la nature, suffisamment pour impressionner même le vieux sorcier. il l'avait vu s'entrainer quelques fois. Sa puissance musculaire était telle qu'Hagrid faisait enfançon perdu face à lui. Le pire étant surement que Loki lui tenait tête en utilisant son agilité et sa vitesse. Le couple était à l' opposé l'un de l'autre mais ils étaient capables de se battre l'un contre l'autre au point que le gagnant ne soit jamais décidé à l'avance. Hermione lui avait expliqué que Lady Slytherin utilisait les "arts martiaux" et que ça consistait à retourner la force de son adversaire contre lui. Plus l'adversaire était fort et plus il était facile de le vaincre. Dumbledore ne comprenait pas trop. C'était des trucs de moldus ça. Il en restait plus que dubitatif. ca faisait tellement faible créature qui se cherche des excuses… mais après avoir vu deux ou trois la fine jeune femme aux cheveux noirs jeter son amant au tapis, il avait dû reconnaitre qu'Hermione savait sans doute de quoi elle parlait.

"- Que puis-je pour vous ?" Thor avait hâte de rejoindre son frère.

A vivre ensembles tous les deux, ils étaient obligés de se parler plus qu'ils ne l'avaient fait ses trois cent dernières années après tout. Ca faisait bizarre à Loki aussi bien qu'a Thor. Comme ils ne pouvaient pas risquer de se taper dessus, ils se forçaient à régler pacifiquement leurs différends.

Étrangement, ça leur faisait du bien à tous les deux.

"- Avec l'arrivée de nos hôtes, je voulais savoir si vous pourriez nous aider un peu. je crois qu'ils vont avoir des chevaux géants à gérer pour beau-bâton. Peut-être pourriez-vous aider à s'en occuper ?"

Thor haussa un sourcil. Il savait s'occuper de chevaux évidement. Il savait même s'occuper de Sleipnir. Le fils aîné de son frère ne laissait pas grand monde le panser. Il n'y avait guère que Loki, son lad attitré et lui-même qui pouvaient s'en occuper. Même Odin y aurait risqué ses doigts. Ou plutôt, surtout Odin…

"- Et bien, j'imagine."

"- Ils ne vous font pas peur j'espère ?" Le sourire du directeur était un rien insultant, condescendant, comme si avoir peur des chevaux était la marque d'un esprit faible comme l'étaient évidement tous les moldus.

"- Peur ? pourquoi aurais-je peur de chevaux ?" Thor était un peu perplexe.

Il sentait aussi qu'on toquait à la porte de son esprit. S'il n'était pas capable de s'en protéger comme Loki, il restait un ase. Son esprit était différent de celui d'un simple humain. Là où il suffisait de taper droit devant soit avec un humain, entrer dans l'esprit d'un ase, c'était comme tomber dans un labyrinthe de flammes mouvantes impossible à cartographier et à comprendre pour un simple humain.

Dumbledore se retira avec horreur. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de voir ? Il était incapable de comprendre les rares souvenirs qu'il avait attrapés au vol.


	9. Chapter 9

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 09

L'arrivée des deux autres écoles avait fait grand bruit parmi les élèves. La présentation brutale et pleine de fourrure des élèves de Durmstag, celle, pleine de délicatesse de ceux de Beau-bâton…

Les élèves de Poudlard s'étaient sentit finalement bien ordinaire et "normaux".

Contrairement à sa première quatrième année, Phil avait silencieusement applaudit les choix d'élèves fait par les deux écoles. Tous les élèves français étaient des filles et ceux de Durmstag n'étaient que des garçons.

Traduction : toutes les filles étaient au moins en partie Vela et capable de contrôler la moitié de la population de Poudlard d'un sourire pour avoir des informations. L'autre moitié des invités pouvant faire la même chose avec les filles anglaises grâce à leurs muscles et au danger naturel qu'ils émettaient.

Etait-il le seul à avoir compris la chose ? A part Loki et Thor bien sûr. Mais en princes guerriers, ils voyaient tout comme une future guerre à mener.

Confortablement installé sur sa chaise, Phil se demandait aussi si ses collègues de Gryffondor réalisaient la honte qui était la leur d'avoir été dédaigné par les deux écoles. Il y avait des jeunes gens de Beau-Bâton à la table des Ravenclaw principalement et un peu à celle des Hufflepuff pendant que tout Durmstag était à celle des Slytherin. Personne ne s'était joint à eux. Ca n'étonnait pas vraiment Phil. Aussi bien qu'ils soient ainsi ostracisés qu'aucun de ses collègues ne le réalisent. L'agent évacua la notion d'un mouvement de tête. Ca ne le concernait pas vraiment finalement. Il préférait et de loin préparer sa prise de contact avec Nick.

Phil sortit un parchemin de son sac pour commencer à noter quelques éléments indispensable en utilisant la sténo particulière que tous les agents un peu gradé apprenaient. Ca permettait de noter énormément de choses en quelques signes sans que personne, sauf d'autres niveaux six et plus ne puissent comprendre.

Sourd aux babils inutiles de Dumbledore, Phil se creusa la cervelle pour se rappeler ou était le QG du SHIELD à cette période. Le Triskelion n'était même pas encore en construction, le QG de new york devait être a peine fonctionnel. Quant à celui du Delaware, il devait être en train de se vider. Où était Nick à cette période ? Sans doute encore dans le Delaware. Il ne se rappelait plus s'il avait précédé le déménagement ou suivit. Si lui-même existait dans cette réalité et qu'il suivait son propre planning de l'époque, il devait être en Asie du sud-est;

Ça serait le bon moment de contacter son vieil ami.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu écris, Harry ?"

Hermione avait pris le parchemin et l'examinait avec attention. Phil le lui arracha des mains.

"- je ne crois pas que ça te concerne. et ton manque d'éducation est absolument insupportable."

La jeune fille rougit.

"- Allons Harry, je suis juste curieuse."

"- Et en quoi ta curiosité me concerne ? mes affaires sont personnelles. Je ne vais pas fouiller dans ton sac il me semble."

La jeune fille soupira.

"- Harry… je m'inquiète pour toi."

"- il n'y a aucune raison de t'inquiéter. A part peut-être pour ton intégrité physique si tu continues à me prendre mes affaires." Phil grimaça. ca faisait tellement puéril, aussi bien comme argument que comme argumentaire. Pourtant, ils n'étaient censés être que des enfants. Qui avait-il alors de choquant à ce qu'ils se comportent comme tel ? Normalement, rien. Mais Phil n'avait jamais eu le temps d'être vraiment un enfant. Alors comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que savoir réellement se comporter comme tel ?  
Il secoua la tête, irrité.

Dès que Dumbledore eut finit de déblatérer, il se faufila hors de la grande salle pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait que trop remis. Il croisa le regard de Loki. Ils savaient tous les deux où se retrouver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Sssssssss SssssssSss" "Ouvre-toi"

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, révélant un boyau noir et sale.

D'un geste de sa baguette, Phil le nettoya avant de siffler encore en fourchelangue. Des escaliers apparurent.

"- Tu sais qu'il y a une autre entrée, n'est-ce pas ?"

Phil sursauta très légèrement. Suffisamment pour manquer basculer tête la première dans le boyau. Loki le rattrapa par le bras.

"- Je m'en doute mais je n'ai jamais eu ni le temps ni l'occasion de chercher. Et je suppose que c'est dans les donjons, donc inaccessible à un Gryff'"

"- Ce n'est pas faux." Sourit Loki.

Les deux hommes descendirent les longs escaliers en silence jusqu'à la Chambre des Secrets.

Loki grimaça en la voyant.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?"

Avec surprise, Phil ne put que réaliser que le bout de mur écroulé s'était réparé tout seul. Mais Poudlard était sentiente après tout. Alors qu'elle puisse se soigner seule comme l'être vivant qu'elle était n'était pas "si" étonnant.

"- Un jour, il faudra me dire comment vous avez réussi à donner une conscience à ce château."

Le sourire douloureux et triste de Loki répondit pour lui. Phil connaissait assez son passé pour n'avoir besoin de rien d'autre pour comprendre que c'était sans doute l'âme d'un de ses enfants qui vivait là, inaccessible mais protégée d'Asgard dans les pierres du bâtiment.

L'agent détourna la conversation.

"- Quel est le problème avec cette pièce ?"

"- Elle a été conçu comme la Chambre à la Demande. "Ceci" n'a jamais été sa vraie forme."

"- Sans doute est-ce reflet de ce que Tom pensait trouver."

Loki hocha la tête.

Les tunnels sombre et malodorant étaient presque douloureux à voir pour lui.  
Quand il tomba sur le corps parfaitement préservé de son arrière-petite-fille, il ne put retenir un sanglot. Le cœur de Phil se serra.

"- Je suis désolé." Murmura l'agent pendant que Loki s'agenouillait près du corps du grand serpent en secouant la tête.

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Phil. C'est celle de Voldemort."

Sa petite fille avait proposé elle-même de rester ici et de protéger Poudlard. Et voilà qu'elle était morte après avoir été manipulée et utilisée par l'ennemi. C'était tellement proche de ce que Loki avait pu subir lui-même qu'il en eut un petit rire désolé.

Il embrassa encore le serpent sur son museau émoussé avant de se redresser. Pour une fois, il sortit sa baguette qui reprit sa forme de lance puis incanta longuement.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Avec horreur, Phil réalisa que Loki dépeçait le cadavre. Les lambeaux de peau s'arrachèrent lentement, les griffes et les dents se rangèrent en petits tas sur le sol, les glandes a venin furent mit à l'écart, les os s'arrachèrent à la chair qui se débita rapidement en petites portions.

Petit à petit, même ca disparaissait, remisé dans le laboratoire de potion de la chambre.

"- Elle n'aurait pas voulu que son corps ne serve à rien."

Rapidement, il ne resta plus que la poche a œufs, plein, sur le sol.

"- Les œufs d'un basilic incubent dans le corps mort de leur génitrice jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la lumière."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une centaine de petits serpents longs comme le bras sortent des œufs et s'approchent de leur arrière-grand-mère. Comme tous les basilics, ils avaient la mémoire génétique de leur mère. Une famille de basilics avait la mémoire de sa famille jusqu'à Jormugandr.

Ils se mirent tous à siffler doucement.

Elles plutôt. Il n'y avait jamais que des femelles.

Phil ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elles les saluaient tous les deux. Elles savaient évidement qui ils étaient. Un gros poids que Phil ne savait même pas exister quitta la poitrine de l'agent lorsque les petits serpents le pardonnèrent pour avoir tué leur mère. Elles ne lui en voulaient pas. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire pour protéger l'école, comme elle avait juré de le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit fauchée par la mort. Phil s'accroupit près de Loki. Le dieu était littéralement couvert de petit basilic. L'un d'eux se redressa, lui siffla à l'oreille, puis passa de son bras à celui de Phil.

Les yeux brillants, Loki ne put camoufler son amusement malgré sa tristesse d'avoir perdu encore un descendant.

"- Crois-tu que Choupette accepte que tu ais un autre familier ?"

Le wolpertinger s'approcha du petit basilic pour effleurer son nez émoussé du sien. Phil ne cherchait même plus à savoir comment le petit animal lagomorphe faisait pour toujours être là quand il le fallait. C'était le genre de secret que seuls les familiers avaient. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne cherchait plus à savoir.

Les deux animaux semblèrent discuter ensemble un moment avant de parvenir à un terrain d'entente.

" _ **Carnage à raison." Siffla le bébé basilic en s'installant dans le col de la robe de Phil. "Tu as besoin d'être surveillé et protégé, mon humain. Je vais t'appeler… Hum…Oui…C'est bien...Nuit. Je vais aussi t'appeler Nuit."**_

Un peu renversé, Phil leva les yeux vers Loki qui tentait difficilement de retenir son hilarité.

Carnage ? Nuit ? Le basilic le traitait comme un animal domestique !

"- Et comment dois-je t'appeler, jeune dame ?" Finit par demander Phil.

"Tu peux m'appeler Sage."

Phil faillit éclater de rire lui aussi.

"- J'imagine que Carnage est le nom que ce donne Choupette ? Et pourquoi m'appeler Nuit ?"

" _ **Carnage est Carnage. Elle tolère ton surnom et le trouve drôle. Et elle t'appelle Nuit parce que tu es le mari de la Mort évidement. Et la mort ne vient vraiment qu'à la nuit."**_ Siffla le petit basilic comme si c'était une évidence."

Puis, comme toutes ses sœurs avaient gentiment mordues Loki pour lui inoculer leur venin et l'en protéger aussi bien que de leur regard pétrifiant, Sage mordit Phil dans le cou.

Phil s'écroula dans les bras de Loki sans même le réaliser, terrassé par la douleur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ou était encore passé ce petit imbécile de Potter ?

Dumbledore était inquiet. Même avec tous les sorts de surveillance, les portraits et les cartes du château, il ne parvenait pas à trouver Potter.

Les premiers jours de son arrivée à Poudlard, il l'avait pu encore. Puis, petit à petit, il n'y avait plus réussit. Comme si les sorts de surveillance s'étiolaient les uns après les autres. Il avait bien cherché à les relancer, à gaver le gamin de potions, à lui placer des sorts de confinements et de retenu mais rien. Rien ne semblait accrocher sur lui.

Dumbledore n'était pas idiot. Potter était Chef de sa Famille de plein droit à présent. Les anneaux de Chef de Famille étaient gavés jusqu'à la gueule de sorts pour justement protéger leur porteur contre ce genre de contrôle. Mais Dumbledore s'était cru plus puissant que ces sorts. Il avait pensé que Poudlard allait l'aider à traquer cet élève stupide qui menaçait son château de pouvoir de s'effondrer.

Dumbledore ne pouvait évidemment par savoir que le château lui avait déjà retiré tous ce qui faisait de lui le Directeur.

S'il essayait d'Apparaitre dans ses murs à nouveau, comme le pouvait n'importe quel Directeur accepté par Poudlard, il n'y parviendrait pas.

Poudlard l'avait renié en tant que Directeur.

Le retour de Loki dans le bâtiment avait réveillé pleinement le château assoupit.

Sans que quiconque ne le réalise, le château puisait dans l'énergie contenue depuis des siècles dans sa pierre cœur et qui se gorgeait de la magie résiduelle abandonnée par les enfants pour se refaire une beauté. Des zones depuis des années en déshérence étaient en train de se reconstruire tout seul. Des étages entiers abandonnées depuis des lustres retrouvaient justement leur lustre d'antan.

Les tapis réapparaissaient, les torches éternelles reprenaient leur place, les fenêtres oubliées et cachées, remplacées par de la pierre à mesure qu'on ne remplaçait pas les vitres brisées se réveillaient une à une, secouait la pierre qui était absorbée par le château pour être réutilisée ailleurs. Les marbres reprenaient la place de la pierre sombre et endormie, les vitraux racontant l'histoire des quatre fondateurs autant que l'histoire de Loki, reprenaient leurs couleurs. Le château se redressait lui-même. Bientôt, il serait aussi magnifique que lorsqu'il avait été construit.

Seul Loki entendait la voir de Poudlard évidement. Seul Loki entendait ses chuchotements.

Lui et deux fantômes.

Héléna et le Baron observaient dans l'ombre les agissements du Directeur.

Aussi sombres l'un que l'autre, ils ne savaient trop que faire.

La fille de Ravenclaw et son promis, après s'être détestés, après s'être entretué même si l'histoire avait gardé une autre version, avaient fini par faire la paix.

Hélena avait retrouvé le diadème de sa mère. Le bijou était Asgardien et avait été offert par Loki à sa mère pour son mariage. Comme la coupe d'Helga ou l'épée de Godric.

Loki était capable de tout pour se venger. Voler quelques artefacts au coffre d'Odin, les camoufler, et les offrir à des mortels en faisaient partie.

Les deux fantômes hésitaient encore à aller voir Loki. Ils le connaissaient. Ils l'avaient reconnu sans peine. Que faisait le Fondateur ici ? Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ?

Les eux fantômes se retirèrent encore davantage dans les ombres. Ils se cachèrent dans le mur, invisible à la vision de l'œil magique de Maugrey grâce à Poudlard elle-même qui protégeait ses habitants, vivants ou morts. Comme eux, le château n'avait aucune confiance dans le nouveau professeur de Défense.

"- Ha ! Mon vieil ami. Alors. Avez-vous quelque chose à m'apprendre ?"

Le professeur se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil avec une grimace. Il prit une lampée de liquide à sa flasque avant de répondre.

"- Je ne sais pas où est passé Potter. Il est plus fuyant qu'une anguille. Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait, Albus ? Je suis certain qu'il vous hait."

Dumbledore fit sa plus belle tête contrite.

"- J'ai voulu protéger le peu d'enfance qui lui restait. Il a pris mon intervention comme une tentative de le spoiler de son héritage. Je voulais juste lui éviter le poids des responsabilité avant qu'il ne soit prêt." Se défendit immédiatement le Directeur sous le regard pénétrant de son ami qui grogna sans rien dire de plus.

Ca agaçait le directeur de devoir passer son temps à se justifier comme ça. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser faire ce qu'il avait à faire ? Lui savait ce qui était nécessaire pour le bien commun. Pourquoi les gens s'ingéniaient-ils à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ? Le sacrifice de quelques-uns pour le bénéfice de la majorité n'était qu'un petit prix à payer après tout. Ils auraient dû tous le comprendre.

Sacrifier quelques dizaines de vies pour sauver leur mode de vie, ce n'était rien !

Quelle était donc cette manie des jeunes de vouloir toujours tout changer et faire évoluer ? Ce qui était bien suffisant en l'état.

Un gros soupir échappa au Directeur. Un peu perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas vraiment les paroles de son vieil ami qui le rassurait sur les deux autres écoles ainsi que sur la coupe. L'officiel du ministère viendrait le lendemain pour l'allumer.

Dumbledore finit par remercier Maugrey et le chasser en douceur de son bureau.

Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reprenne le contrôle de Potter. Il était sa seule arme contre Tom.

Sans se soucier de l'heure, il appela Snape.

Le maitre-potion protesta un peu mais le Directeur ne se laissa pas attendrir.

Il exigea sa présence sous peine de représailles.

En bon espion, Snape savait mieux que de se rebeller. Même si le Directeur n'avait plus rien pour le forcer à obéir, il le rejoint, la tête basse, servile.

Il avait hâte de le voir se noyer dans sa propre importance et en crever.


	10. Chapter 10

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 10

C'est une main sur son épaule qui le fit ouvrir les yeux.

"- Je me suis endormit ?"

"- Pas très longtemps" (1)

Loki donna la main à Phil. L'agent se redressa avec une grimace. Il avait mal partout. Sage sifflait doucement près de lui, très fière d'elle-même. Choupette attendait elle aussi à côté de son humain, pas inquiète pour deux papillons.

"- Comment te sens-tu ?"

"- Mal partout, mais j'imagine que je devrais être heureux d'être en vie."

"- Ton cœur s'est arrêté."

"- Ben voyons."

"- Il ne s'est toujours pas relancé d'ailleurs"

"- ….Ha…."

Loki posa une main sur son torse. Une secousse brutale de magie et son cœur repartait sans que l'humain n'en sente de différence. Chaque "mort" le rapprochait un peu plus de l'éternité réelle qui ferait de lui le véritable époux de la Mort.

"- Que personne ne se pose de questions." Sinon, sortit de là, le seul impact que ça aurait eu aurait été l'arrêt de la croissance du corps qu'habitait Phil pour l'instant.

Il n'était qu'un passager de cet organisme. Ce n'était pas illogique qu'il puisse le piloter même s'il était mort.

Phil se releva avec un grondement.

"- Combien de temps suis-je resté inconscient ?"

"- Le temps que ton âme et ta magie assimilent le poison et le nouveau lien. Une petite heure."

"- Tu n'es pas resté inactif !"

Loki eut un large sourire.

La Chambre des Secrets avait retrouvé son luxe d'antan, si proche et si semblable aux appartements de Loki à Asgard avec ses grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient sur le fond du lac, ses meubles confortables, ses fourrures et son âtre gigantesque.

La statue de soi-disant Salazar avait disparue, la pierre sombre et l'humidité aussi.

Les bébés basilic à part Sage s'étaient tous installés sur l'épais tapis en fourrure juste devant la cheminée. Une grande assiette sur un côté dégorgeait de souris fraichement tuées que les petits serpents pouvaient aller croquer quand ils avaient un creux.

Le tout était finalement incroyablement domestique.

"- C'est mieux non ?"

Phil hocha la tête.

C'était mieux et surtout, ça lui permettait d'oublier ce qui s'était passé ici.

"- Pourquoi sommes-nous venus alors ?"

Le sourire de Loki disparu, soudain remplacé par un calme effrayant.

"- Qu'as-tu prévu de faire pour l'année à venir ?"

Phil eut un sourire glacial.

"- Détruire Tom. Et Albus. Les révéler tous les deux pour ce qu'ils sont avant de les détruire. Détruire les horcruxes, détruire le ministère. Puis "mourir". Et rentrer à la maison."

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Très bien. Tu as contacté Fury ?"

Phil vit la peine fugitive dans les yeux de Loki. Son mari lui manquait.

"- Pas encore. J'attends d'avoir mis mon nom dans la Coupe."

Loki eut un ricanement.

"- Tu es une sale bête, tu sais ?"

"- Venant du Dieu du Chaos, je prends ça pour un compliment."

Le sourire chaleureux de Loki lui remonta le moral.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Seuls les élèves majeurs pourront mettre leur nom dans la coupe. Une ligne d'âge a été tracée pour empêcher tout élève trop jeune de le faire." Prévint Dumbledore. "Mais je sais que nombre d'entre vous vont quand même tenter leur chance."

Les jumeaux Wesley en frétillaient d'avance.

La coupe fut allumée par le représentant du ministère.

Rita écrivait comme une folle dans son calepin, déjà prête à noter n'importe quoi qu'elle puisse monter en épingle pour son bénéfice personnel.

Le directeur de Durmstag le premier se leva, ses élèves derrières lui.

L'un après l'autre, chaque étudiant mit son nom dans la coupe qui jeta une bouffée bleue a chaque fois.

Puis ce furent les filles de beau-bâton pendant que les élèves de Poudlard étaient encore à tergiverser.

Phil le premier finit par se lever, son nom sur un papier à la main.  
S'il pouvait être le champion officiel de l'école, alors peut-être qu'il parviendrait à sauver la vie de Cédric ? C'était son souhait le plus cher à cet instant.

"- Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" Siffla Hermione.

"- Je vais tenter ma chance évidement."

"- Potter n'a pas compris que c'était pour les grands railla un peu Draco mais sans le venin qu'il mettait normalement dans sa voix quand il parlait de lui. Là, c'était plus amusé qu'autre chose.

Phil eut un calme sourire.

"- Nous verrons."

Dumbledore le regarda approcher avec intérêt.

"- Harry ?"

"- Lord Potter, Directeur." Rappela sèchement Phil avant de passer la limite d'âge.

Il ne fut pas propulsé en arrière comme il aurait dû l'être normalement.

Son corps avait peut-être 14 ans mais son esprit en avait 4 fois plus au moins. Ajouté à cela qu'il était de toute façon déjà majeur, le sort ne savait pas sur quoi se baser pour lui refuser le passage

Sans peine, il mit son nom dans la coupe avant de fixer froidement le directeur livide, puis Maugrey.

"Je sais qui tu es" C'était ce que son sourire signifiait. Maugrey frémit. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait réellement en danger.

"- DUMBLEUDAURE !" Rugit Madame Maxime. "Comment cet enfant a-t-il pu passer !"

Karkasoff rugit aussi. Dumbledore devenait-il sénile qu'un gosse de 14 ans pouvait passer la ligne ?  
Ravi, les jumeaux se précipitèrent. Ils furent refoulés rudement en arrière avant que Cedric ne tente sa chance à son tour. Lui passa sans peine pendant que tout le monde demandait des explications.

Phil accrocha le regard de Rita avant de lui sourire froidement.  
Elle aussi frémit.

Très vite, tout Gryffondor, puis les autres maisons se ruèrent sur la table d'Harry pour lui demander des comptes, certains scandalisés, d'autres fascinés.

Phil les laissa s'énerver un moment avant d'expliquer.

"- Je suis le Seigneur de ma Maison. Je suis majeur au regard de la loi. C'est normal que j'ai pu passer."

C'était aussi simple que cela.

L'oreille tendue, Dumbledore grinça des dents. Il avait bien prévu qu'Harry participerait. Mais pas comme ca ! Il fallait qu'il soit forcé, mit au banc de Poudlard pour sa "tricherie" supposée. Et voilà qu'encore une fois, il lui coupait l'herbe sous le pied. C'était un scandale.

Phil attendit que la situation se calme un peu avant de se faufiler à l'oisellerie.

Il y trouva Hedwige qui l'attendait tranquillement avec d'autres chouettes.

"- J'ai un travail pour toi ma belle. Ça va être long et difficile j'en ai peur."

La chouette des neiges trilla doucement avant de frotter sa tête contre le torse de son maître puis Harry lui donna sa lettre. Elle était réglementaire pour un rapport de mission. A part qu'elle était faite sur parchemin et qu'elle était scellée pour que seule Nick puisse l'ouvrir.

"- Donne ça à Nicholas Fury. Directeur du SHIELD. Tu y arriveras ?"

La chouette roucoula un peu, scandalisée que son maitre la pense capable d'échouée.

"- Je ne voulais pas te vexer ma chérie. Mais fait attention. Il a tendance a tirer d'abord et a poser les questions après."

Hedwige se frotta encore contre le visage de Phil puis s'envola à tire d'ailes.

"- C'est un véritable pandémonium que tu as laissé en bas, Phil."

L'agent sourit par-dessus son épaule à Thor.

"- Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Ici, les murs ont des oreilles." Thor haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce que je peux pour vous ?"

Le dieu posa sa main sur sa ceinture, là ou pendant une Mjolnir minuscule et invisible pour tous autres que Thor lui-même, Phil et Loki.

"- Les actions de vos "amis" et professeurs m'inquiètent. J'ai jugé préférable de vous servir d'escorte pour la soirée."

Le visage fermé du dieu était inquiétant.

Phil sourit en coin, satisfait.

"- Parfait au contraire. Vraiment parfait"

Avant de faire quelque chose, il fallait donner un coup de pied dans la fourmilière.

"- Vous avez déjà quelle sera la première épreuve j'imagine ?" Continua Thor.

"- Evidement."

"- Bon…."

A faire partie du corps enseignant et à aider Hagrid, Thor avait vu les enclos à dragons en court de construction.

"- Vous savez quoi faire ?"

"- Evidement." Répéta Phil.

Le dieu hocha la tête.

Il n'aimait pas le panier de crabes que cette école était devenue. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais vu avant, ce qu'il voyait était dégoutant.

"- Je vous raccompagne à votre dortoir."

L'agent hocha la tête.

Il se laissa reconduire dans le calme avant de monter se coucher sans se soucier des regards noirs que la moitié des Gryffondors lui lançaient, persuadés qu'il avait triché. Et pire, qu'il refusait de leur dire comment.  
Ces enfants étaient idiots.  
Heureusement, la première épreuve calmerait tout le monde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La chouette était épuisée. Même en faisant des escales et en passant par l'Islande et le Groenland, elle avait volé longtemps avant de trouver le destinataire.

Elle était restée près d'une heure à l'observer par la fenêtre. L'homme semblait perpétuellement en colère. Non seulement en colère mais furieux de quelque chose.  
Et inquiet.  
En une heure, elle l'avait déjà vu prendre deux fois un remède pour son ulcère.

Satisfaite, Hedwige se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre du vieux bâtiment. C'était une récupération du FBI. Heureusement, le SHIELD allait ENFIN avoir son premier vrai QG qui ne soit pas récupéré d'une autre organisation.

Fury sursauta brutalement lorsqu'on toqua à sa fenêtre du 27eme étage.

Immédiatement, il dégaina pour menacer le responsable.

Un reniflement lui échappa lorsqu'il vit la chouette.

Son arme retourna dans son holster.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bestiole ?"

L'animal ne semblait pas avoir peur de quoique ce soit.

La chouette toqua encore à la vitre.

Fury finit par ouvrir la fenêtre blindée. Encore un risque de sécurité qui serait heureusement comblé dans leur QG

La chouette s'approcha en sautillant.

Sa suspicion légitime à nouveau levée, Fury fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

L'animal alla piocher sous son aile pour en ressortir une lettre énorme qu'elle tendit au Directeur.

Fury en resta idiot. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ca ? Comment un truc aussi gros pouvait tenir comme ça ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Comme le Directeur ne semblait pas désireux de prendre la lettre, Hedwige entra dans le bureau, laissa tomber la lettre sur le meuble en bois, puis alla se poser sur le fauteuil en face du directeur sans se soucier de l'arme qui l'avait à présent en joue

"- Qu'est-ce que tu es ?"

"- Rourouuuuuuuuuuu"

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire."

"- Rouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu"

Le directeur se sentit soudain bien idiot, autant de parler à un animal comme la chouette que d'attendre une réponse ou de la menacer comme il le faisait.

Avec un haussement d'épaule, il posa son arme, prit le détecteur d'explosif dans le tiroir de son bureau puis le détecteur biologique.  
Les deux revinrent négatifs.

"- Rourourouuu !" S'agaça visiblement la chouette. C'était juste une lettre nom d'un os de souris blanche ! Il allait l'ouvrir oui ?

Se sentant de plus en plus idiot, Nick finit par enfiler des gants, un masque, puis déploya la petite cloche en plastique qu'il avait dans son tiroir au-dessus de la lettre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était paranoïaque qu'il n'avait pas d'ennemis.

Il ouvrit lentement la lettre, prêt à se mettre à l'abri mais rien de suspect ne se produisit.

Il tira la lettre de l'enveloppe avec une pince, la repassa aux détecteurs, la déplia, repris les détecteurs toujours négatifs puis enfin, la lu.

A mesure qu'il la lisait, ses sourcils montaient de plus en plus haut sur son crâne.

Une fois tout lu, il fit comme demandé dans la lettre. Il la scanna, puis la brula avec tout ce qu'il avait utilisé avant de mettre tous les déchets dans la descente de l'incinérateur.

Il sortit enfin de la pièce, Hedwige près de lui, puis lança le protocole de désinfection et de stérilisation totale de la pièce.

Vingt minutes plus tard, il était à nouveau à son bureau, la lettre imprimée et la chouette à nouveau sur le siège en face de lui.

Perplexe néanmoins, il décrocha son téléphone.

"- …..Phil ?"

"- Nick ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Tu es où ?"

"- Philippines, pourquoi ? Je suis occupé là ! Ça peut attendre ?"

Nick grogna quelque chose d'indistinct puis raccrocha.

Non, son Phil était bien là où il devait être. Alors comment Phil avait-il pu envoyez ca ?

"- La lettre dit que si je veux répondre, tu vas porter ma lettre jusqu'à ton maitre." Nick se sentait atrocement débile de parler à la chouette mais les codes de sécurité sur la lettre étaient impossible à connaitre autant qu'à craquer. Ils n'étaient pas du SHIELD. C'étaient des codes qui n'existaient exclusivement qu'entre Nick et Phil. Même pas entre le Directeur Fury et l'agent Coulson.  
C'était des codes entres les deux amis.

Impossible que quiconque les connaissent.

Mais Nick Fury était plus ouvert au bizarre que la plus part des gens. On le devait quand on traitait avec ce qu'il rencontrait chaque jour.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Qu'avait-il à perdre à tenter ? Au pire, il saurait qui était l'auteur de cette blague. Et qui était ce "Phil Coulson" qui lui assurait qu'il était bien lui mais pas le sien.  
Déjà, c'était simple à la base.

"- Boulot de con."

Il prit finalement une feuille de papier, griffonna quelques lignes, la mit dans une enveloppe du SHIELD avec un petit bibelot prélevé sur son bureau comme demandé dans la lettre puis donna le tout à la chouette.

L'animal remercia avec un "rouhou !" prit la lettre, puis s'envola par la fenêtre.

"- Plus qu'à attendre."'

C'était quand même affreusement bizarre. Mais le directeur n'en était plus là depuis un long, très, très long moment.

Il avait arrêté de croire au rationnel depuis qu'il avait vu de ses yeux vu le Tesseract. Il n'était qu'un gamin quand Howard Stark lui avait montré. Un jeune orphelin qui n'avait plus que son grand père, trop vieux pour s'occuper de lui, et qu'une dame dans la force de l'âge avait décidé de le prendre en main quand il avait tenté de lui voler son sac à main et qu'elle l'avait défoncé sans peine. Au lieu de le remettre à la police, elle lui avait laissé le choix. Signer avec le SSR ou aller en cabane. En gosse de 13 ans ronchon et en rébellion comme l'univers comme il l'était à l'époque, il avait accepté, persuadé qu'elle ferait comme tous les autres : y user sa patience et le renvoyer chez lui comme inutile et inutilisable.

C'était avec Peggy qu'il avait pu devenir quelqu'un. C'était elle qui l'avait élevé et qui avait transformé le petit con sans cervelle en humain fonctionnel. C'était grâce à elle qu'il avait rencontré Howard et tant d'autres. Et c'était pour lui faire prendre conscience de la mission du SSR que Howard lui avait montré le Tesseract avant de lui confier sa première mission. Une mission sur laquelle il travaillait toujours comme il pouvait même si elle était affreusement difficile : protéger son fils Anthony.

Mais ça, jamais Stark Junior n'en aurait conscience.

La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, l'enfant n'avait pas encore 10 ans et lui en avait plus de 25.

Un gros soupir échappa à Nick.  
Peut-être qu'il était temps qu'il se rappelle à son bon souvenir avant qu'il ne cause quelques catastrophe. Nick n'aimait pas la façon dont Stane gérait le génie.

Les mains derrière le dos, le regard perdu dans le vague, le directeur du SHIELD attendait qu'il se passe quelque chose pour le conforter dans l'impression bizarre qu'il avait depuis des semaines : il allait se passer quelque chose.  
La présence de cette chouette et de cette lettre n'étaient qu'une première confirmation.

Oui, c'est bien une reference aussi bien à la saison 1 de agent of Shield qu'a Dollhouse


	11. Chapter 11

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 11

NdAs : et comme nous sommes le 26 septembre et que c'est la journée internationale du lapin, bonne fete à toutes les Choupettes !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé à 9h du matin, dans le bureau du directeur.

Fury n'était pas seul.  
Tous les Avengers restant étaient là

Clint était un peu hagard mais Nick savait que lui-même n'était pas en meilleur état. Tous les deux souffraient affreusement de l'absence, qui de sa moitié, qui de son père.

Malgré son âge, Clint était affreusement attaché à Phil. Sans doute parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Clint avait toujours su que son père lui survivrait. C'était une connaissance apaisante et rassurante. Réaliser que la mort n'était pas forcement la seule façon de le perdre le rendait malade.

Natasha caressa doucement le dos de son ami. Finalement, elle avait accepté ses mensonges et ses demi-vérités. Comme Clint le lui avait dit, qui mieux qu'elle pouvait comprendre la valeur du silence et des mensonges ? Il n'avait pas menti pour la blesser, il avait mentit pour la protéger elle, Phil, Nick et lui-même.

Elle n'était pas idiote. Une séance d'entrainement un peu brutal et tout était rentré dans l'ordre entre eux.

"- Il est 9h, Directeur."

Nick sursauta presque. Banner était en général tellement discret qu'il avait carrément oublié sa présence. Depuis qu'il avait eu droit à son identification de berserker, un poids monstrueux semblait avait quitté les épaules du scientifique, au point que Nick culpabilisait grandement de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Mais avec le statut du secret, c'était délicat.

Comme quoi, même Nicholas Flamel pouvait faire des conneries. Ce dont Nick lui-même était totalement conscient. Sans doute aussi pour ça qu'il était à ce point attaché à Phil. Et Loki maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé. Quand on dépassait les quelques milliers d'années, c'était bien d'avoir près de soit des petits jeunes pour vous botter les fesses ou vous mettre le nez dans vos propres conneries.

Ca rappelait que malgré tout, on était encore humain. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix.

Une brume soudain apparu dans un coin du bureau puis se résorba pour laissa apparaitre Steven Strange.

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent. Ils avaient eu le dossier du sorcier entre les mains évidement, mais ils ne comprenaient pas trop pourquoi Nick faisait appel à lui. Nick était plus vieux que lui, plus puissant également et avait infiniment plus de connaissances que lui. Alors pourquoi l'appeler ?

"- Sorcier Suprême…."

"- Directeur Fury. Votre appel m'a étonné. La dernière fois que j'ai eu affaire au SHIELD, votre équipe était là pour me mettre au Frigo."

"- Vous avez du entendre parler de nos petits soucis avec Hydra ?"

Le sorcier hocha la tête.

"- Ben c'était pas le SHIELD qui en avait après vous."

"- Ho."

"- Ouai."

Les deux hommes restèrent à s'observer un moment jusqu'à ce que Stark mette les pieds dans le plat et agite les orteils dedans avec une délectation confondante.

"- Hé, Nicky, pourquoi je sens pas son aura ?"

Strange haussa un sourcil. Quid ?

"- Strange est un sorcier hermétique, Stark. Pas un Sorcier né comme nous."

La surprise de Strange se mua en stupeur. Qu'est-ce à dire ?

"- ….Hermétique ?"

Nick n'avait pas encore commencé les cours de Tony dans cette branche-là. Ils n'avaient fait le tour que du cursus de base d'un élève jusqu'à ses 17 ans, puis avaient évidement plongés tête la première dans l'alchimie. A la grande exaspération de Tony, il avait réalisé qu'il faisait de l'alchimie sans le savoir depuis une éternité et n'avait fait que redécouvrir tout seul ce qui était déjà connu depuis des millénaires. Son irritation s'était calmé quand il avait réalisé qu'il avait, sans connaissance ni étude préliminaire, retrouvé seul environ 80% des connaissances en alchimie que plusieurs milliers d'années avaient cumulées. Il était un génie. Point.

Ce qui lui restait à apprendre n'était finalement que la formalisation de son instinct.

Pas grand-chose donc, mais indispensable pour qu'il progresse encore et dépasse tous ses prédécesseurs. Fury en roucoulait presque d'avoir un élève aussi désespérément doué et génial.

"- Comme tu ne sens pas sa magie, il ne peut pas sentir la sienne. Sa magie est hermétique à celle du monde. Il ne peut sentir qu'une magie de même type que la sienne."

Tony protesta immédiatement. C'était super pas cool ca !

"- Je t'apprendrais plus tard, Tony. C'est prévu."

Cette fois, Strange se secoua.

"- Comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ?" Et…hermétique ? Il ne comprenait pas le terme. La magie qu'il utilisait était juste…La Magie…non ? Enfin….Non ? L'ancien qui l'avait formé n'avait jamais parlé d'une autre magie, il n'en avait jamais trouvé de trace ailleurs. Mais si ce que Fury disait était vrai, alors même s'il avait sauté à pied joint dans cette autre magie, il ne l'aurait pas senti.

Nick finit par soupirer. Il tira sa baguette de sa manche.

"- Reducto." La poubelle explosa.

Strange avait sursauté. S'il n'avait pas vu la baguette, le rayon d'énergie et la poubelle, il aurait hurlé à la tricherie. Mais surtout…Il n'avait rien sentit.

"- J'ai besoin de votre aide, Stephen. Votre magie et la mienne sont totalement différente. Vous être capable de voyager sans peine entre les dimensions, ce qui n'est pas mon cas. Votre magie est bien trop cartésienne pour que j'en maitrise autre chose que la base de la base." On ne pouvait pas être bon en tout. "Tony à l'esprit bien plus agile que le mien pour ça. Et c'est un scientifique." Lui était un barbare à la base.

Il se souvenait encore très vaguement du petit village de huttes qui l'avait vu naitre. Comme il se souvenait en avoir été chassé quand il avait eu une dizaine d'étés parce qu'il dépassait tout le monde de deux têtes et qu'il pouvait allumer du feu juste en touchant des branches. Les siens lui avaient jetés des cailloux pour le chasser jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne, vole quelques fourrures en pleine nuit, quelques couteaux en pierre et parte. A moins que les couteaux n'étaient en bronze ? Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment. Ses souvenirs étaient trop flous, trop lointain. Il lui arrivait souvent de ne pas savoir si ses souvenirs étaient réels ou s'il les avait lui-même forgé avec le temps pour avoir l'impression de venir de quelque part.

"- Vous m'avez fait venir ici pour me demander d'apprendre la sorcellerie à Tony Stark ?"

Strange était incrédule.

"- En partie oui. Je veux aussi que vous utilisiez votre talent unique à passer de monde en monde pour accompagner Héla et transmettre quelques messages et armes à trois de nos hommes qui sont pour l'instant perdu…ailleurs…"

"- ….Vous ne voulez pas que je les ramène ?"

Nick en avait discuté avec Clint, puis avec les autres Avengers. Ils étaient tous tombés d'accord. Pour le bien de Phil, il avait une chance inouïe de solder une partie de son passé. Même si c'était ailleurs, avec d'autres gens, il avait la chance de pouvoir prendre à bras le corps et changer une partie de ce passé qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Ils ne voulaient pas lui faire perdre cette chance. Ça aurait été égoïste.

"- Pas avant qu'il ne le demande."

Loki et Thor pouvaient rentrer quand ils voulaient. A prit d'un effroyable épuisement, mais ils le pouvaient. Ils avaient prévu ce qu'il fallait pour rentrer.

Strange fixa le directeur, Stark et Clint. Visiblement, ces trois-là étaient "différents". Le Capitaine aussi était différent mais un différend qui était…heu…lui aussi différent du différent des trois autres. Ça devenait compliqué cette histoire.

"- Et qu'aurais-je à gagner à travailler avec vous ?"

Nick alla prendre un vieux grimoire dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il le tendit au Sorcier qui l'ouvrit.

"- L'accès au monde humain de la magie."

Strange en resta les bras ballants. Ca existait ca ?

Comment…Pourquoi ?

"- J'accepte !"

Il n'y avait même pas à y réfléchir.

"- _Mère et Phil se préparent pour la première Epreuve_." Souffla soudain une voix effrayant et sucrée qui fit frémir Stephen.

"- Bonjour Héla. Tout se passe bien avec eux ?"

"- _Ho oui ! Mais je ne sais pas combien de temps Maman et Phil se retiendront de tuer Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie."_

La déesse s'assit avec grâce sur un des fauteuils qui se racornit immédiatement sous elle, dévasté par sa présence.

Nick présenta Héla à Strange.

"- Docteur Strange, je vous présente Héla Lokidottir, Déesse de la Mort, Reine de Hellheim et Fille de Loki Laufeyson, Dieux du Chaos, de la Destruction, du Feu et de pleins d'autres trucs marrants."

"- Et accessoirement l'époux du Directeur." Marmotta Tony, toujours facétieux.

"- Cette information avait-elle une quelconque importance ?"

"- J'adore voir la tronche des gens quand on leur explique que : 1- vous êtes marié, 2- a un mec, 3- a un dieu.

"- Vous êtes une saloperie, Stark."

"- Merci Parrain."

Nick grogna, aussi amusé qu'irrité. Au moins, les pitreries de Stark avaient laissées le temps a Strange d'assimiler la chose et de se remettre.

Héla finit par sourire au Sorcier.

"- Bonjour. Alors vous allez venir avec moi voir ma mère et Phil ?"

"- …Votre…Mère…"

"- Loki est une coquille saint jacques." Expliqua Stark, toujours serviable.

Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, Steve lui donna un verre de vodka de contrebande que Natasha raffinait dans sa baignoire. Il utilisait le terme raffiner en connaissance de cause. Distiller n'était pas assez violent pour la chose que la tueuse produisait. Steve était sûr qu'il aurait pu faire disparaitre un cadavre dans ce liquide, ou faire les chromes de sa moto, ou faire fonctionner l'armure d'IronMan pendan heures.

Stephen avala le liquide sans méfiance. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de tousser ses poumons sur le sol, il se sentait déjà mieux.

"- Bien… Commençons par le début voulez vous ? Qu'est-ce que ce monde de la magie ? Et comment avez-vous perdu vos copains ?"

"- Je vais commander des pizzas." Proposa Bruce, serviable, pendant que Clint allait faire la même au mess pour des boissons.

Ça allait prendre du temps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Des dragons ? Ils veulent que des ENFANTS affrontent des DRAGONS ?"

Loki ne savait pas s'il était incrédule, furieux ou horrifié. Si Godric avait été encore là, il aurait déjà pris son épée pour aller la coller au fond du gosier de Dumbledore et la faire ressortir par là où le soleil ne brillait pas. Des dragons…. Des putains de dragons. Pourquoi pas Fafnir lui-même pendant qu'on y était !

Tant qu'à utiliser les arrières petits enfants, autant appeler l'arrière grand papi non ?

Le jotun avait eu besoin de s'asseoir.

"- Et tu t'en es sorti vivant ?"

"- On s'en est tous sortit vivant. Il ne s'agit pas de les combattre mais de voler l'œuf d'or qui a été ajouté aux autres œufs.

"- DES MERES ENCORE AU NID ?" C'était encore pire.

Thor tapota doucement le dos de son frère. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui mettrait Loki plus en colère que des idiots qui s'en prenait à des mamans.

"- Tu sais comment tu vas faire ?"

"- A l'époque, j'ai utilisé mon Eclair de Feu mais à présent, je trouve que ça manquerait grandement de panache. Et puis, je suis là pour détruire Dumbledore. Donc, je vais lui mettre dans le gosier ce que je suis."

"- A savoir ?"

"- A savoir, que j'aurais dû être un Slytherin. Et que tout le monde estime que je suis l'héritier de Slytherin"

Loki resta stupéfait un instant.

"- Ce n'est…." Puis il s'interrompit, un immense sourire lui monta aux lèvres, puis il éclata de rire. "Ce n'est pas si faux !"

Phil en resta interdit. Quoi ?

Malgré les paroles de Sage qui se réchauffait gentiment autours de son cou, il n'avait pas réellement prit garde à ce que le basilic avait dit. Pour lui, qu'il soit l'époux de la Mort, n'était qu'une figure de Style. Il ne le comprenait toujours pas d'ailleurs. Aussi, le rire de Loki lui parut un peu sortit de nulle part.

Thor allait lui expliquer, un immense sourire aux lèvres, mais Loki lui posa une main sur le bras. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire, mais à Héla. Quand elle le souhaiterait. Si Phil finissait par l'admettre avant, tant mieux. Sinon, ce serait à elle de lui apprendre la réalité des faits. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Nick avait poussé Steve dans les bras de Tony. S'il n'avait pas totalement pané non plus de quoi il retournait, Nick avait un puissant instinct pour ce genre de choses. Il savait souvent avant que les concernés le sachent eux-mêmes quels couples se formeraient dans le temps. Sans doute pour ça aussi qu'il poussait lentement Banner à travailler de plus en plus avec Hill.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"- Et bien, Sage t'as adopté non ? et c'est mon arrière petite fille. Donc ca fait de toi mon arrière petit fils." Entre autre.

"- Ho…."

"- Et puis sa morcure, en plus de celle de sa mère, t'as donné quelques talents de ma lignée, j'en suis sur. A l'occasion, il faudra voir ca." Peut-etre un talent pour la métamorphose ? A voir.

Mais ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant.

"- Alors, comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?"

"- et bien…les dragons sont des grands reptiles, comme les serpents. J'imagine qu'ils parlent le fourchelangue. Ou au moins, le comprennent."

Thor eut un large sourire.

"- Le fourchelangue n'est qu'une branche du Toutlangue."

"- Tu devrais le lui apprendre Loki. Ce serait plus simple."

Loki s'appuya un peu plus contre le torse de son frère.

"- Ce n'est pas idiot." Le dieu tendit les mains a l'agent qui posa immédiatement ses siennes dessus, sans la moindre hésitation.

La confiance de l'agent qu'il avait quand même tué une fois toucha grandement le dieu. Gentiment, il toqua à la porte de son esprit pour qu'il le laisse entrer. Sur la pointe des pieds, il explora l'esprit de Phil, ignorant délibérément ses souvenirs jusqu'à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Avec la même douceur, il déposa sa connaissance du Toutlangue après l'avoir cloné de son propre esprit puis se retira gentiment, comment il était entré.

"- Pas trop mal au crane ?"

Phil grimaça.

"- Je survivrais."

"- Thor, tu peux aller demander une potion à Snape ?" Ils étaient chez Loki, l'appartement du professeur n'était qu'a quelques mètres."

Le grand blond quitta l'appartement pour aller toquer à celui d'à coté. Pendant que Thor était absent, Phil en profita.

"- J'imagine que tu sais pour Maugrey ?"

"- Evidement. Je compte bien le tuer rapidement." Rassura Loki.

Il n'allait pas laisser un mange-mort dans l'école plus que le temps nécessaire.

"- Le vrai est dans son coffre à plusieurs niveaux."

Le dieu hocha la tête. Il gérerai ca directement avec Poudlard. Il faudrait isoler le coffre ainsi que le faux Maufrey, le faire disparaitre et relâcher le vrai. Le tout sans que personne ne se doute de la situation. Le plus dur serait d'obtenir le silence du véritable Auror. L'homme était connu et reconnu pour être borné comme une brique.

Thor revint, Snape sur les talons.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?"

Phil se permit un petit sourire.

"- Rien de méchant professeur. Promis. Nous préparons juste la chute de Babylone.

"- Qui dois-je considérer comme étant sa putain ?"

"- Je vous laisse choisir le représentant de la chose en robe qui vous convient."

Le professeur de potion donna une fiole à Phil mais son sourire en coin était purement carnassier.

"- Je vais observer la chose avec une délectation certaine.


	12. Chapter 12

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 12

L'adolescente hurla de toute la force de ses poumons. Si elle n'avait pas percé le tympan du jeune homme qui tripotait gauchement sous sa robe, c'était uniquement par chance.

Le Hufflepuff recula avec surprise et inquiétude.  
Quoi, il n'avait rien fait que la Ravenclaw n'ait demandé hein ! Et puis tout le monde savait à quoi servait ce petit recoin. Elle n'allait pas l'accuser de quoi que ce soit n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune fille avait bien autre chose en tête pour l'instant que sa partie de touche-pipi interrompue avec son copain.

Livide, la main tremblante, elle montra la chose derrière le garçon.

Terrifié, le jeune homme se retourna lentement. Et hurla à son tour de toute la force de ses poumons. Sans réfléchir, il attrapa le poignet de la fille et la tira derrière lui pour fuir aussi vite que possible.

Sage se mit à caqueter un rire en se déroulant des cornes de Choupette. La forme bipède du wolpertinger était toujours aussi terrifiante avec ses bois immenses, ses yeux sombres entourés de rouge, ses dents immenses, ses membres grêles et musclés et ses ailes bizarres qui se repliaient dans son dos. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, la fourrure de son museau était rouge, comme si elle avait dévoré les entrailles de quelque pauvre malheureux. Avec la condensation due à son souffle brulant, la fourrure était toujours humide, voir dégoulinait d'un mélange de condensation, de salive et d'un peu de mucus aussi, il fallait avouer.

La vision de cauchemar était propre à terrifier même un adulte. Alors deux ados qui se tripotaient au milieu de la nuit…

" _ **Ces deux-là au moins ne recommenceront pas avant un moment**_."

"- Vous êtes d'une rare cruauté, Lady Sage, Lady Choupette."

Les deux familiers parurent surpris que Thor les ai vu, reconnu et leur parle ainsi.

"- L'ami Coulson sait-il que vous vous amusez à terrifier ainsi les jeunes sorciers ?"

" _ **C'est pour leur bien."**_ Renifla le bébé basilic.

Thor eut un large sourire avant de ramasser les deux familiers. Choupette avait repris sa forme de lapin pendant que Sage avait escaladé la jambe de Thor pour s'installer sur son épaule.

"- Mon arrière petit nièce, sache que je suis heureux de te rencontrer."

Le prince pouvait être pédant des fois.

Le basilic inclina la tête avec la même hauteur.

" _ **Je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer aussi mon oncle**_."

Ron se cacha plus étroitement derrière l'armure qui le protégeait. Les jumeaux lui avaient dit qu'un monstre hantait les étages. Il n'y avait pas cru et avait voulu faire le brave en allant voir lui-même pour leur prouver qu'il mentait. Et voilà qu'il avait vu la créature de cauchemar qui se cachait derrière l'apparence d'un simple lapin. Lapin qu'il avait vu une fois ou deux dans le giron de Harry quand son ami pensait qu'il ne le voyait pas.

Perturbé et effrayé, il retourna à son dortoir.

Et il avait bien entendu le professeur Moldu parler fourchelangue en plus. Qui était cet homme ? Quel mensonge Lady Slytherin avait-elle fait avaler à tout le monde ?

Il s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame en rose.

Finalement, il court vers le bureau du directeur.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

La première Epreuve était là.

Comme prévu, Phil avait été tiré au sort avec Krum et Delacour.

Comme prévu, c'était des dragons et comme prévu, Rita était un pansement.

Phil ignora délibérément la journaliste pendant qu'on leur présentait un à un le sac avec les petites miniatures de dragon dedans.

Comme prévu, il se retrouva avec le hongrois à pointes.

Pas ce qui allait le défriser.

Sur son épaule, caché sous ses cheveux, Sage siffla doucement.

"Je n'aime pas le sourire du directeur."

L'agent ne répondit pas pour ne pas s'exposer a des questions mais n'en pensait pas moins.

Fleur passa en premier.

Les cris venant des spectateurs faisaient tressaillir Krum.

Malgré son âge et son habitude des stades surchargés, il était inquiet. Suffisamment pour venir lui parler.

Son calme tranquille avait eu le don de déstabiliser aussi bien les officiels que les autres concurrents. Et rendre à moitié fou Dumbledore. Phil savait que le Directeur allait tenter quelque chose. Ou Maugrey.

"- Harry. Tu n'es pas l'air inquiet." L'accent à couper au couteau du bulgare faillit faire sourire l'agent.

"- Je ne le suis pas." Ils savaient tous d'avance ce qu'était la première épreuve. La triche faisait partie de l'épreuve elle-même mais personne ne l'avait aidé lui. Qu'il sache pour les dragons avait également déstabilisé le Directeur.

"- Tu es trop jeune pour participer."

"- Je vais très bien m'en tirer."

Les hurlements de la foule se calmèrent un peu. On amena Fleur pour qu'elle soit soignée mais elle avait l'œuf serré contre elle.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent se faire soigner sous les grommèlements de Mme Pomfrey, l'un avec inquiétude, l'autre avec le plus grand calme.

Si le fourchelangue n'était pas suffisant, Phil avait une autre corde a son arc. Lui aussi était un animagus après tout. Le cas échéant, il pourrait l'utiliser. Mais vraiment en dernier recours.

On appela Krum.

Seul dans la tente, Phil sortit la lettre reçut de Fury pour la lire. Ce n'était pas "son" Nick. Ça se voyait. Pourtant, il y avait à la fois la même rigueur et la même curiosité précautionneuse dans les mots. Ce Nick là n'était pas un sorcier. Quelle avait été sa vie ? Sans doute à la fois proche et différente.

Ils avaient rendez-vous le dimanche suivant, dans trois jours, en Islande. C'était un terrain à peu près neutre et surtout, assez proche pour que Phil s'y rende sans trop de problème. Il aurait pu demander à Loki de l'accompagner mais il ne voulait pas peiner davantage le jotun.

Malgré la présence de Thor, son rôle de professeur que le Jotun adorait visiblement et les réparations de Poudlard qui lui prenait une grande part de son énergie et de son temps, il voyait le prince se dessécher comme une salade sans eau. Jamais Phil n'aurait pu imaginer quelqu'un aimer Nick à ce point. Et encore moins Loki Laufeyson. Pourtant, le couple était bizarrement accordé et heureux.

Phil en était confusément un peu jaloux.

"- Harry Potter !"

Phil sursauta.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait plus fait attention à ce qui se passait autours de lui.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Hermione ?"

La jeune fille semblait au bord de la panique. Sans réfléchir, elle lui sauta soudain au cou.

"- Je suis désolée. Je suis désolée."

Phil se scanna immédiatement à la recherche de sorts mais ne trouva rien.

"- De quoi es-tu désolée ?"

"- De tout. D'avoir parlé à Dumbledore, d'avoir menti. De tout. Tu ne dois pas y aller. Le dragon. Trop dangereux."

"- Hermione, je sais ce que…"

"- NON ! Tu ne sais pas ! Dumbledore ! Il a fait quelque chose au dragon ! Il l'a rendu furieux ! Je ne sais pas comment mais il veut que tu sois blessé, que tu finisses à l'infirmerie ! Pour te faire boire des potions je crois. Tu dois déclarer forfait ! Je t'en prie !"

Phil fixa la jeune fille un long moment, dubitatif. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce retournement de veste soudain ? Et pourquoi se languissait-il tellement que ce soit la vérité ?

Etait-il a ce point idiot ? visiblement, oui.

Il voulait tellement fort lui donner une chance…

"- Je vais faire très attention, 'Mione. Merci de m'avoir prévenu."

"- Harry Potter !" Appela-t-on encore.

Phil se désincarcéra des bras de la jeune fille sans avoir remarqué qu'on les prenait en photo de l'extérieur puis sortit de la tente, Granger sur les talons.

Si seulement l'inquiétude de la jeune fille pouvait être vraie….

Phil réalisait qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire le deuil de l'amitié qu'il avait pour Ron et elle. Y arriverait-il un jour ? Ou n'était-ce encore qu'une mascarade ?

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Il rejoint les juges pour attendre qu'on lui donne le signal de départ.

XXXXXXXXX

Loki serrait très fort la main de Thor dans la sienne. S'il avait observé les deux premiers concurrents avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à la passion bestiale des Ases devant un combat dans les arènes, son excitation se mua immédiatement en inquiétude quand l'agent se présenta à son tour.

Le dragon qu'il allait affronter était plus grand, plus fort, plus dangereux que les deux autres. Et furieux. Tellement furieux qu'il avait fallu lui retirer ses œufs pour qu'il ne les écrase pas et lui en mettre des faux en plus du doré. L'animal savait bien qu'on les lui avait volés. Comme Thor, Loki entendait les hurlements de la pauvre maman dragon qui réclamait ses œufs en pleurant. La cruauté inconsciente des humains rendait malade le jotun. Lui à qui on avait méthodiquement arraché tous ses enfants ne se retenait d'aller libérer la dragonne et de lui rendre ses œufs que parce que Thor était près de lui.

Une colonne de flammes balaya l'arène.

Phil hésita un instant avant de sortir sa baguette. Il ne jeta pas un sort sur le dragon mais sur lui-même. A présent réfractaire aux flammes et à la chaleur, il s'approcha de l'animal.

La foule en délire retint son souffle.

Puis Phil ouvrit la bouche. Un doux chuintement en sortit.

La foule entière ouvrit de grands yeux horrifiés. Harry Potter parlait fourchelangue. C'était connu, certes. Mais en avoir la preuve ? Devant tout le monde ?

La dragonne noya l'agent dans un torrent de flammes sans qu'il ne bouge.

Puis la grande créature abaissa sa grosse tête en gémissant jusqu'à ce que son museau touche presque le sol.

Calmement, Phil lui caressa le tour de l'œil, toujours en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

La voix du dragon emplie l'atmosphère à son tour.

Incompréhensible aux humains et aux mortels.

" _ **Rends-moi mes enfants, Cavalier. Rends-moi mes enfants**_."

Phil retint son étonnement. Cavalier ? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette blague. On l'avait appelé de beaucoup de noms différents dans sa vie, mais Cavalier, c'était la première fois.

"- Je vais te les rendre. Mais en échange, je veux le faux œuf doré qui a été mis dans ton nid."

La dragonne tourna la tête, prit l'œuf, puis le donna à l'agent.

" _ **Mes bébés maintenant**_." Exigea la dragonne.

Elle était calme pour l'instant, mais ça ne durerait pas.

Phil sortit sa baguette.

"- Accio, œufs de Hongrois à pointes."

L'un après l'autre, les œufs volèrent dans ses bras.

Gentiment, il les lui rendit un a un.

Ils n'avaient même pas une égratignure.

Calmée à présent, la dragonne se roula en boule autours de sa progéniture trop froide. Elle els réchauffa d'une langue de flammes.

"Merci, Cavalier. Les dragons connaitront ton nom."

Phil s'inclina puis quitta l'arène dans un silence de mort venant des gradins.

Dumbledore sentit une de ses molaires se casser. A force de serrer la mâchoire, la plus faible avait succombé au traitement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil se laissa tomber sur son lit, épuisé. Malgré son calme d'extérieur, il avait, comme on disait vulgairement, flippé sa race.

Même après plusieurs heures, ses mains tremblaient et il avait les jambes en coton.

Ses "amis" de Gryffondor avaient défilés pour s'excuser de l'avoir insultés quand il avait mis son nom dans la Coupe et qu'il avait été choisi. Mais derrière leurs excuses, Phil sentait aussi leur peur.

Il avait parlé en fourchelangue. Il avait calmé une mère dragon, il avait utilisé des sorts bien au-dessus de la quatrième année.  
Ajouté a sa modification de comportement depuis le début de l'année scolaire : ils avaient peurs de lui.

Il n'avait pas besoin de tendre beaucoup l'oreille pour entendre leurs murmures.

Sorcier noir, seigneur des ténèbres, héritier de Voldemort….

Avec l'arrivée de Slytherin en prime, nombre d'élèves était persuadés que Poudlard était simplement devenu le nid des pires sorciers maléfiques depuis Voldemort.

Un gros soupir lui échappa. Phil n'aurait pas dut y faire attention évidement. Mais ça le blessait quand même. C'était encore une fois un jugement instantané et sans preuve.  
Encore une fois, on le mettait au banc de l'école sans lui laisser une chance.

Ecœuré, il finit par se lever. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil après tout.  
Sans un bruit, il sortir de la tour Gryffondor. Entre Loki qui avait donné des ordres à Poudlard et le fait qu'il soit de toute façon adulte, les boucliers du château ne s'activèrent pas pour prévenir le professeur de garde qu'un enfant était hors de son dortoir.

Accompagné de Choupette et de Sage, Phil descendit dans la chambre des secrets.

Au moins, là, il pouvait y lire des livres intéressant.

 _"Bonjour Phil._ "

"- Héla !"

La déesse avait réussi à faire sursauter l'agent.

Immédiatement, elle s'assit près de lui sur la banquette qu'il avait pris d'assaut.

 _"Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mon aimé_."

"- Cette situation me pèse plus que je ne le pensais. Quand pourrais-je rentré ?"

 _"Fury a contacté Strange pour l'aider_."

Phil éclata de rire.

"- Nick ? Apprendre l'Hermétisme ?"

 _"Non, Stark_." L'amusement de Phil se transforma en fou-rire. Pauvre Strange. " _Il se débrouille bien !"_

"- Tu prends la défense de Stark ? Il t'a tapé dans l'œil ?"

La déesse donna une claque sur le crane de son élu.

 _"Idiot._ "

"- Je ne suis qu'un simple mâle ma douce. Je fais ce que je peux."

La déesse eut un petit sourire supérieur.

 _"Oui, je suis au courant_."

Et encore une fois, Phil ne put que ce demander ce qu'il ratait encore. Quand Héla était concernée, il avait l'impression de ne pas comprendre la moitié de ce qu'elle disait.

"- …..Je veux rentrer, Héla. Je veux rentrer chez moi." Une monstrueuse vague de découragement balaya soudain l'agent.

Malgré tout, ce corps était difficile à contrôler. Il se sentait plus fragile aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Avec la journée qu'il avait eu, Phil avait juste envie de fondre en larmes comme un gamin.

Héla le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

"- Je veux juste retrouver ma famille."

"Tu leur manques aussi affreusement." Et même si c'était douloureux, de savoir qu'il leur manquait apaisa un peu Phil.

Il resta quand même étroitement bouiné dans les bras de Héla jusqu'à l'aube, content d'avoir quelqu'un près de lui et plus encore que ce soit elle.

Choupette se roula en boule sur ses genoux pendant que Sage lui murmurait à l'oreille. Ils seraient bientôt à la maison. Plus que quelques mois.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Hermione accepta la tasse de thé.

"- Alors il t'as cru ?"

"- Evidement."

Le directeur était satisfait. S'il avait été en premier furieux de la décision d'Hermione de dire à Potter ce qu'il avait prévu pour le dragon, il ne pouvait à présent que féliciter ton jugement.

Le sale môme devait lui faire à nouveau confiance à présent, non ?  
C'était parfait.

Même si Potter ne se confiait plus au jeune Wesley, il avait "retrouvé son amie" maintenant.

"- Tu as été très efficace ma petite. Je suis fière de toi."

C'est avec un sourire radieux qu'elle accepta la dispense qui lui permettait d'aller dans la partie régulée de la bibliothèque sans limite.

Au moins, lui faire trahir ses amis ne coutait pas trop cher à Dumbledore.

Petite dinde.


	13. Chapter 13

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 13

Nick Fury avait toujours beaucoup aimé Geysir, mais pas autant que Gullfoss.

La grande chute d'eau était aussi belle qu'impitoyable ce qui lui plaisait énormément.

Conformément à ce qu'il avait prévu, il attendait le fameux "Phil Coulson" qui n'était pas le sien. Evidemment, une équipe était en planque, prête a intervenir dès qu'il en donnerait l'ordre. Ou pas.

Si l'homme qui l'avait contacté était bien qui il disait, l'équipe qu'il avait fait mettre en place aurait été neutralisée. Raison pour laquelle une seconde équipe était en place. Qui serait également neutralisée bien évidement.

Ils auraient pu jouer longtemps comme ça alors Fury s'était limité à deux équipes. Si l'homme n'était pas Phil et s'il n'était pas aussi "inoffensif" qu'il le disait, il ne s'en sortirait de doute façon probablement pas alors…  
C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait choisi Gullfoss. Sous ses vêtements, il avait de quoi survivre à une chute dans la chute d'eau s'il le fallait justement.

Il était Nick Fury. On ne l'arnaquait pas comme ça.

"- Directeur."

Nick retint un sursaut.  
D'où était arrivé….

"- Phil ?"

L'homme devant lui ETAIT Phil Coulson. Avec 10 ans de plus, mais c'était bien lui ! Comment….

"- Vos deux équipes dorment."

"- Je n'en doute pas."

Même le sourire était le même.

Une espèce de lapin avec un serpent dans les…bois ? sauta de l'épaule de l'agent sur le sol.

"- Choupette, tu peux veiller à ce que nous ne soyons pas dérangés ?"

C'était la nuit, mais la nuit, en novembre, en Islande, c'était la nuit même à midi alors.

Le petit lapin changea de forme sous le regard fasciné du directeur.

Il en avait trop vu pour avoir peur mais ça n'empêchait pas la fascination.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?"

"- Choupette est un wolpertinger. Les licornes et les garous existent, directeur. Et ce que je vais vous apprendre va sans doute modifier profondément votre vision du monde"

Comme Phil s'y attendait, Nick sortit deux verres et une bouteille de bourbon de son manteau.

Il les servit tous les deux.

Amusé, Phil prit son verre après avoir discrètement avalé un anti poison universel (ou presque) fournit par Snape.

Il avala le contenu du verre. Immédiatement, il sentit l'anti poison se mettre en action.

"- Ha ! De la Merveille Nigériane ! Je reconnaitrais son petit gout acide et amer à la fois partout. Vous n'avez toujours pas réglé ce problème ?"

Fury grogna. Il vida son verre intouché.

"- Immunisé ?"

"- Nick, c'est moi qui te l'ai apporté en 89." Phil grimaça. "Enfin, c'est compliqué."

"- Je vous conseille de décompliquer rapidement la chose."

Phil hocha la tête.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche, l'agita près d'eux et deux fauteuils confortables apparurent.

"- Que…"

"- Magie."

"- …"

Le manque de dénégation de Fury fit sourire Phil.

"- Asseyez-vous."

Tranquillement assis près des chutes d'eau, Phil commença son récit. Sa vraie identité, d'où il venait, pourquoi…Il ne cacha rien. Ca ne servait à rien de cacher quoi que ce soit à Nick Fury de toute façon.

Le Directeur resta silencieux un long moment.

"- Bordel de merde."

"- On peut dire ça."

"- De la magie ? D'autres dimensions ? Des Dieux ?...Ça se recrute ?"

Phil resta interdit une seconde avant de rire doucement.

"- Ho, Nick…" Ça lui avait manqué. "Il n'y a que toi…"

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment dans un confort qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à l'autre. Ca, plus que tout le reste, assura Fury que tout ce que disait ce Phil était l'exacte vérité.

"- En quoi as-tu besoin de mon aide ?" Finit par demander le Directeur

"- Je vais avoir besoin de Strange. Et de matériel. Et de Clint et Natasha."

Il les aurait bien sûr.

"- Quelle mission ?"

"- Recherche et exfiltration de matériaux magiques dangereux."

"- Raconte-moi ça ?"

Phil n'aurait pas le temps, ni, surtout, la liberté de courir après les horcruxes. Mais il savait où ils étaient.

"- Et…j'aurai aussi besoin d'une équipe à la fin de l'année pour arrêter quelques idiots."

S'il laissait les mange-mort entre les mains du ministère, ce serait comme pisser dans un violon. Il comptait bien que tout s'arrête à la fin de l'année, sans faute.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Le Wizengamot était en effervescence.

Assit sur son siège, très amusé, Phil observait Dumbledore tenter de contrôler la catastrophe qui lui tombait lentement dessus depuis des semaines.

"- Donc, vous insinuez que je suis une idiote."

"- Lady Slytherin, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit."

"- Donc que je suis sourde alors."

"- Je n'ai jamais dit…"

"- Alors c'est que vous ne parlez pas anglais correctement, ce que je trouve grave pour un homme de votre stature et de vos responsabilités."

"- Je dis juste qu'il n'est pas possible de tester chaque enfant que…"

"- Et pourquoi diable ? "

"- Il y a près d'un millier d'élèves, cela couterait trop cher et…."

"- Et la moitié, que dis-je, les deux tiers de ces élèves sont issus de famille suffisamment riches pour payer les deux gallions que coute la potion."

"- Le ministère estime le cout à…"

"- Ce qui est bien pour ça que j'ai négocié directement avec les gobelins puisque ce sont eux, qui, de toute façon, gèrent les héritages. A une moyenne d'environ 100 à 150 nouveaux élèves par an, nous sommes arrivés à un cout moyen de 5 gallions. Ce qui prend en charge non seulement la potion, mais également tous les éventuels frais induis en mutualisant les couts entre ceux pour lesquels rien ne sera trouvé et ceux qui auront quelque chose de découvert."

"- Le ministère n'estime pas nécessaire…"

"- Le ministère veut garder la main mise sur quelque chose qui ne le regarde pas, Directeur. Comme vous." Loki commençait à s'échauffer lentement. "Dois-je vous rappeler les limites de votre serment de Directeur ?"

"- Ce serment est secret vous ne pouvez pas…"

"- En tant qu'héritière en ligne directe de Salazar Slytherin et après en avoir discuté avec l'héritier en ligne directe de Gryffondor, dont j'ai l'accord." Loki agita un document signé par Phil. "J'ai tous les droits. Ne me forcez pas à vous expulser de Poudlard." Gronda la femme sculpturale."

Des cris de protestations se firent entendre sans que Loki ne bronche.

"- Je crois que vous oubliez tous quelque chose. Poudlard est une école privée. Elle a TOUJOURS été une école privée. Le ministère n'as AUCUN droit, ni dans les textes, ni dans l'air, ni dans la chanson, d'intervenir. Les seuls qui ont un mot à dire sont Poudlard elle-même, les héritiers des Fondateurs et le Directeur. Hors, actuellement, Poudlard, Moi-même et l'héritier Gryffondor sommes extrêmement déçus par votre directorat, Dumbledore."

Livide, le directeur ne savait que répondre. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'avoir cette femme dans l'équipe professorale ? A part parce qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de la refuser bien sûr. Mais ça, il ne savait pas qu'elle le savait. A son arrivée, elle avait tellement innocente, comme si elle découvrait et voilà qu'elle tentait de lui barboter Poudlard sous le nez ?

"- Hum hum."

Loki tourna la tête vers une femme entre deux âges habillée en rose. Immédiatement, il la détesta.

"- Oui ?"

"- Le ministère est responsable de l'éducation de tous les enfants sorciers d'Angleterre. Même si je suis d'accord avec vous sur la tenue de Poudlard, ce n'est pas à vous de décider qui peut la diriger. Mais si vous avez quelque chose à reprocher au Directeur, je suis sûr que si vous portez la chose devant le ministère, ce sera examiner très vite."

Le dieu fixa si froidement Umbridge qu'elle se mit à se tortiller sur son siège.

"- Et vous êtes ?"

"- Dolores Umbridge, sous-secrétaire du.."

"- Ha. Oui. Sans intérêt, sans pouvoir, sans magie ou presque et totalement corrompue."

Loki agita la main vers elle comme si elle n'était même pas assez négligeable pour qu'il lui parle encore.

La sorcière passa au fushia.

Comment cette sale petite dinde osait-elle la traiter ainsi !?

"- Miss Umbridge. Puisque vous semblez être en train de vous étouffer avec votre culotte." Railla soudain Phil. "Permettez-moi de vous traduire dans un langage que vous pouvez comprendre ce que vous a signifié Lady Slytherin." A agir comme ça, il déclarait officiellement la maison Potter-Black alliée de la maison Slytherin. Ils avaient prévu de le faire mais pas aussi vite. Aucune importance. "Poudlard appartient à 4 personnes. C'est une école privée. Le seul et unique levier que le ministère a sur l'école est sur le suivit des programmes que le Directeur peut, ou non, accepter." Même Dumbledore paru surpris. Il pouvait refuser les programmes imposés par le ministère ? "Le bureau de l'éducation n'est qu'un organe consultatif sans le moindre pouvoir sur l'école. Vous n'avez qu'à lire les textes qui dorment dans vos archives pour le savoir. Ce que j'ai fait. Soyez heureuse que les différents directeurs aient été assez idiots pour se laisser corrompre et/ou contrôler au fil du temps. Je doute que Lady Slytherin accepte plus longtemps de voir son école dépérir. Lord Gryffondor non plus."

Des cris se firent immédiatement entendre.

Lord Gryffondor ? Etait-ce possible ?

"- Quant à Lady Ravenclaw et Lord Hufflepuff, je doute qu'il trouve la chose également amusante."

Les cris avaient crus en décibels.

"- SILENCE !"

Le rugissement de Dumbledore calma tout le monde.

"- Monsieur heu…."

"- Coulson. Phil Coulson."

"- Je sais que vous êtes le proxy de monsieur Potter et…"

"- Lord Potter-Black s'il vous plait. Je ne tolèrerai pas davantage de manque de respect envers mon client. Une erreur de plus de votre part et je porterai plainte. Je suis sûr que Miss Umbridge sera très efficace pour faire respecter la loi qu'elle défends si fort."

Se faire un ennemi de Slytherin, mais avoir un pseudo allié quand même. Tout était dans la manipulation des masses. Phil avait été à bonne école avec Nick

La sous-secrétaire du ministère eut un sourire tout à fait satisfait. Si elle pouvait mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Dumbledore de toute façon… et malgré sa haine instantanée envers la putain Slyterin, elles avaient visiblement toutes les deux le même objectif : dégager le directeur. Il faudrait juste trouver un moyen de pression pour mettre en place des agents du ministère. Umbridge pouvait faire avec la fille. Pour l'instant.

Dumbledore tenta de contrôler sa colère. Tout le monde se liguait contre lui ou quoi ? Il allait devoir reprendre le contrôle de l'école aussi bien que du ministère rapidement. Tout ça, c'était la faute de Potter. Depuis qu'il était mort et qu'il avait dû le ramener à la vie, le garçon avait bien trop changé. Au point que le Directeur commençait à se poser des questions. Potter était-il vraiment Potter ? Ou son corps était-il possédé ?

Plus il y réfléchissait, et plus il commençait à le craindre. Et puis ce Moldu là… Ce Phil Coulson. Il avait fait des recherches et n'avait pas trouvé trace de lui dans le monde magique. Les seules informations qu'il avait réussi à obtenir sur un Phil Coulson était qu'il était citoyen américain. Il aurait voulu creuser mais le ministère américain de la magie l'avait envoyé se faire voir. Il n'avait pas à se mêler de la vie de citoyen américain. Point.

Ça avait mis le Directeur en rage. Il était Albus Dumbledore que diable ! Il était le plus grand sorcier qui existait ! Il exigeait, on obéissait !

Bien sûr, à ne jamais être sortit d'Angleterre à par quelques rapides balades en Europe dans des zones exclusivement magiques, tenues pour la plus part par des anglais, il ne réalisait pas à quel point son monde était rétrograde et petit.

Il ne réalisait pas à quel point les américains se moquaient des britanniques, à quel point les asiatiques les méprisaient et même à quel point les continentaux les dédaignaient.

Phil l'avait réalisé avec consternation lorsque Nick avait repris en main son éducation magique. Ce que les enfants apprenaient à Poudlard en sept ans était acquis ailleurs en deux ans maximum. Le niveau général de Poudlard était tombé tellement bas à force de bannir des formes de magies "maléfiques" que la plus part des anglais se feraient purement et simplement atomiser le museau lors d'un duel face à un jeune russe de 12 ans par exemple.

Loki s'en rendait compte. Il était le seul, mais il entendait jusque dans ses os les gémissements de la magie maltraitée.

Il fallait que ça change.  
Et vite.

Loki tapa du plat de la main sur le pupitre devant lui.

"- Je vous ai poliment laissé une chance de faire acte d'intelligence, Directeur. Maintenant, la décision est prise et vous ne pouvez rien y faire. A partir de demain, j'emmènerais classe après classe les élèves de Poudlard chez Gringotts pour que leurs lignées soient testées."

Dumbledore retint un sourire.

"- Je suis désolé, mais les élèves ne peuvent pas sortir de l'école sans l'autorisation de leurs parents…"

"- Ou sans l'autorisation d'un proxy magique." Persiffla calmement Lucius qui jouissait profondément de la situation depuis le début de la session.

Non seulement la Lady Slytherin était belle, mais elle était intelligente, puissante et infiniment plus séduisante que Voldemort. Si elle recrutait, il n'aurait aucun problème à retourner sa veste. Surtout qu'elle prônait visiblement le retour à des valeurs plus traditionnelles.

Lucius n'était pas idiot. Il savait que Voldemort était un mauvais choix. Mais il savait aussi que les connaissances et les traditions étaient en train de mourir à petit feu sous la coupe du ministère et de Dumbledore. Voldemort lui avait paru une solution à l'époque.  
Maintenant, il s'en mordait les doigts bien sûr. Mais entre ce que son fils lui reportait du jeune Potter, et l'arrivée de cette femme qu'il avait d'abord surveillé avec inquiétude et suspicion, il y voyait une solution de rechange pratique.

"- Vous porteriez vous volontaire pour m'aider à surveiller les enfants, Lord Malfoy ?" Sourit Loki.

"- Mon épouse et moi vous aiderons avec plaisir."

"- D'autres volontaire ?"

Lady Longbottom approuva elle aussi la chose. Elle viendrait aider.

Plusieurs autres lords approuvèrent à leur tour, laissant Dumbledore se mordre les dents de dépits.

Ceux qui avaient acceptés ne l'avaient pas forcément fait parce qu'ils étaient d'accord évidement. Mais entre soutenir discrètement et servilement Malfoy qui restait une force au ministère et faire chier Dumbledore, ils n'avaient pas fait de détail !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Remus descendit de l'avion.

Un peu inquiet, il attendit qu'on vienne le chercher, comme promis.

L'avion avait été une épreuve pour lui. Même si, à cause de sa maladie, il avait passé plus de temps parmi les moldus que bien des sorciers, c'était la première fois qu'il avait pris l'avion de sa vie  
Le proxy de Harry l'avait amené à l'aéroport et l'avait rassuré. Tout se passerait bien et un ami l'attendrait à l'arrivée.

Remus ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'avait pas pu prendre un portoloin international comme les deux fois où il avait passé la pleine lune avec la meute qui l'avait accueilli.

Coulson avait tenté de lui expliquer. L'homme auprès de qui il allait travailler était un moldu. Et oui, il était au courant de l'existence de la magie.  
Dès que Fury avait été au courant, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à découvrir le ministère et se pointer la gueule de travers et le regard noir dans le mall de Washington.

Des agents de la police magique lui étaient bien évidement tombé sur le râble aussi sec. Une fois qu'ils bavaient sur les tapis, il avait exigé de rencontrer les autorités du cru.

Le culot de Fury avait absolument consterné le ministre. Mais Fury était Fury. Le faire oublier n'aurait servi à rien. Il avait déjà pris ses précautions au cas où il oublierait quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, après des heures et des heures de négociations, le ministère avait reconnu que travailler avec le SHIELD était une très bonne idée. Certes, c'était des moldus. Mais des moldus capables d'être un gros problème. Autant travailler main dans la main avec eux.

En moins de trois semaines, le SHIELD avait été capable de sortir déjà plusieurs sorciers et créatures magiques des ennuis, validant leur capacité.  
Et sans que Fury ai parlé à qui que ce soit de la magie en prime !

Ca ministère était resté perplexe. Jusqu'à ce que Fury s'étonne de leur absence de connaissance de l'existence des mutants.  
A partir de là, on aurait pu parler de lune de miel entre les deux organisations. Suffisamment pour que Fury commence a mettre en place une unité de "mutants" (ou pas) avec la bénédiction du ministère.

Remus était là pour ça.

"- Monsieur Lupin ?"

"- C'est moi ?"

"- Veuillez nous suivre."

Le pauvre loup garou, très mal à l'aise, suivit les deux hommes en noir dans la grosse berline.

"- Je…heu…ou allons-nous ?"

"- Au SHIELD. Le Directeur veut vous parler."

"- Me parler de quoi ?"

"- Nous n'avons pas autorisation de vous en parler."

"- Ha…D'accord…et…Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?"

"- Nous n'avons pas autorisation de vous en parler."

"- …ou vais-je loger ?"

"- Nous n'avons pas autorisation de vous en parler."

"- …Qu'est-ce que vous avez autorisation de me dire alors ?"

"- De profiter la balade, nous en avons pour une demi-heure environ."

Remus avala péniblement sa salive. Ses doigts se serrèrent sur sa baguette. Il doutait que Harry l'ai mis en danger mais….Harry restait un petit garçon. Il espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas été manipulé.

Enfin, après un long moment désagréable, la voiture s'arrêta.

Un homme avec un patch sur l'œil, les mains derrière le dos, l'attendait dans ce qui semblait être un grand parking souterrain.

L'homme lui fit signe de le suivre.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois seul avec lui dans un ascenseur qu'il le salua.

"- Bienvenue au SHIELD, monsieur Lupin. Vous êtes notre dernière recrue pour notre nouvelle unité."

"- De quoi parlez-vous ?"

"- Potter ne vous en a pas parlé ?" Ca ne l'étonnait pas. Phil pouvait être une pute quand il voulait. "Vous êtes là pour participer à la première unité d'intervention de sorcier et créatures magique au sein du SHIELD."

"- Vous êtes un moldu."

"- C'est exact."

"- Et vous savez…"

"- Je sais tout." Et il y avait une évidente satisfaction dans la voix de Fury.

"- Vous savez…"

"- Vous êtes là pour aider Potter à détruire une fois pour tout Voldemort. Je vais vous conduire auprès de vos collègues. Vous en connaissez déjà quelques-uns."

Remus en resta les bras ballants.

"- Vous allez devoir m'expliquer tout ça en détail."

"- Vous êtes là pour ça."

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin sur un grand open space avec plusieurs personnes déjà à l'intérieur et quelques animaux bizarres

"- Messieurs dames. Notre dernière recrue. Mettez-le au courant avant l'arrivée du ministre voulez-vous ?"

Nick laissa Remus aux mains d'un vampire, un wendigo, d'une lamia et de plein d'autres petites choses marrantes. Il s'en frottait les mains. Certes, il avait accepté de bosser pour Potter. Mais ce n'était qu'un premier pas vers une nouvelle toile d'informations et d'armement qui s'ébauchait tout juste sur l'avenir.  
Nick Fury n'était pas un type bien. Il ne l'avait jamais été.

Mais contrairement à Dumbledore, il se cognait de son pouvoir personnel. Il bossait pour la terre. Pas pour lui.


	14. Chapter 14

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 14

MacGonagall avait rassemblé ses élèves en âge d'assister au bal de noël. Avec une résignation parfaitement dissimulée, elle allait devoir leur apprendre à danser histoire qu'ils ne soient pas ridicules.

Avec un petit ricanement, elle ne pouvait qu'avoir pitié de Severus qui devait faire la même chose avec ses propres élèves.

"- Wesley. Venez là."

Ron passa au livide puis à l'écarlate avant de la rejoindre.

"- Mettez votre main sur ma taille."

Le pauvre garçon semblait au borde de l'évanouissement.

La vieille sorcière montra les pas à ses élèves puis les fis travailler par deux, modifiant leurs positions quand il le fallait. La pauvre Hermione n'en finissait pas de se faire piétiner les pieds par Ron et elle n'était pas la seule. Dans le gâchis quasi-total de la leçon, il n'y avait bien que Potter qui s'en sortait correctement.

"- Quelqu'un vous a déjà appris à danser, Lord Potter ?"

Phil se fendit d'un petit sourire.

"- Mon proxy a été horrifié par mon manque d'éducation lorsque je l'ai engagé cet été. Il m'a fait prendre des cours en ultra accéléré pour me faire rentrer dans le crane ce qui me manquait. Et la danse en faisait partie. Comme la couture, la cuisine et l'économie ménagère.

"- Un vraie petite femme bonne à marier." Ricana Seamus.

Phil haussa un sourcil.

"- Comment puis-je demander à quelqu'un de travailler et de faire quelque chose pour moi si je ne suis pas capable de comprendre ce qu'il fait et de veiller à ce qu'il ne m'arnaque pas, Seamus ? Vas-tu laisser ta mère faire la couture de tes boutons toute ta vie ? Ou laisser ca à ta femme ? Passer de la mère à l'épouse. Qui est le plus ridicule. L'homme capable de se prendre en main ou celui qui passe de mère à épouse sans transition et sans distinction."

L'adolescent passa au violet.

"- JE T'INTERDIT DE M'INSULTER !"

"- Bien, au moins tu comprends un peu."

Quand même, il venait de le traiter d'incestueux avec sa mère là.

MacGonagall foudroya Phil du regard.

"- Potter !"

"- Désolé, mais il l'a cherché. Je n'aime pas qu'on ne considère les dames que comme des esclaves domestiques."

Ca calma quelque peu le professeur et lui fit gagner quelques points auprès des filles présentes. Assez pour que plusieurs viennent lui demander s'il avait déjà choisi sa cavalière.

Phil les éconduit toutes en douceur l'une après l'autre. Ce n'est qu'au déjeuner qu'il s'approcha de la table des Ravenclaw. Il s'inclina devant Luna.

"- Me feriez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner au bal, Lady Lovegood ?"

La jeune fille sourire doucement alors que ses collègues des autres maisons s'étranglaient toutes. Ginny surtout était verte de rage.

"- Ce sera avec plaisir, Lord Potter-Black."

"- Parfait. Je viendrais vous chercher en bas de votre tour à 18h précise."

Elle sourit encore, comme toujours quelque peu perdu dans ses pensées.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nick Fury était venu voir les progrès de son dernier élève en date après avoir senti la tour vibrer pour la quatrième fois en une heure, et surtout après les supplications de Jarvis pour venir calmer un peu Tony.

"- Stark ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichez !"

Tony retira ses lunettes de soudure de son visage.

Il était couvert de graisse, avait quelques brulures sur les bras, les cheveux brulés sur la tempe droite, quelques coupures par ci par là mais surtout, c'était l'odeur de la magie qui zozonait encore dans la pièce qui fit frémir le très vieux sorcier.

"- Je fais un portail."

"- Un portail. Ben voyons. Et pour ou ?"

Stark avait passé quelques semaines avec les ingénieurs du ministère pour apprendre comment coupler magie et électronique. La théorie était d'une simplicité enfantine. La mise en place plus tendue.

"- Pour là ou est Phil évidement."

"- Stark…"

"- C'est tout a fait faisable." Assura Strange qui peaufinait des diagrammes, penchés sur une table d'architecte.

Il aurait pu utiliser les projections holo de Jarvis mais se sentait définitivement mieux avec du papier pour faire ses calculs d'arithmancie.

"- On a déjà Thor et Loki qui y sont et Choupette nous passe régulièrement des nouvelles."

"- Mais vous vous desséchez comme une salade sans eau et Clint est au bord de la dépression. Alors même si c'est juste un saut de puce de quelques heures, on va y aller." Assura Tony, plus déterminé que jamais.

Fury en resta très con.

"- Vous vous rendez compte de la dangerosité du truc ? On peut bien attendre encore quelques mois. On va pas en crever."

"- Vous non. Mais nous, oui. Et je ne parle même pas de vos hommes."

Les agents rasaient tellement les murs qu'à ce rythme, ils allaient finir par fusionner dedans.

Fury se mit a marmotter comme un gosse prit la main dans le sac. Oui, bon. Loki lui manquait. Phil lui manquait.

Pas sa faute s'il était devenu protecteur et possessif de sa famille avec les années. Il tentait bien de soutenir Clint de son mieux en l'absence de Phil, après tout c'était son rôle de "grand père", mais le jeune loup garou ne pouvait se passer très longtemps de son alpha.

"- Et le niveau de danger du bousin ?"

"- Si Strange fait bien son boulot, très faible."

"- Je vérifie tous les calculs, monsieur." Rassura Jarvis.

Tony eut un large sourire. Si Jarvis ne pouvait évidemment pas faire de magie, rien ne l'avait empêché de lire et d'assimiler toutes les connaissances théoriques des livres de son créateur. L'arithmancie et les runes ne demandaient finalement que des capacités de calculs ou de graver les dites runes. Pour une IA comme Jarvis, les deux étaient aisés. Raison pour laquelle la tour se chargeait chaque jour un peu plus de défenses magiques à mesure que les équipes d'entretien et de réfection remplaçait les parements intérieurs et extérieur d'éléments identiques mais couverts de rune, de diagrammes et de symboles. Quand tout serait finit, la tour serait plus impénétrable que le coffre d'Odin. Et de loin.

Bien sûr, l'IA n'en avait rien dit à personne. La charge magique de la tour montait suffisamment doucement pour que ses habitants sensibles s'y habituent sans même le réaliser. Lorsque tout serait finit, il n'y aurait plus qu'à activer la pierre-cœur placée tout au fond de la tour, juste à côté de son unité primaire. Ça, ce serait à son maitre de le faire évidement.

"- Vous faites plus confiance à votre IA qu'à moi ?" Se scandalisa un peu Strange.

"- Ouai." La réponse net et sans ambages de Tony fit bouder le sorcier suprême.

"- Ce sera prêt pour quand votre truc ?"

"- Noel. On va profiter que les rivages entre les mondes soient plus perméables a cette périodes. On ne pourra pas rester plus de quelques heures." Prévint Strange. "Ce n'est pas bon d'avoir plusieurs fois la même personne au même endroit."

Fury soupira.

Aller voir leur famille, puis devoir partir en les abandonnant… encore.

Ca le rendait malade.

Mais avaient-ils le choix ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter Pettigrow sursauta avec inquiétude. Son maitre était faible mais déterminé.

Heureusement, avec Nagini pour le nourrir et l'aider à reprendre des forces, le rat n'avait plus trop à s'inquiéter de lui.

Les mains tremblantes, il vint faire son rapport à son maitre.

Ce qui l'alarmait le plus était la Lady Slytherin.

Même son maitre n'avait pu ouvrir le coffre de Slytherin à Gringotts. Que cette femme y soit parvenue le mit dans une rage folle. On lui avait rapporté qu'elle l'avait chassé de la famille. Il avait refusé d'y croire évidement.

Il ETAIT lord Slytherin en plus de tout le reste.

Voldemort était de plus en plus agressif et le rat était le seul contact avec l'extérieur qu'il avait.  
Des fois, Pettigrow se disait qu'il ferait mieux de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de laisser son maitre crever de faim et de froid. La seule chose qui l'en empêchait était la terreur qu'une fois son esprit libéré, il se mette à sa poursuite pour lui faire payer.

"- Comment avance notre entreprise à Poudlard ?"

"- Notre agent sur place est en train de tout mettre en place pour la fin d'année, maitre."

"- Parfait."

Il lui faudrait encore des mois pour être assez fort pour le rituel de toute façon.

"- Cet été, tout sera prêt et Lord Voldemort retrouvera toute sa force sur le cadavre de ce Potter."

Le nom avait été prononcé avec haine.

Peter frémit encore.

Ça allait mal se finir. Voldemort ne semblait pas réaliser à quel point Potter avait grandi en l'espace de quelques mois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil Coulson, agent de niveau sept depuis quelques temps déjà et qui attendait sa promotion au niveau huit incessamment sous peu s'arrêta devant la porte du vieux bâtiment pour l'observer avec un rien de surprise quand même. Quand Fury l'avait rappelé d'Asie du sud-est, il avait été agacé. Il n'aimait pas laisser ses hommes à un autre quand il avait entamé une mission. Quand Fury avait commencé à lui parler magie, il avait commencé à se dire que son vieil ami avait besoin de vacances.  
Quand il lui avait passé la vidéo de sa rencontre avec un autre lui-même un peu plus vieux, il en était resté très perturbé pour ne pas dire plus.

Et voilà que le directeur lui demandait de se plonger le nez dans cette histoire, puis d'aller voir lui-même leur contact, ce même "Phil Coulson" que lui-même mais venu d'ailleurs.

Nick lui avait fourni les contacts qu'il s'était fait au ministère US de la magie puis lui avait laissé carte-blanche.

Comme seul un Phil Coulson entrainé pouvait le faire, il avait minutieusement tout étudié, apprit tout ce qu'il pouvait, puis avait acheté le nécessaire à la survie d'un moldu en territoire magique.

Les lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez lui permettaient de voir ce qui aurait dû lui être caché, la broche qu'il avait au revers de sa veste le protégeait des sorts de confusion anti moldu et seul son centre magique inexistant le séparait finalement d'un crackmol en situation.

Bien sûr, il avait non seulement ses armes sur lui, mais également quelques produits tout neufs sortit de la R & D.

Ne fallait pas être idiot non plus.  
C'était pour ça qu'il était là, un soir de noël, devant Poudlard, pour voir son "Client", un jeune Harry Potter qui était lui-même.

S'il n'avait pas été un agent, il aurait pu en être perturbé.

Etant Phil Coulson, il était juste affreusement curieux. Et…un poil jaloux. De la magie quoi ! Il tuerait pour pouvoir faire de la magie.

Le grand château était pour l'instant prit d'assaut par des invités divers et variés venus d'un peu partout ce qui arrangeait grandement l'agent.

Tout en décontraction comme seul un agent du SHIELD entrainé pouvait l'être, il passa sans complexe les différents barrages d'identification mit en place par le ministère pour filtrer les entrées pour débarquer dans le grand hall de l'école.

Un petit sifflement lui échappa.

"- Magnifique."

"- N'est-ce pas ?"

Phil haussa un sourcil. D'après ses informations, c'était le directeur de l'école. Ils s'étaient déjà "rencontrés" plus d'une fois. Et il devait faire très attention à lui.

"- Directeur."

"- Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici monsieur Coulson."

"- Je suis venu voir mon client. Comme vous le savez, le travail ne s'arrête jamais."

Le sourire du Directeur frémit une seconde.

"- Je ne sais pas si le jour de noël est un bon jour pour travailler."

"- Mon client est un homme occupé." Et le sourire en coin de Coulson était en soit suffisant pour faire frémir le directeur d'angoisse. Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là avaient encore été inventé ?

Plus le temps passait et plus Dumbledore haïssait Potter. Et par extension, son proxy.

"- Maintenant, si vous pouviez m'indiquer mon client ?"

"- Les Champions ne sont pas encore arrivés. Mais vous pouvez aller l'attendre avec le reste des invités."

Coulson remercia d'un signe de tête avant de rejoindre les sorciers adultes assemblés. Il avait bien fait ses devoirs. Assez pour savoir qui étaient une bonne partie des gens présents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le portail s'ouvrit, hoqueta, cracha, hoqueta encore puis se stabilisa.

Une grappe de gens en sortirent, s'accrochant les uns aux autres pour ne pas tomber.

"- Bon, on y est ?"

"- C'est vous qui avez fait les calculs, Stark !"

"- Pas la peine de m'aboyer dessus, Nick."

"- Je crois que j'ai dû me casser quelque chose." Gémit Clint.

"- J'ai filé mon bas !" se plaignit Natasha.

"- Il fait froid." Pesta Steve.

"- C'est l'Angleterre" Soupira Bruce en essuyant ses lunettes sur sa chemise avant que Tony ne lui donne une tape sur la main.

"- Tu vas froisser ta chemise.

Firenze se retira dans l'ombre des arbres, vite imité par ses amis centaures. Qui étaient ces gens ? Ils ne venaient pas de leur monde c'était une évidence. Pourtant, ils avaient leur place ici pour quelques temps. Comment était-ce possible ?

Les centaures auraient normalement attaqués pour détruire les intrus.  
Cette fois pourtant, ils les laissèrent partir après que le grand homme à la peau sombre avec un cache œil ai protégé le portail toujours actif d'un bouclier étrange mais puissant.

Ils ne devaient pas intervenir alors les centaures suivirent de loin le groupe bizarre et chamarré. Ce qu'ils étaient bruyant !

"- Quand on rentre à la maison, je fais un safari photo des différentes écoles de sorcellerie." Se promit Stark en apercevant Poudlard pour la première fois.

Les simples humains qu'étaient Bruce, Natasha et Steve ne voyaient évidemment rien. Jusqu'à ce que Nick lance un sort sur eux.

Il leva sa baguette vers Steve lorsque le soldat parvint à refermer la bouche.

"- C'est magnifique !"

"- ….Tu vois le château, Steve ?"

"- …Heu…oui ? Je ne devrais pas ?"

"- …. Normalement, seuls les sorciers peuvent."

"- …..Ho…."

"- On verra ca plus tard.

Ce n'était pas comme si Steve n'était pas bizarre à la base. Peut-être le super sérum ?  
Ils avaient autre chose à faire pour l'instant de toute façon.

C'est sans la moindre discrétion qu'ils entrèrent dans le château.

Nick, comme Tony, avaient depuis longtemps appris qu'un pas conquérant et une mise hautaine et/ou méprisante était plus simple pour entrer partout sans qu'on vous ennuie.

"- Bienvenue à Poudlard." Murmura Nick avec un soupir.

Il avait été prof pendant longtemps ici. Enfin, chez eux.

Le château lui manquait un peu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil avait revêtu un costume de grande qualité puis une sur-robe noire de soirée puisqu'elle était obligatoire.

Il laissa Ron se débrouiller avec ses dentelles. Le garçon était de plus en plus insupportable. Un seconde il était le parfait ami et la minute d'après il était odieux.

Ca horripilait Phil. Il voyait bien que Ron oscillait entre son obéissance au Directeur et entre son ami sans parvenir réellement à choisir mais il avait autre chose à faire.

Hermione par contre semblait revenue totalement de son côté. Si Phil en était ravi, ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait s'ouvrir à elle. Il pouvait pardonner. Pas oublier.

La confiance donnée et perdue ne pouvait jamais entre redonnée.

L'agent alla attendre en bas de la tour Ravenclaw que sa cavalière en sorte.

Immédiatement, il s'inclina devant elle avait de la complimenter. Sa robe bleue azur lui allait divinement bien. Il lui mit autour du cou un petit collier tiré du coffre Potter. Ce bijou était très simple, juste une chaine en argent avec un cabochon en pierre de lune. Ce n'était pas un grand bijou mais il allait bien à la jeune fille. Sans compter que la pierre de lune était reconnue pour aider les pouvoirs psy à s'affirmer.

Luna remercia Phil d'un sourire avant de poser sa main gantée sur son bras.

L'ouverture du bal n'allait pas tarder.


	15. Chapter 15

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 15

Le bal avait commencé avec un peu de retard, mais ce genre de chose commençait TOUJOURS en retard.

Phil avait dansé avec Luna avec un plaisir évident pendant que Krum avait longuement écrasé les orteils d'Hermione et que Fleur avait subi avec souffrance son cavalier elle aussi.

Puis les journalises les avaient interviewé rapidement avant qu'on leur fiche enfin la paix. Enfin, c'était dans la théorie. Dans la pratique, tout ce que le gratin anglais comptait de gens importants passait de table en table pour discuter avec les trois champions. Et Loki.

Phil était plus que soulagé par la présence du Jotun. Au moins concentrait-il la grande majorité de l'attention sur lui. Mais avec sa jupe fendue jusqu'à la taille, ses talons aiguille de 15cm, son corset qui lui remontait les seins et ses lèvres pleines comme couvertes de sang grave a son rouge a lèvres, aucun individu male de plus de 12 ans ne pouvait détourner le regard de lui.

Au bras de Thor, il alternait danse, grignotage et politique.

"- Le Seigneur Loki s'amuse beaucoup." Sourit Luna en se penchant à l'oreille de Phil.

"- Il fait toujours son cabot."

"- Je crois que nous allons voir un autre visage de sa personne dans peu de temps."

"- Vraiment ?" Phil avait appris à faire confiance aux talents de la jeune fille.

"- Puis-je vous emprunter votre cavalier jeune fille ?"

Luna sourit largement à l'agent.

"- Bien sûr."

Phil en resta comme un con une minute.

"- Agent Coulson."

"- Agent Coulson… Vous faites très jeune comme ça."

"- Et pourtant, je reste plus vieux que vous….Vous savez que vous allez causer une attaque cérébrale a quelques personnes en dansant avec moi n'est-ce pas ?"

L'agent du cru eut ce petit sourire si particulier.

"- Je sais."

Ils avaient le même humour débile donc.

"- Je n'étais pas au courant de votre venue"

"- Le Directeur Fury m'a rappelé de ma mission pour me demander de reprendre votre petit accord."

Phil renifla. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné. Pas étonné mais agacé de ne pas l'avoir anticipé. Il n'était pas le seul avec lui-même à avoir un humour à la con. Il imaginait d'ici Nick perché sur son bureau en train de ricaner comme une hyène.

"- Comment trouvez-vous le monde de la magie ?"

"- Je suis horriblement jaloux."

Cette fois, Phil eut un sourire d'excuse.

"- Je suis navré que vous ne soyez pas moi davantage."

Coulson haussa les épaules.

"- Je suis sûr qu'il suffira d'introduire Stark à la chose pour qu'il contourne la problématique génétique en très peu de temps.

"- 'mon' Stark est un sorcier vous savez. Comme Fury."

"- Et votre monde est encore entier ? Diantre."

"- C'est Fury qui a appris à Stark."

"- Et votre monde est encore entier ? Diantre."

Les deux hommes eurent le même petit rire de connivence. Autour d'eux, on les regardait avec un mélange d'horreur et de consternation. Ils dansaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre mais voir un adulte et un ado danser ensemble, en plus deux hommes, avait quelque chose d'absolument malsain pour les sorciers rétrogrades anglais.

"- Il faudra néanmoins discuter un peu" Continua Coulson

"- Dès que je peux m'éclipser. Ce qui ne saurait tarder." Les adultes n'allaient pas tarder à avoir trop bu.

Luna était retourné à la table de sa maison et sirotait gentiment une tasse de lait chaud.

Loki dansait avec son frère sous les regards libidineux de bien des mâles présents et Hermione avait fini par en avoir marre de se faire massacrer les pieds pour aller discuter avec Ron qui n'avait pas bougé ses fesses de sa chaise, à la grande déception de sa cavalière qui lui jetait des regards noirs.

"- Vous êtes suspicieux."

"- Je ne pardonne que rarement la trahison et ces deux-là me posent problème."

Coulson notait tout dans son petit cerveau pour faire un rapport détaillé à son chef.

"- … playboy, milliardaire, philanthrope. Et vous ?"

Les deux Coulson s'entre regardèrent. Qu'est-ce que Stark faisait ici ? Fury avait été encore plus fourbe qu'attendu ? Même pour le directeur du SHIELD, ça faisait beaucoup là. Le département du contrôle des Moldus allait hurler à la lune.

"- Il est déjà au courant ?"

"- Pas de mon fait ni de celui de Fury."

"- JARVIS n'est pas encore à ce point puissant pourtant à cette époque."

Les aurors s'étaient précipités sur les nouveaux arrivants. Qui étaient ils ? Des Moldus vu leurs vêtures ? Comment était-ce simplement possible ?

XXXXXXX

Le groupe s'était incrusté sans peine dans le bâtiment. On ne remettait jamais en cause ceux qui s'incrustaient comme si les lieux leur appartenaient. Et s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui se sentait partout chez lui et propriétaire de toute la planète, c'était bien Tony Stark.

Non que Fury le lui reprocherait. S'il allait dans le détail, Tony était ce que la planète avait de plus proche d'un roi. Suffisamment pour qu'il le présente ainsi lors des quelques diners diplomatiques qu'il avait eu avec des dirigeants d'autres mondes.

Visiblement, la terre était la seule planète qui n'était pas capable de se mettre d'accord sur un gouvernement planétaire.

En même temps, leur espèce était encore tellement jeune par rapport aux autres qu'on le leur pardonnait volontiers.

C'est donc avec Tony à leur tête que le groupe avait pris d'assaut le château.

Tout le monde y était allé de ses meilleures fringues. Le costume italien de Tony aurait pu nourrir un orphelinat pendant au moins un an et s'il avait un attaché case, pour une fois, ce n'était pas une armure. Non. Jarvis s'occupait de la trimbaler tranquillement derrière lui, en bon garde du corps. Depuis que l'ingénieur avait découvert sa magie, il avait travaillé en surmultipliée pour concilier ces deux parties de sa vie. Avec succès. Les derniers petits problèmes qui pouvaient exister pour faire travailler de concert électricité et magie étaient de l'histoire ancienne à présent. Même quelque chose d'aussi pointu d'une armure, ou pire, la matrice de Jarvis, n'avaient plus rien à craindre de la magie. Bien évidemment, l'ingénieur n'avait pas encore vu que son fils de métal utilisait lui-même la magie. En bon fils cachotier, Jarvis gardait ça pour lui pour l'instant.

"- Qui êtes-vous, qu'est-ce que vous fichez là ?"

Tony sourit à l'auror agressif avant de se présenter.

"- Tony Stark, génie, playboy, milliardaire, philanthrope. Et vous ?"

Perturbé par les manières de Tony, l'auror ne savait ni quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Qui était ces gens ?  
Fury retenait difficilement son sourire. Il venait de voir Loki au bras de son frère.

Une douce chaleur lui remonta dans la poitrine. Il était définitivement amoureux de ce crétin de jotun.

"- STARK ! Couché." Râla le vieux Directeur avant de pousser gentiment son élève.

Loki se figea. Sa magie venait de bondir dans sa poitrine et de se mettre à la recherche de son autre moitié pendant que Phil souriait largement. Ah oui. C'était plus logique.

"- Nick ?"

Le vieux directeur ronchon sourit à son mari qui lui sauta immédiatement dans les bras, renversant à moitié Thor au passage, avant de l'embrasser passionnément sous les hoquets et les photos.

"- Comment ? Pourquoi ?"

Nick embrassa Loki avec une passion égale

"- Vous nous manquiez."

Clint s'était rué sur Phil pour le soulever de terre et le serrer contre lui. Aurait-il été dans sa forme lupine qu'il aurait surement éborgné une douzaine de personnes à force de remuer la queue.

L'agent Coulson s'était un peu reculé. Il reconnaissait Stark évidement, même s'il semblait plus vieux. Et Fury même si lui était identique a lui-même et….. LE CAPITAINE ?

Coulson fut immédiatement écarlate. C'était le CAPITAINE avec ces gens ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il fallait qu'il exige des explications de son alter égo. C'était le CAPITAINE ! Pour un peu, il aurait laissé échapper un petit couinement de joie tout sauf digne.

Amusé à l'extrême, Steve souriait largement. Petit à petit, il se faisait à la magie. Il avait passé quelques semaines avec deux frères Hunter pour voir la différence entre la vraie magie et celle offerte par les démons. Il avait même put discuter avec un démon ! La créature, anglaise avant d'être morte et de descendre de quelques étages c'était montré particulièrement bien élevé malgré son humour étrange. Comme Tony avait à peu près le même, ça n'avait pas perturbé plus que ça le Capitaine. Par contre, qu'il remercie le démon de son temps et lui serre la main avant de lui dire au revoir avait eu l'air de grandement perturber la créature. Et faire mourir de rire les deux hunters.

Visiblement, le démon n'était pas habitué à la politesse. Mais si les deux hunters étaient les deux seuls humains avec qui il avait des contacts autres que commercial, il comprenait. L'ainé avait autant de délicatesse et d'éducation qu'il canard en plastique avait de conversation.

Mais pour l'instant, il y avait surtout un agent de 40 ans a la calvitie galopante qui le fixait comme s'il avait vu le messie. Un agent qu'il reconnaissait même si ce n'était évidemment pas le sien, d'agent.

N'avaient-ils toujours pas trouvé l'avion dans lequel son alter égo était en train de finir de congeler ? visiblement pas.  
Peut-être devrait-il leur dire… mais ça risquerait de modifier des choses sans doute.

Steve se frotta le front.

"- Heu….Capitaine ?"

Steve sourit à l'agent.

"- Bonjour Agent Coulson"

"- Vous…Vous me connaissez ?" La question était si idiote que le quadra en rougit. Evidement que Rogers le connaissait ! Enfin, il connaissait "son" Agent Coulson.

"- Peut-être voudriez-vous savoir où est "votre" capitaine ?"

Le regard de l'agent s'éclaira comme celui d'un petit garçon devant ses cadeaux de noël. S'en était vraiment adorable.

"- Vous savez ou…."

"- Evidement !"

"- UN PEU DE CALME!" Exigea soudain Dumbledore

Nick et Loki continuait à s'embrasser avec une passion touchante sous le sourire attendrit de Thor. Tony était en train de draguer MacGonagall au choc évident de la professeur, Natasha foudroyait du regard les males qui bavaient sur elle et Clint n'arrivait pas à lâcher Phil.

"- Monsieur Blake ! Tenez votre femme !" Continua le Directeur de Poudlard. La situation lui échappait rapidement.

"- Loki n'est pas ma femme, Directeur. Loki est mon frère. Et je ne vois pas de problème à ce qu'il embrasse son mari."

Le Directeur passa au livide puis à l'écarlate.

"- Pardon ?" C'était quoi cette blague ?

Les journalistes se faisaient plaisir à tout prendre en photo. Lady Slytherin était un homme ? Et le grand blond n'était pas son copain/mari mais son frère ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette galéjade ?

Bien loin de ce qu'il se passait autours d'eux, Loki avait fini par poser sa joue sur l'épaule de son mari. Sa magie en ronronnait de contentement.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Finit par demander le jotun.

"- Nick et Clint n'en pouvait plus de se dessécher comme des salades sans eau." Persiffla Steve, extrêmement amusé par la situation, après avoir noté sur un papier les coordonnées de son crashe pour le donner à Coulson.

Aucun des Avengers n'était en tenues de combat mais tous avaient leurs armes. Le capitaine avait juste un uniforme de l'armée de terre qui jurait un peu avec son bouclier il fallait bien l'admettre.

"- CA SUFFIT ! QUI ETES VOUS ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ ?" Rugit Fudge que cette compagnie irritait à éclipser la sienne.

Nick cessa d'embrasser Loki.

"- Ministre Fudge."

"- Qui êtes-vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?"

"- Je suis juste venu voir ma femme et mon fils adoptif. N'est-ce pas le principe de ce petit bal après tout ?"

"- Votre invitation !"

Nick haussa un sourcil.

"- Loki mon cœur. Suis-je invité ?"

"- Evidement." Sourit le prince avec un sourire plein de dents.

"- Et nos amis."

"- Bien sûr."

"- CE SONT DES MOLDUS !"

"- Pas tous."

Tony avait sorti plusieurs scanners et passait le château en revue dans l'espoir de comprendre son fonctionnement. Déjà, il s'imaginait intégrer la magie à la Tour Avengers de la même facon.

"- Lokiiiii ! Comment ça marche tout ça ?" Geignit l'ingénieur avec l'enthousiasme d'un chiot.

Steve leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Tony…"

"- Maiiiiis, Cap ! C'est génial ! Purement du génie ! Et il en faut un autre pour le comprendre !"

"- Calmez-vous un peu Stark. Je vous donnerais les documents de construction quand nous serons rentré." Promis Loki.

Autour de lui, le Ministre et les hauts fonctionnaires du ministère en étaient choqués. De tels documents existaient ? Vraiment ? Ils les voulaient !

Ils devaient les avoir !

Maugrey se coula dans les ombres. Les informations qu'il recueillait ce soir étaient plus qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé ni espéré.

Ainsi donc, la Lady Slytherin (si c'était bien une femme ?) connaissait les secrets du château ? Il faudrait l'enlever elle aussi. Surtout que son mari était bien moins formidable que le blond baraquer. Ce serait bien plus simple.

Au milieu du foutoir ambiant, Phil s'était écarté avec Clint. Le loup garou était tellement content d'avoir retrouvé son père et chef de meute qu'il n'en finissait pas d'émettre de petits couinements de chiot, même sous sa forme humaine.

"- Allons, Clint.."

"- Mais tu m'as manqué !"

"- Tu n'étais pas tout seul enfin…"

"- C'est pas pareil."

Il aimait beaucoup Fury, mais ce n'était pas son père.

"- Harry ? Qui est ce monsieur ?" Hermione semblait aussi curieuse qu'inquiète.

Qui était ce type d'au moins quarante ans qui se collait au jeune Potter comme une moule à son rocher. Elle sursauta lorsqu'un grognement bas échappa au type.

"- Harry ! C'est un garou ! Fais attention !"

"- Ha ! Comme si je ferais le moindre mal à…" Phil lui pinça la taille pour qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il allait dire. "A mon alpha."

"- Harry ?"

"- Clint est un garou-né, Hermione. Contrairement au Professeur Lupin, il se contrôle parfaitement. Il n'est même pas obligé de se transformer à la pleine lune."

"- C'est impossible Harry." Le ton de la jeune fille était condescendant.

"- Vraiment ?" Celui de Clint bien plus dangereux. "Donc, je ne sais pas ce que je suis ni ce que je fais ?"

"- Harry…"

Les craquements caractéristiques d'un garou qui change de forme firent hurler la jeune fille, attirant l'attention des Aurors.

"- UN GAROU ! SAUVEZ VOUS !"

L'énorme loup brun parfaitement découplé avança tranquillement sur Hermione sur ses quatre pattes, les babines retroussées. Il était tellement différent de tous les autres garous que les anglais avaient pu voir qu'ils ne pouvaient le reconnaitre en tant que tel.

"- Alors, je ne sais pas ce que je suis, fillette ?" mâcha Clint. Son museau plein de dents n'était pas fait pour parler.

Hermione s'évanouit de terreur. Le loup était aussi énorme que monstrueux. Et surtout, il parlait ! Donc, c'était forcément un animagus. Pas un Garou. En tout cas, c'était ce que les Aurors en conclurent.

Phil vint poser sa main sur l'échine du prédateur. Le loup lui arrivait presque à l'épaule.

"- Clint, du calme."

"- Elle m'a insulté !

"- Je sais, mais elle est idiote."

Clint leva la patte sur la jeune fille écroulée par terre puis suivit Phil a sa table. Les autres Gryffondors étaient visiblement terrifiés mais pas Luna. Elle s'assit près de Phil, un sourire aux lèvres.

Clint avait simplement sauté sur les genoux de Phil. Bien sûr, pas entièrement. Il était trop grand et trop lourd, mais au moins, son avant main était sur ses genoux.

"- Bonjour frère loup. Puis-je vous caresser la tête ?"

L'archer dédia un sourire de loup à la jeune fille, la langue pendante sur le côté de la gueule.

Elle prit la chose pour ce que c'était.

"- Il a les oreilles tellement douces !"

Clint ne tarda pas en ronronner de contentement. Même si ce n'était pas le ronronnement d'un chat, c'était un ronronnement quand même.

Dumbledore finit par arrêter de courir en tous sens comme un poulet sans tête.  
Ca ne servait à rien, tout le monde s'en cognait et les nouveaux venus faisaient tellement de bonde que la raison première du bal semblait totalement oubliée.

Et si Rita Skeeter n'en finissait pas de noircir des pages et des pages grâce à sa plume à papotes, le ministre ne lâchait pas Fury et Loki, Coulson avait fini par revenir auprès de Potter et les autres… Ou étaient les autres ?  
Peu importait.

Dumbledore ne voulait pas le savoir.

Il ne pouvait évidemment pas se douter que Tony, Bruce, Cap et Natasha faisait le tour du château pour placer des caméras et des micros partout.

Quand ils seraient repartis, ce serait pratique pour Phil.  
Alors comme ils ne pouvaient pas rester très longtemps….

Sans qu'ils le sachent, (vraiment ?), Snape les suivaient a la trace. Qui étaient ces gens ? Que voulaient-ils ? Il y avait un sorcier, un…truc bizarre, un autre truc indéfinissable et une moldu.

Que faisaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'étaient ces objets qu'ils collaient partout ?

"- Tony, il faudrait en mettre aussi tout là-haut."

"- Jarvis ?"

"- Oui monsieur."

L'armure s'ouvrit pour avaler son maitre. Tony décolla en douceur pour aller mettre les caméras en hauteur.

"- Ne bougez pas."

Snape se figea. La dague était posée sur ses reins. Il avait beau être un bon duelliste, il ne serait pas assez rapide pour éviter l'arme.

"- Cap ?"

"- Tu avais raison. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez professeur ?"

Snape tenta de prendre sa baguette mais la poigne d'acier de Steve fut la plus rapide.

"- Pas de ca professeur. Nous ne voudrions pas que Phil doive nous gronder tous les deux n'est-ce pas ?"

Le professeur se détendit.

Ha..

Donc, ils étaient des amis de Potter.

Ça allait être simple tout ça.

"- Que faites-vous ?"

"- ce sont juste des caméras."

Snape finit par hocher la tête.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?"

"- Nous rien. C'est à Phil de régler le problème." Sourit Tony en quittant son armure. "Et vous allez l'aider évidement."

Evidement.

Snape renifla.

Evidement oui.  
Ne serait-ce que pour se venger de Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Alors oui, il aiderait. Comme il l'avait déjà promis.


	16. Chapter 16

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 16

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.  
Depuis la rentrée des vacances de noël, juste après le bal des trois champions, c'était LA question de chacune de ses classes.

"- Vous êtes un monsieur ou un dame ?"

Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire ?

Alors comme à chaque fois, Loki se contentait de sourire en coin. Invariablement venait la seconde question.

"- C'était vraiment votre mari le grand monsieur tout vieux avec l'eyepatch ?"

Là, Loki répondait vraiment. Oui, oui. C'était bien son mari, et depuis longtemps.

Mais il était vieux !  
Aucune importance. Elle l'aimait quand même follement.

Au sens premier du terme. Loki était fou, que personne n'aille croire le contraire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il parvenait à fonctionner en société et qu'il pouvait avoir de longues discutions intelligentes et construites qu'il n'était pas complétement timbré. Mais comme son mari l'était autant que lui si ce n'était plus, ce n'était pas grave. Mais ça, il n'y avait guère que Phil, Clint et Natasha a le savoir réellement. Une vie trop longue avait rendu le Directeur du SHIELD complètement fou. Mais comme Loki, c'était une folie positive. Sinon, les quelques-uns comme lui se seraient de toute façon regroupés pour l'éliminer. Il aurait été bien trop dangereux autrement.

Loki eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il espérait que ce n'était pas le destin de Phil. Mais sa fille serait là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Comme lui soutenait Nick à présent. Ils ne se sépareraient plus.

Ils étaient une grande pochetée de créatures dangereuses et blessées tous autant qu'ils étaient. Un jour, peut-être, il ferait réaliser aux autres Avengers que Thor aussi était totalement fou.  
Misère….

Restait à croiser les doigts pour que rien ne les forces à laisser exploser le coté vicieux de leurs folies.

Si ce jour avait le malheur de se présenter, le résultat serait…dommageable pour Midgar. A tout le moins.

Loki n'était pas assez idiot pour ne pas avoir lu entre les lignes de tout ce qu'il savait de son mari. Pas plus qu'il n'était assez insensible pour sentir la magie de son époux.

Si, en puissance brute, le jotun était largement devant lui, les millénaires avait transformé le simple graphite en diamant taillé. S'ils devaient se battre à mort, le Jotun savait qu'il n'aurait pas la main haute. Il était purement et simplement encore trop jeune pour ça. Et dans leur spécialité, l'expérience comptait plus que la puissance brute.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore était de plus en plus difficile à vivre. Même les autres professeurs commençaient à s'en plaindre. Si la chose avait été supportable jusqu'au bal, le directeur semblait avoir abandonné toute apparence de grâce juste après. Le mariage entre Lady Slytherin et le "Directeur Fury" comme il se faisait appeler avait ébranlé grandement pas mal de monde. Surtout après que quelques recherches aient été faites. L'individu était un moldu ! Ce qui semblait impossible évidement après l'avoir rencontré. Personne (et surtout pas Dumbledore) n'y comprenait quoi que ce soit.

Une réelle paranoïa s'était emparée du directeur. Les moldu étaient capables de copier la magie ? Il ne voyait que cette explication. Surtout après avoir discuté un peu avec Stark. L'homme aussi était, d'après ses recherches, un moldu. Mais quelques explications sur un sort et il avait été capable de le répliquer sans baguette ! Le directeur de Poudlard ne pouvait évidemment pas savoir que le Stark qu'il avait rencontré n'était pas le Stark d'origine de leur monde mais la paranoïa était belle et bien là. Si bien qu'il commençait à se dire que Voldemort, un Voldemort qu'il avait créé pour rester indispensable et au pinacle de sa gloire, avait raison et qu'il fallait exterminer tous les moldus. Réaliser soudain qu'il y avait près de sept milliards de ces vermines avait fait vaciller davantage le peu de raison qui lui restait.  
Alors depuis, il avait décidé de reprendre le contrôle de son petit soldat de plomb.

Chaque soir, Potter était collé. Et chaque soir, il lui faisait voir dans une pensine la jeunesse de Tom Riddle. Il finirait bien par réaliser les similitudes et accepter que seule leur mort à tous les deux les sauveraient tous. Ensuite, il n'aurait plus qu'à s'approprier la victoire comme il l'avait fait avec Gellert. Que ça n'ait aucun rapport avec les moldus n'entrait pas en compte.

Dumbledore fleuretait avec la folie mais lui, contrairement à Fury ou Loki, n'en avait pas conscience.

Le Directeur de Pouldlard était dangereux.

Et une fois qu'il aurait éliminé ces premiers ennemis, il n'aurait qu'à se débarrasser de Slytherin également.

Ha, et qui étaient Lord Gryffondor ? Potter évidement. Et Hufflepuff ? Et Ravenclaw ?  
S'il y en avait deux, les deux autres devaient être là, cachés, prêts à le détruire.

Fawkes soupira lourdement.  
Sans que son vieil ami le réalise, le phénix coupa le lien entre eux puis s'envola auprès d'un autre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le jour de la seconde tâche était arrivé.

Contrairement aux autres champions, Phil n'avait bien sur eut aucun problème à découvrir de quoi il était question. Cette fois par contre, s'il comptait bien utiliser la même plante pour pouvoir nager tranquillement dans le lac, il ne l'avait pas volé. Il avait été la demander directement au professeur de potion.

Bien sûr, Snape avait voulu quelques explications, mais plus par curiosité qu'autre chose.

Potter, Ou Coulson, était capable de se débrouiller comme un grand.

Il lui avait promis que Voldemort, comme Dumbledore, seraient un souvenir à la fin de l'année et lui faisait confiance pour qu'il tienne sa promesse. Il allait même l'aider du mieux possible et attendait le moment où il aurait des ordres à lui donner.

Il en était là.

Snape ne supportait tellement plus sa vie, sous l'esclavage forcé de deux des plus puissants sorciers de cette époque qu'il aurait probablement fait une bêtise maintenant qu'il savait Potter mort si Coulson ne lui avait pas promis la liberté pour dans quelques mois.

Il avait déjà tout prévu pour l'après. Avec l'aide de l'agent, une nouvelle vie l'attendait aux Etats-Unis, dans la guilde des maitres-potions US. Sa place l'attendait, toute chaude.

Juste à être patient…

Installé tranquillement dans les gradins, le professeur observait les trois champions. Près de lui, Lady Slytherin bavardait avec son frère. La dame avait reçu nombres de Howlers qu'elle avait renvoyé sans même les ouvrir. Snape ne savait pas que c'était possible de faire ça aussi avait-il demandé à la dame comment faire. Le sort était très simple finalement. Une fois connu, c'était tout bête. Depuis, lui-même ne souffrait plus des couinements des parents à longueur de temps.

Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour satisfaire un Severus Snape finalement.

"- ET ILS SONT PARTIS !"

Krum se métamorphosa à moitié en requin, Fleur invoqua une bulle autour de sa tête pendant que Phil avala la plante donnée par Snape.

Lui connaissait déjà le chemin. Il fonça donc directement pour récupérer Luna. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il crevait la surface. Neptune lui avait filé un petit coup de main.

Le Poulpe Géant avait été facile à convaincre d'aider. Mais ce n'était pas l'agent qui s'en était chargé. C'était Thor.

Une fois que Phil lui avait expliqué l'épreuve, il avait proposé d'aller discuté avec le Poulpe. En échange d'un sort qui empêchait les enfants de jeter des pétards dans son eau, il avait accepté d'aider Phil.

Les autres n'étaient même pas au milieu du lac que Phil était déjà sec avec Luna qui s'étirait.

"- J'ai rêvé qu'un grand serpent géant chantait pour moi." Sourit la jeune fille. "Il appelait sa maman."

Phil grimaça.

Il ne fallait pas que Loki entende ça. Jormugandr existait sans doute ici aussi. Mais il serait cruel de rapprocher mère et enfant pour qu'ils se séparent encore dans quelques mois. Non, il faudrait attendre qu'ils soient rentrés chez eux.

Phil savait que Nick cherchait activement Jormugandr et Fenrir. Il finirait par les trouver. Alors autant ne pas ajouter un crève-cœur de plus aux souffrances du Jotun.

"- Il ne faut pas en parler, d'accord ? Ce serait cruel."

Luna parut surprise une seconde avant de finalement hocher la tête.

Elle avait passé un peu de temps avec les Avengers pendant les quelques heures où ils étaient restés à Poudlard pour le bal. Elle avait appris à les connaitre et était en admiration devant le vrai Phil Coulson. Même s'il n'était qu'un moldu, elle était fascinée par son professionnalisme et sa capacité à gérer toutes les situations. Ça avait grandement amusé Phil. Son alter égo et lui étaient vraiment semblables a part pour la magie. C'était étrange que dans son monde ils soient un et qu'ici ils soient deux.

Parfois, il se demandait quelles autres différences existaient, quels autres mondes existaient aussi. Sans doute une infinité… Si les dernières théories avaient raison, chaque infime action engendrait une infinité de mondes parallèles.

"- Vous avez finit vite."

"- Professeur Maugray."

Plus ça allait et plus Maugray était inquiet. Le gamin était puissant et réfléchit. Avec l'état de son maitre pour l'instant, il pourrait devenir dangereux. Heureusement, il mourrait vite une fois Voldemort revenu. L'époux de Slytherin était partit, laissant la femme seule et sans soutient. Blake était stupide comme une brique, il n'aurait aucun problème a s'en débarrasser pour offrir la fille à son maitre.

"- Comment avez-vous fait pour obtenir la coopération du poulpe géant ?"

"- Neptune est intelligent. Il y a vu son intérêt."

"- ….Neptune ?"

"- Ho ? Vous ne connaissiez pas son nom ? Comme c'est triste."

Phil sourit un peu cruellement puis s'éloigna. Il ignora Ron et Hermione qui tentaient d'attirer son attention.

Maugray le laissa partir avec un frisson dans le dos.

Il ne fut pas le seul.

Dumbledore aussi frémit.  
Depuis sa mort et son retour à la vue, Potter était terrifiant.

De plus en plus, il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas vraiment Potter mais un démon ou quelque âme égarée qui en avait profité.

Malheureusement, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait trop besoin de lui.

Ca ne l'empêcherait pas de préparer un rituel d'exorcisme dès que possible. Dès que nécessaire surtout.

S'il ne mourrait pas en même temps que Voldemort.

Mais tout pouvait s'arranger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- WORMTAIL ! WORMTAIL !"

Peter se précipita auprès de son maitre.  
Nagini souffla vers l'humain qui fit un écart en glapissant.

L'espèce d'embryon humide sur le fauteuil tendit une main osseuse pour caresser la tete du serpent.

"- Du calme ma belle Nagini, du calme. Wormtail n'est pas un repas convenable pour une dame serpent comme toi. Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade."

"- Maitre…"

"- alors quelles sont les nouvelles ?"

"- Des gens étranges, des moldus, sont arrivés pendant le bal de noël. Et l'époux de Lady Slytherin."

Voldemort eut un geste irrité. Il était déjà au courant de tout ça. C'était dans le journal et avait fait la première page pendant des jours avec tellement de conjectures que ça ne voulait plus rien dire du tout.

"- Quelque chose de neuf, idiot !"

Wormtail retint un autre glapissement de terreur. Il ne regretterait jamais assez d'avoir vendu son âme au diable. Malheureusement, il était trop lâche pour l'abandonner. Comme il avait été trop lâche pour refuser de le suivre lorsqu'il l'avait menacé.

L'esclavage contre la mort. Il ne pouvait qu'assumer sa lâcheté.

"- Maitre…;"

"- ALORS ?"

"- Po…Potter a gagné la seconde épreuve. Avec l'aide du poulpe géant. "

Ça, ça interloqua assez Voldemort pour qu'il arrête de le fixer comme s'il allait le bouffer.

"- Plait-il ?"

"- D'après la rumeur, il lui aurait demandé son aide et la créature lui aurait obéit. Certains disent qu'il a le pouvoir de parler à toutes les créatures."

"- Toutes les créatures ? Vraiment ?... FENRIR !"

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au gros loup garou pour se présenter devant Voldemort.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

L'homme avait mieux accepté son loup que nombre de garou anglais mais le haïssait quand même, le laissant contrefait même sous sa forme humaine. Petit a petit, son corps de modifiait. D'ici quelques années, il serait réellement ce que les anglais imaginaient comme monstre : un homme coincé entre ses deux formes et totalement fou de désespoir et de souffrance.

"- Tu vas aller à Poudlard. Et tuer Potter."

"- MAITRE ! Si vous faites ca…"

"- J'ai juste besoin de son sang. Ramène-moi un bras ou une jambe, Fenrir. Ca suffira amplement.

Le garou eut un sourire effrayant.

"- Et les autres gosses ?"

"- Les traitres et les sans-de-bourbe sont a toi."

Qu'il épargne les autres quand même.

Le garou eut un rire de gorge qui ressemblait à une toux. Il allait emmener une partie de sa meute. Eux aussi avaient le droit de chasser.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil s'était glissé dans son lit dès qu'il avait pu après avoir placé quelques sorts dessus pour être au calme sans personne pour venir l'ennuyer.

Il avait besoin de se calmer avant de tuer quelqu'un. Sans Thor et Loki, les murs auraient déjà été décorés de cervelles et/ou de sang.

Même après aussi longtemps, Phil n'avait pas envisagé que voir Umbridge, dans une salle de classe, ferait remonter un tel besoin de vengeance en lui.

C'était si fort que si Loki ne l'avait pas immobiliser par magie quand Dumbledore avait annoncé au diner que la sous-secrétaire au ministère resterait à présent à Poudlard comme Grand Inquisiteur et comme professeur d'Histoire de la magie pour les plus jeunes.

La chose avait crispé Phil tellement fort qu'il avait failli lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger.

L'idée était politiquement très intelligente ! Plus que de la coller prof de défense. Sur le long terme, si l'histoire était enseignée pour correspondre aux désirs du ministère, personne ne pourrait remettre en cause l'Histoire Officielle puisqu'il n'y aurait plus que celle-là. Il suffisait de faire interdire quelques livres en prime et le ministère pourrait faire tout ce qu'il voulait d'ici une génération d'élèves.

C'était intelligent. Vraiment.  
Donc d'autant plus louche.

Mais visiblement, la présence de l'agent commençait à avoir une influence sur le déroulé normal de l'histoire. Tout au moins, celle qu'il connaissait.

Il fallait qu'il règle sans faute le problème Voldemort à la fin de l'année avant de partir pour rentrer chez lui.  
Les siens lui manquaient trop.

Les avoir vu à Noël n'avait que renforcé le manque.

"- Harry ?"

Phil grogna.

Ron ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais lui entendait la voix suppliante du jeune Wesley. Petit à petit, Phil commençait à se demander s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Comme a Hermione.  
Mais à chaque fois, la réponse était la même.

Un jour il pensait voir un progrès, et le lendemain, ça basculait encore.

C'était…Pénible en plus de douloureux.

Phil n'avait jamais aimé qu'on utilise ses émotions. Là, elles étaient outrageusement maltraitées.

"- Harry ! S'il te plait !"

Il continua à faire le mort. Il n'avait plus la force pour supporter ses bêtises. Décidément, ses années d'écoles avaient été pire que ses années au SHIELD.

"- Allez-vous couchez les enfants."

"- Professeur Slytherin ?" Le choc était évident dans la voix de Ron. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?" Et l'agressivité aussi.

"- Je suis un professeur, jeune homme. Je peux aller ou bon me semble." Sans compter que Poudlard le reconnaissait comme l'un de ses maitres.

"- Vous êtes une fille ! Vous avez rien à faire dans les dortoirs."

Le commentaire faillit faire éclater Phil de rire.

"- Une fille ? Vraiment ? En êtes-vous sur ?"

La gazette des sorciers se perdait en conjecture, ce qui faisait mourir de rire le jotun ainsi que son frère. Il y avait bien longtemps que Loki n'était plus dérangé par à la fois sa sexualité et son identité sexuelle. Il s'était toujours sentit autre chose que "juste" un male. Apprendre qu'il était un jotun, donc réellement hermaphrodite de base, avait expliqué beaucoup de choses.

Horrifié, Ron balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de lâcher un hoquet d'excuses auquel ne prit même pas garde Loki.

"- Monsieur Potter, veuillez sortir s'il vous plait."

Phil soupira. Il fallait bien qu'il se force à quand même répondre un minimum aux ordres des professeurs. Impliquer que Loki était la seule personne à qui il faisait confiance ne pourrait que politiquement les servir tous les deux.

Il sortit de la protection des rideaux du lit.

"- Professeur ?"

"- Voulez-vous me suivre s'il vous plait ?"

Phil enfila ses chaussures pour suivre Loki en silence jusqu'à ses appartements.

Thor y lisait un livre, tranquillement allongé sur le canapé.

Il salua l'agent d'un geste de la main mais sans lever le nez de ce qu'il lisait.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

L'Agent se nourrissait de renseignements, quels qu'ils soient. Il lui fallait bien ça pour se changer les idées.

"- l'Art de la Guerre de Sun Tzu. Les idées des mortels pour faire la guerre sont des plus intéressantes."

Phil eut un sourire en coin.

"- Ce livre est à la base de bien des techniques actuelles. Après celui-là, vous pourrez lire la biographie de Patton, Napoléon et César. Je suis sûr que pour un Dieu de la Guerre, ce sera sans prix !"

"- Odin dirait que nous n'avons rien à apprendre des mortels."

"- Odin est un vieux singe à la con." Renifla Phil, faisant éclater de rire les deux extraterrestres.

Phil rougit. Il n'avait pas à dire ça. Même s'il le pensait très fort.

"- Vous n'avez pas tort."

Que Thor soit d'accord avec lui était preuve qu'il murissait doucement et n'acceptait plus sans réfléchir tout ce que Odin lui avait ingurgité. Découvrir le monde de la magie lui avait fait du bien. Réaliser que son frère en faisait partie depuis longtemps et y était assez intégré pour s'y être marié lui avait fichu un coup. Que sa moitié soit un homme l'avait fait grincer des dents. Que ce soit Fury l'avait fait rire. Le couple se complétait tellement bien que s'en était écœurant.  
Quand Odin l'apprendrait, ça allait être une boucherie. Thor attendait ce moment avec délectation.

Loki sortit du placard à potion avec une fiole violette et une verte.

Phil avala les deux.

Ses retrouver dans sa peau d'adulte lui fit un bien fou mais moins que la potion calmante.

"- Comment te sens-tu ?"

"- Juste quelques envies de meurtre."

"- Umbridge ?"

"- Cette salope…." Coulson se força à se calmer encore. Avec la potion s'était plus facile même si sa magie faisait vibre les verres dans la commode.

"- Et si tu nous racontais ?"

Ils connaissaient quelques bribes évidement, mais pas tout. Coulson leur avait raconté sa cinquième année de façon exhaustive et les avaient même fait visiter une partie de ses souvenirs dans une pensive mais il n'avait que très peur parlé de sa cinquième année. Hors, la sous-secrétaire n'aurait pas dû apparaitre avant !

Il lui fallut une partie de la nuit pour tout expliquer aux deux frères.

Lorsque Phil eut finit, un verre de vodka russe à la main et au fond du gosier, il se sentait déjà mieux. Il enchaina sur sa sixième puis septième année sans réaliser ce qu'il faisait.

Même à Nick il n'avait pas raconté exactement ce qui lui était arrivé avec le même luxe de détails.

Thor et Loki étaient restés en grande partie silencieux, ne posant que quelques questions de temps en temps lorsque Coulson se perdait dans les souvenirs pour le remettre sur les rails.

Le soleil se levait quand ils en eurent finit.

Aucun des deux dieux ne serait impacté par une nuit sans sommeil mais la fatigue était évidente sur le visage de l'humain.

Une potion de pepper-up plus tard et Phil était a bloc pour la journée.

Il se changea d'un geste de la main puis suivit les deux frères à la salle à manger.

"- Hum hum."

Les trois hommes haussèrent un sourcil du même mouvement lorsqu'Umbrige les arrêta à la porte de la Grand-Salle.

"- Umbridge." Salua Thor avec distance.

Loki se contenta d'un signe de tête alors que Phil lui jeta un regard haineux qui fit frémir la sous-secrétaire.  
Il était étrange de voir le degré de rancune de Coulson envers elle. Même Voldemort n'avait pas droit à une haine pareille. Même HYDRA n'y avait pas droit.

C'était remarquable.

"- Monsieur Potter n'était pas dans son dortoir cette nuit."

"- C'est Seigneur Potter-Black, miss Umbridge." Aboya Phil.

La sous-secrétaire le foudroya du regard.

"- Il n'empêche que vous n'étiez pas dans votre dortoir. Détention ce soir avec moi."

"- J'en doute très fortement, mademoiselle." Sourit Loki. "Monsieur Potter était auprès de moi, à ma requête, pour un dossier de runes qu'il prévoit pour la fin de l'année. "

"- Toute la nuit ?" Le ton était ouvertement suspicieux, voir, carrément glauque. Elle croyait quoi ? Que Loki l'avait enfermé dans sa chambre pour abuser de lui ?

"- J'ai préféré que monsieur Potter reste dans notre chambre d'ami plutôt que de le laisser vadrouiller seul dans les couloirs à trois heures du matin. Vous comprenez, je suis sûr, que la sécurité de mes élèves est ce qui compte le plus." Et la menace était évidente.

"- Hum…" Umbridge était écarlate de colère.

"- Allez déjeuner, Harry. Nous reparlerons de votre dossier un peu plus tard. Si vous voulez passer vos NEWTS en avance, il vous reste beaucoup de travail."

Phil eut un petit signe de tête avant de s'éloigner calmement malgré ses envies de meurtres. Elles étaient si forte que même Thor les percevaient. Pour que Phil perde son sang-froid comme ça, sa fureur contre cette femme devait être colossale.

"- Et que ça ne se reproduise pas !" Persiffla encore Umbridge. "Je serais dans votre salle de classe ce matin, pour vérifier vos méthodes d'enseignement.

Loki renifla.

Comme si cette idiote pouvait faire quoi que ce soit contre lui.


	17. Chapter 17

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 17

Phillip Coulson était retourné au SHIELD après le bal de Noel, la tête remplie de nouveautés, de questions et de craintes nouvelles.

Fury avait déjà bien gratté la surface de tout ce qui était magie aussi ce n'était pas ce qui avait le plus stupéfié l'agent.

Non.  
C'était le Capitaine.  
Et Stark  
Et Clint  
Et Natasha  
Et Banner  
Et Thor.

Et Loki.  
Tant de questions sans réponses !

Ses mains tremblaient quand "l'autre" Stark, celui qui venait de cette terre différente de la leur lui avait donné les coordonnées où eux avaient trouvé leur Steve.

A présent, Phil était aussi inquiet et excité qu'une pucelle à la veille de ses noces.

Lorsqu'il avait donné les coordonnées à Fury, le Directeur du SHIELD lui avait lancé ce regard de blâme amusé qu'il réservait à ses rares amis avant de lui ordonner d'aller chercher leur Stark, de monter une équipe et d'aller remonter leur Rogers.  
C'était donc pour ça que Phillip Coulson, agent du SHIELD de niveau 7 (c'était tout neuf) était en compagnie d'un Stark ronchon qu'on avait sorti de force de ses manières de viveurs pour le coller sur le bateau avant de lui faire un résumé exhaustif de la situation.

Jarvis était en train de vérifier les dire de cet autre lui-même à propos d'Obadiah.

Le pire étant sans doute que Stark n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant d'y croire. Il devait donc bien y avoir quelque chose qui le titillait depuis un moment. Ou depuis toujours.  
Stark avait vu également les vidéos tournées par l'agent pendant le bal.  
Il VOULAIT en savoir plus sur la magie à présent.  
Et sur le machin brillant dans la poitrine de cette autre lui-même.  
Et sur son armure.  
Et sur les Avengers.

Natasha était à la recherche de Banner, aucune nouvelle n'était venue d'Asgard bien sûr. Mais puisque Loki et Thor en étaient originaires, il n'avait pas été difficile, avec le ministère de la magie US d'avoir des infos.

Fury lui-même avait demandé à voir les deux princes. La requête leur avait été transmise directement au trône. C'était "leurs" Thor et Loki que Fury voulait voir. Pas les copies chinoises qui se prélassaient à Poudlard

Le Directeur avait dû avoir l'air fin debout sur le toit du QG du SHIELD à parler le nez en l'air à un gardien invisible pendant 25mn pour énumérer ses demandes et ses raisons.  
Surtout que Loki n'était pas resté muet avec l'agent Coulson. Il avait même écrit une lettre pour son autre lui-même. Avec de la chance, ça aiderait à faire passer la pilule de savoir ce qu'il était. Mieux valait qu'il l'apprenne de lui-même que par accident. Ou pire, d'Odin.  
Loki avait également écrit une lettre pour Laufey. Son autre lui-même lui donnerait. Ou pas. C'était à lui de voir. Loki aurait fait de son mieux pour lui éviter d'avoir le cœur brisé et la raison pulvérisée.

Thor aussi avait écrit une longue lettre à son double.  
A voir comment réagirait Asgard. Soit ils les auraient vite, soit ca attendrait encore quelques années. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus.

"- Monsieur ?"

Coulson sauta de son siège.

"- On y est ?"

L'agent s'écarta du scanner à longue portée. Stark s'y glissa immédiatement. Depuis que l'agent était venu lui parler, il oscillait entre incrédulité totale et acceptation frénétique. Il voulait des preuves.

Rogers en serait une comme une autre et bien plus parlantes que certaines. Certes, il s'était vu sur les vidéos mais il n'y avait rien de plus simple que de bricoler des vidéos avec un bon ordi, non ?

"- C'est bien la forme attendu pour l'avion en tout cas."

Si Stark n'avait pas subit l'Afghanistan, il avait été profondément troublé par ce qu'il avait appris sur lui-même. Suffisamment pour qu'il se remette en question. Il n'était pas idiot.  
Et s'il pouvait se remettre en question, sans doute pouvait-il le faire aussi pour la perception qu'il avait du Capitaine.

"- Commencez à forer."

Après une heure d'efforts, Stark et Coulson furent les premiers à descendre dans l'appareil.

"- …..Appelez Fury."

"- Mais…Il est 2h du matin !"

"- Je me fout de l'heure qu'il est. Celui-là a attendu assez longtemps."

Ils avaient trouvés Steve Rogers.

Harry Potter, cet autre lui-même, aurait l'équipe d'agents qu'il avait demandés fin juin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Monsieur Potter ! Détention !"

Phil releva le nez de son carnet.

"- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi Miss Umbridge ?"

"- PROFESSEUR Umbridge."

"- C'est Lord Potter-Black." Répondit Phil du même ton.

"- je n'aime pas votre ton."

"- Et je n'aime pas le vôtre. Maintenant que nous avons statué que je vous déteste et que l'inverse est vrai, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me collez ?"

"- Vous ne prenez pas le cours !"

"- Tient donc. Et que pensez-vous que je fais depuis tout à l'heure ?"

La sous-secrétaire lui arracha son carnet avant de le lui mettre sous le nez.

"- CA ! Ce ne sont que des gribouillis informes !"

Phil renifla.

"- C'est de la sténo. Pas des gribouillis.

"- De la…quoi ?"

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de la ramener.

"- C'est une technique de prise de notes rapide utilisées par les moldus. Madame."

"- Et puis-je savoir ou vous avez appris ça ?"

Pour elle, ce n'étaient que des gribouillis.

"- J'ai grandis parmi les moldus. Ou voulez-vous que j'ai appris ça ?"

"- Prouvez-le !"

Phil se retint de lui sauter à la gorge. Il lui arracha son carnet des mains pour lui relire son cours à la virgule prêt.

Bien sûr, le cours n'était pas la seule chose qu'il avait notée.  
Si c'était bien ça sur la feuille de gauche, sur celle de droite, il préparait ses rapports.

La sténo du SHIELD était bien plus pratique que la sténo standard.

Umbridge ne put qu'en grincer des dents.

"- Détention pour vous êtes moqué de moi !" Siffla quand même la prof

Phil leva les yeux au ciel.

"- 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor !" Finit-elle par rugir quand les protestations des élèves dépassèrent le seul du tolérable.

Bien sûr, ce fut Phil qui se prit les regards en coin furieux. C'était sa faute évidement.

L'agent ne broncha pas. Il avait l'habitude après tout. Même si c'était toujours aussi irritant.

Par contre, qu'elle n'essaye pas sur lui ses plumes de sang ou elle allait manger.  
Ou si, quelle essaye.

Phil eut eu sourire malsain en fixant la sous-secrétaire qui recula d'un pas par reflexe.

Potter la mettait mal à l'aise. Et il était trop mature, trop calme pour un enfant.  
Quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Mais justement, sa présence était idéale pour trouver comment le jeter à bas et lui arracher ses titres dont il semblait si fier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore écoutait depuis une demi-heure Umbridge se plaindre de Potter.

Au moins, il n'était pas le seul à avoir réalisé qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas chez lui.

"- Ecoutez Dolores. En tant que Directeur, je ne peux pas me permettre de montrer une quelconque différence de traitement envers un élève ou un autre. Mais vous, vous pouvez intervenir. Faites au mieux."

Il lui donnait implicitement la possibilité de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

La sous-secrétaire en rayonnait.

C'était parfait !

Elle était tellement contente que c'est presque en sautillant qu'elle alla rejoindre Slytherin dans sa classe de runes.

Elle s'était trouvée comme une idiote le matin même devant une salle vide. Il avait fallu qu'elle aille se plaindre à Argus Flinch pour apprendre que Slytherin n'avait aucun cours de lundi matin.  
Ça avait mis l'agent du ministère en colère. Pourquoi ne lui avait-on rien dit ? Elle était furieuse.

"- Bonjour." Lâcha-t-elle en entrant dans la salle de classe, coupant la parole à Loki qui fronça les sourcils. "J'ai dit, bonjour."

Aucun des élèves pas plus que Loki ne répondirent. Ils la fixèrent calmement en silence.

"- Bonjour !" Insista-t-elle

"- Jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez d'une manière aussi cavalière et avec un total manque de respect, oui, en effet, c'était un bon jour." Ironisa Loki. "Vous apprendrez qu'on ne rentre pas dans ma classe sans prévenir avant."

"- Je suis la Grande Inquisitrice et…"

"- Et vous pourriez être Merlin lui-même, ce n'est pas ce qui vous aurait protégé si nous étions en train de travailler la partie in vivo de l'enseignement. Vous bruleriez aussi bien que Robert."

La menace fit frémir Umbridge une fois ce plus. C'était QUOI ces gens qui parvenaient à lui faire peur en souriant ?

"- Pardon ?"

Loki montra un porc qui pendouillait du plafond contre le mur du fond de la classe, non loin de la porte.

"- Robert."

"- Je ne vois pas…"

Loki traça du bout des doigts une rune complexe qui flamboya une seconde dans l'air avant qu'une grosse boule de feu ne se précipite sur le cadavre de cochon qui rependit une écœurante odeur de viande grillée.

"- Contrairement à mes élèves, je sais viser." Loki montra une chaise dans un des coins de la pièce. "Asseyez-vous là."

Encore choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir, Dolores obéit. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelqu'un utiliser des runes ainsi. On utilisait les runes pour faire des protections. C'était tout. Pas pour…Ca ! Elle se laissa tomber sur la petite chaise, causant un petit rire étouffé de la part des élèves.

Personne n'allait lui dire que c'était la place du bonnet d'âne. Bonnet qui se posa magiquement sur sa tête bien évidement, comme sur celle de n'importe qui que Loki mettait au coin.

Elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte, horrifiée par le cours que donnait Loki.

"- N'oubliez pas. Le principe est de remplacer la baguette pas la rune. Vous avez encore, pour l'instant, besoin d'un médium dans lequel infuser votre magie. Quand vous serez plus adulte, ce ne sera plus une nécessité." Une main se leva. "Oui monsieur Monteray ?"

"- Mais alors, pourquoi tous les adultes ont des baguettes ? Et pourquoi tout le monde dit que la magie sans baguette est si difficile."

Loki eut un petit sourire tendre, amusé par l'horreur croissante de la sous-secrétaire.

"- Parce que les gens sont fainéants, monsieur Monteray. Pourquoi se fatiguer à apprendre à travailler sans medium quand vous pouvez vous reposer sur votre baguette. Mais cela a un coût : celui de limiter la magie de son utilisateur. Les baguettes aident les enfants à focaliser leur magie. Mais quand celle-ci est focalisé, continuer à utiliser une baguette ne peut que la retenir. Est-ce que quelqu'un a une idée du pourquoi ? Oui miss Lovegood ?"

"- C'est comme un robinet ?"

"- Exactement. 10 points pour Ravenclaw." Loki resta silencieux un instant. "Qui ne comprends pas ?"

Contrairement à ce que Umbridge aurait attendu, les élèves n'eurent aucun complexe a lever la main. C'était pire que ce qu'elle imaginait. Les élèves n'avaient pas peur de poser des questions ! Ils n'avaient pas peur de ne pas savoir ! Slytherin ne les rabaissaient pas dans leur ignorance ! Comment voulait-on contrôler les gens s'ils n'avaient pas peur du regard des autres et de la honte de l'incompétence ? C'était trop dangereux !

Loki continuait son cours.

"- C'est un simple problème de robinet. Prenez les chutes du Niagara. Elles ont un débit, grossomodo, de 2400 mètres cubes par seconde. Sans contrainte, ce sont ces 2400 mètres cubes qui s'écoulent en permanence. Maintenant, créons un barrage pour réguler ce flux."

Loki agita la main et une illusion de la chose apparut devant les élèves qui s'en émerveillèrent d'autant plus que jamais le jotun n'utilisait de baguette.

"- Que ce passe-t-il ?"

"- Le niveau d'eau monde derrière le barrage et va déborder ?"

"- C'est exact. Alors, que doit-on faire ?"

"- Heu…Il faut faire un trou pour laisser passer le flux ?"

"- C'est exact encore. 10 point pour Hufflepuff Monsieur MacTaggart. Dans le cas qui nous occupe, il faut laisser passer le flux minimum qui est déversé dans le réservoir pour éviter l'inondation. Ou pire, une rupture du barrage. Pour la magie, c'est à la fois la même chose, et différent. La baguette agit comme un barrage dans le sens où elle régule le flux. Elle n'en laisse passer qu'une certaine quantité maximum. C'est là où la composition de la baguette entre en jeu. Par exemple, la baguette de Miss Umbridge laisse passer moins de flux de celle de monsieur Lewis. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que Miss Umbridge est moins puissante que Monsieur Lewis. Juste que ses sorts auront, au maximum, moins de carburant. Est-ce que vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? Non ? Alors je continue. Votre baguette vous sert, pendant vos études, à ne pas vous retrouver à sec. Dans l'absolu, vous ne devriez n'utilisez qu'elle pendant deux ou trois ans maximum, puis lentement apprendre à vous en passer. En derrière année, vous ne devriez plus en avoir besoin. Votre baguette n'est qu'un garde-fou pour vous éviter de vous faire du mal.

"- Parce que petit à petit, on apprends à utiliser la dose juste de magie ?"

"- C'est exactement ca ! 10 point pour Gryffondor Miss Alliwell. La magie est un muscle. Lorsque vous savez quelle force utiliser pour un exercice, vous n'avez plus besoin qu'on vous en protège."

"- Alors pourquoi la baguette ce n'est pas bien ?" Finit par demander Umbridge, fascinée malgré elle. Personne ne lui avait jamais appris tout ça !

"- Parce qu'elle réduit votre capacité. La magie n'est pas un fleuve. La magie est un muscle. Si vous ne le forcez pas, il ne se renforce pas. Plus vous la faite travailler, plus elle est puissante. Mais si vous la bridez en permanence, comment voulez-vous qu'elle s'épanouisse ? Une fois que vous aurez eu votre dernière maturation magique, même si vous utilisez l'intégralité de vos réserves magiques vous ne risquerez plus de perdre votre magie comme ce serait le cas actuellement.

"- Mais…. Alors…Les crackmols…"

"- Ho ! Bravo monsieur Malfoy ! Vous avez comprit ! 50 points pour Slytherin !"

Les autres parurent stupéfaits. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

"- Monsieur Malfoy, voulez-vous expliquer ?"

Draco rougit. Il aimait être au centre de l'attention, mais être réellement félicité pour quelque chose de son propre fait était….bon…

"- Les crakmols, ce sont des sorciers mais qui ont perdu leur magie dans l'enfance parce qu'ils l'ont utilisé au point de l'assécher ?"

"- Vous avez découvert le plus grand secret du monde la magie les enfants. Mais il en reste un et nous pourrons revenir à nos runes."

"- …Les enfants de moldus nés avec de la magie ! Et pourquoi ils sont de plus en plus nombreux !"

"- 50 points pour monsieur Longbottom. Expliquez à vos camardes voulez-vous."

"- Avant, les crakmols étaient tués dès que leur famille s'en rendez compte. Mais certains étaient juste chassés et cachés dans le monde des moldus. Ils s'y mariaient et avaient des enfants. Les enfants nés de moldus étaient rares. Depuis deux siècles environ, le nombre de crackmols simplement chassé au lieu d'être tués croit chaque année. On ne tue plus personne maintenant. Pas même parmi les plus anciennes familles. Donc de plus en plus de descendant de sorciers se retrouvent dans la population moldues. Donc ils se croisent de plus en plus facilement !"

"- La magie est un gène récessif. Il faut deux allèles pour qu'elle s'exprime. Mais en multipliant ses allèles dans la population moldu, forcément, on multiplie le nombre de croissement où deux allèles se retrouvent."

"- Ce qui explique le nombre de "nouvelles familles !" En fait, on est juste des descendants de crackmol !" Hermione en était scotchée.

"- Exactement miss Granger. Vous comprenez sans doute mieux ma détermination à faire passer un test d'héritage à tous les enfants à leur arrivée à Poudlard. Nombre de familles anciennes sont mortes. Mais nombre d'entre elles vivent encore en vous mes enfants. Et la magie a besoin d'elles. Et de vous."

"- C'EST UNE HERESIE !" Rugit soudain Umbridge.

Toujours aussi calme, Loki lui sourit.

"- Et en quoi s'il vous plait ? Au contraire, j'aurais imaginé que cela aurait satisfait votre vision centro-centrée et raciste de la magie. Apres tout, d'après vous, elle n'apparait pas spontanément. Vous en avez la preuve. Bien sûr, c'est une stupidité sans nom. Mais cela devrait vous conforter dans votre bêtise."

"- Vous…Vous…Vous…"

Loki la renvoya s'asseoir dans son coin d'un geste de la main. Elle se retrouva saucissonnée sur sa chaise et silencieuse pendant que Loki reprenait son cours.

"- Bien. La dernière fois, nous avions vu les runes de feu et d'eau. Cette semaine, nous allons voir l'air et la terre. La prochaine fois, nous verrons le métal et le temps. N'oubliez pas. Les runes sont puissantes. Et contrairement à votre magie personnelle, le résultat n'est pas conditionné par votre magie mais pas votre capacité à écrire une rune avec la plus grande perfection. Oui monsieur Malcolm ?

"- Un Moldu pourrait utiliser des runes ?"

"- Absolument. C'est pourquoi c'est un savoir dangereux et qu'il vaut garder inconnu d'eux. Celles qu'ils connaissaient sont sans danger. Autant éviter qu'ils en connaissent d'autre et pire, comment les utiliser. Mais votre magie n'est pas la seule qui existe. Il y en a bien d'autres. Par exemple, le Sorcier Suprême actuel de Midgar est un Sorcier Hermétique."

Le jotun reprit calmement son cour. Comme toujours, ses élèves étaient fascinés.

A la fin du cours, Hermione leva la main.

"- Madame, vous nous expliquerez les différentes magies ?"

"- Ce serait plutôt le rôle du professeur d'histoire."

Les élèves jetèrent un coup d'œil dégouté à Umbridge. Elle ? Enseigner quelque chose d'utile ? La blague.

"- Je vois. Et bien…. Je vous propose que tous ceux qui sont intéressés me retrouve devant les toilettes de Mimi-Geignarde disons...Samedi à 10h ? Ca me laissera le temps d'installer une salle agréable pour recevoir tout le monde.

Hermione avait hoqueté.

"- Mais y a pas de salle de cours là !"

"- Non monsieur Malfoy. Mais il y a une entré de la Chambre des Secrets. Nous y serons bien plus à l'aise."

L'information fit le tour de l'école à la vitesse de la lumière.

Loki aurait toute l'école pour l'écouter. Profs compris évidement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heimdall était perplexe.

Il avait bien entendu la demande de l'humain Fury.  
Il en était resté incrédule  
Comment était-ce possible ?

Alors il avait baissé les yeux sur Midgar, ce qu'il ne faisait absolument jamais. Pourquoi s'intéresser a un monde aussi retardé et sans importance.  
Ce qu'il y avait vu l'avait laissé saisir et inquiet.

Etait-ce possible ? La dernière fois qu'il avait regardé, a peine deux siècles avant, une paille ! Les mortels étaient encore occupés à s'éclairer à la bougie. Et là ? Comment était-ce possible ?

Il avait donc demandé une audience avec le roi et les princes. Après tout, ils étaient concernés aussi.

L'humain Fury avait demandé la présence des deux princes.


	18. Chapter 18

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 18

La chambre des secrets n'avait réellement plus rien à voir avec ce que Phil avait vu la première fois.

Loki avait réaménagé la chose à sa convenance et ça se voyait.

Des bébés basilics dormaient un peu partout sur des espèces de grands arbres à chats ou dans des paniers, les diverses cheminées réparties dans la chambre principales répandaient une délicate chaleur douce et le gargouillis des diverses fontaines étaient aussi apaisantes pour les nerfs sur l'herbe verte au centre de la pièce, sous le puit de lumière que jamais Phil n'aurait imaginé trouver là.

Près de la plus grand des cheminées décorée de serpents, de loups et de chevaux, une multitude de coussins épais et confortables avaient été installés, suffisamment pour que tout Poudlard s'installe confortablement. A l'exception près de Dumbledore qui venait de tenter de s'asseoir sur le seul canapé de la pièce. Son vol plané avait été tout à fait remarquable.

Loki s'assit sur le canapé. Thor l'y rejoint, un gros livre sur les genoux. Il servirait de lutrin vivant pendant que Loki reproduisait avec sa magie en grand les illustrations du livre.

Malgré l'heure plus que matinale de ce samedi, toute l'école était là. Les enfants observaient la chambre, totalement fascinés. Les "serpents" n'étaient que cela pour eux et ni Loki, ni Thor, ni Phil n'allaient leur dire autre chose. Sage avait d'ailleurs rejoint ses sœurs pour discuter un peu avec elle pendant que Loki faisait passer du chocolat avec des croissants à tout le monde.

On pouvait être bien élevé aussi.

Le Jotun savait que les professeurs mourraient d'envie de lui demander comment il avait trouvé la chambre des secrets et que le directeur, au moins, voulait l'explorer de fond en comble. Loki n'était pas idiot. Il avait fermé toutes les autres salles et tous les souterrains. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de voir le directeur aller se balader chez lui.

Bref.

"- Tout le monde est installé ?"

Les enfants s'étaient tous vautrés sur les coussins. A peine plus dignes, les professeurs attendaient eux aussi que commencent les histoires. Certains étaient plus contents que les autres d'être là. Plusieurs faisaient même la gueule. MacGonagall était particulièrement pincée d'être dans la Chambre des Secrets.

"- Bien alors commençons."

"- Hum hum."

"- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez Umbridge ?"

"- Comment osez-vous…."

"- Ho vous m'énervez."

Loki eut un geste de la main et la femme disparue.

"- Ou avez-vous envoyé Dolores ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Dumbledore, agacé au possible de ne pas pouvoir partir à l'aventure dans la Chambre et de ne l'avoir jamais trouvé. Pire. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait y rentrer à nouveau sans un fourchlangue.

"- Je l'aurais bien envoyée dans les culs-de-basse-fosse mais je ne connais pas leur état. Alors elle est tombée dans le lac.

"- Il y a des culs-de-basse-fosse ?" MacGonagall était horrifiée.

"- Il y a même une salle de torture et une salle d'exécution." Renifla Loki. "Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que ce château est juste une école ? Il a servi de refuge plus d'une fois et n'est devenu une école qu'après bien des siècles."

La conscience qui l'occupait ne s'y était attachée que lorsque l'une des filles de Loki y était morte et avait choisi de mêler son âme aux pierres. Avant, le château avait un autre nom, un autre usage et avait appartenu à un autre sorcier avant qu'il ne le vende à Loki. L'homme, qui était une femme, était de la même trempe que Fury, un 'vrai' immortel. Il était connu et reconnu par les sorciers depuis longtemps même s'ils avaient presque tout oublié sur lui. Tout oublié de vrai en tout cas. Mais personne n'était censé savoir que Merlin avait possédé le château de Camelot avant de laisser Arthur et ses copains s'y installer. La fameuse table était encore quelque part, dans ce qui avait été la salle des cartes du roi. Rare étaient ceux qui le savaient encore.

Mais la question n'était pas là pour l'instant.

"- Maintenant que plus personne n'est là pour nous ennuyer, que diriez-vous de parler magie ? La vraie. Et plutôt, les vrais."

"- Que dites-vous, il n'y a qu'une seule magie." Le ton de Dumbledore était ouvertement condescendant.

Loki se mit à compter sur ses doigts.

"- Laissez-moi réfléchir. La magie génétique, la vôtre donc et la plus usité ici, sur Midgar." Le jotun ne prit pas garde à son petit accroc de langage. Après tout, qui pourrait en être troublé ? "Ensuite, nous avons la magie hermétique, shamanique, runique, élémentale…"

"- Les runes ne sont qu'une branche bien peu usité et utile de la magie." Renifla encore le Directeur.

"- Vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, directeur. Un enfant idiot et stupide qui se complet dans le peu de connaissance qu'il a et refuse toutes les autres par commodité d'usage. Ce que vous utilisez comme runes n'est même pas ce que des elfes noirs utilisent a leur cinquième anniversaire. Nous en étions ou ? Ah oui… Magie élément ale, divine, démoniaque évidemment, la magie du néant également mais elle est rare et dangereuse. Moins néanmoins que la magie chaotique."

"- Dont tu es le seul utilisateur." Sourit Thor.

"- Pas tout à fait mais presque."

"- Vous…Vous utilisez le Chaos ? Ne vous rendez vous pas compte du danger que ça représente ?"

Loki renifla.

"- Personne ne peut utiliser le Chaos. Il faut ETRE chaos et s'y perdre pour pouvoir l'inviter à s'amuser avec soi. Le Chaos est…et bien…Chaos. Rien d'autre. Il n'accepte aucun maitre, juste des copains de jeu." Le plus dur était de ne pas l'ennuyer sinon, il vous abandonnait au pire moment. La folie était pratique pour ne jamais l'ennuyer.

Les gosses s'amusaient visiblement de voir les profs se faire rembarrer les uns après les autres.

"- Nous avons ensuite la magie d'artefact et celle des pierres qui est une déviance de la magie des cristaux. C'est à peu près tout. Il y en a d'autres mais ce sont les principales. Et celles que je connais. Je ne doute pas qu'il y en a d'autre que je ne connais pas. A l'occasion, je demanderai à mon époux. Il est plus vieux que moi. Je ne dirais pas plus sage mais il a infiniment plus bourlingué que moi sur cette planète. Ha ! Et bien sûr, la Magie de la Mort qui est…absolue dans la destruction" Même si lui n'avait jamais quitté Midgar et que sa fille en détenait les clés " Des question jusque-là ?"

Des dizaines de mains se levèrent et tout le monde commença à poser des questions. Loki du y mettre le holà. Il avait toujours adoré enseigner. Etre revenu à Poudlard lui donnait envie d'y retourner sur sa propre terre et de la reprendre en main quand il serait rentré à la maison.

"- Allons allons. Du calme. Je vous parlerais en détail de chacune alors pas la peine de demander pour l'instant. Oui Monsieur Potter ?"

"- Est-ce qu'il est possible d'apprendre un type de magie avec lequel on n'est pas né ?"

"- La majorité d'entre elles sont dans ce cas."

Cela causa encore un rugissement de protestation.

"- Vous voulez dire qu'un moldu peu apprendre la magie ?" Il y avait de l'espoir dans la voix d'Argus Flinch.

"- N'importe qui peut apprendre "une" magie. Ou plus. Actuellement, le Sorcier Suprême de cette planète est un ancien chirurgien. Sa magie est principalement Hermétique avec quelques touches de runes et de rituels. C'est une sous branche du shamanisme. Il est extrêmement puissant. Comme son nom l'indique, c'est le plus puissant utilisateur de magie de Midgar."

"- Plus puissant que n'importe qui d'autre ?" Les yeux de Phil brillaient d'amusement.

"- Que n'importe quel mortel en tout cas."

La réaction du dieu fit rire Phil mais pas les autres. Thor aussi éclata de rire. Loki se mit a ronchonner. La blague, connu d'eux seuls, laissa les autres mal à l'aise. Pire, la proximité évidente qu'elle dépeignait encore Lady Slytherin et Lord Potter-Black fit presque paniquer Dumbledore. Il faudrait qu'il les sépare le plus vite possible.

Le dieu du chaos jeta un regard noir a Phil avant de donner une tape a son frère qui gloussa encore un moment, comme un idiot.

"- Si vous en revenions à nos moutons ?"

Le cours de poursuivit jusque tard dans la nuit. Quand enfin tout le monde quitta la chambre des secrets, il était tellement tard qu'il en était tôt le dimanche matin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voldemort en bavait presque.

Tout le court de Loki s'était retrouvé dans le journal en un épais dossier spécial.

Qui l'avait fait passer au journal ? C'était une question que personne ne voulait poser. Personne bien sûr n'imaginait que c'était Loki lui-même qui l'avait fait.  
Et pourtant.  
La connaissance devait être partagée un maximum après tout. C'était à ça que servait une école. Voir à quel point les connaissances s'étaient recroquevillées et confites dans du vinaigre à Poudlard n'en finissait pas de rendre le Jotun a moitié fou  
Alors il avait envoyé le petit dossier tout propre directement sous un nom d'emprunt.

Qui aurait pu se douter que Luke Skywalker était le dieu du chaos ? A part quelques nés moldus de Ravenclaw bien sûr. Personne.

Alors pour l'instant, ça faisait juste glousser une partie de la population et agacer les autres.

Certains des élèves prenaient une voix grinçante de vieillard lorsqu'on leur posait la question avant de lâcher un "qu'avec toi la force soit" qui rappelait parfaitement Yoda.

Un clivage de connaissance s'était fait entre les nés moldus et demi sang et les autres.

Pour une fois, les plein-sangs réalisaient à quel point il était pénible de ne pas connaitre quelque chose que tout le monde estimait normal qu'ils sachent au point que personne ne voulait leur expliquer.

Finalement, Loki et le prof du monde moldu avaient réglés la chose en organisant une projection des trois films, à nouveau dans la chambre des secrets.

Les nés moldus avaient été tout fous de la chose, les pleins-sangs avaient découverts et le cinéma, et la SF et le pop-corn et les parents qui s'étaient invités pour voir la nouveauté commençaient à se poser des questions sur le sois disant retard des moldus. S'ils pouvaient construire des lunes stellaires, ou allaient on ?!

Ça avait fait mourir de rire Phil et Loki évidement mais aucun des deux n'avaient détrompé quiconque. Qu'ils se renseignent, qu'ils apprennent. La curiosité était une bonne maladie.

Suffisamment pour qu'un certain nombre d'élèves en vienne à considérer les moldus comme des humains intelligents et non plus des animaux parlant.

Tant et si bien que le club de ciné des vendredis et samedis soirs avait été ouverts.

Les vendredis était réservés à des films et le samedi à de l'animation.  
Les sorciers, même à 40 ans comme Malfoy père, pleuraient aussi bien que les autres devant la mort de la mère de Bambi ou celle de Petitpas.

Eux aussi étaient humains.  
Le réaliser avait été un moment difficile pour nombre d'enfants. Leurs parents étaient des humains, faits de chair, et non des dieux sans failles qui avaient la parole divine.

Walt Disney ne s'attendait surement pas à dégonfler une guerre en devenir lorsqu'il avait réalisé Bambi ou Blanche-neige.

Le meilleur dans tout ça, du point de vue de Phil bien évidement, était que Dumbledore n'avait pas eu son mot à dire. Il avait tenté de toutes ses forces d'interdire le club cinéma, et de l'interdire aussi aux parents, mais entre Loki et Phil, le directeur ne pouvait s'opposer à une décision de deux des quatre héritiers de Poudlard.  
Sans doute pour ça qu'il cherchait de toutes ses forces les deux autres, sans succès pour l'instant.

Toujours était-il que Voldemort bavait allègrement sur la photo de Loki. Comme à chaque fois qu'il apparaissant dans le journal, il portait une de ses robes vertes et noire préféré avec une ceinture en tresse d'or. Le décolleté n'était pas plongeant mais suggestif, le cheveu presque indécent et son sourire presque suffisant pour rendre fou n'importe quel male au printemps.

Lorsque Voldemort l'aurait épousé, leurs rejetons régneraient sur le monde de la magie puis sur le reste du monde.

Il ne réalisait pas que le jotun était plus puissant que lui. Il était Voldemort non ? Personne n'était plus puissant que lui.

"- Wormtail ! Ou en sont les préparatifs ?"

"- Tout est prêt pour la dernière épreuve, maitre."

"- Parfait."

"- Puis-je…Vous demander, comment Potter nous sera apporté ?"

Peter se prit un livre en travers de la tronche. Heureusement Voldemort était si faible qu'il ne sentit pas grand-chose.

"- Non, tu ne peux pas. "

Son espion était trop important là où il était pour que Voldemort prenne le risque d'en parler à une créature aussi misérable que Wormtail.

"- Dépêche-toi de me nourrir. J'ai faim."

Peter avala péniblement sa salive. C'était répugnant de nourrir cette espèce de fœtus intermédiaire entre un bébé et un serpent.

Ne pas vomir lui prenait la majorité de son courage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil serra la main de Coulson.

Les deux hommes se voyaient de loin en loin quand le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Cette fois, deux autres personnes accompagnaient l'agent.

Tony Stark semblait au bord de l'AVC. Ou de l'orgasme. Au choix. S'il n'avait pas encore sauté partout comme un zébulon en rut, c'était uniquement parce que Coulson lui avait promis que s'il ne savait pas se tenir, il ne reviendrait jamais. Avec l'ingénieur, Steve Rogers était bien plus timide. A peine réveillé d'entre les glaçons, il peinait affreusement à se mettre à jour. Coulson avait été chargé de sa mise à jour. Stark s'y était greffé avec un enthousiasme de gosse.

Finalement et contrairement à ce qu'il avait attendu, le capitaine était tout à fait supportable. Le fait qu'il soit borné comme une vieille mule morte, qu'il ait déjà envoyé Fury sur les roses deux trois fois et qu'il n'accepte les ordres que s'il les estimait juste et utiles y était sans doute pour beaucoup.

Et puis, Rogers avait réussi à faire rougir Tony comme un collégien. Rien que ça avait fait gagner des dizaines de points de charisme au capitaine auprès d'un peu tout le monde.

Toute la scène avait été évidement filmée. Et envoyée sur SHIELDTube dans la minute par un Coulson aux petits oignons.

"- Bon, et si la vierge marie veut bien excuser les adultes hein…" Stark n'arrêtait pas de titiller le capitaine sur son innocence.

Rogers laissait pisser en général. Pour lui, Tony n'était qu'un gosse pour beaucoup de choses.

Mais là, il en avait eu marre.

"- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je n'ai jamais vu le loup, Stark. Ou la louve ?"

"- Allons Cap'tain. Tout le monde le sait. C'est pas grave hein ?"

Rogers avait eu un sourire en coin absolument pervers qui avait failli faire avoir des palpitations à Coulson.

"- Tout le monde sait quoi, Stark ? Que votre père avait un grain de beauté sur le testicule droit ? Ou qu'il portait vers la droite en érection ? Ou qu'il couinait comme une fille quand on le renversait sur une table J"

Tony était passé au livide, puis au fushia, puis a nouveau au livide avant de fuir en courant, les mains sur les oreilles en criant "LALALALALALALALA JE N'ENTENDS RIEN"

Steve avait été particulièrement fier de lui.

"- Vous et Howard ?" Avait fini par demander Coulson.

"- Qui sait ?"

La sortie de Rogers avait fait des gorges chaudes et en faisait encore.

Mais au moins, Tony avait arrêté de le gonfler avec ça.

"- Merci d'être venu, Agent Coulson."

"- Mais de rien Agent Coulson. Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Tony haussa un sourcil.

"- Que ?"

"- Je suis son lui du futur dans une terre parallèle." Expliqua Phil avec un sourire.

"- …A 15 ans ?"

"- J'ai été transféré dans ce corps adolescent mais mon vrai moi à la cinquantaine bien tassé."

"- …..Comment ?"

"- Magie." Murmura Phil avec un air profondément affecté qui sembla profondément ulcérer Stark parce qu'il ne comprenait pas. Ce qui était d'ailleurs un scandale scandaleusement scandaleux. Il allait devoir y remédier très, très vite.

"- Je veux connaitre la magie !"

"- Et bien apprenez."

La réponse sembla casser quelque chose chez le milliardaire. Il pouvait apprendre ? Même s'il n'avait pas ça dans le sang ? Phil lui donna l'édition spéciale avec le cours de Loki.

"- Je suis sûr que vous saurez vous débrouiller. Maintenant, agent Coulson. Aurais-je mes renforts ?"

"- Vous les aurez." Assura Coulson à son autre lui-même. "Donnez-nous le lieu, la date et l'heure et nous aurons une équipe prête à intervenir." Et sans doute Stark et Rogers en prime.

Satisfait, Phil donna tous les éléments nécessaires.

Coulson haussa un sourcil.

"- Le 24 juin ? Nous y serons. Combien d'ennemis ?"

"- Comptez en une trentaine. Des sorciers qui n'ont aucun problème à massacrer les gens. N'essayez pas de capturer les gens. Allez-y pour tuer. Quelques-uns auront une aura colorée autours d'eux. Ceux-là, ne les tuez pas, ce sont des espions pour mon compte. Assommez-les si vous voulez, mais ne les tuez pas." Il avait promis une nouvelle vie à Snape et Malfoy était sauvable il en était sûr. Surtout après l'avoir vu pleurer comme un veau sur la mort de Boromir et avoir des étoiles dans les yeux en regardant Stark Trek.

Coulson nota toutes les précisions que pouvait lui donner Phil puis quitta le chaudron baveur avec Stark et Rogers.

Phil resta avec sa bièreaubeurre un moment à contempler les quelques semaines qui lui restaient avec la dernière épreuve.

Ses omoplates le démangeaient. Il avait depuis longtemps accepté de faire totalement confiance a son instinct. Quelqu'un préparait quelque chose contre lui en plus de ce qu'il attendait. Il allait devoir prévenir Loki et Thor. Les deux dieux s'amusaient comme des fous avec Poudlard mais ils n'étaient, a la base, pas là pour ça. Sans doute que Loki réinvestirait l'école dès qu'ils seraient chez eux à nouveau.

Mais en attendant, quelqu'un allait s'en prendre à lui dans pas longtemps, Phil le savait. Son instinct d'agent l'avait sauvé trop souvent pour qu'il ne l'écoute pas.

Sans bouger, il lança quelques sondes de magie autours de lui. Pendant quelques minutes, il ne fut plus qu'un sonar passif à l'écoute du bâtiment ennemi qui se rapprochait en silence dans l'espoir de le surprendre et de le couler sans qu'il ne le réalise.

Enfin, il trouva d'où venait la menace.

Des aurors. Tient donc.

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il était temps que la proie devienne le chasseur.

Il n'aimait pas tuer. Vraiment. Mais les deux hommes qui le suivaient depuis qu'il avait quitté Poudlard étaient tout sauf des innocents.  
Maintenant, la question était de savoir quel maitre ils suivaient ? Fugde ? Voldemort ou Dumbledore ?  
Aucune des trois réponses n'était exclusive des autres.

La seule chose qui embêta l'agent après les avoir désarmé dans une ruelle obscure sans utiliser de magie mais juste son Beretta fut de devoir les tuer. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas laisser de témoins.

Les deux hommes obéissaient aux ordres d'Umbridge. Un appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix et l'autre était un mangemort. Là, même pour Phil qui ne croyait plus depuis très, très longtemps aux coïncidences, ça faisait beaucoup.

Ses trois ennemis se liguaient contre lui.  
Très bien.

Il leur tira une balle dans la tête à chacun.

 _"Ne me provoquez pas_ "

Ils seraient trouvés bien assez tôt. Mais sa voulait aussi dire qu'il était plus que temps de réveiller les deux derniers héritiers de Poudlard

Phil Apparut directement dans les appartements de Loki. C'était l'un des avantages à être l'héritier de Gryffondor.

"- Ami Coulson, que se passe-t-il ?"

"- Ou est Loki ?"

"- En cours, voulez-vous que j'aille le chercher ?"

"- Non, ça ira Thor. Merci."

Ca attendrait bien quelques heures pour aller à Gringotts.

"- Je vais amener deux personnes ici. Il ne faudra pas qu'ils sortent avant que Loki ne revienne. Nous devons aller à Gringotts en urgence."

Le dieu fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête.

"- Très bien."

Phil courut chercher Luna et Neville.

Il avait besoin d'eux.


	19. Chapter 19

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 19

Les semaines s'égrainaient lentement. Chaque jour qui passait rapprochait Phil de la fin de l'année et surtout, de la dernière épreuve.

Si la perspective de risquer encore sa vie ne l'enchantait guère, l'idée de rentrer bientôt auprès des siens pour de bon était infiniment plus agréable.

Il n'était pas le seul donc l'humeur s'éclaircissait chaque jour qui passait. Loki et Thor également en gazouillaient presque.

Loki parce qu'il allait retrouver son époux et leurs amis et Thor parce qu'il voyait son frère heureux.

Thor pouvait parfois être un garçon très simple.

La légèreté croissante des trois hommes se couplant avec l'excitation croissante de dernière épreuve commençait à inquiéter certaines personnes plus que Phil ne le faisait déjà.

Dumbledore était bien décidé à faire un exorcisme sur le garçon. Il était de plus en plus sûr que Voldemort avait tout simplement prit son contrôle, tout ou partie.

Pour la fille Slytherin, Dumbledore avait prévu un malencontreux accident avec le directeur de Durmstag. Tout le monde savait qu'il était un mange-mort après tout. Personne ne s'étonnerait qu'il tente (et réussisse) a la tuer. Ils s'entretueraient simplement tous les deux et lui resterait seul en lice.  
De la même façon, il avait prévu de se débarrasser du moldu qui travaillait pour Potter dès que possible. Le plus dur était d'arriver à lui mettre la main dessus. L'homme était une anguille. Dès que Potter n'avait plus besoin de lui, il disparaissait. Il avait finalement réussit à le retrouver aux USA mais il n'avait personne là-bas qui accepterait de travailler avec lui. Il avait bien pensé à Remus. Le loup garou faisait la navette entre les deux continents régulièrement maintenant. Mais ce sale gamin l'avait envoyé promener. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui !

Il lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà une mission mais avait refusé de lui dire laquelle. Le directeur était furieux. QUI se croyait autorisé à donner des ordres à SES pions ?

Dumbledore n'avait plus de nouvelles de Remus depuis des semaines. Pire, il n'avait plus prit sa potion auprès de Snape depuis des mois.

Avec la pleine lune pour le lendemain, Dumbledore était sûr qu'il y allait y avoir une catastrophe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le loup marron aux yeux jaune s'était caché sous un fourré dans l'attente de sa proie.

Elle ne tarderait pas à venir, il le savait. Pire, il le sentait.

Il avait tout fait pour l'attirer à lui.

Un a un, il avait éliminé ses bêtas de sa meute jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste que l'alpha.

Un alpha contrefait et malade, comme tous les membres de sa meute. Comme tous les garons d'Angleterre.

Des garous maltraités par les potions et eux-mêmes. Des garous qui refusaient si bien leur Bête qu'elle était obligée de se tordre et se contrefaire pour ne pas mourir et tuer leur humain en même temps.

Remus recula sous le buisson pour en sortir.

Il galopa a longues foulées élastiques jusqu'à une clairière ou il attendit Fenrir.

Son alpha.

Celui qui l'avait transformé.

Qui avait détruit sa vie  
A présent, il allait tout simplement se venger, prendre sa place et rétablir une vraie meute sur l'Angleterre. Avec de vrais loups.

Il avait pris contact avec la ruche de vampires la plus proche pour les prévenir.

La reine de la ruche avait été heureusement satisfaite de l'initiative et lui avait donné un blanc sein. Elle haïssait Fenrir et avoir une meute sous contrôle serait un réel soulagement pour eux aussi. Fenrir donnait une mauvaise réputation à toutes les créatures d'Angleterre avec ses stupidités. Les vampires l'auraient bien éliminé mais leur action aurait été prise pour une attaque systémique. Les meutes du continent n'auraient pu qu'attaquer à leur tour. Ils auraient risqués une guerre totale.

L'odeur désagréable se rapprocha.

Remus reprit sa forme humaine. Un sourire aux lèvres, il attendit.

Le sorcier avait changé en moins d'un an.

Il avait passé du temps avec une meute américaine. Il avait appris à accepter enfin ce qu'il était. Il avait passé du temps avec le SHIELD pour apprendre à se battre à la demande d'Harry (Remus avait arrêté de se demander comment Harry connaissait des gens. Il y avait là un secret qu'il refusait de comprendre) puis il était revenu en Angleterre après de longues discussions avec un gamin qui utilisait un arc et l'alpha qui avait accepté de le laisser courir avec sa meute à la pleine lune. Il était de sa responsabilité de sortir ses frères poilus de la situation où ils étaient. Non parce qu'il le voulait, mais parce qu'il le pouvait. Si ceux qui pouvaient ne faisaient rien, comme les choses pouvaient-elles avancer ? Il avait été trop lâche trop longtemps. Il s'était apitoyé sur son sort trop longtemps. Certes, Dumbledore n'avait pas aidé, il le réalisait aussi à présent. Il l'avait utilisé, avait utilisé sa gratitude et sa culpabilité pour le contrôler. Mais c'était finit maintenant.

"- Toi !" la voix de l'alpha était à moitié bouffée par son museau déformé et répugnant.

Le loup avait été tordu et blessé au-delà de tout retour en arrière. Fenrir avait peut-être accepté d'être un loup, mais il se haïssait si fort que sa bête ne pouvait que se tordre et devenir difforme. Comme tous les autres loups de sa meute. Remus comprenait finalement son besoin de mordre des enfants. Eux acceptaient plus facilement. Eux auraient plus de facilité à devenir de vrais loups. C'était l'instinct qui parlait. Mais avec un alpha comme Fenrir ? Ca ne pouvait pas marcher. Jamais.

Remus eut un sourire froid.

Fenrir était aussi bestial qu'il s'en rappelait. Autour d'eux, la meute contrefaites s'était mise à grogner.

Il allait le tuer. Et ce ne serait même pas un meurtre, juste l'abatage d'un loup enragé.

"- Revenu la queue entre les jambes pour rejoindre les seules créatures qui voudront jamais de toi ?"

Remus ne répondit pas.

Il changea de forme avec une aisance confondante. Ses yeux jaunes brillèrent plus fort quand il se mit à hurler son défi à la face de la lune.

Le reste de la meute y répondit avec une excitation irritante pour Fenrir. Ses propres loups ne l'aimaient pas. Il n'était l'alpha que par la peur. Et voilà qu'on le défiait ? Un frisson de peur lui remonta dans le dos. Jamais il n'avait vu de garou comme celui qu'il avait sous les yeux. Remus était deux à trois fois gros comme un loup normal mais surtout, surtout, il ETAIT un loup. Un animal magnifique à la fourrure douce et épaisse, un prédateur aux longues pattes musclées. Il n'y avait pas de folie dans son regard, il n'y avait pas de frénésie.

Remus hurla encore à la lune.

Autour d'eux, les autres garous s'étaient écartés et apaisés. Leurs bêtes se tendaient vers le béta parfait qui défiait leur alpha. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous. Leurs loups hurlaient à leurs oreilles de suivre le béta.

Si Remus leur avait ordonné de se jeter sur Fenrir et de le tuer ici et maintenant, Fenrir savait qu'ils l'auraient fait. Sa seule chance de reprendre le contrôle de la meute était d'accepter le défi de Remus et de le tuer.

Avec un rugissement, le garou contrefait sauta sur l'animal.

Remus s'écarta d'un petit bond sur le côté.

A quatre pattes, il était plus rapide et plus souple que Fenrir sous sa forme intermédiaire difforme.

Remus s'écarta encore plusieurs fois juste en sautillant sur ses pattes. Il ne voulait pas jouer avec Fenrir mais il avait besoin de marquer sa supériorité.

Il devait la marquer aussi bien en tant que loup qu'en tant qu'humain.

Il continua à le faire tourner en bourrique quelques minutes avant que Fenrir ne se mette à hurler.

"- COMBATS MOI !"

Alors seulement Remus reprit sa forme humaine. Les autres loups gémirent. Comment un garou pouvait-il faire ça ? Comment pouvait-il reprendre forme humaine à la pleine Lune ? Mais eux ne cheminait pas main dans la patte avec leur loup. Ils se déchiraient encore entre eux sans parvenir à faire la paix ni à s'"écouter.

"- Avec plaisir."

Stupéfait, Fenrir n'eut même pas la présence d'esprit d'éviter le premier coup de poing. Il chuta lourdement en arrière. Sonné, il peina à se remettre sur ses pattes. Elles n'étaient pas faites pour tenir vraiment debout. Elles n'étaient pas faites non plus pour tenir à quatre pattes.

Mais il restait plus puissant que Remus malgré tout. Plus puissant mais plus pataud et surtout, sans entrainement au combat digne de ce nom. Face à des enfants, des sorciers terrifiés ou de simples moldus, peu importait de savoir réellement se battre. Un coup de dents, un coup de griffe capable de couper en deux une place de métal et ça suffisait bien.

Remus recula d'un bond lorsque Fenrir arma son bras. Tout son entrainement s'était concentré sur la manière de vaincre un adversaire plus fort physiquement. Il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre après tout. A se concentrer sur un seul et unique objectif, on pouvait devenir excellent en très peu de temps.

Il attrapa la patte griffue en s'écartant d'un pas lorsque Fenrir tenta de l'attaquer aux yeux. Une rotation du bassin, un brusque tirage sur l'épaule et l'alpha s'étalait sur le dos avec un couinement de douleur.

Le combat s'éternisait. La respiration haletante de Fenrir se faisait de plus en plus bruyante alors que Remus restait calme. La transpiration collait à son dos mais sa respiration restait contrôlée.

"- Il est temps d'en finir."

Les loups autours d'eux se redressèrent, frémissants.

Remus savait ce qu'il avait à faire mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il aimait ça.

Il reprit sa forme lupine puis se jeta sur Fenrir. Les deux prédateurs tentèrent de se prendre à la gorge l'un l'autre mais Remus fut le plus doué à ce jeu.

Il referma ses crocs sur la gorge de Fenrir et ne lâcha plus.

Il ignora les coups de griffes sur son dos pour serrer plus fort.

Il continua à serrer lorsque Fenrir s'effondra.

Il continua à serrer lorsque des spasmes parcoururent son corps.

Il continua à serrer lorsque les loups autours de lui se mirent à hurler à la lune pour saluer leur nouvel alpha.

Il sentit ses yeux passer du jaune au rouge.

Alors seulement, il lâcha le cadavre.

Sa forme changea à nouveau jusqu'à une forme intermédiaire. A coups de griffes, il ouvrit la poitrine de Fenrir pour en retirer le cœur et le mangea sous les hurlements des autres loups.

Alors seulement il se permit de hurler avec eux.

De proche en proche, l'ile entière saurait qu'il y avait un nouvel alpha et qu'il était prêt à défier quiconque se mettrait sur son chemin.

L'ile entière saurait qu'un nouvel alpha appelait tous les garous à rejoindre sa meute.

Les loups se rapprochèrent de leur alpha pour se frotter contre lui et prendre son odeur. Avant longtemps, la meute entière se roulait en boule autours de lui en gémissant doucement. Les loups s'apaisaient déjà sous la présence rassurante de Moony. Il faudrait du temps pour permettre aux humains d'accepter ce qu'ils étaient. Certains étaient sans doute au-delà de toute intervention mais les plus jeunes avaient encore le temps de redevenir de vrais loups. Déjà, Remus voyait l'impact de sa prise de pouvoir sur les deux louveteaux de la meute. Les enfants ne devaient pas avoir plus de six ou sept ans. Collés contre lui, ils gémissaient doucement pendant que le poil sur leur dos poussait un peu. Moony les lécha longuement avant de leur donner de petits coups de truffe pour les rassurer. C'était quelque chose que Fenrir ne faisait jamais. De proche en proche, encore, les autres loups se permirent enfin de s'occuper quelque peu de leur voisin. Leur Alpha les laissait s'occuper d'eux comme de vrais loups.

Lorsque le soleil se leva enfin, le groupe d'une cinquantaine de loups plus ou moins défigurés avaient fait la place à des humains roulés en boule les uns contre les autres qui fixaient leur alpha avec une gratitude touchante.

"- Où est le lupanar ?"

Ils le guidèrent après que Remus n'est coupé la tête de Fenrir. Il avait besoin d'une preuve.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore avait dû s'allier à Fudge. A son grand dégout.

Le politicien était aux abois.

Sa crédibilité avait fondue comme neige au soleil et malgré tous ses efforts, les gens commençaient à se poser des questions sur le retour de Voldemort.

"- Je crains de plus en plus que le pauvre monsieur Potter soit possédé par quelque chose."

"- Possédé vous dites ? Dumbledore, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?"

"- A la fin de l'an dernier, vos détraqueurs ont attaqués Black et Potter. Black est mort. Vous le savez. Nous avons crus que Potter s'en était sorti mais je commence à me demander s'il n'est pas mort également et si quelque chose n'a pas pris possession de son corps."

Le ministre pâlit.

"- Serait-ce possible ?"

"- Je ne vois pas d'autre explication à son changement de personnalité, Cornelius. C'était un enfant exubérant, sans cervelle, irréfléchi, tête en l'air… Un enfant comme les autres. Et voilà qu'il tient des discours d'adulte, qu'il se comporte comme un adulte…Et cette magie ! Quelque chose ne va pas."

" - …Pensez-vous que la miss Slytherin y soit pour quelque chose ? Elle est apparu en même temps après tout."

"- C'est une possibilité. Elle l'utilise peut-être comme pantin. Après tout, on ne sait rien d'elle. Gringotts a peut-être validé qu'elle était du sang de Slytherin mais nous ne savons rien d'elle ni de son passé. On ne sait pas où elle a étudié non plus. Elle émet les théories les plus folles sur la magie qui remettent en cause l'existence même de Poudlard aussi bien que du ministère ! Vous avez dû lire ses élucubrations dans le journal.

Fudge hocha la tête. C'était… inconcevable.

Ce qui l'était encore plus pour Dumbledore, c'était qu'Argus avait été demandé à cette catin de lui enseigner la magie et qu'il apprenait à une vitesse folle. Le crackmol qu'était Argus Finch utilisait la magie ! Ça avait été dans tous les journaux. Nombre de familles de plein-sang avaient été horrifiés en réalisant qu'ils avaient abandonnés ou pire, tués leurs enfants sans besoin. C'était juste une question d'apprentissage et d'adaptation à une autre magie. Dumbledore avait bien tenté d'éteindre l'incendie une fois de plus en décrédibilisant aussi bien Slytherin que Finch mais les familles avaient exigés de rencontrer les deux. Voir Finch utiliser ce que Slytherin appelait la magie hermétique avait failli causer une émeute. Dumbledore ne s'en était sorti que par chance et parce qu'il courait encore assez vite. Depuis des décennies il conseillait aux parents de crackmol de s'en débarrasser. Il leur laissait la méthode.

"- Ne pouvez-vous pas la chasser du Poudlard ?" Finit par gémir le ministre.

"- Malheureusement, elle est l'héritière de Slytherin. Personne ne peut l'en chasser. A part les héritiers des autres fondateurs. Potter ne la chassera pas et je ne sais toujours pas qui sont les deux autres.

Pourtant, il savait qu'ils étaient là. Les boucliers du château lui avaient été arrachés et réintégrés à la pierre cœur de l'école. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs plus accès. Les couches et les couches de sorts et de boucliers qu'il avait rajoutés dessus avaient été dissoutes. Les sorts d'extraction qu'il avait placée pour sucer la magie de la pierre pour soutenir ses propres forces avait été rompue également. Il ne fallait pas être grand clerc pour voir que le château se réveillait lentement d'un profond sommeil que les directeur successif depuis près de cinq cent ans avaient bien pris soin de maintenir presque à la limite du coma. Le Château lui-même était bien trop intelligent, indépendant et tout simplement dangereux pour le laisser faire. Un Directeur n'était pas nécessaire. Le Château se conduisait très bien tout seul merci beaucoup. Il avait été conçu comme ça après tout. Ce n'était qu'après une attaque magique particulièrement brutale que le château avait eu besoin de se mettre en sommeil quelques jours pour se remettre. Le directeur de l'époque et le ministère en avaient profités pour l'étouffer sous des couches et des couches de rets magiques pour l'empêcher de se réveiller. Depuis, Poudlard n'était que marginalement consciente. Depuis l'arrivée de Slytherin, le château s'était réveillé. Quand la pierre-cœur avait été libérée, Dumbledore avait failli en crever.

"- Que peut-on faire, Dumbledore ?"

Fudge avait peur pour sa carrière. S'il était chassé de son poste et que son successeur mettait un peu le nez dans les comptes, tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était ministre apparaitrait au grand jour. Déjà, les tests d'héritage obligatoire avaient grevés largement son pécule. Il s'était arrogé les possessions de nombreuses familles "sans héritier" dès son arrivé à son poste. Il ne fallait pas gâcher n'est-ce pas ? Sous couvert de placer l'argent sous la tutelle de l'état, ses comptes off-shore avaient bien grimpés. Il méprisait les moldus, mais pour ce qui était du contrôle de l'argent, il leur reconnaissait des idées fantastiques.

Gringotts avait bien protesté mais que pouvaient faire les gobelins ? Ils restaient soumis aux lois sur les créatures magiques. Quelques pressions et ils avaient fait le gros dos. Ce n'étaient que quelques familles sans importances de toute façon disparues alors pourquoi l'ouvrir ?

Mais les tests d'héritage avaient rebattu les cartes.

Hermione Granger s'était révélée être l'héritière d'une petite famille des Cornouailles par exemples.

Fudge n'avait pas les résultats de tous les enfants évidement.

Il ne savait pas à qui l'héritage des LeFey était allé, pas plus que celui de Merlin. Mais ces deux-là aussi avaient été réclamés.

Peut-être devrait-il demander à Lucius ?  
Le noble s'était éloigné de Fudge depuis quelques temps. Il semblait ne plus trop savoir quoi faire lui-même. Ca, plus que beaucoup d'autres choses, faisait peur à Fudge. Sans compter que l'argent que Malfoy lui versait s'était tari.

"- Je crois qu'il faut organiser un exorcisme."

Fudge signa le décret pour un exorcisme forcé sur Lord Potter-Black immédiatement.

"- Combien de temps pour que ça puisse être fait ?"

"- Quelques jours, pas plus.

C'était sans compter justement sur Malfoy père. Quand il vit passer le décret, il prit immédiatement rendez-vous avec Potter en passant par son représentant moldu. C'était la bonne occasion de changer définitivement de bord et de reprendre sa vie et celle de sa famille en main.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore avait été très content de son rendez-vous avec Fudge.

La menace que représentaient Potter et Slytherin serait bientôt éliminée. Les idées saugrenues de la femelle seraient détruites et considérées comme maléfiques, ils voteraient pour faire disparaitre tout ce qui avait pu transpirer pendant ces quelques mois de folie et tout redeviendrait comme avant. Le monde de la magie lui mangerait à nouveau dans la main. Il lui restait Longbottom pour éliminer Voldemort de toute façon. Une fois qu'il serait mort, le gamin avec lui, Dulbledore pourrait continuer tranquillement son entreprise de contrôle de la magie en Europe. Prendre le contrôle des autres ministères serait plus difficile mais il y arriverait, il le savait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il tressaillit lourdement lorsque les doubles portes de la Grand-Salle s'ouvrirent d'un coup.

"- Que…. Remus ?"

Le loup garou avait dangereusement changé en quelques mois. Qu'est-ce que c'était que tous ces gens qui s'arrogeaient le droit de ne pas obéir à ses ordres et ce qu'il avait prévu pour eux ? Le garou avait semblait-il perdu au moins quinze ans. Il s'était remplumé, avait gagné du muscle, les cicatrices qui le couvraient avaient totalement disparues ! Et ces vêtements ! Depuis quand avait-il les moyens ? Certes, Black lui avait laissé un petit pécule et une maison paumée. Mais quelqu'un ne se transformait pas aussi vite ni autant !

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ?

"- Bonsoir Dumbledore."

Et ces gens derrières ? Si leurs vêtements n'étaient pas miteux, il y avait une certaine sauvagerie en eux qui affleurait….et qui semblait contrôlée par Remus. Des garous ? D'autres garous ?

"- Remus ! Je suis tellement content de vous voir ! Vos amis sont des réfugiés ?"

Si Remus avait réussi à éloigner quelques garous de Fenrir, c'était une bonne chose. Ils avaient pouvoir les placer dans ses camps pour les contrôler et discrètement les faires disparaitre quand ils ne seraient plus utiles contre la meute de Fenrir justement. S'ils pouvaient même s'entretuer, ce serait parfait. Dumbledore du retenir son dégout de voir des enfants avec eux. Comment pouvait-on supporter ces créatures ?

Remus eut un sourire.

"- Non, juste ma meute."

Il ouvrit le sac qu'il avait à la main et en sortit la tête de Fenrir.

Les élèves eurent un hoquet de dégout pour la plus part.

Dumbledore était passé au crayeux. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que ça voulait dire.

"- Fenrir est mort. En voilà la preuve. Je suis l'alpha de sa meute à présent."

Une petite fille de six ans était collée à sa jambe et lui souriait.

Les yeux de Remus passèrent au rouge lorsqu'il fixa Dumbledore.

"- J'ai appelé tous les garous d'Angleterre à me rejoindre. L'ère de terreur causée par Fenrir est finit à présent. Plus personne n'aura à craindre d'être mordu."

"- Remus, Severus se fera un plaisir de préparer la potion…"

"- Nous n'en aurons pas besoin."

"- Mais…Remus, comment voulez-vous contrôler votre malédiction ? Vous êtes un danger si vous n'êtes pas contrôlés !"

"- Ce n'est pas une malédiction, Dumbledore. C'est juste une question d'apprentissage."

La forme de l'alpha changea pour celle de l'énorme loup marron aux yeux rouges qui était sa forme animale à présent.

Il s'assit, la langue en mirliton sur la côté de la gueule. Son second avait récupéré la tête pour la remettre dans son sac.

Remus changea a nouveau de forme pour celle intermédiaire qui lui permettait de parler quand même. Elle était proche de celle, contrefaite, que les autres loups avaient encore, mais elle était harmonieuse. Elle exsudait la force et le contrôle.

"- Nous avons un accord avec les Vampire, Dumbledore. Ils ne se mêleront pas à la guerre avec Voldemort. Pas plus que nous. N'essayez pas de nous trouver. N'essayez pas de nous attaquer. Nous ne voulons qu'être tranquille mais nous nous défendrons s'il le faut"

Puis, sur un signe imperceptible de leur alpha, tous les loups vidèrent les lieux en quelques secondes, ne laissant rien de leur présence dans le Grand-Hall à part la stupeur des élèves et la fureur du directeur.

Phil, Loki et Thor avaient un large sourire au visage.


	20. Chapter 20

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 20

Choupette et Sage étaient en mission.

Leur maitre leur donnait rarement des ordres. Il profitait simplement de leur présence. Alors quand il leur donnait une vraie mission, les deux familiers étaient aux ordres comme rarement.

Pour quiconque connaissant Phil comme étant "Harry Potter" et refusant de voir plus loin, les ordres donnés auraient été terrifiant. Pour ceux qui connaissaient Phil Coulson, ils étaient…. Normaux. Que ce Phil Coulson soit celui d'origine ou celui amené par Dumbledore d'ailleurs.  
L'agent en avait de plus en plus marre de tenter de faire croire qu'il était un gentil ado. Il ne supportait plus d'être le cul entre deux chaises. Alors pour les quelques semaines, trois pour être exact, qu'il restait avait la dernière épreuve et la dernière mise à mort de Voldemort, il avait décidé de laisser tomber.

Le coup de grâce à sa couverture avait été la lettre qu'il avait reçu de la main à la main de Malfoy Sénior et donnée par le fils.

Lucius Malfoy prêtait allégeance à la maison Potter-Black en échange de la libération de Voldemort. Et de Dumbledore.

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir fait cette démarche mais la sienne avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Après des heures à discuter avec Loki, Luna et Neville des évènements à venir, la proposition de Malfoy était arrivée comme le signe du début des hostilités.

Phil n'avait pas été très surpris du manque de surprise de Neville lorsqu'il avait été reconnu héritier d'Hufflepuff. Luna, la chose était évidente.

Le plus dur avait été de les instruire de leur rôle puis de reprendre le contrôle du Château et de le réveiller.  
Maintenant que c'était fait, Dumbledore n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir. Enfin, pas plus qu'un autre professeur.

En même temps, Nick Fury l'avait contacté pour le prévenir. Les deux derniers horcruxes avaient été trouvé par une équipe du ministère américain de la magie, transféré de Gringotts Londres à Gringotts New York et "nettoyé".

Les derniers restes de Voldemort étaient Tom Riddle lui-même et Nagini.  
Ce qui expliquait la présence de Choupette et Sage au milieu de nulle part.

Le Wolpertinger se redressa sur ses pattes arrière pendant qu'elles s'allongeaient et que ses bois prenaient de l'ampleur. Sage reprit sa place dans ses bois, comme toujours.

La condensation autour de son museau ne tarda pas à couler sur sa fourrure comme une bave enragée. Les yeux noirs cerclés de rouge de la créature ne cillaient jamais et ses mains aux longues griffes noires raclaient sur les murs à mesure qu'elle pénétrait dans la vieille maison.

Le bébé basilic avait quelque peu grandit en quelques mois. Le petit ver vert ressemblait plus à un vrai serpent à présent. Les plumes de sa crête avaient poussées, nourris par la magie de Phil. Ses yeux rouges s'étaient apaisés, un peu. Ils passaient du rouge au vert régulièrement, comme encore à hésiter entre la liberté et son humain.

A moins que ce ne soit la marque de la Mort qui lutte contre l'humain. Ce qui, à l'arrivée, revenait au même. Le petit basilic était une créature de chaos et de destruction, comme son arrière-grand-mère, comme sa grand-tante. Elle sentait Héla en permanence près d'elle, une main sur sa nuque. C'était une présence agréable. Pas chaleureuse mais agréable.

Sage savait que Choupette et leur humain la ressentaient en permanence. Ils étaient les Outils de la Mort.

Même si les sorciers voyaient en Phil le Maitre de la Mort, personne ne pouvait contrôler la Mort. Pas même un dieu. Viendrait un jour ou Hela devrait décider du séjour de l'âme de sa mère après tout. Et de toute autre créature vivante. Elle n'était qu'une facette de la Mort mais elle en était la plus humaine. Sa famille y gagnerait quelques privilèges, comme elle y gagnait une connaissance de la vie bien différente de celle de la Mort elle-même.

La différence était subtile mais réelle.

Elle était un aspect de la Mort. Pas réellement La Mort. Quoi que les deux se confondent en général.

Choupette souffla doucement, sortant Sage de ses pensées.

Nagini était là, roulée en boule dans un grand panier devant la cheminée comme un chiot profitant de la fin de journée avec son maitre.

Le grand serpent releva la tête lorsqu'elle entendit les griffes de Choupette sur la pierre.

Immédiatement, elle souffla, tous crocs dehors, pour menacer l'intrus.

"- Nagini ? Que se passe-t-il ?"

Incapable de bouger et de se défendre dans le fauteuil, Voldemort ne pouvait même pas voir la créature de cauchemar qui se penchait lentement au-dessus du dossier du fauteuil.

"- NAGIN….."

Choupette baissa les yeux vers le fœtus répugnant qui végétait sur le coussin.

Les fluides de son museau coulaient sans fin sur la toile usée.

Le wolpertinger s'avança encore au-dessus de Voldemort.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait peur. Quelle était cette créature de cauchemar ?

Sa baguette tremblait entre ses doigts gourds alors que le grondement de la chose se fit plus sonore.

"- WORMTAIL !" WORMTAIL !"

Le sorcier appelait son serviteur même s'il savait qu'il n'était pas là.

Il tremblait de toute sa petite forme humide de bave.

Choupette le fixait comme son prochain diner.

Il aurait été si simple de tuer cette petite chose. Si simple de protéger son maitre de devoir tuer encore. Mais si Sage ou Choupette tuait l'ennemi de leur maitre, il ne le leur pardonnerait pas et ne pourrait pas non plus en finir avec Dumbledore comme il se devait.

Nagini finit par bondir sur la créature, tous crocs dehors.

"- NON !"

Le cri de Voldemort vint une seconde trop tard.

Choupette avait déjà tendu la main et attrapé le serpent par le cou.

Lentement, elle serra. Le serpent géant se débattit sans jamais que Choupette ne quitte Voldemort des yeux. Nagini s'enroula autours du bras du Wolpertinger pour tenter de la faire lâcher mais la pression sur son cou ne faisait qu'augmenter jusqu'à ce que finalement Choupette en ai assez. D'une torsion du poignet, elle tua le serpent avant de l'enfourner dans sa gueule énorme.

Voldemort ne put retenir un hurlement de désespoir lorsque son dernier Horcruxe mais pire, son seul ami, rendit l'âme. Il sentit sa propre âme se déchirer un peu plus lorsque Choupette dévora le serpent, avalant à la fois sa chair, l'âme du serpent et le bout de la sienne qu'elle contenait.

Choupette laissa tomber les restes du serpent sur Voldemort.  
Alors seulement Sage se déroula quelques peu de ses bois pour fixer le fœtus de son regard qui ne cillait pas.

"- Notre maitre nous a interdit de te tuer, Tom Riddle. Mais il t'attend. Il te tuera comme il l'a déjà fait. Que ceci soit la dernière mise en garde. Mets tes affaires en ordre et prépare toi à affronter le Maitre de la Mort" Siffla-t-elle.

Un lourd frisson remonta dans le dos de Voldemort.

Il était terrorisé.

Il était bon que la peur change un peu de camps.

Choupette se retira à pas lents et pesant, ses griffes grinçant toujours sur la pierre.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape tentait de ne pas courir et de conserver son calme, au moins d'apparence.

Intérieurement, il était au bord de la panique.

Dès qu'il mit le pied dans les donjons, il laissa tomber toute apparence de grâce pour courir comme un dératé jusqu'aux appartements de Thor et Loki.  
Plusieurs de ses élèves le virent passer en courant. Immédiatement, le reste des Slytherins furent mit au courant. Pour que leur Directeur de Maison se comporte ainsi, c'était qu'il y avait un problème.

L'information fut remontée immédiatement à Draco.

Depuis le début de l'année, il oscillait difficilement entre des années d'éducation, voir d'endoctrinement, ce qu'il apprenait chaque jour en cours ou avec Potter, les nouvelles manières de son père et sa Maison ou plus d'un élève oscillaient comme lui entre…entre quoi d'ailleurs ?

Avant, ils auraient dit entre Dumbledore et Voldemort.

Depuis le début de l'année, tout avait concouru pour leur faire réaliser que les deux sorciers n'étaient que les deux faces d'une même pièce. Leurs méthodes étaient différentes, mais leurs buts identiques : le contrôle absolu sur le monde de la magie.

Ils avaient à présent le choix entre deux destins : La liberté et l'esclavage. Certes, ils pourraient éventuellement choisir leur maitre, mais la vérité restait là.

Et aucun des enfants présents n'avaient encore l'échine assez souple pour s'incliner autrement que par la peur.

Draco avait été très fier de son père lorsqu'il avait décidé de ne plus s'incliner devant quiconque.

"- Draco, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Même s'il n'était "que" une quatrième année, toute la tour s'accordait sur le même point, il était leur chef naturel, comme Potter était celui de Gryffondor.

"- Tant que nous n'avons pas plus d'infos, nous ne faisons rien. Plus longtemps nous ne serons pas à la merci de Dumbledore et mieux ca vaudra."

L'adolescent avait dû murir d'un coup. Il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il se secouait, soit il ne passerait probablement jamais à l'âge adulte. Et ce n'était pas qu'une question d'âge physique mais de maturité. Il lui fallait grandir pour ne pas rester dans le sillage de son père.

Il lui fallait grandir pour prendre son destin et sa vie en main.

Malheureusement, avec la guerre larvée qui se poursuivait depuis avait sa naissance, il n'avait pas latitude d'être un enfant plus longtemps.

La maturité forcée était douloureuse. Heureusement, il avait eu la chance que Lady Slytherin soit là pour leur apprendre à tous nombre de vérités premières qui avaient fait très, très mal.  
C'était ainsi qu'il avait appris qu'il avait un grand frère, un crackmol. Un instant, il avait eu peur que ses parents ne l'aient tués comme ça se faisait normalement dans leur milieu mais ni Lucius ni Narcissia n'avaient eu le courage de le tuer. L'enfant avait été envoyé a l'étranger, chez un cousin qui ne pouvait être parent. L'enfant avait grandi sans savoir qu'il avait été adopté et était actuellement en première année de fac à Yell. Même si Lucius et Narcissia n'en parlaient jamais, même s'ils refusaient même d'en parler entre eux, ils attendaient quand même de ses nouvelles une fois par an de ce cousin lui-même crackmol. Des fois, surtout maintenant, Lucius se perdait à imaginer que peut-être il pourrait revoir son fils et son frère ainés quand tout serait finit.

"- Le Professeur Snape n'aurait pas réagi comme ça si ce n'était pas d'importance, Draco !"

"- Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse Pansy ? A part a être prêt à agir quand il aura besoin de nous. Ou Lady Slytherin."

"- …Ou Potter." Osa exprimer un septième année pour la première fois."

Un silence de mort se fit dans la salle commune.

Chacun regardait son voisin comme s'il allait le dénoncer. A qui, là était la question.

Petite à petit, les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers Draco. Rare était les Mange-mort convaincu. La plus part d'entre eux ne faisaient que suivre bêtement leurs parents avec plus ou moins d'angoisse. Les rares élèves réellement convaincus avaient été grandement perturbé pas les explications de Lady Slytherin.  
C'était LADY SLYTHERIN quand même ! Si quelqu'un savait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre ce que pensait son ancêtre, c'était elle. Et contrairement à Voldemort, elle ne voulait pas voir des gens mourir. Des gens qui étaient leurs amis, parfois même leur famille. A force de se reproduire entre eux, tous les sorciers étaient plus ou moins apparentés de toute façon.

Nombreux étaient ceux, parmi les plus âgés, qui savaient qu'ils devraient épouser un cousin ou une cousine. Slytherin avait été sans pitié lorsqu'elle avait appris la chose. Il n'y avait que les fins de race à se reproduire entre eux. On n'accouplait pas encore et encore la même lignée entre elle si on ne voulait pas voir naitre des avortons de plus en plus faibles et malades.

Les gamins avaient été forcés de faire ce que leurs ainés n'avaient jamais osés faire : regarder la vérité en face.  
Et ce qu'ils avaient vu ne leur avait pas plu.  
Du tout.

"- Ou Potter oui." Confirma finalement Draco. "Pansy, contacte Luna. Gemma, contacte ton frère à Hufflepuff. Je m'occupe de Gryffondor. Les autres, préparez-vous. On ne sait pas ce qui se prépare mais la fin de l'année arrive. On sait tous que Voldemort va pointer le bout de son nez." Ils n'avaient plus peur de prononcer son nom. "La question est de savoir si on sera victime comme nos parents ou si on arrivera à prendre nos vies en mains."

Personne ne pensait une seule seconde à l'aligner derrière le directeur. Depuis que Potter avait fait visible sécession vis-à-vis de lui, ils avaient un espoir. Ils ne le laisseraient pas échapper.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Snape frappa à la porte des appartements de Thor et Loki aussi fort que possible.

Thor ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir.

"- Ami Severus, que se passe-t-il ?"

Snape poussa le dieu pour entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur et la porte fermée, il lança quelques sorts pour s'assurer que personne ne les écouterait.

"- Ou est Loki ?"

Le jotun sortit de son bureau ou il notait des copies.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?" Jamais il n'aurait imaginé voir un jour Severus aussi frénétique.

"- Dumbledore vient de me demander des potions. Il veut faire un exorcisme sur Potter."

Une inquiétude certaine passa sur le visage de Loki. Lui n'avait pas toutes les connaissances occultes et connaissances bizarre de Phil et son mari. Si Dumbledore arrivait à arracher l'âme de Phil du corps de Potter…. Héla le rattraperait évidement, mais leur plan pour libérer ces gens de Dumbledore autant que de Voldemort volerait en éclat.

"- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?" Severus était prêt à saboter les potions s'il le fallait.

"- Déjà, il faut en parler à Phil." Loki mit ses mains en coupe.

Un oiseau de pure magie, vert comme ses yeux, sa propre version du patronus un peu, se matérialisa entre ses doigts. Le petit oiseau de magie s'envola pour retrouver Phil.

L'agent les rejoint quelques minutes plus tard.

Une fois mis au courant, Loki appela sa fille.

Héla était folle de rage. Evidement qu'elle ne laisserait jamais son Cavalier se perdre. Mais ce n'était pas la question. Elle commençait à en avoir assez qu'on s'en prenne a ses gens. Son Cavalier, son Marchand, les gens commençaient à la faire suer. Avec en prime Thanos qui se rapprochait sur leur propre plan, elle avait autre chose à faire merci beaucoup.

Phil finit par prendre son visage entre ses mains. Il n'avait cure du côté de son visage qui n'était qu'un cadavre. Il était profondément attaché à elle. Plus qu'il ne le réalisait.

Thor et Loki les observait avec un sourire tendre. Un jour, il faudrait bien que Phil réalise qu'il était plus que simplement le Cavalier de la Mort mais son Fiancé.

Pour l'instant, ce n'était pas la question.

"- Héla, ma douce. Je crois que j'ai une solution, mais elle sera…Originale.

La petite déesse fut immédiatement intriguée.

"- Que veux-tu que je fasse ?"

"- Tu vas aller voir le Capitaine. Je crois qu'il s'entend assez bien avec un couple de Chasseurs. Ils ont des relations un peu étranges mais ils connaissent exactement la personne qu'il nous faut.

"- Qui dois-je leur demander ?"

"- Un écossais. Il s'appelle Crowley. Si quelqu'un peut nous aider non seulement à fumer ces crétins du ministère mais en plus à nous venger de manière créative, qui de mieux que le roi des démons de la croisée des chemins ?"

Loki éclata de rire.

C'était incroyablement cruel. Phil était devenu une créature à la morale des plus élastiques avec le temps.

Il appréciait grandement la chose.

Restait à savoir comment ils allaient le payer.

"- Ho, je lui fais confiance pour se payer sur la bête. Dumbledore sera incapable de résister à lui vendre son âme pour plus de pouvoir. Je fais confiance à Crowley pour rédiger le contrat d'une façon qui nous arrange tous."

"- Il acceptera de venir ?"

"- Curieux comme il est, il sera là avant le diner, j'en suis certain."

Thor eut un frémissement.

Phil appartenait à la Mort.

Loki au Chaos.

Ils n'étaient pas impactés par un Démon.

Lui par contre…

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il était trop solaire pour ça.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fudge faisait les cents pas.

Dumbledore lui avait promis qu'il s'occuperait de tout mais ça faisait déjà deux semaines.

La dernière épreuve était pour dans quatre jours.

Ils étaient le 19 juin et Potter ne cessait d'inonder les journaux de dénigrements envers le gouvernement. Il était épaulé en ca par la putain Slytherin et à la grande angoisse du politicien, Malfoy l'avait complètement abandonné.

Il devait se débrouiller seul mais en était totalement incapable.

Dumbledore avait déjà deux heures de retard.

Il était minuit passé.

"- Cornelius ? Que fais-tu encore debout ?"

Le ministre sursauta.

"- J'ai encore du travail ma chérie. Va te coucher."

L'épouse de Fudge fit la moue mais retourna à sa chambre. Son mari travaillait trop en ce moment. Et c'était sans compter tous les problèmes que ce petit idiot de Potter lui causait. C'était bien la jeunesse de ne pas se soucier des adultes tient. Son Cornelius devait présider au destin d'une nation. Que cet enfant ne comprenne pas qu'il n'a pas le temps de s'occuper exclusivement de lui l'agaçait. Il avait manqué de claques sur les fesses tient.

"- Ne va pas te coucher trop tard."

Fudge sourit à son épouse mais son sourire disparu très vite.

Il se resservit un verre de bourbon avant de faire encore les cents pas. Ou était Dumbledore ?

Enfin, on toqua à la porte. L'un des elfes de maison alla ouvrir.

"- Monsieur ? Le Directeur Dumbledore est là avec un invité. Tifa dit-elle faire entrer ?"

"- Oui, fait les venir dans mon bureau."

Le ministre avala son verre avant de rejoindre son bureau pour saluer le directeur.

"- Ha ! Dumbledore. Je commençais à m'inquiéter."

"- Cornelius. J'ai eu du mal à trouver quelqu'un pour procéder. Severus a été une aide indispensable."

Fudge fit la moue. Ce mange-mort ne mériterait pas la corde pour le pendre.

"- Qui est votre ami, Dumbledore ?"

"- Ha oui. Laissez-moi vous présenter un spécialiste en possession. Fergus Crowley."

"- Spécialiste, spécialiste, c'est un bien grand mot. Disons que je m'y intéresse en dilettante."

"- Je l'ai vu exorciser un démon juste en posant sa main sur une victime, Cornelius."

"- L'homme qu'il nous faut alors ! Quand pouvez-vous procéder ?"

"- Et bien… Il va me falloir étudier un peu la chose. Mais ce n'est qu'une affaire de quelques jours. Une fois que nous aurons signé le contrat bien sûr."

"- Le…Contrat ?" Le ministre paraissait surpris.

"- Je ne travaille pas pour la gloire mon cher ministre. Je ne suis pas bénévole à la Croix-Rouge."

"- Et…Que voulez-vous ?"

Malgré son costume impeccable, l'homme mettait le politicien extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"- Je suis certes là pour rendre service mais tout service mérite salaire." Sourit encore Crowley.

Il sortit un parchemin enroulé de sous son gilet et le déroula. Il devait dépasser les 30 mètres de long et tout était écrit en latin et en times new roman 4 maximum.

"- Signez ca tous les deux et je vous fais le travail…comme ça." Il claqua des doigts.

Dumbledore prit le parchemin pour le lire. Même avec ses bésicles, il avait du mal à lire. Le latin était de plus extrêmement archaïque. Un simple sort de traduction et d'agrandissement aurait suffi à ce qu'il puisse le comprendre mais il n'y pensa même pas. Qui aurait-il l'idée de vouloir rouler Albus Dumbledore dans la farine ? S'eut été bien trop dangereux.

"- En gros, vous acceptez de me payer un million de vos gallions."

"- UN MILLION ?!"

"- Quoi, je suis votre dernier espoir non ? Vous êtes le marché et vous êtes captifs. Vous payerez évidement. Le reste du contrat n'est que vous s'assurer que vous ne tenterez pas de m'enfler en me faisant par exemple enfermé pour magie noire après ou ce genre de petite plaisanterie. Je connais votre genre à tous les deux."

Et ce petit sourire satisfait qui mettait des frissons dans le dos. Il y avait bien trop de gens cette année dont le sourire faisait peur à Dumbledore.

Cornelius prit sa plume pour signer le papier. Il se coupa dessus et le tacha de sang en jurant.

Crowley balaya la chose comme sans importance.

La même se produisit pour Dumbledore.

Hors de question qu'il embrassa une momie et une sangsue.

Une fois le contrat roulé et rangé, bien à l'abri, Crowley eut un large sourire plein de dents.

"- Je m'occuperai donc de renvoyer l'âme qui habite indument le corps de Harry Potter dès que cela sera humainement possible."

Les deux sorciers approuvèrent avant que Crowley ne leur serre la main.

"- Alors a dans quelques jours."

Puis il sortit de la propriété pour rejoindre Phil, Loki, Thor et Castiel.

Le démon n'avait pas la force de se balader de plan en plan. L'ange si.

"- Alors ?"

Crowley éclata de rire avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

Loki lui donna un verre de bourbon.

"- Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu à signer un contrat aussi facilement avec des gens aussi stupide. Plus c'est fort, plus c'est idiot."

Castiel prit le contrat que lui tendait Crowley.

Son regard perpétuellement un peu perdu se fit plus concentré à mesure qu'il lisait et que ses sourcils remontaient sur son crâne.

"- Ils ont vraiment signés ça ?"

"- Ils ont été aussi docile que des moutons à l'abattoir."

Phil prit a son tour le document. Contrairement à Dumbledore, il le traduisit d'un sort

"- Joli. Vraiment, c'est joli. Du travail d'orfèvre.

"- Phiiiil." Râla Héla qui se bouinait contre lui à la fascination manifeste de Crowley.

Il avait rencontré Captain America en même tant qu'elle quand les frères Winchester l'avaient appelé pour lui proposer un boulot. Après les premières minutes à fangirliser pour avoir un autographe du Captain et un selfie avec lui (on pouvait être un démon mais aimer les comics et l'histoire) la proposition l'avait tellement fait rire qu'il avait accepté de se faire payer sur la bête comme Phil l'avait parié. Il bossait donc pour l'argent et deux âmes : celles de Dumbledore et Fudge.

Et le contrat était même bénéfique pour Phil. Loki angoissait un peu savoir comment renvoyer son âme dans leur propre réalité. Ce serait Crowley qui la retirerait en douceur pour l'accompagner chez eux. Il était un démon, il ne pouvait être blessé dans le transfert que ferait soit Héla, soit Castiel. Ensuite, il rendrait l'âme à son corps légitime.  
C'était si marrant qu'il ferait ça gratos. Ou quasi. Il avait extorqué un diner avec le Captain. Pas qu'il voulait le faire signer hein. Même lui respectait certaines choses. Mais il aurait son diner, en bon fanboy qu'il était (et c'était la honte. Si les Winchester l'apprenaient, ils le feraient chier avec ça jusqu'à la mort. La leur. Et même sans doute encore après.)

Ce que les deux andouilles de sorcier n'avaient pas lu, c'était qu'à partir du moment où ils avaient signés, ils n'auraient que 48h a vivre après la mort définitive de Voldemort.

On était stupide ou on ne l'était pas.

Malheureusement, eux l'étaient jusqu'au trognon.

Ne restait plus qu'à attendre les quelques jours qui les séparaient de la dernière épreuve.

"- Vous restez avec nous, Fergus ?"

Le démon se sentit rougir sous le sourire de Loki.

Il avait du mal avec les sorcières mais les sorciers de l'école ne le mettaient pas mal à l'aise. Loki a contrario lui donnait très chaud.

On avait eu beau lui expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une divinité extraterrestre, il ne put s'empêcher de lui faire un baise-main.

"- Ce sera avec plaisir Ma Dame."

"- Je suis marié, mon chef. Et mon mari n'apprécierait pas trop vos manières."

"- Il n'est pas là."

"- Non, mais il n'hésiterait pas à aller vous chercher avec un fusil laser pour vous le coller dans l'arrière train. Et le connaissant, même en restant en enfer ne serait pas une protection suffisante."

Crowley renifla jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la tronche de Castiel. Même l'ange filait doux face à un vrai immortel.

"- Il faut que je rencontre ce type."

"- Fais attention, si tu signes un contrat avec lui ou Loki, je doute que ce soit toi le gagnant." Prévint quand même l'ange avant de tapoter doucement l'épaule du démon.

Ne restait qu'à attendre.


	21. Chapter 21

Retour Arrière

Chapitre 21

Le Jour J était enfin là.

C'était le jour de la dernière épreuve.  
C'était le 23 juin.

Dans quelques heures à peine, l'Agent retrouverait la seule vraie vie qu'il avait envie de vivre.

Et, pour une fois dans son existence, Harry Potter alias Phil Coulson alia Harry Potter était nerveux.

Une main passa gentiment dans son dos pendant qu'il vomissait tripes et boyaux au-dessus de la cuvette.

"- Avalez ceci monsieur Potter"

Phil releva lamentablement la tête pour rester perplexe et un peu perdu devant le gobelet que lui tendait Snape.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait là ?

"- Je suis allé chercher le professeur quand tu as commencé à vomir du sang, Harry." S'excusa timidement Neville.

Avoir le courage d'aller chercher ce professeur qui le terrifiait était l'une des plus belles preuves de courage que l'adolescent ai jamais eu envers quiconque.

Phil lui sourit difficilement.

Depuis que Neville savait qui et surtout ce qu'il était, il semblait s'épanouir enfin lentement. Même s'il était à Gryffondor, il était un Hufflepuff de cœur et par le sang. Sa grand-mère devrait faire avec. Jamais Neville ne serait un Auror. Jamais il ne serait son père. Augusta devait l'accepter un jour ou l'autre. Mieux valait tôt que tard pour Neville.

Bien sûr, personne à part Harry, Luna, la Lady Slytherin, son frère et le professeur Snape n'étaient au courant de la chose pour l'instant. La chose ne tarderait pas à changer elle aussi. D'ici quelques heures, les deux héritiers des Fondateurs encore inconnus du grand public seraient les seuls qui resteraient. Ils s'y préparaient. Que Neville ait eu le courage l'aller chercher Snape n'était que la preuve de ce début d'évolution. Même si Snape s'était mine de rien bien calmé depuis le début de l'année scolaire, il restait une angoisse particulière pour le jeune Gryffondor. Pourtant, même avec le passif qu'il y avait entre le professeur et l'adolescent, le cœur compatissant de Neville ne pouvait qu'accepter qu'il avait plus d'une bonne raison d'être aussi aigrit. Snape faisait des efforts de son côté, alors il pouvait bien le pardonner. Il n'était pas question d'oublier, mais au moins de pardonner. Ca ne lui coutait rien après tout et si ça pouvait faciliter la vie de tout le monde, il n'allait pas s'en priver. En échange, le professeur avait cessé les insultes et la terreur instantanée pendant ses cours. Il restait d'un calme distant polis même avec les Gryffondors à présent.

"- Merci, Nev."

Phil n'avait été proche de personne à part Luna cette année. Mais Neville était un cas à part. Il s'était toujours débattu avec ses propres démons avant de murir assez pour se révéler à lui-même et aux autres. Il l'aimait bien. Jamais le jeune homme ne lui avait mentit ou n'avait cherché à le manipuler. L'affection de Neville était saine et sans arrière-pensée. Un vrai Hufflepuff. Quand Phil serait rentré chez lui, peut-être qu'il prendrait contact avec lui. Depuis le temps…il était parfois un peu curieux de ce qui était arrivé aux autres. A ceux qui étaient encore en vie.

L'agent avala le contenu de la fiole. Son regard rencontra celui de Snape. Malgré l'apparence impassible du professeur, son inquiétude était évidente pour le gradé du SHIELD. Cette journée déciderait de beaucoup de choses. Pour tous les deux. Une nouvelle vie attendait Snape s'il le voulait. Pourtant, quelque chose disait à Phil qu'il ne partirait pas. Peut-être parce que lorsqu'il n'était pas aussi agressif et dégouté par ses élèves, Snape était un bon professeur. Et surtout, un bon Directeur de Maison. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, il tenait à ses élèves.

"- Ça fait longtemps que vous saignez comme ça, Potter ?"

"- Quelques semaines."

Il ne mentait pas. Mais comme c'était sans importance, il n'en avait parlé à personne.

"- Monsieur Potter…"

"- Ca sera vite passé."

Même s'il était une âme identique à celle du propriétaire d'origine de ce corps, les différences étaient suffisantes pour que son âme soit lentement rejetée. C'était juste les prémices d'autres affections plus difficiles mais sans importance puisqu'il retrouverait son corps dans quelques heures. S'il avait dû rester dans ce corps encore quelques années, le corps aurait fini par mourir. Heureusement, c'était sans importance.

Crowley était avec Dumbledore, Loki était prêt à intervenir contre Maugray s'il se planquait à Poudlard comme dans la chronologie d'origine qu'il avait déjà vécu, lui devait tuer Voldemort et Snape devait lui fournir un backup sur place ainsi que Malfoy et peut-être d'autres jusqu'à l'arrivée du vrai Phil Coulson et d'une équipe du SHIELD pour mettre tout le monde au trou.

En tout cas, c'était la théorie.

Il était bien trop bon agent pour savoir que dans les faits, les évènements se conformaient rarement aux prévisions et qu'ils devraient tous improviser largement. Mais il était un agent de Niveau Huit quand même. Il était Harry Fucking Potter, Phillip "avec deux L" Coulson, le Maitre de la Mort et tellement plein d'autres trucs que ça en devenait ridicule. Pour un peu, il allait finir avec une carte de visite aussi grande que celle de Loki.

Vraiment ridicule.

Il s'en sortirait.

La potion calma ses crampes d'estomac.

"- Ca va aller."

"- Vous êtes sur ?"

"- Un petit thé, deux tartines et ça ira."

"- Ho, pauvre petit chéri." Railla Ron avant d'avoir pu se la boucler.

Phil n'y fit même pas attention mais apprécia les deux heures de retenue que Snape colla au gamin.

"- Je vous laisse une autre fiole. Reprenez-en le cas échéant."

"- Merci Professeur."

Snape hocha la tête. Pas besoin de dire à Coulson d'aller à l'infirmerie, il n'irait pas. Il la fuyait comme la peste. C'était toujours là que les potions de soins étaient miraculeusement mélangées avec des potions de soumission. Il n'était pas sûr que Poppy y soit pour quelque chose mais ne voulait pas dépenser son énergie à lutter contre une potion alors qu'il avait du boulot sur la journée. Et surtout la soirée.

D'ailleurs, il devait préparer son départ.

La première chose à faire étant d'éviter un maximum de monde. Il savait qu'il n'y couperait pas, mais tant qu'il ne serait pas obligé de supporter la présence de Molly, tout irait bien. Autant s'en protéger le plus longtemps possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore rongeait son frein.

Assis, non, vautré sur son fauteuil, Crowley buvait tranquillement un cognac dans un grand verre en cristal.

L'homme crispait profondément le Directeur. S'il n'avait pas à ce point besoin de lui, il l'aurait éliminé. Mais voilà. Tant que Potter n'aurait pas été exorcisé, il avait besoin de l'écossais.

Le type était un pur lunatique. Il parlait tout seul, ricanait tout seul et s'amusait à le rendre chèvre.

Bien sûr, Dumbledore ne pouvait pas voir que Crowley discutait surtout avec Castiel. Ou plutôt, qu'il s'amusait à faire rougir l'ange.

Chacune de ses piques était faite pour titiller un peu la relation très ambigüe entre lui et l'ainé des Winchester. Tous les démons, non, toute la planète. Non, tout l'UNIVERS savait qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. Et certains hasardaient même que Castiel avait été créé exclusivement pour le gamin. Mais les deux principaux protagonistes de cette vaste blague cosmique n'étaient visiblement pas encore au courant. Même le cadet des deux frères était au courant. Mais ça, c'était sans doute parce que Gabriel avait trop ouvert son clapet.

Bien que Crowley soit un démon et pour l'instant, pas défaut, le maitre des enfers, il aimait bien les Winchester. Ils l'amusaient. Et surtout, ils étaient passionnés. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux trois, quatre s'il comptait Castiel, après tout la relation entre les deux humains et l'ange n'avait jamais été non plus de tout repos, ils étaient amis. Les seuls amis que Crowley non seulement avait mais voulait avoir. Il leur faisait confiance justement parce qu'il ne leur en faisait aucune. Et inversement. C'était sans doute bizarre mais ca marchait.

Raison pour laquelle Castiel était encore là. Il avait refusé de laisser le démon tout seul. Et, chose étonnante, pas parce qu'il craignait qu'il fasse n'importe quoi. Non. Castiel était inquiet. Pour Crowley.

Ça avait bizarrement réchauffé le petit cœur de pierre de Crowley. Le démon n'avait plus jamais été le même depuis que Sam avait tenté de le "soigner" de son statut de démon. Ça avait réveillé des choses qui avaient refusé de se rendormir. Peut-être dans quelques siècles…peut-être jamais…

Peu importait.

Crowley devait admettre que la vie de démon était bien plus agréable quand elle ne se limitait pas à haïr.

"- Je crois que Dumbledore te parle."

"- Je sais mon mignon, je sais. " Crowley sourit à ce qui paraissait être le vide puis reporta son attention sur le sorcier.

Le type lui débectait. Et pourtant, il fallait pisser loin pour crisper le démon à ce point. Dumbledore lui rappelait un peu trop sa mère.

Un jour, il faudrait qu'il règle son Œdipe quand même.

"- Que puis-je pour vous, mon cher Dumbledore."

"- Quand allez-vous procéder ?"

"- Mais ce soir évidement, après l'épreuve."

"- Ce soir ? Mais…"

"- Potter sera épuisé. Ce sera le moment idéal justement. Il résistera bien moins."

"- Vous ne pensez pas que ce sera dangereux ?"

"- C'est qui le spécialiste des démons, Directeur ? Vous ou moi ? Vous avez fait appel à moi parce que vous êtes incompétent sur le sujet. Alors laissez-moi faire mon boulot." Et bien sûr, dit avec un petit sourire moqueur et un brin méprisant.

Dumbledore serra les mâchoires. Il en avait un peu assez de se faire évincer comme ça par tout le monde. Le manque de respect croissant des gens envers lui le mettait à la torture. Il lui tardait de reprendre le monde de la magie en main et d'en éliminer tous les déviants.

Remus était la dernière épine en date a son flanc et voilà que celui-là s'y rajoutait ?!

Quand Potter aurait été exorcisé et qu'il serait mort, Dumbledore prendrait des mesures. Il suffirait de retirer les sceaux sur la magie de Longbottom pour avoir un nouveau soldat à sa solde pour détruire Voldemort. Potter n'avait que prit trop d'aise ces derniers temps.

Et ce Crowley ? Quand il ne servirait plus à rien, il n'aurait qu'à le livrer aux Aurors pour magie noire. On verrait dans quelques mois s'il serait toujours aussi joyeux après quelques temps à Azkaban.

"- Décidément, j'adore ce con de job." Sourit Crowley à Castiel qui le fixa avec cette éternelle expression un peu paumée qu'il avait souvent.

Le démon n'en rit que davantage.

Vraiment, Dean et l'ange étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

"- Amène-toi, l'ange. On a un boulot à préparer." A savoir, continuer à crisper profondément Dumbledore pour qu'il ne s'occupe pas de ce que faisait Potter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Directeur ? Nous sommes tous prêt."

"- Parfait. Coulson, prenez les commandes. Romanov, Barton, tenez en laisse Stark. Si vous pouvez. Rogers, vous restez en standby."

Les agents obéirent. Ni Stark ni Rogers n'étaient nécessaires mais s'ils avaient besoin de force de frappe supplémentaire, ils avaient préférés les emmener. En plus, ça leur faisait prendre l'air. Malgré leur irritation à supporter Stark, les deux agents s'y faisaient. Bizarrement, Stark était de plus en plus facile à supporter à mesure qu'il n'était plus sur la défensive. En bons agents, ils commencer à réaliser qui était l'homme derrière le milliardaire. Même Fury commençait à l'apprécier. Mais ça, c'était sans doute aussi grâce à Rogers.

Le récupérer avait été difficile. S'occuper de lui pire et l'aider à se mettre à la page catastrophique. Jusqu'à ce que Stark débarque au SHIELD et le prenne sous son aile.

Il y avait eu des hurlements entre les deux hommes au départ, mais ils avaient très vite trouvés un équilibre. Ils étaient bons amis à présent.

Certains agents plaisantaient même sur la date du mariage.  
Ça ne faisait pas rire Fury. Mais il était un vieux cynique aigri à la solitude trop longue.

"- Monsieur ? Nous avons repérés deux signatures thermiques dans la maison. L'une d'elle est petite comme celle d'un bébé."

"- Parfait."

L'agent Hill était toute jeunette mais elle promettait. Ses dents ne rayaient plus le parquet, elles le transperçaient, mais la jeune femme était diablement efficace. Dans quelques années, avec un peu de bouteille, de cynisme et de cruauté, elle pourrait même sans doute faire une bonne directrice après Coulson. Fury ne laissait rien au hasard.

"- Doit-on intervenir ?"

"- Non. On attends."

"- Mais monsieur…"

"- On est là en soutient. Le cœur de la situation ne peut pas être réglé par nous. Nous ne sommes là que pour les à-côtés."

La jeune femme fit la moue.

Elle n'avait pas été mise au courant de l'aspect "magique" de la situation. Fury préférait garder la chose secrète. Il voulait voir comment elle allait gérer.

Eux étaient en place. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée de Potter et des autres. Le gamin l'avait prévenu que ses propres hommes seraient présents.

Attendre était le plus pénible dans une guerre.

Et c'était quelque chose dont il avait l'habitude.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"- Bienvenue pour la troisième et dernière épreuve de la Coupe des Trois Sorciers !"

Phil soupira de soulagement.

Les deux dernières heures avaient été une torture.

Il avait dû se préparer en catastrophe après que la famille Wesley l'ait coincé pour "discuter" avec lui et "l'encourager" puisqu'il n'avait "pas de famille". Phil aurait préféré et de loin rester au calme avec Thor et Loki. Dumbledore avait insisté le salopard. Il voulait absolument le mettre au contact de Ginny encore. N'avait-il pas encore comprit que ça ne servait à rien ? Visiblement, non. Imbécile.

Phil avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas tuer sur place la mère de famille. Molly avait passé son temps à tenter de lui faire avaler des filtres d'amour et à lui lancer des sorts et des compulsions pour le forcer à s'éprendre de Ginny.

Heureusement, il n'était plus l'enfant de 14 ans qu'il était la première fois.

Il avait refusé toute nourriture en bloc sous ce prétexte d'être trop stressé. Les compulsions et les sorts avaient juste glissées sur lui comme sur les plumes d'un canard, merci aux runes qui le couvraient grâce à Loki. Sans compter l'influence d'Héla qui le protégeaient de toute façon en grande partie. Sa propre résistance magique n'était que marginale face aux deux autres.

Avec soulagement, il avait heureusement réalisé que seule Molly était véritablement un problème. Certes, Ron et Ginny aussi, mais uniquement parce qu'ils avaient été dressés pour la chose. Les jumeaux étaient sur la réserve vis-à-vis de leur propre mère et réellement chaleureux avec lui. Percy était plus sur la défensive mais sa réaction était surtout pour sa famille entière. Pas pour lui. Il ne s'était jamais sentit bien au sein même de sa famille. Arthur était oublieux de tout. Il ne pensait pas possible que sa femme fasse du mal après tout. Quant aux deux plus âgés, ils étaient quittés la maison depuis assez longtemps pour prendre leur vie en main et ne plus s'occuper des oukases de leur mère.

Heureusement, d'ici quelques heures, il serait chez lui, avec les siens.

Cette année de cauchemar serait finie. Il retrouverait ses amis, son fils…Sa famille tout simplement.

Phil ne réalisait réellement que maintenant à quel point il était harassé de devoir jouer encore le rôle de Harry Potter. Comme si sa propre vie n'avait jamais été la sienne. Il n'était plus ce pauvre gosse depuis si longtemps… Se couler dans sa peau était épuisant. Il aimait tellement peu ce rôle qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de l'avoir en grande partie saboté. Nick l'aurait vu faire qu'il lui aurait botté le cul.

Dumbledore était suspicieux. Hermione et Ron aussi. Même Fudge était suspicieux. Normalement, son incapacité à rester sous le radar l'aurait dégouté lui-même mais Phil n'arrivait même pas à en avoir quelque chose à faire.

Il voulait juste que ça se termine.  
Si Loki et Thor n'avaient pas été là, il savait qu'il y aurait eu des morts.  
S'il n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais un aussi bon assassin que Natasha ou Clint, il n'était pas le dernier à être capable de mettre une dague dans la gorge de quelqu'un, une balle dans un crane ou utiliser une corde a piano pour étrangler une proie.

Nombre de ces gens ne devaient la vie sauve qu'a la présence des dieux du Chaos et du Tonnerre pour l'aider à calmer ses pulsions homicide.

A l'inverse, il était étrangement satisfait de l'évolution de Malfoy et des Slytherin en général. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'ils seraient capables de se remettre en question de cette façon. Bien sûr, 95% du changement était à mettre au crédit de Loki. Peut-être devrait-il l'encourager à faire la même chose quand ils seraient rentrés à la maison. Nombre de ces enfants n'avaient pas mérités d'être mis au banc de la société juste parce qu'ils étaient des Slytherin et avaient été élevés par des gros fachos racistes et xénophobes après tout.

Un gros soupir lui échappa.

Il n'avait pas écouté une seule seconde du discourt de Dumbledore.

La seule chose qui lui faisait plaisir dans cette dernière épreuve était que Cedric ne mourrait pas. Le reste…

"- L'ordre de départ sera le suivant. Harry Potter en premier, Victor Krum en deuxième et Fleur Delacours en dernier."

Phil serra les dents. Le visage froid, il se mettait en condition pour l'heure à venir.

Sous sa robe, il avait un glock en plus de sa baguette inutile.

Autour de lui, il ne voyait pas les regards de plus en plus mal à l'aise des gens. Son masque d'agent descendait lentement sur son visage.  
Et ce n'était pas rassurant.

Il croisa le regard de Crowley qui lui adressa un petit salut avec son verre de cognac.

Le rictus glacial qui monta aux lèvres de l'agent finit de terrifier quelques-uns de ses camarades.

"- Harry Potter."

Le ministre donna le top départ lui-même.

Phil ne courut pas. Il entra dans le labyrinthe tranquillement.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue, il se débarrassa de sa robe qui entravait ses mouvements. Dessous, il portait une combinaison tactique, des bottes de combats et un gilet pare-balle qu'il avait négocié au noir. Loki l'avait couvert de runes qui devraient repousser la majorité des sorts à par les Impardonnables. Il n'était pas sensible à l'Impero, l'Avada Kedavra non plus même s'il faisait un mal de chien. Il n'y avait guère que le Crucio qui l'inquiétait.

Une fois prêt, il ne chercha pas sa route dans le labyrinthe. Pourquoi se casser la tête à suivre les règles quand elles vous ennuyaient ? Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait prendre le risque que quelqu'un arrive avant lui.

Il tira sa baguette. Elle servirait au moins à quelque chose pour ça : économiser son énergie.

L'agent trancha son chemin en ligne droite en coupant tous les arbres qui le gênaient.

Il se fichait comme d'une guigne du commentateur à l'extérieur qui le traitait de tricheur. On ne pouvait pas couper les arbres comme ca ! Les spectateurs aussi protestaient. C'était de la triche !

Phil ignora les hurlements de douleur de Fleur lorsque Maugrey prit le contrôle de Victor.

Il règlerait le cas du traitre plus tard. A moins bien sûr qu'il ne se mêle a la curée. Il le tuerait en même temps que les autres dans ce cas. Il n'y avait pas de petit gain de temps qui ne soit trop petit. Surtout quand on était un agent du SHIELD énervé comme il l'était.

Il y avait longtemps que Phil Coulson n'avait pas eu à ce point envie de botter des culs.

"- Nous y sommes."

La coupe reposait tranquillement sur son socle.

"- Loki ? Thor ?... Loki ? Thor ?"

Pourquoi ne répondaient-ils pas ? Phil éteint puis ralluma son oreillette. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ?

"- Phil ? Je ne trouve pas Loki ! Il a disparu !" Prévint soudain Thor, paniqué.

Phil jura.

Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça. Il allait devoir faire sans les dieux.

"- Trouve-le. Je m'occupe de ma partie. Retrouvez-moi au cimetière quand vous pouvez." S'ils le pouvaient surtout

Le grand dieu en avait presque les larmes aux yeux. Ou était son frère ? Il avait disparu comme ça, sans raison.

Et Poudlard elle-même ne pouvait lui dire où il était. Le Château ne pouvait trouver que ce qui était en elle ou sur son terrain.

Donc, Loki avait disparu du Château.

Le tonnerre se mit à gronder lourdement sur un ciel parfaitement dégagé lorsque Thor retira la boucle d'oreille qui était Mjolnir protégée par la magie de son frère.

Le marteau retrouva sa place dans sa main.

Il quitta le château à la recherche de son frère. Ceux qui l'avaient enlevé allaient découvrir le poids de la fureur d'un dieu.

Peut-être même de deux.

Loki n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki se redressa, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Qu'est ce qui lui était arrivé ?

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était le verre de vin qu'il avait pris et avalé.

Puis il s'était effondré.

"- Elle est déjà réveillée ?"

La stupeur de son kidnappeur fit sourire le dieu. Déjà sa magie travaillait à éliminer le somnifère.

"- Elle aurait dû dormir encore au moins douze heures !"

"- Aucune importance. Elle assistera ainsi à mon triomphe."

Loki grimaça. Cette voix était des plus désagréables. Qui était la créature qui sifflait ainsi plus qu'il ne parlait ?

"- Je ne sais pas quel somnifère vous avez utilisé, mais c'était stupide." Railla Loki avant de hausser un sourcil.

Ha. Tient. On avait attaché ses mains et ses pieds. Et on lui avait pris sa "baguette" aussi.

Le bout de bois ne lui servait évidement à rien à part à faire joli. Tout le monde le savait, ça avait été écrit en première page de tous les journaux. Alors pourquoi la lui prendre ? Reflexe sans doute.

"- Silence, femelle !"

Un petit bonhomme terrifié par sa propre ombre s'approcha avec dans les bras une espèce de fœtus de chèvre absolument dégoutant.

"- Beurk. Quelle horreur ! On dirait une larve Chitauri."

Pettigrow ne parut pas plus comprendre la référence que Voldemort bien évidement.

"- Un peu de respect, femelle."

"- Pour qui, pour vous ? Tom Riddle j'imagine ?" Loki eut un reniflement méprisant et un peu dégouté.

Voldemort s'agita avec colère. Le tout était absolument ridicule évidement. C'était comme voir un nain de jardin chanter du rock. Ridicule.

D'autres auraient pu avoir peur mais pas Loki. La peur avait un visage bien plus violet pour lui. Ca ? Peuh. Il aurait pu s'en débarrasser d'un claquement de doigts mais ce n'était pas son destin ni sont rôle.

Phil serait bientôt là. Il devait attendre.

Voldemort prit son silence pour de la crainte.

"- Reste tranquille, femelle. Et nous verrons ce que nous faisons de toi." Elle restait l'héritière de Slytherin après tout. Elle serait parfaite pour porter ses héritiers.

Loki renifla silencieusement.

Il pouvait se défaire des liens qui le retenaient juste en tirant sèchement.

Aussi se décida-t-il à ne pas bouger et attendre.

Mais ne pas bouger et attendre ne voulait pas dire être inactif.

Ou était-il ? Un cimetière ? Ha. Phil lui en avait parlé. Donc…Oui, la dernière épreuve devait avoir commencé. Phil ne devrait pas tarder. Et s'il ne se trompait pas…

Un point lumineux rouge se posa sur sa main.

Immédiatement, il releva les yeux en direction des arbres. Il chercha des yeux les agents qui devaient y être caché. Il ne les vit pas mais hocha la tête dans leur direction.

La lumière disparue.

Il savait qu'ils étaient là et ils savaient qu'il savait. Il pourrait leur être utile ou, au pire, ne pas être dans leurs pates quand ils interviendraient.

Loki se détendit.

Le spectacle n'allait pas tarder.

Un spectacle qui n'allait pas plaire au fœtus de chèvre qui caquetait comme un âne.  
Eurk. Le mélange était une image mentale dérangeante.

 _"- ..ki ? Loki_?"

"- Je vous entends." Murmura très bas Loki.

Les agents devaient avoir vu son oreillette et balayer pour trouver sa fréquence.

 _"- Avez-vous besoin d'assistance_ ?"

"- Non, faites comme si je n'étais pas là." Murmura encore le dieu sans que le rat ne s'en rende compte.

Voldemort lui jeta un regard suspicieux, mais il y répondit avec un rictus assez effrayant qui glaça le sorcier.

Qui était cette femme qui faisait si peur et n'avait absolument pas peur de lui ?

Il devrait l'attacher magiquement à lui très étroitement s'il voulait l'utiliser à son profit. Vivement qu'il ait retrouvé toute sa force.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La coupe était devant lui.

Il entendait les hurlements des juges et de la foule.

Il savait que les officiels arrivaient pour l'arrêter et le disqualifier alors même que les règles du tournois interdisait de disqualifier qui sur ce soit. Ceux qui s'y risqueraient seraient ceux qui perdraient leur magie.

Un hurlement le fit sourire.  
C'était le hurlement d'une dizaine de loups qui se rapprochaient.

Les cris à l'extérieur se transformèrent. De coléreux, ils se firent terrifiés.

La meute se rua dans le labyrinthe jusqu'à lui.

"- Bonsoir Remus."

L'alpha aux yeux rouges battit silencieusement de la queue. Près de lui, les autres loups n'étaient plus aussi faméliques et tordus. Ils n'étaient pas encore des loups parfaits, mais ils n'étaient plus les créatures contrefaites qu'ils étaient encore quelques semaines auparavant. Remus avait dû demander de l'aide à quelques meutes, voir à la Ruche la plus proche pour avoir des guérisseurs mentaux et des Etincelles pour l'aider.

"- Vous êtes tous là pour m'aider ?"

Les garous se rapprochèrent juste assez pour tous en même temps toucher la coupe avec lui.

Remus avait été mis au courant. Pas par lui. Sans doute par Loki.

Les loups qui étaient là étaient volontaires.

"- MONSIEUR POTTER !"

Phil jeta juste un coup d'œil en arrière.

Dumbledore courait vers lui, sa baguette levée.

"- A trois. Un. Deux. TROIS !"

Les loups et lui touchèrent la coupe en même temps. Le portoloin les entraina jusqu'au cimetière.

"- Harry Potter…."

La voix était rauque et satisfaite.

Les loups s'étaient immédiatement égayés dans la nature.

Il ne restait plus que lui face à Pettigrow, Voldemort et quelques mangemorts.

Un sourire monta aux lèvres de Phil qui diminua un peu en voyant Loki entravé sur le sol. Le dieu leva les yeux au ciel avec une moue d'extrême agacement qui le rassura.

En même temps, subir les délires de Voldemort aurait calmé n'importe qui.

"- Tom Riddle."

"- Expelliarmus !"

La baguette secondaire de Phil lui fut arrachée des mains mais il ne l'avait pas vraiment serrée non plus. Pourquoi faire encore une fois ? Elle n'était pas la Baguette de Sureau et en prime, il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin.

"- Incarcero."

Les liens magiques l'entravèrent.

Il se laissa tomber sans rien dire ni même se débattre. Il était tout à fait prêt à donner de son sang à Voldemort. Son massacre n'en serait que plus agréable.

"- Dépêche-toi Wormtail !"

L'agent ne broncha pas plus quand le petit sorcier effrayé lui ouvrit le bras pour prendre du sang. Le regard froid de l'adolescent lui faisait plus peur que celui de Voldemort finalement.

Il versa le sang dans le chaudron avec l'os puis hésita avant de couper sa main qu'il mit également dedans en pleurant.

Phil observait la scène avec détachement.

Il l'avait déjà vécu et avait rencontré plus effrayant dans sa vie depuis il fallait l'avouer.

Ca ? C'était de la petite bière pour lui à présent.

Wormtail mit Voldemort dans le chaudron.

Un flash de lumière et le sorcier en sortait, nu.

"- Wormtail ! Ma robe !"

Le servile petit sorcier l'apporta à son maitre avant de geindre en montrant son moignon.

Voldemort agita sa baguette vers lui pour lui rendre une main en argent.

"- merci, merci mon maitre…"

Mais le sorcier ne s'occupait déjà plus de son serviteur a part pour attraper son bras et utiliser sa marque pour appeler les autres mange mort à lui.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'une poignée d'entre eux Apparaissent autour de leur maitre.

Ils s'inclinèrent tous.

Lucius tourna à peine la tête vers Phil avant de hocher imperceptiblement le chef. Snape fit la même chose à ses côtés, imité par deux autres hommes.

Assez pour que le combat à venir soit une boucherie du côté du sorcier maléfique et que Phil n'ait pas à s'occuper des mangemorts. Bien. C'était déjà ça de moins dont s'occuper !

"- Wormtail. Rends sa baguette à monsieur Potter."

Voldemort paradait. Et Phil restait silencieux.

Dans son dos, il sentait les loups se rapprocher ainsi que les agents. Grace à ses lunettes, il voyait les points de visée des fusils qui se multipliaient sur les mange mort. Ceux qui étaient de leur côté avait tous un liseré blanc sur leur manche. Les agents le savaient mais les sorciers savaient aussi qu'ils risquaient de tomber sous un tir ami.

C'était le risque qu'ils avaient acceptés de prendre.

Wormtail libéra Phil de ses liens.

"- Nous allons nous battre en duel, Potter. Et je montrerais à tous que je suis le plus puissant de tous les sorciers. J'épouserai Slytherin et nos rejetons régnerons sur le monde."

Phil jeta sa baguette au sol.

"- Allons Potter. Vous n'allez quand même pas vous laisser tuer comme ça."

"- Certes non." Sourit Phil avant de sortir son glock et de tirer entre les deux yeux de Peter.

Pettigrew s'effondra au sol sans un cri.

La stupeur de Voldemort ne dura qu'un instant avant que les sorts ne commencent à voler en tous sens.

Phil n'y faisait pas plus attention que Voldemort.

Loki s'était libéré pour se joindre à la fête. Il n'utilisait même pas sa magie. Il avait ses dagues et c'était bien suffisant. Surtout vu sa soif de sang. On l'avait enlevé, endormit, attaché et en plus on voulait l'utiliser comme poulinière ? Non mais c'était quoi cette blague de mauvais gout ? Ils allaient voir s'il était une pauvre créature sans défense !

Entre les loups qui réduire les sorciers en viande hachée, les agents qui tuèrent systématiquement ceux qui tentaient de fuir et Loki qui finissait le ménage, Phil n'eut rien de plus à faire que repousser l'un après l'autre les sorts de Voldemort ou les éviter lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

Le combat en lui-même ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus debout que Voldemort, Phil et Loki.

Snape et Malfoy ainsi que Greengrass et Goyle père étaient en joue mais les agents attendaient les ordres.

"- JE SUIS LE PLUS GRAND SORCIER DE CE MONDE ! JE SUIS…"

"- Un misérable sang-mêlé et un bâtard." Siffla Loki. "Comment as-tu OSE utiliser mon nom !"

Le sorcier avait repris sa forme masculine sous le regard incrédule de Voldemort.

"- Comment as-tu OSE utiliser le nom de Slytherin et lui faire honte à ce point !"

"- Que.."

Phil eut un sourire en coin.

"- Ho…. Permet moi de te présenter, Tom. Voici Loki, Dieu du Chaos et de la Destruction. Egalement connu sous le nom de Salazar Slytherin quand il a fondé Poudlard."

Un hoquet échappa aux autres sorciers et aux garous qui avaient repris forme humaine.

"- MON FRERE !"

Thor se posa au sol avec violence, Mjolnir à la main. Il semblait ulcéré. D'avoir raté la fête ou que son frère ai été enlevé, la question était sujette à caution.

"- Et voici Thor, Prince d'Asgard et Dieu du Tonnerre."

"- Potter, Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de ceux-là."

"- Directeur Fury….Tuez les mange mort encore en vie mais laissez ceux-là. Ils sont de notre côté." Demanda Phil en montrant ses alliés qui avaient choisi de se rallier à lui.

Fury eut un simple signe du menton.

Les rares manges mort encore en vie supplièrent. Une balle dans le crane les fit taire.

Voldemort était horrifié. C'était la fin de sa petite armée en quelques secondes. Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ces armes ? Depuis quand les Moldus avaient ce genre d'armement ? La magie était absolue ! Il avait été élevé comme un moldu lui-même pourtant. Pourquoi n'était-il ps au courant ? Pourquoi ne s'en rappelait-il pas ? Ses souvenirs de…d'avant… étaient si confus. Et si rare. Comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même.

Plusieurs parties même.

"- Choupette ?"

Le Wolpertinger se déplia lentement sur ses pattes arrière pour faire face au sorcier et sourire. Même Hill et Fury frémirent sous ce sourire animal terrifiant.

"- TOI ! C'est toi qui m'a envoyé cette chose !"

"- Evidement qui d'autre ?" Vraiment, n'avoir plus qu'un septième de son âme n'avait pas fait du bien à Tom. Il perdait complètement la carte et la mémoire." Ho. Et ne vous étonnez pas de vous sentir faible tout soudain."

Voldemort ne comprenait pas ce que voulait dire Phil jusqu'à ce qu'il ait un vertige.

"- Le sang de l'ennemi prit de force." Récita Loki. "Il s'est laissé faire et l'a donné de son plein gré. Le sort était incomplet."

"- NON !"

Voldemort savait ce que ça voulait dire. Il allait s'effondrer lentement et se dissoudre avant que ce que restait de son âme ne reparte hanter le monde comme elle l'avait déjà fait pendant plus d'une décennie.

"- Mais on en viendra pas là."

Choupette enserra brutalement le sorcier hurlant entre ses pattes avant. Voldemort se débattit avec terreur. Le mufle rouge et dégoutant était assez terrifiant en soit. Allait-il servir de diner au familier de Potter ?

"- JE TE TUERAI POTTER ! JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS ! MOLDUS ! SORCIERS ! JE VOUS TUERAI TOUS !"

"- Ho, silence." S'agaça Loki

D'un geste négligeant de la main, il ferma le bec du sorcier. Une aiguille sortie de nulle part lui cousit les lèvres. Ses hurlements de douleur retentirent dans tout le cimetière, à moitié étouffés. C'était de la pure torture mais personne n'en avait cure. Tom avait commis trop d'horreur pour que quiconque ait encore pitié de lui.

"- C'est fini pour nous. On remballe." Ordonna le Directeur du SHIELD une fois Voldemort totalement maitrisé.

Phil avait cassé sa baguette avec une certaine délectation.

"- Merci de votre aide, Fury."

"- Bah. Vous nous avez donné plus que ça ne nous a couté."

"- Rogers va bien ?"

"- Il est à l'arrière avec Stark. On les avait sous le coude au cas où."

Phil approuva. Son lui-même plus jeune vint lui serrer la main.

"- Nous ne nous reverrons pas. Je ne vais pas tarder à repartir chez moi."

Les loups hurlèrent calmement avant d'obéir à leur alpha et de filer sur ses talons. Remus avait perdu son vrai filleul et en était conscient à présent. Il n'avait plus rien à part sa meute.

La Reine de la Ruche vampirique lui avait offert l'asile. Autant aller s'installer là-bas.

Il n'y eut bientôt plus que les sorciers et les deux dieux.

Voldemort se débattait encore faiblement.

"- Retournons à Poudlard." Sourit Loki.

Le dieu concentra sa magie sur le groupe. Ce n'était pas compliqué, il suffisait de toucher la présent de Poudlard pour le l'école les ramène en son sein elle-même.

Poudlard les déposa en douceur au milieu de ce qui restait du Labyrinthe.

"- POTTER !"

"- Ha. Directeur."

"- Ou étiez-vous passé ?"

"- Ho, pas loin. Je m'occupais juste de Voldemort.

Les gens se mirent à hurler en voyant le sorcier contenu par Choupette.

"- Quelle est cette horreur !"

"- Choupette est un wolpertinger. Mon familier. Et comme vous le voyez, Voldemort est bel et bien vivant.

Les yeux brillants de haine, le sorcier fut pris d'un sursaut de rage.

Il se débattit avec fureur entre les bras du familier sans succès jusqu'à ce que Phil donne un ordre à la petite bête montée en graine.

"- Lâche le ma belle."

Choupette lâcha le sorcier qui arracha avec ses ongles les fils qui le maintenant silencieux. Ses cris de douleur se transformèrent en rugissement de rage.

La confusion la plus totale s'était emparée du public.

Certains fuyaient, d'autres hurlaient ou pleuraient. Rares étaient ceux qui avaient sorti leurs baguette pour se défendre. Thor en était écœuré. Peuple de moutons sans honneur.

"- Harry…. Voldemort est mort et…"

"- JE TE TUERAI POTTER !"

"- Vous disiez, Dumbledore ? Il a utilisé mon sang pour revenir à la vie." des murmures enflèrent immédiatement. Potter avait aidé Voldemort ? "Mais ça, vous le saviez déjà. Sans votre coupable manque d'attention, il n'aurait jamais pu agir. Il est plus que temps d'en finir avec lui pour en finir tout court." Sourit Phil.

Avant que quiconque ai pu l'en empêcher, Phil avait fondu sur Voldemort avec une aisance que n'aurait pas renié Natasha. Il avait enroulé un bras autours de sa gorge, bloqué l'autre sur son crane puis avait tiré d'un coup sec.

Le craquement sinistre de la nuque du sorcier fit taire tout le monde.

"- Bien. Plus de problème de ce côté-là. N'est-ce pas ma belle ?"

Héla sortit de la foule, son capuchon baissé sur ses yeux.

"- Tom Riddle, Alias Voldemort est mort et bien mort."

Dumbledore secoua l'horreur qu'il ressentait. Voldemort ? Mort. Sous ses yeux. La nuque brisée par Harry Potter. C'était…impossible.. 

"- Mon garçon… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.."

"- Si vous parlez des Hoxcruxes, leur destruction est également effective."

"- Harry."

"- Même celui que vous avez laissé confortablement en moi dans l'espoir que Voldemort prendrait le contrôle de mon corps si je parvenais à le tuer et que votre épouvantail n'était plus en état de lutter pour vous aider à conserver votre gloire.

"- AURORS ! ARRETEZ CET HOMME !"

Phil haussa un sourcil lorsque Fudge donna son ordre.

"- Je ne m'attendais pas à grand-chose, mais ça, c'est particulièrement bas.

"- Arrêtez-le !" Insista le ministre. "Pour meurtre, torture et magie noire !"

"- HO CA SUFFIT !" Rugit Loki.

Vite imité par Thor, son armure le couvrit et la foudre de Mjolnir fit taire les mortels.

"- Je suis Loki, Dieu de la destruction et du chaos." Se présenta finalement le dieu avant de présenter son frère. "Et je suis aussi Salazar Slytherin. Fondateur de cette école. Cessez ces stupidités immédiatement !"

Crowley passa près de Dumbledore.

"- Je crois que c'est à moi maintenant." La confusion totale de la situation faisait presque ronronner le démon de plaisir.

Vraiment, si l'agent avait d'autres boulots du même style à lui proposaient, il signait de suite !

Le soulagement abject sur le visage de Dumbledore le fit ricaner.

Le maitre des enfers s'approche tranquillement de Phil.

"- Prêt à rentrer à la maison ?"

"- Et d'une force !" Confirma Phil. "J'en peux plus"

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" S'emporta Dumbledore.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu ! Pire, la situation qu'il ne maitrisait déjà que très marginalement lui avait totalement échappée. Il n'avait plus la moindre chance de parvenir à récupérer la situation. Le mieux qu'il pouvait faire à présent était de limiter les dégâts en collant tout sur le dos de Potter. Il y avait trop de témoins pour qu'il modifie leurs souvenirs à tous. Sans compter tous ceux qui avaient déjà fui.

Crowley eut un rictus satisfait.

"- Mon cher Dumbledore, vous apprendrez qu'il faut toujours lire les contrats que l'on signe."

"- Crowley."

Le bruit d'ailes et de plumes fit tressaillir le Directeur. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait. Qui était ce type avec son trench-coat fripé et taché ? Jean-Louis Borloo ?

"- Si vous permettez. Je suis un vilain après tout. C'est donc mon rôle d'expliquer le plan aux "gentils". Et ça, le démon y tenait. C'était son petit moment de gloire après tout.

Surtout en présence de la presse qui malgré sa peur notait tout grâce a des plumes à papotes.

Crowley était un conteur né.

"- Harry Potter est donc mort et bien mort. Mais, votre cher Dumbledore, dans sa volonté de garder le contrôle, a décidé de le ramener à la vie. Pour ça, il lui fallait une âme puisque les détraqueurs qu'il a utilisé l'an dernier pour attraper Sirius Black, d'ailleurs totalement innocent au passage, avait réussi à s'échapper de la prison où il était détenu depuis 14 ans sans le moindre procès." Des têtes allaient tomber. "Il en a donc volé une. Ailleurs. Sur un autre monde. Un autre Potter. Manque de bol pour lui, celui-là avait déjà tué son Voldemort depuis longtemps. Et celui-là, a des amis. Plus que des amis d'ailleurs. Ainsi qu'assez d'entrainement pour probablement prendre le contrôle de tout le monde magique d'Angleterre en quelques semaines" Et le pire ? Il n'exagérait même pas !

Phil ferma les yeux sous la main de Castiel. Il n'était pas vraiment blessé mais une guérison remontait les niveaux d'énergie aussi.

"- Et donc, votre cher Directeur et votre cher Ministre ont pris sur eux de faire exorciser Phil. Ou Harry comme vous voulez. Pour ça, il leur fallait quelqu'un. Moi." Crowley s'inclina. "Crowley, Maitre des Enfers en attendant que Lucifer, un jour, peut-être, reprenne sa place." Un silence de mort se fit entendre avant que la panique ne recommence. "Ils sont fatiguant hein…"

"- Crowley…"

"- Oui, oui. Tu es irritant aussi, l'ange."

Un ange ? Un ange était là et allait les sauver évidemment !...Non ?

"- Dépêche-toi de libérer le seigneur Potter-Black-Peverell qu'on puisse rentrer."

"- Hooo, Allons l'ange. Ne t'en fait pas un nœud aux plumes. Je suis sûr que Dean se dessèche comme une salade sans eau de ne pas t'avoir près de lui mais on à quelques minutes quand même !" Crowley se délectait trop de la situation pour se dépêcher.

Le démon ricana d'avoir réussi à faire rougir le pauvre ange.

"- Dites…"

"- Ha…Oui…. Bien sûr, la fin de l'histoire." Elle était marrante cette petite journaliste avec ses lorgnons. Terrifiée mais elle en bavait à l'idée de faire un bon papier. "Ou en étions nous ? Ha oui. Le contrat….. Je disais donc. Il n'est jamais bon de signer un contrat sans le lire, Dumbledore. Fudge. Si vous l'aviez fait, vous auriez vous que vous avez payé très chers mes services. "

Sur la défensive, Fudge ne put s'empêcher d'y voir une porte de sortie.

"- Il avoue ! Il avoue que c'est une arnaque ! Aurors ! Arrêtez le !"

Kingsley jeta au ministre un regard halluciné. Non mais il était idiot ou stupide ?

"- Ho, mon cher Fudge. Votre stupidité n'a vraiment d'égal que votre cupidité. Mais avant que je ne sois payé, il faut que je remplisse ma part du contrat."

Il posa ma main sur la poitrine de Phil qui se laissa faire. L'agent siffla à peine de douleur lorsque le démon lui arracha le cœur, libérant son âme d'un coup.

Les hurlements des gens se firent horrifiés. Encore. Ca commençait à faire un vague fond sonore qui n'allait pas tarder à coller la migraine à Thor. Lui aussi voulait rentrer à la maison. Si cette année avait été des plus utile pour lui permettre de renouer une vraie relation avec Loki, elle avait été aussi épuisante nerveusement. Il voulait retrouver ses amis et sa maison. Comme tout le monde.

Castiel attrapa l'âme de Phil au vol avant qu'elle ne se perde.

Immédiatement, il la confia à Héla qu'elle puisse la retourner dans leur monde avec l'âme de son Cavalier.

Crowley lécha sa main dégoutante de sang une seconde.

C'était une méthode brutale mais efficace. Il aurait pu faire plus doucement, mais il voulait marquer les esprits. Sans compter que le corps serait mort de toute façon. Autant ne pas le laisser vider d'âme et à la merci d'il ne savait qui qui aurait tenté de le maintenir artificiellement en vie pour l'utiliser. Même un corps vide mais pas encore mort avait un poids politique et financier après tout.

"- Et maintenant, si on en finissait ? A table mes bébés."

Les chiens des enfers, invisibles mais suffisamment présent pour que la magie de Poudlard leur donne une vague forme se jetèrent sur le directeur et le ministre. Dumbledore tenta bien de se défendre mais même sa magie ne pouvait rien contre un contrat signé avec le roi des enfers.

Fudge mourut en hurlant et en pleurant.

Dumbledore mourut en se débattant, en rugissant qu'il était Albus Dumbledore et que personne ne pouvait tuer le plus puissant sorcier du monde.

Les chiens des enfers les déchiquetèrent avec délectation avant d'arracher quelque chose qui ressemblaient à…un fantôme (?) des cadavres éventrés.

Ils entrainèrent les âmes avec eux aux enfers.

"- Je crois que nous en avons fini."

Castiel passa un bras autours de la taille du démon pendant que Loki et Thor posaient une main sur ses épaules. Avec le boost de magie du dieu, l'ange n'aurait aucun mal à les ramener chez eux.

Ils disparurent finalement sur une bouffée d'énergie qui creusa un cratère dans le sol et laissa les spectateurs livides, terrifiés et perdu.

Un long, très long silence se fit avant que quelqu'un ne pose une question.

"- Et maintenant ?"

Dumbledore était mort.  
Voldemort était mort.

Potter était mort.

Fudge était mort.

C'était un gouffre béant qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Personne n'arrivait encore à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer en quelques trop courtes minutes. Trop d'informations. Trop de gens. Trop de terreur.

Il faudrait des jours avant que quelqu'un puisse faire réellement quelque chose de constructif. Non ?

Après tout, les sorciers étaient des passifs en général. Sinon, pourquoi auraient-ils laissé à un enfant la charge de tuer un sorcier adulte ?

"- Maintenant, on reconstruit sans le poids des légendes pour nous obscurcir l'esprit." Aboya presque Malfoy. Il était aussi perdu que les autres mais était une bête politique. C'était le bon moment pour qu'il soit élu ministre. "Nous n'avons laissé que trop longtemps des vieux fous aveuglés par leur propre pouvoir décider à notre place."

"- Mais… mais ils sont morts et…"

"- Et nous allons commencer par décider d'un nouveau directeur." Souffla Neville." En attendant des élections pour décider d'un nouveau ministre."

"- NEVILLE TAIS-TOI !"

"- Non grand-mère. Taisez-vous. En tant qu'Héritier d'Hufflepuff, il est de ma responsabilité de demander à Poudlard de choisir le nouveau Directeur."

"- Et j'entérine cette demande." Sourit Luna. "En ma qualité d'Héritière de Ravenclaw."

Poudlard se mit à doucement briller avant que le Choixpeau n'apparaisse dans les mains de Snape.

"- …Moi ?"

"- Et bien. Il semble que Poudlard vous fasse plus confiance qu'aux autres." S'amusa le Choixpeau. Pour le reste, vous vous débrouillerez hein."

Snape voyait s'envoler sa vie rêvée ailleurs, dans l'anonymat. Elle aurait été belle pourtant…. Belle et solitaire.

Là….Etait-ce vraiment différent ? Il n'aurait plus à enseigner, il pourrait quand même s'occuper des élèves, avoir du temps pour ses potions… Il serait sans doute un meilleur Directeur qu'il n'avait été professeur.

Cette année laissait un chaos total derrière elle. Pourtant, comme tous les chaos, il était maintenant possible de reconstruire au lieu de continuer à végéter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Phil ouvrit les yeux.

Immédiatement, il eut la nausée.

Il se redressa pour vomir.

On plaça un seau sous son visage pendant qu'il rendait son dernier repas qui avait près d'un an maintenant.

"- Ca va aller, Phil. Ca va aller."

Clint.

"- Héla t'as ramené il y a près de deux jours. Le temps que ton corps guérisse, on a préféré te garder sédaté."

"- Tout…Tout le monde est rentré ?"

"- Tout le monde est là." Gronda Fury qui avait Loki étroitement serré contre lui.

Phil se laissa aller dans les oreillers.

"- Ou sont les autres ?"

"- Castiel et Crowley sont repartis. L'ange auprès de ses chasseurs et Crowley avec ses nouveaux jouets."

Un sourire monta aux lèvres de Phil. Il ne les entendrait jamais bien sûr. Mais il imaginait d'ici les hurlements de douleur des deux âmes perdues dans les profondeurs des enfers.

Il ne se pensait pas rancunier. Mais là…

"- Ils n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent." Confirma Héla en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit avant de se pencher pour embrasser son Cavalier sur le front. "Tu es encore épuisé mon aimé. Dors…. Tu es à l'abri maintenant."

Phil ne se fit pas prier.

Il referma les yeux. Juste avant de s'endormir, il entendit Nic aboyer.

"- Et au réveil, débriefing. Du peu d'infos que j'ai, tu as fait n'importe quoi !

Phil sourit dans son demi-sommeil.

Il était chez lui.

~A suivre dans une autre histoire ~


End file.
